In The Dark
by JillRJohnson
Summary: Maggie and Bianca face their greatest challenge yet. Hard to summarize read and see. Will contain violence, including rape. Please read at your own risk.


Author's Note: I wrote this several years ago during the whole Bianca/Michael Cambias nightmare. It was supposed to be after the rape happened. It follows that story line and then goes into its own places. :-) It deal with Bianca and Maggie, Kendall, Greenlea, Simone, Erica and my own character, Sarah. Please read and review. It's a complete story. All here. There is a sequel to it, so if this one is received well, then I'll post the sequel. Thank you!

In the Dark

By

Jill R. Johnson

Chapter One

"Mary Margaret Stone is the most pigheaded, defiant, stubborn person I've ever met in my entire life!" Bianca Montgomery, having just entered her apartment, threw her purse across the room, sending it whizzing past her big sister's face.

"Geez, Binx, why don't you give a warning before you try death by purse?" Kendall Hart smiled deviously at her obviously frustrated nineteen-year-old sister. She looked at the shorter girl and noticed that her dark brown eyes were burning with anger. "Wow, you're really mad at her, huh?"

Bianca crossed her arms over her chest and fell onto the couch next to Kendall, "Yes I'm mad at her. I can't believe she would do this."

Kendall was glad that Bianca and Maggie, aka Mary Margaret Stone, had let her bunk with them in the tiny loft apartment. Bianca, six and a half months pregnant, needed all the help she could get, and Kendall had lost her apartment after losing Michael Cambias' fortune.

The name Michael Cambias caused a pang of guilt to shoot through Kendall's heart. She looked at her sister's slightly swollen belly and remembered when she had first heard about the rape. Her sister, the most kind-hearted, giving, optimistic person Kendall had ever known, had been savagely raped by the monster that Kendall had once called a boyfriend. Her sister had become pregnant from that rape, and Kendall had protected her for as long as she could, until their mother, Erica Kane, had found out.

Before she could remember how angry their mother had been upon learning the truth about who was really pregnant and who wasn't, she felt Bianca's hand slip around hers. Looking up into the soft brown eyes, Kendall immediately felt absolved of all of her dubious actions of her earlier years.

"What's on your mind, Kendall?" Bianca's voice had that tone that Kendall knew too well. The tone that meant that no matter how hard Kendall tried to change the subject, Bianca would always come back to what was troubling her big sister.

Kendall shook her head and smiled, "Nothing, I'm dying to know what Maggie's done to get you this mad at her."

"Yeah, well, wait until you hear this," Bianca said rolling her eyes.

"Waiting," Kendall was growing impatient. It seemed as though the higher Bianca's hormones raged the more sensitive she was about everything, particularly everything that was Maggie Stone.

Bianca leaned her head back on the couch; "She's going to the Bahamas for two weeks to finish out her winter break."

"You're mad at her because she wants to go somewhere nice and warm for a few weeks after working so hard all semester as a pre-med student?"

Bianca looked at Kendall skeptically, "Yes."

Kendall let out a short laugh before regaining her composure and turning toward Bianca, "Who is she going with?"

Bianca blushed slightly and shrugged her shoulders, "No one."

"Right. So, you're just mad at Maggie because she's going somewhere for some relaxation."

"No," Bianca rolled her eyes again, "Fine, she's going with someone."

Kendall felt happy for Maggie. Maggie had, after all, been Bianca's rock since the rape and she looked as though she hardly ever slept anymore, "With whom is she going and why does this make you mad?"

"She's going with Greenlee, and Juan Pablo," Bianca answered, her voice brimming with jealousy.

"And…" Kendall waited.

"And Carlos!" Bianca finally blurted out.

Kendall nodded, "And you think that she and Carlos might have a thing going."

"No, of course not. I mean, not that I care…I'm trying to fix things with Lena, Maggie's a free woman."

Kendall nodded again. Her sister, an out-of-the-closet lesbian, had been dating Lena Kundera for a while. Even after the rape and the pregnancy, Lena and Bianca hadn't given up on one another. But Kendall knew, even looking at Bianca's determined-to-convince face, Bianca was in love with Maggie.

Kendall was wiser than she felt, "Right, but it still upsets you because somewhere deep inside, you still have feelings for Maggie."

Bianca looked at her insolently, "Oh please. Maggie and I, as a couple, were over before we ever began."

"But she's still your best friend?" Kendall was digging. She knew Bianca felt more for Maggie than she dared to ever say. And when she saw the way Maggie looked at her little sister, she knew that Maggie Stone wasn't as open as she pretended to be.

"Oh my God, Kendall, how can you even ask that? If it weren't for Maggie, I wouldn't be here right now. I would have gone crazy long ago," A single tear shimmered on Bianca's cheek. She quickly wiped it away, but it was not unseen by her sister's bright blue-green prying eyes.

"Okay, Bianca. Start from the beginning. Tell me exactly how the conversation between you and Maggie went. Tell me why you're this upset."

Bianca frowned and thought back to her conversation with Maggie at the student union on campus. Maggie had been wearing jeans; cute cargo jeans with more pockets than were really necessary. It being the beginning of January, she had on a fleece sweatshirt to protect her form the chilled winds. Bianca had noticed that although it wasn't Maggie's usual flair and although her face was make-up free, she was more attractive than ever. Bianca thought of Maggie's soft expression as she had mentioned casually her upcoming trip. Her face seemed more innocent and young than it had since the worrying and sleepless nights caused by Bianca's rape had overcome the young blonde.

"Bianca?" Kendall interrupted her thoughts.

Bianca glanced up at her sister. Seeing the immense love and concern in her eyes, Bianca knew she could trust Kendall with anything, even her life.

"Okay, well, we were sitting in the student union, and as per our usual morning routine, we met for coffee. Don't worry mine was decaf."

"Hey Bianca, how goes it?" Maggie's voice was soothing as it reached Bianca's ears. Bianca had been having a rough morning. She had barely been able to find anything to wear that she could fit into. Then her car wouldn't start. When she had finally made it to her classes, amidst the lightly falling snow, there were no parking spaces. Her professor had pointed her out in front of the whole class because she had been late. And to top it all off, she had seen the newspaper and once again, Michael Cambias' picture was in it.

Bianca hugged Maggie. She felt solace almost instantly. Maggie had the touch of a healer. Bianca was happy, even proud, that her best friend, her angel, would take to healing the world. They sat down at one of the circular tables in the not-too-crowded student hall. The few students mingling amongst the tables and magazine shelves were oblivious to the brunette and the blonde.

"It's going. How about you? We heard you get up incredibly early this morning. Are you okay?"

Maggie shifted uncomfortably in the hard plastic chair and glanced up at Bianca, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just wanted to get a start on the day, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess," Bianca looked at Maggie suspiciously.

Maggie shrugged, "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that…well, it seems like you've been avoiding me lately. Is there anything wrong?"

"I'm sorry if it seems that way Bianca. I haven't been doing it on purpose," Maggie's voice shivered with the lie that passed her lips.

Bianca frowned and sank into herself. Despite her strength and the love that surrounded her from her sister and best friend, her confidence was still not what it once was. To be rejected or lied to by Maggie, it was a crushing blow to Bianca, and she could tell Maggie wasn't being wholly honest with her.

"Maggie?"

Maggie looked defensive as she crossed her arms over her chest and moved her chair a few inches away from Bianca, "What?"

"Nothing," Bianca retreated from the potential confrontation. She was always retreating when she should be fighting.

"No, it's not nothing. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I haven't been around for you lately, Bianca. I really am," Maggie's voice was filled with pain, with sorrow, but also with anger.

Bianca looked up into her friend's brown eyes. Tears were gathered at the corners, but did not fall. Bianca felt as though she had been struck by lightning as she realized for the first time that Maggie's eyes were filled with fear, uncertainty and exhaustion.

"Maggie, what's going on with you?"

Maggie inhaled slowly and sat back in her chair, "Nothing Bianca, I promise. When there's something you need to worry about, I'll let you know. Meanwhile, I have something else I want to tell you."

"Anything."

Maggie smiled at Bianca's eagerness to please, "I'm going to the Bahamas for two weeks. I'm going with Greenlee, Juan Pablo and Carlos."

Bianca was beyond surprised. This was the first Maggie had mentioned it. Bianca thought they shared everything. Bianca tried to force a smile as she looked at her patiently waiting friend.

"So, when do you leave?" Bianca could hear the bitterness in her own voice.

Maggie licked her dry lips, "We leave Sunday."

It only took Bianca a second to realize how soon that was, "Maggie, that's only three days away."

"I know, but Carlos asked me to go, last minute deal, you know. And I probably won't have a chance at a really good all-expenses-paid vacation for a long time," Maggie sounded as though she were convincing herself as much as she was convincing Bianca.

Bianca took a deep breath and pushed her coffee away from her, "Well, I'm sure you'll have fun."

Bianca knew that Maggie could see the jealousy in her eyes, even though her voice was full of friendly conviction. Maggie looked hurt by Bianca's expression.

"Bianca, I would have told you about it sooner, but I was only asked last night."

"We talked last night, how come it didn't come up in conversation."

Maggie stood up, not wanting to get into an argument with Bianca, but before she could stop herself she let her harsh words spill out, "Because you were too busy bubbling over about Lena."

Bianca, also standing, stepped away from Maggie, "Okay, you know what, Maggie, if you want to go on some stupid trip with Carlos and my cousin, then go. Don't feel like you have to run it by me. Kendall and I need to spend some time together alone anyway."

Bianca left Maggie standing there in the student union, in her cute cargo jeans, tears finally touching her soft, olive cheeks.

"Wait. That's it?" Kendall stood up from the couch. "That's why you're mad at Maggie. That's everything?"

Bianca replayed the scenario again in her head, "Yeah, that's it."

"Binx, honey, don't you think you were being a bit hard on Maggie?"

"Hard on Maggie? We're best friends, she's supposed to tell me things, and wouldn't you think a trip to the Bahamas with some guy would be best-friend worthy?"

Kendall nodded, "Yes, of course. If that's what's really going on."

Bianca raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Think about it Bianca, how many times has Maggie been there for you in the last six months?"

"Too many to count," Bianca sighed.

"Right, and how many times in the last six months has Maggie asked for anything from you?"

Bianca nodded, seeing where Kendall was going, "None."

"Exactly," Kendall concluded, "She might have something going on in her life but she might not want to burden you with it. Maybe she thinks you have too much to deal with already."

"Oh, God, Kendall, I'm such an idiot," Bianca placed her hands over her eyes.

Kendall sat down on the couch next to Bianca and patted her little sister's knee, "Yeah, well, that's a trait we don't share."

Bianca laughed as she hit Kendall with a pillow from the couch, "What am I going to do? I know I hurt her and I don't want to hurt Maggie for any reason."

Kendall's answer was simple, but right, "Call her."

Maggie Stone hadn't stopped crying since she and Bianca had gone their separate ways in the student union. She had walked through the park, in the snow, to a bench. She sat, her hands shaking, not from the cold but from the fear. She and Bianca had had their fights before, but not one cross word had come between them since Bianca had been raped. Maggie couldn't imagine ever saying anything to hurt Bianca. She had seen her in too much pain already.

Maggie wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand. Her problems had been growing more severe with every minute she refused to tell someone about them. The telephone calls had started weeks ago. First once a day, the calls came on her cell phone. Then twice, and within a week, five or six times a day. His voice was etched into her mind. There were threatening voice mails and short, obscene calls.

At first Maggie had assumed it was just another idiot in the world. But he knew things about her, about Bianca, that know one should know, and that's when Maggie decided to take him seriously. She knew she should have gone to the police from the beginning. But she couldn't help but wonder if she had been overreacting.

The silence in the park was disturbing. Maggie glanced at her surroundings and noticed that she was alone in the normally busy commons. The wind picked up and her white fleece sweatshirt and jeans were barely protection against it. The snow was coming down harder. Maggie breathed in deeply, the cold air stinging her lungs.

She thought about her confrontation with Bianca. Maggie was really planning to go to the Bahamas with Carlos, Greenlee, and Juan Pablo but what she hadn't had the chance to tell Bianca was that she didn't want to go without her. Maggie felt her heartbeat quicken as she thought of how much it hurt to be distanced from Bianca in any form. By land or by argument.

As quickly as her heart was beating, it stopped when she heard the snap of a twig behind her. Before she could turn around to see who was approaching her from behind, a gloved hand wrapped around her mouth, forcing her to swallow the scream that had caught in her throat. She struggled briefly as strong arms wrapped around her forcing her from the bench.

She felt herself being dragged off the bench and into the woods where she could feel a hypodermic needle being pushed into her leg through her jeans. As her world grew black the only thing on her mind was that she didn't get to tell Bianca how much she loved her.

Chapter Two

Bianca pressed the phone against her ear. The cold plastic of the cordless unit reminded her that winter was everywhere. As the phone continued to ring on the other end, she watched Kendall. Her older, more flagrant sister was not her usual self. Some people would say that the Divine Miss Hart was depressed, but Bianca knew otherwise.

Kendall let out a soft laugh as she watched reruns of Roseanne on the Oxygen network. Bianca knew what other people couldn't see about Kendall; she was taking a vacation. It had been two weeks since she had lost Fusion, and everything else in her material life, to Ryan Lavery. Greenlee and the Fusion girls had worked out deals with the Cambias heir to keep their positions. But Kendall had been booted to the curb.

They had thought that once Erica found out the truth about Bianca being pregnant she would forgive Kendall, but as usual Kendall had been blamed for the entire scheme. Bianca shook her head thinking of how harsh their mother had been on Kendall. Bianca had been working on a plan to set things straight with her mother and sister.

As the phone kept ringing, Bianca knew she would have to set things straight with Maggie as well. She hung up the phone and stared thoughtfully at a picture of Maggie and herself that hung on the living room wall. Her best friend smiled as though anything were possible.

Bianca turned toward Kendall, "She's not answering her phone. I have to find her."

Kendall sat up and looked wearily at Bianca, "Why don't you just wait until she comes home? I mean, eventually she will have to come home, right?"

Bianca nodded, "Maybe, but I have this feeling that the sooner we find her the better it will be."

Kendall stood, "I'll go with you."

"You don't have to," Bianca protested unconvincingly.

Kendall smiled, "I want to. Any ideas where she might be?"

Bianca shook her head, "Not sure. The boathouse is somewhere we both go when we're hurting."

Kendall remembered that the boathouse was where she and Juan Pablo had found Bianca after she had run away from Myrtle's Boarding House, "We'll start there. Bring your cell phone, we'll keep trying her."

The snow was a mere inch but the wind felt as though a blizzard was sneaking into their lives. Kendall and Bianca had already been to the boathouse, the student union, and to Maggie's next class, which had started thirty minutes earlier. There was no sign of Maggie. Greenlee DuPres, Bianca's cousin and Kendall's on-again, off-again best friend, had joined the search after Kendall and Bianca had run into her at SOS. She had acted unconcerned at first, but seeing the worry in Kendall's eyes convinced Greenlee that something was more than wrong.

The three of them were walking through the park when they stopped at the bench Maggie had occupied earlier. Bianca sat down with Greenlee, but Kendall continued to pace. She pulled her coat closer as the wind picked up again.

"Okay, does she normally skip classes?" Greenlee asked, her sarcastic voice masking the true kindness she held in her heart.

Bianca shook her head, worry apparent in her wide eyes, "Maggie never skips class. Like, ever. The only time she ever missed a class was the night I got drunk and told her about…"

It pained Kendall that Bianca still couldn't say the words; Greenlee took note of the pause in voice and joined in, "So she's a brainiac that never misses a class. Do you think she was just as upset as you were?"

Bianca felt ashamed not only that Greenlee knew about her jealous tiff, but also because she had left Maggie crying, "I know she was. She was crying when I walked off and left her."

Kendall blinked twice before breathing again, "Maggie was crying, and you left her like that?"

Bianca nodded, "I know, I'm a world-class bitch, but I was so mad."

Greenlee smiled, "Well, lucky for you, Kendall holds the world-class bitch title. I'm sure she's fine, Bianca. Don't beat yourself up so much."

Kendall shook her head, "Whatever is going on is deeper than the tiff the two of you had today. I can smell lies a million miles away."

"Those who smelled it dealt it," Greenlee whispered

Bianca was irritated by Greenlee's tone, "Greenlee, you're really not helping here."

"Sorry, Binx. I'll be nice." Greenlee flashed Kendall a fake smile.

"Whatever," Kendall rolled her eyes, "Bianca, try Maggie's cell phone again."

Bianca nodded and pulled her cell phone from her coat pocket. She dialed Maggie's number and noticed that the button used to speed dial her best friend was worn from constant use. The thought made her sad. The same dull ringing sound began on the other end of the line. The difference between the ring currently resounding in her ear and from the twenty times she had called the number before, was that the ring was accompanied by an echo ring.

Bianca pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at Kendall and Greenlee. The look on their faces told her that they too heard the extra ring. Maggie's cell phone was nearby. Bianca let the phone ring as she and the squabbling pals searched for the source of the echo. Their ears led them into the woods behind the bench. Ten feet into the woods they found the silver ringing object half buried in snow.

Kendall watched as Bianca grew pale and Greenlee's facetious smile faded. Her own heart thudded in her chest. The only thought in their minds was the question of how Maggie's phone had gotten lost in the woods.

"Where's Maggie?" Bianca's voice sounded a hundred miles away.

Kendall shook her head, "It might not mean anything Bianca. Maybe she took a shortcut through the woods and dropped her phone."

Greenlee pointed to the ground, "Look at the tracks all around the phone. It looks like some kind of scuffle went on, and then see there." She pointed to a few feet away from the still ringing phone that none of them had wanted to pick up. "There's a clear set of footprints."

"Only one set," Bianca noticed that the footprints were large, "And whoever it is, it wasn't Maggie."

"How could anyone take her in broad daylight, I don't understand," Greenlee was talking more to herself than to Kendall and Bianca but she voiced what they were all thinking.

Kendall hated to be the first to suggest it, "Should we call the police?"

Greenlee hesitated looking from the tracks to the phone and to the two sisters, "Yeah. Yeah, I say we call them. They can follow the tracks."

Bianca finally ended her call to Maggie's phone and the ringing stopped. She immediately dialed her uncle's work number. Her heart was beating so rapidly she thought she would pass out. Had Kendall not been holding her hand, she might have done just that.

"Jackson Montgomery," his voice was deep on the other end of the line.

"Uncle Jack," Bianca's voice shook.

"Bianca? What's wrong, you don't sound too good."

Bianca explained to Jackson about finding Maggie's cell phone, leaving out the part about their fight. Kendall and Greenlee remained quiet as Bianca listened to Jackson's instructions. She ended the call and looked back to her sister and Greenlee.

"He told us to wait where we are, he'll be right here with a few uniformed officers," Bianca's eyes were void of hope. "He also said that without strict proof of foul play there wasn't a lot they could do, not officially anyway."

Kendall squeezed Bianca's hand, "Don't worry, I know Maggie's going to turn up and she'll be just fine."

Bianca looked doubtful as Kendall pulled her into a hug, "If anything has happened to Maggie, Kendall, I swear I'll never forgive myself."

The woman was 27-years-old. She felt like she was 100. Her life had been filled with hardships and experiences enough to drive a girl insane. Literally. But she hadn't let the things that happened to her in her life make her who she was. She had let love do that. She felt a driving force within her, calling for her to find the one person she had always held onto.

She looked again in the mirror and wondered if Maggie would recognize her, if she would even want to know her. She tucked a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear and tried to smile. Her straight teeth gleamed back at her. If she had done nothing else in her life, she had at least taken care of her teeth.

Her dark hazel-blue eyes stared back at her. She looked away from the mirror and gathered her coat in her arms. She slipped it on before grabbing her backpack and leaving the public restroom located at the Pine Valley Park. As she re-entered the blustery air, she realized that she was not alone in the park anymore. Two policemen were talking with three women and a man in a suit and tie.

The three women, she recognized immediately. Two were Fusion girls she had seen in magazines at the bus stations where she had slept, and the other was Maggie's friend. She had seen them together at the clinic only a few weeks earlier.

The three women, the policemen and the suited man looked her way and she knew she was caught. The policemen approached her warily. She knew what warily looked like because she had been approached that way her entire life. No one liked a homeless person. No matter how often they gave out food and clothing, no one really liked the homeless.

"Hey! We need to ask you a few questions," the taller of the two policemen stopped her from going anywhere.

The blonde nodded, "Okay."

The three women approached as well, eyeing her with pity. All except Maggie's friend. She looked at her curiously, as though she knew who she was.

"How long have you been here?" Jackson asked with authority in his voice.

The girl was a bit soft spoken, and Bianca could tell it was from a lack of speaking, rather than shyness. She cleared her throat and looked Jackson straight in the eyes.

"If by 'how long have you been here' you mean Pine Valley, two months, if you mean this park, then an hour."

They looked at her and then to the bathroom door, "You a vagrant?" The taller cop asked.

She shook her head, "I'm shelter-challenged."

Greenlee chuckled despite the gravity of the situation. Kendall elbowed her and looked back at the blonde standing in front of them, like a captured soldier in front of a firing squad.

"There's a girl who may have been abducted from this park. We're hoping maybe you saw something," Bianca's voice was filled with prayer as she looked at the stranger. A feeling of familiarity washed over her as she looked into the hazel-blue eyes.

The girl swallowed hard, "A girl was taken? What girl?"

Jackson tilted his head to the side, "That doesn't concern you if you didn't see anything, does it?"

"I didn't see anything. I've been in there, cleaning up a little. I didn't hear anything, or see anything. Believe me. If I had…"

She let her words hang in the air, prodding Kendall to take notice of the girl's face. There was sadness in her eyes, and anger in her furrowed brow. Kendall could tell the girl wasn't lying. The policemen asked the girl a few more questions before letting her go. Kendall excused herself from the group and ran after the strange woman.

"Wait, wait, hold on," Kendall was slightly out of breath from the cold air and the running she had done to catch up to the blonde.

The girl stopped and looked at Kendall, "What? I've told them everything."

"Yeah, I believe you. But, you looked at my little sister like you knew her. What's your name?"

The hesitated, looking to the ground and then off to the woods, and finally to the sun lowering itself into the western hemisphere, "Sarah."

"Do you have a last name, Sarah?" Kendall pressed.

She smiled with her perfect teeth, "Yeah, I have a last name, but why should I tell you?"

Kendall shrugged, "Fine, don't tell me your last name. But please tell me this. What do you know about Maggie Stone?"

She didn't want to make a single sound. Not even a breath. Although her eyes were open she was still in the dark. She could hear him breathing. She could smell smoke, fireplace smoke. Her back ached. She was lying on a hard wooden surface, and Maggie was too afraid to know what it was. She strained to see, but the darkness would not go away. It was then that she realized she was blindfolded. She heard a door open and heavy feet step on wooden planks. She then felt a cold wind on her face, and then heard the door shut again. She heard a sound like wood being thrown onto a fire.

She wanted to rub her aching head. She wanted to scream. But her hands were tied behind her back and her mouth was gagged. It finally dawned on Maggie that she had been kidnapped and that she was terrified. As an image of Bianca floated into her mind, she knew she would be saved. Eventually.

She felt a hand on her still-clothed leg. She jerked her body away from the touch only to be smacked across the back of the head. Maggie felt his breath hot on her face as he leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Be good to me, and you might see the light again."

She shuddered as she felt him backing away from her. Her thoughts turned again to Bianca as she wondered if this was how terrified her best friend had been the night Michael Cambias had torn her life apart. The gag in her mouth made her throat dry and itchy. She tried to swallow. It hurt to even try. It was then that she realized she was screaming.

Bianca and Greenlee waited patiently for Kendall. They could see her still talking to the blonde. The policemen had followed the tracks to the street outside the park. They knew that leads were minimal. They had taken Maggie's cell phone for forensics, hoping for fingerprints.

"Do you think that girl knows anything?" Bianca asked Greenlee.

Greenlee shrugged and looked at Bianca, "If she does, Kendall will drag it out of her faster than the 5-0 can."

Bianca nodded, knowing that fact to be true. She shivered as the snow picked up and the day darkened into dusk. She wondered if Maggie was safe and warm, or lying unconscious somewhere in the snow. She prayed she was the former. Then as a million thoughts of what could be happening to Maggie flooded Bianca's mind, she realized perhaps lying unconscious in the snow was the safest place to be.

"She'll be okay, Binx," Greenlee was trying to comfort Bianca. She was getting better at it, but still needed a lot of practice.

Bianca nodded and watched as her breath crystallized in the cold air, "I hope you're right Greenlee. When I think of everything that could be happening to her…"

"No. No, Bianca, you can't think like that. What happened to you, it might not happen to her. It's not the same situation."

Bianca nodded, "I know it's not the same, Greenlee. The thing that bothers me the most is that it could be worse than what I went through."

Greenlee looked to the snowy ground knowing that Bianca could very well be right.

"Look, I have nothing to tell you, Curly," Sarah said walking away from Kendall. Her heart beat loudly in her chest with the lie. She wanted to tell this friend of Maggie's that she would help in any way possible. But she also didn't know whom to trust with her secret. Their secret.

Kendall rolled her eyes and let Sarah walk away, but quickly called after her, "I know you're lying. I don't know you, but you're lying, and if anything bad happens to Maggie, and you know something, then it'll be on you."

Sarah stopped in her tracks and turned back to the brown-haired beauty. Her voice was harsh as she lashed out at Kendall, "What makes you think I even care, huh? What makes you think that I don't have enough problems in my life that I have to worry about some 20-year-old kid?"

Kendall smirked at the slip-up, "We never told you how old Maggie is."

Sarah blushed at her mistake and her voice softened, "What if I do know something, but it's in no way tied to her disappearance?"

"Then I think you should share," Kendall lightened her voice, trying to make Sarah feel secure enough to divulge her information.

"Right. Share with a stranger? Last time that happened I went to an institution for the insane," Sarah bit her lip to prevent herself from sharing any more. She ran off into the rising night and disappeared before Kendall could recover from the stranger's revelation.

Kendall returned to Bianca and Greenlee shaking her head. Bianca asked her what had happened, and Kendall told them everything she had gotten out of Sarah.

"Sounds like a wacko to me, literally," Greenlee dismissed Sarah with a flip of her hair, but Bianca wasn't as easily convinced that Sarah didn't know something.

"Do you think we can find her again?" Bianca asked Kendall.

Kendall shook her head, "We can't, but Tad can. Come on. Let's go see if we can find him."

Maggie shifted again against the cold hard floor. The man who had taken her barely spoke. But when he did it brought a minute of familiarity to Maggie. She knew his voice, but she wasn't sure from where she knew it.

It was getting harder to breathe with the fireplace smoke and the gag in her mouth. Her legs were bound as tightly as her hands, and they were now falling asleep from the lack of circulation. Maggie silently prayed to whomever was listening. Her thoughts ran rampantly in her head and images of the past mingled with her imagination, making her think the worst of the future.

She shook herself out of her doomsday reverie and remembered that she was an optimistic and hopeful person. But as he picked her up off the floor and threw her onto a softer surface, she allowed happy thoughts and hope to dissipate, replacing them with dismay and fear.

Chapter Three

The baby kicked making Bianca jump. She placed her hand on her stomach and looked at Kendall. Kendall was in the middle of giving Tad Martin a description of the mysterious Sarah.

"She was about 5'5", dark blonde hair. Her eyes were this weird, blue-hazel mix. She was kind of scraggly looking."

Tad sneered and shook his head, "Scraggly looking?"

Greenlee butted in, "Yeah, that's Kendall's nice way of saying this Sarah chick was homeless. She was a little on the thin side. Probably somewhat cute if she had an extreme makeover."

Bianca rolled her eyes, "Honestly, Tad, something about her reminded me of Maggie."

Tad looked at the dark haired girl and remembered that Bianca was pregnant with Michael Cambias' baby. He quickly looked away, "How so, Bianca?"

Tad's look of pity did not go unnoticed by either of Erica Kane's daughters. The looks and whispers had already started. They had tried to keep Bianca's baby a secret but that had fallen to pieces at Christmas when Kendall had secretly visited Bianca at her loft apartment and Erica had overheard them. Hell had broken loose that night and now both Bianca and Kendall were on Erica's bad list.

Bianca tried to ignore the fact that Tad was having difficulty looking her in the eyes, "Maggie has this, I don't know, glow about her, like she's untouchable. This girl, she had that same air about her."

"Okay, we're looking for a possible homeless girl named Sarah, dark blonde hair, crazy blue-hazel eyes, about 5'5", and a glow about her. Right?"

"Yeah, that sums it up. Now you get to work, while we go talk to the police," Greenlee said as she walked toward the door. She motioned for Kendall and Bianca to follow her. Kendall wrapped her arm around Bianca as they left the building following Greenlee. Bianca relished the warm touch of her sister. It meant the world to her that Kendall was there and had been there ever since finding out that Bianca had kept her baby.

Kendall spoke softly so that Greenlee couldn't hear what she was saying to her little sister, "Don't worry Binx, we'll find her. We'll find Maggie and then you two can talk, really talk."

Bianca thought briefly about Lena, "I need to call Lena. I need to let her know what's going on. We were supposed to go out tonight, but there's no way…"

"Call her then, tell her to meet us at the police station. I'm sure she'd want to be here for you," Greenlee couldn't help the sneer that curled her lip. As much as she wanted to be nice, she would forever be a troublemaker.

Kendall shook her head at her best friend. The girl had caused more trouble than she was worth. But Kendall knew exactly where Greenlee got her mean-spiritedness. It came from a lack of love growing up and a lack of knowing right from wrong. Kendall used to have the same problem, but as of lately, the problem had ceased to exist. She lived for her sister and soon to be niece or nephew.

Bianca pulled her cell phone from her coat pocket and without thinking began to speed dial Maggie, she quickly ended the call upon realizing what she had done. She shook her head, tears beginning to collect on her cheek.

"Don't cry, Bianca, your tears will freeze on your cheeks," Kendall smiled gently, knowing that Bianca needed to stay calm.

Bianca tried to laugh, but cried harder. She handed her phone to Kendall and Kendall dialed Lena Kundera's number. The thick Polish accent answered on the second ring. Kendall cleared her throat before speaking.

"Lena, it's Kendall."

"Kendall, what can I do for you?" Lena's voice was light and joyful. Kendall knew it came with spending time with Bianca. Her own voice had sounded that way lately more often than not. Kendall glanced at Bianca as they continued to walk toward their car. Greenlee was several feet ahead of them.

"Listen, I'm here with Bianca, we're heading to the police station. We were wondering if you would meet us there?"

Lena's voice wavered upon the mention of the police station. They had all spent too much time there while the Michael Cambias murder investigation had been underway. It had been closed a week before Christmas. Inconclusive evidence had halted the investigation, putting an end to the misery that was Michael Cambias. The only thing left of him in the world was the baby that Bianca carried, and Kendall felt quite certain that the baby Bianca was going to have was no part of Michael Cambias.

"Kendall, are you still there? Is it Bianca? Is she okay? What happened?" Lena's voice interrupted Kendall's thoughts. Kendall blinked back the single tear in her eye trying to forget Michael Cambias and the havoc he had created.

"Yeah, I'm here, listen Bianca is okay. She's not hurt or anything, but Maggie…"

She could hear Lena scoff on the other end of the line. It was no secret to Kendall that Maggie and Lena were at battle with one another, although both of them hid their dislike for one another from Bianca. "Maggie? What about Maggie? What trouble is she in?"

"She's not in trouble Lena. Maggie's missing, and Bianca needs you. She's really upset and scared. Now can you meet us at the station?"

"Yes, yes of course, I'll be there soon."

Kendall ended the call and handed the phone back to Bianca. Bianca looked at Kendall curiously, knowing that her older sister was hiding something. She chose to dismiss the question for the time being and instead decided to focus solely on getting Maggie back.

She knew she was on a bed. Her head was on a pillow and she could feel the unmade sheets beneath her. She shuddered thinking of what was about to happen to her. But he didn't touch her. Instead he moved across the room from her. She could hear his feet shuffling across the wood planks. Maggie had surmised that she was being held in one of the cabins in the mountains not too far from Pine Valley.

Suddenly her ears were assaulted with the loud sound of techno music. The bass must have been near the bed because she could feel her heart thumping out of rhythm with the pumping of her blood. He had turned on a CD player. The music was loud but Maggie had heard louder. She had been a club kid in her late teens. But she was afraid, because with the music so loud, she could no longer guess where he was in the room.

She thought she heard the door slam shut. Panic was beginning to take over. Her petite frame was tired from fighting the ropes that were binding her wrists and ankles together. Maggie felt her heart racing in her chest along with the occasional thump from the techno music blaring in her ears. She screamed but knew no matter where she was no one would hear her with the gag in her mouth.

She lay still momentarily, gathering her calm. She breathed slowly through her nose and when her heart was no longer racing wildly, she slowly worked her still-tied hands down her back, along the length of her legs and pulled her feet through the circle made by her tied hands. Her hands were now in front of her. She quickly worked the blindfold off her eyes.

She was only slightly surprised that she was still in the dark. The only light she could see was a red light coming from the stereo system. It was enough light for Maggie to see that the stereo was behind a glass door with a lock on it. She wondered where the fireplace was that had been making the smoke she had smelled earlier.

She heard a whimper as she pulled the gag from her mouth and realized that it was her own voice that had made the sound. She swallowed only to gulp down a mouthful of dry air. She worked on the ropes on her legs. She managed to loosen them enough to slip her feet out of their bindings. Her legs hit the floor with a thud, still somewhat asleep. With her teeth she worked on the knot that held her hands together.

The music seemed to get louder as Maggie screamed for help. She wondered briefly if he was watching her from a camera or a window that she couldn't see. She wondered if perhaps he was still in the room with her, hiding in a dark corner, waiting to play cat and mouse. Maggie continued searching the walls for a door, a window, anything that might help her to escape. There seemed to be nothing. Just as she was about to give up, her hand slipped over a cold piece of metal. It was the doorknob.

Before she could turn it and find her way to safety, a strobe light began to flash in her eyes. She felt blinded, and was relieved when it stopped flashing and left her once more in the dark. But when it started again she looked around quickly, trying to gain a sense of her surroundings. She was immediately sorry she did. Leaning against the wall next to the bed, a man loomed tall. With each flash of the strobe light, Maggie took in another detail of her captor. She continued to back away from him until she found herself crouching, terrified, in a corner.

His face was covered with a clear plastic mask, giving him a look of distortion. He was dressed in a white t-shirt, and his arms were as big around as her waist. He could crush Maggie if he wanted to. Maggie noticed that he wore boxer shorts and no socks or shoes. His hair was dark from what she could see of it.

He moved toward her, the flashing lights giving him the appearance of moving in slow motion. Maggie knew that she was in more trouble than she could handle.

Lena hugged Bianca fiercely, more so than she normally did. The closeness knocked Bianca off guard, catching her up in a memory of the past. She pulled away from Lena, a look of fear crossing her face. Lena held up her hands.

"I'm sorry Bianca. I wasn't thinking. I was just so worried for you."

Bianca shook her head and looked to the ground, "No, it's okay, Lena. I'm sorry. Sometimes it just comes back, you know. And I'm not the one anyone should be worried about."

Kendall and Greenlee brought back coffee for Bianca. Kendall handed it to her carefully, "Don't worry, decaf."

"Thanks. Did you guys find out anything?" Bianca looked hopefully at the dynamic duo.

Greenlee shook her head, "No, but they're checking some voice mails on her phone right now. Maybe there'll be something there."

Kendall smiled at Greenlee, impressed with Greenlee's moment of sincerity. Greenlee caught the look and shrugged, "What? I can be good."

"Yeah. You can," Kendall turned her attention to Lena, "Lena."

"Kendall," Lena's voice was filled with a warning. Kendall picked up on it, even if Bianca and Greenlee hadn't. The same night that Erica had overheard Bianca and Kendall discussing the fact that it was Bianca, not Kendall who was pregnant, Kendall had overheard a heated argument between Maggie and Lena. And it was Kendall Lena had run into outside the door after leaving the apartment.

The argument as always was about what was best for Bianca. Kendall hated to choose sides, because she knew if she did, she would influence Bianca's decision and it was Bianca's heart that mattered the most. But after hearing the argument between Maggie and Lena, Kendall knew which woman really had Bianca's best interest at heart and that woman wasn't standing in the room.

Kendall sat next to Bianca. Bianca laid her head on Kendall's shoulder. She was tired, and felt guilt sapping her last bit of energy. She was about to close her eyes when Derrick Frye interrupted the quiet moment.

"Bianca, can I ask you a few questions?"

Kendall jumped in front of Bianca, ready to protect her. Kendall was the last person who would ever trust a cop again, "Why do you need to ask her anything, Derrick?"

Bianca put her hand on Kendall's shoulder, "It's okay, Kendall. I'm sure he just needs my help to find Maggie."

"Yeah, it's about the voice mails on her cell phone," his voice sounded apprehensive.

"What voice mails? The ones I left her today?" Bianca asked, although there was nothing in her voice mails they could ask her about.

"No, she has voice mails saved on her phone from several weeks back. A man's voice. Threatening. Some pretty nasty calls."

Bianca felt her heart break. She knew that Maggie had not only been keeping things from her, but very serious, potentially deadly things. And Maggie had done it all to protect her from anything that might be upsetting or unsettling.

"Derrick, can we hear these messages?" Bianca was surprised that she herself had asked the question. Derrick nodded leading the way to an interrogation room.

Kendall grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes, "Bianca, maybe you shouldn't, I mean, they might be too much…"

"No," Bianca stopped her, "I have to know what Maggie is dealing with."

"Then I'll go with you," Kendall grabbed her purse and her coffee and followed her little sister into the interrogation room. Lena was close behind her leaving Greenlee by herself in the bullpen of the station.

Greenlee looked around. Realizing that she actually did care what happened to Maggie Stone, she quickly joined her cousin in the interrogation room.

Her eyes were closed so tightly she thought they might bleed. Maggie was crying so hard that she thought her heart would literally break. She quickly prayed that she would be found alive and in one piece. As she reopened her eyes, she was once again in the dark. The music was gone and she was alone with the sound of her breathing, and his.

"Hi this is Maggie, obviously I'm not able to answer the phone or I would have, so, leave the info at the beep."

Bianca bit her lower lip to keep from crying as Maggie's warm voice filled the room. Kendall took note of the jealous look in Lena's eyes. "Serves her right," Kendall thought, as a beep resounded followed by a second of dead air, and then a man's voice came on.

"You're mine Mary Margaret Stone. You don't know it yet, but your life is going to change soon. And you won't think you're so hot then."

The voice didn't sound familiar to any of the women gathered around the table with Chief Frye. But they all knew by the tone in the man's voice that Maggie was in more trouble than even they had imagined. The beep came again and another message from the man echoed through the room.

"I can see you Maggie. Everywhere you are, I'm there too. One day, when you least expect it Maggie, I'll be there to get you. And you won't want to live when I get through with you."

"Who would want to hurt Maggie? Of all the people in the world, why Maggie?" Greenlee asked, all sarcasm and jokes gone from her tone. She had voiced the same thing Kendall and Bianca were wondering.

Chief Frye looked down at his clasped hands and then pointedly at Bianca, "The messages get worse from here, if you want me to stop."

Bianca knew exactly the point he was making. The messages involved threats of bodily harm to Maggie. Threats that paralleled what had happened to Bianca herself, six months earlier. Without thinking her hand floated to her stomach.

"Just tell me you can find out who's been calling her," Bianca asked through clenched teeth, anger seeping into every bone in her body.

Frye was sympathetic as he turned off the recorder and looked to the girls, "We're pulling the cell records now. We'll let you know when we hear something. In the meantime the best thing for you girls to do is go home, wait by the phone, see if anyone calls about her."

"Thank you," Bianca stared momentarily at the cell phone sitting on the table. She willed it to ring. She wanted Maggie to call saying it had all been a misunderstanding, she had just lost her cell phone and that the messages on her phone were just a guy from class being funny.

But it didn't ring and Bianca's heart wasn't helped any when Lena hugged her again. She felt empty inside and wished only for Maggie to be there with her. Bianca nodded when Kendall asked her if she was ready to go. She barely felt herself being led away from the interrogation room by Kendall and Lena, Greenlee following. Her mind was too busy racing with the horrific possibilities of what could be happening to Maggie. Her Maggie.

Sarah had watched the three girls get out of the car and enter the police station. She then crossed the street and sat down on the steps of the precinct waiting for them to exit. Most people bustled by trying to get to their locations in a hurry to avoid the snow and the cold. Sarah thought it was still a bit warm. She had, after all, slept in colder weather.

She watched the people passing by on the street completely unaware that she herself was being watched. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and before she could survey the area, she heard the door to the police station opening. She looked behind her and saw the three girls from earlier, plus one.

Kendall stopped as Sarah stood, "Want to help us now?"

Sarah nodded, "I think I could be helpful. But, can we go somewhere else? I don't trust the police."

Kendall looked at Bianca and Bianca nodded. Kendall looked back at Sarah, "Come on, you can ride with us. Lena, you follow us."

Lena nodded quietly, and Kendall shot her a smile. She was bound and determined to help Bianca see the light not just about her feelings for Maggie, but the truth about Lena.

Sarah could sense the discomfort between Kendall and the shorthaired girl. She was glad when the one Kendall called Lena left them to get her own car. She settled into the back seat next to Kendall. Greenlee drove and Bianca stared helplessly out the window.

"What did you find out in there?" Sarah asked the sullen women.

Kendall sighed, "Nothing good. That's for sure. And I think we should be the ones asking questions, because until we find out who you are and what you know, we don't trust you anymore than you trust us."

Sarah nodded, "Fair enough."

His breathing sounded as though it was all around her. She pulled her knees in tighter to her chest as she remained in the corner, and in the dark. Her arms pressed against a sore spot on her right thigh. She remembered the needle he had used to render her unconscious. She wondered if hallucinogens had been in the drug cocktail he had served her. She wondered if anything she was seeing or hearing was real.

As a pair of hands wrapped mercilessly around her upper arms and pulled her into the air, feet dangling, she knew that her situation was as real as it could get. And again, she was thrown onto the bed. This time, he didn't leave her there alone.

Chapter Four

Bianca looked at the four women surrounding her in the makeshift living room of the loft apartment. Kendall was sitting to her left on the couch, Lena to her right. Greenlee was sitting in Maggie's chair, and the newcomer, Sarah, was pacing in front of them. Bianca clasped Maggie's teddy bear close to her heart, feeling it's worn fur beneath her fingers. It was minor comfort in the midst of the storm brewing in their lives.

"So what do you know about Maggie?" Kendall asked Sarah.

Sarah stopped pacing long enough to smile gently at Bianca, "I know more about Maggie than most people, maybe even herself."

Bianca was tired and angry at the world, and certainly not in the mood for riddles and games, "Look, you seem nice enough, albeit a little on the flippant side, so if you know anything about Maggie, please, please help us. If not then go. Now."

Sarah frowned and knelt down on the floor. There were no other seats for her, and she wanted Bianca to know that she wasn't there to cause trouble, only to try to help. "I knew Maggie a long time ago. When she was a child. When we were both children."

Greenlee looked Sarah over with scrutiny, "So you and Maggie were friends when you were little and now what? You're homeless and you thought you'd look Mags up for some free room and board?"

Kendall shifted uncomfortably and Greenlee noticed the embarrassed look on her friend's face, "No offense Kendall."

"None taken," Kendall shrugged. "Is Greenlee right?"

Sarah shook her head, "Not exactly. I'm here to protect Maggie."

Lena laughed, "Some job you're doing."

Bianca laid her hand on Lena's knee to quiet her, "Let her finish. Sarah, what do you mean you're here to protect Maggie?"

Sarah looked at Lena and nodded, "She's right. I failed Maggie. And now he has her."

Bianca looked at Kendall and then back to Sarah, "You know who has her? You have to go to the police. They have to know."

"No. No, see you don't understand. If this man I'm thinking of has Maggie, then going to the police will be like signing her death certificate."

Kendall looked down at the still kneeling girl, "Why?"

Sarah looked to the ground, defeated, "Because he's one of them. He's a cop."

"Oh god," Bianca dropped her head into her hands.

Kendall rested her hand on Bianca's back, "Who is he and how can we trust what you're saying?"

The girl reached into her dirty backpack and pulled out a thin strip of plastic. She handed it to Kendall, "Because he's the one who put me there."

Kendall read aloud the fading blue ink on the plastic wristband, "Howard Mental Health Facility."

"Great, we're listening to a freaking lunatic," Greenlee threw her hands into the air.

Bianca and Kendall ignored Greenlee and turned their attention back to Sarah. Lena stared at the blonde-haired woman anxiously. Sarah nodded and smirked at Greenlee.

"You're one to be talking sweetie. But the truth is I'm not a lunatic. I'm not insane. He put me there. He convinced my mother that I was a pathological liar and they committed me when I was 12 years old." Sarah looked at her audience. She could tell by the look in their eyes that they were deciding whether or not to believe her.

"What does this have to do with Maggie, and who is this man?" Bianca broke the silence.

"Maggie and Frankie are the reason that he put me there. I was trying to protect them from him. He's always been sadistic even when I was a child. But he never touched me. He never physically harmed me. But then the twins came along, and I knew that if I didn't do something, his perversions would turn on them. I managed to keep him away from them for five years. And then one night…he hurt her, he hurt Frankie, and I tried to kill him. And I woke up a week later in the mental ward. I didn't know if they were okay, or anything. Not until our mother finally visited me three months later."

The room was silent as the women took in Sarah's story. Bianca looked as though she would faint. She thought of the time she had spent with Frankie and so many things made more sense than it did before. Bianca silently wondered if Maggie had been hurt as well.

Kendall was the first to utter intelligible words, "You and Maggie are sisters?"

Sarah nodded, tears brimming in her hazel-blue eyes, "Yes, and the man in question is my dad…our dad."

Bianca's lower lip trembled as she finally reached the words she wanted to say, "You're saying that the man who has taken Maggie…the man who has left her these God awful voice mails, is her father?"

"I thought he was dead?" Greenlee asked, not sure if she could believe Sarah or not.

Sarah nodded, "Yeah, that's what our mom told them, and everyone else. I found out the truth four years ago when I hired a detective to dig into it. Crazy or not, I had to spend my part of the inheritance on something. The detective discovered that my mother found out from Frankie what he had been trying to do to them, so she booted our father to the curb with the threat that if he ever came near the twins again she would have him arrested."

"He was a cop then?" Lena asked.

"No, he joined the force after that, I guess so no one else could hold the police over his head."

Kendall looked sad, "Did your mom get you out of the institution?"

Sarah choked back her tears, "No. She couldn't. I was mandatory until 18, and then they kept me for five more years after that. I wasn't sure why, and then it dawned on me that it was him, that he was alive and still out there and keeping me a prisoner in that hell hole."

"So you've been on the streets this whole time since getting out of the ward?" Lena asked.

"Yeah, I guess I have. Honestly I've been following Maggie. It took me forever to realize where she had gone, and then I saw a picture of Bianca in the paper and Maggie was behind her. I recognized her immediately. She has this thing about her."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…the glow, we know," Greenlee rolled her eyes.

"Why didn't Maggie tell me any of this," Bianca asked through her tears, fear and anger in burning in her eyes.

Kendall slipped her arm around Bianca and gently pulled her close so that Bianca's head was resting on her shoulder, "Maybe Maggie doesn't remember. She was young, maybe it's all blocked out."

"God I hope so," Sarah said quietly.

Bianca looked at the blonde-haired woman carefully. She knew why she had reminded her of Maggie. Bianca knew without any proof that Sarah was Maggie's sister. "Oh god, do you know about Frankie?"

Sarah nodded her head sadly, "Yeah, I read about it. Seems I'm not the only loon in the family, huh? That Vanessa always was a character."

"How do we find Maggie?" The look on Kendall's face relayed that she was all business now and that emotions and crying would have to come later. Bianca looked up to her big sister at that moment, both literally and figuratively.

She saw herself behind her closed eyes. She was young and so incredibly small for her age. She must have been about five years old. She could hear Frankie crying. Her twin, the other half of her soul. Maggie was surrounded by darkness, both in her memory and in her reality. Screams could be heard in both worlds. And then silence.

He had been there, holding her down, making her think that she would meet the same fate Bianca had six months earlier. She had screamed, fought, kicked, struggled…but he was so strong. And then he was gone. And Maggie lay still, eyes squeezed shut, terrified, but untouched and alive.

She knew he was still in the room. His breathing was heavy, excited. She wanted to ask him questions, wanted to know who he was, but she was sure that if she opened her mouth, he would attack her. A silent prayer slipped into her mind as she thought of her twin sister. Why Frankie had come into her mind at that moment of darkness was beyond Maggie. She assumed it was because Frankie would know what to do. Maggie believed that Frankie had always been stronger than she had been.

A face unfamiliar to her crossed through her memories. A girl, someone Maggie knew she should know. The thought elapsed as she heard him coming near her again. She didn't want to open her eyes. She knew even if she did, she would still see nothing for the room was pitch black.

She could feel his face lean close to hers, his hot breath on her tear-soaked cheek. Maggie finally found the nerve to speak, "Who are you? What do you want form me?"

Maggie could have sworn that he laughed at her questions, but he remained silent and brought his lips to her cheek, kissing her gently. The gesture made Maggie's stomach churn. Finally he spoke, his mouth too close to her ear.

"You helped him die, didn't you? You were the one that helped them kill him, Maggie. He and I weren't close, not at all, but we were still blood, and you helped him die. He was sick and twisted, but I'm even worse."

Maggie's mind twisted in a million ways trying to figure out why his voice sounded so familiar, "Who are you talking about? Who is he? Who did I help to kill?"

"The details don't matter right now, Margaret, the only thing that matters is that you suffer. Hmmm, I wonder if it would make you suffer to know exactly how Bianca Montgomery felt the night of that massive storm? Would you lose your soul, Maggie, would you?"

Maggie tried to pull herself away from him but he gripped her arms and pinned her against the bed. Maggie cried out, but knew no one could hear her. She felt anger surge throughout her body. He had no right to hurt her no matter what

"Just do it and get it over with!" The power in her otherwise small voice shocked even her, "If you're going to rape me then do it, but you will never take away my soul, you bastard!"

Maggie kicked him hard in the groin sending him scrambling to the floor in pain. Remembering exactly where the door was she went straight for it, and despite having to work against the blackness of the room, she found it on her first try. She turned the knob and was gleefully surprised to find that it opened with ease.

Light blinded her as she stepped from the dark room and into a stairwell. Running up the steps she found herself in a cabin. Exactly where she thought she was. She could hear him crawling up the stairs. Without hesitation, Maggie threw open the cabin door and fled into the night. She didn't stop to look behind her, she just ran. She knew she had two choices: deal with the Pine Valley Forest, or face down a sadistic madman. She had always liked camping.

She could hear him laughing behind her but a fair distance away. She knew she was making good ground and then it dawned on her that the good ground she had been making had been done with no shoes on. Stopping to breathe, she leaned momentarily against a tree and took in her location. The night was beyond cold as more snow moved into the area. Two inches sat on the ground and her feet were finally beginning to feel the effects.

But Maggie Stone didn't care. She simply took a deep breath and continued to run.

"So is your last name Stone?" Lena asked, not really sure why Sarah's last name mattered to her.

Sarah furrowed her brow and looked at the shorthaired woman with the accent, "Yes. Sarah Stone."

Lena had been making tea for everyone and returned to the sitting area with a tray of steaming mugs. Bianca took hers gratefully. Her hands shook as she picked up the tea. She set the cup on the coffee table and looked at Sarah.

"So do you know how we can find her?" Bianca's voice trembled with every thought of Maggie.

Sarah stood up and began to pace again, "Chances are if Maggie's here in Pine Valley then he has a place not far away. Probably something secluded, something out of town, but close enough to stalk her."

"There's a lot of places like that around here," Kendall was frustrated. Dark had worked into the late hours of evening and she knew that the more time it took to find Maggie, the less likely it was that they'd find her unhurt. Without thinking, Kendall, who was standing behind the couch, laid her hand on Bianca's head and smoothed out her hair.

Bianca leaned into Kendall's hand appreciatively, "There are a lot of places like that. But if I wanted to go where no one would find me, I'd head to the forest."

"Pine Valley Forest?" Greenlee asked, hating the idea of anything involving woods.

Bianca nodded, "Yeah, well, why not? I mean there's all kinds of cabins out there."

Kendall was already picking up the phone to call Jackson. "What's his name?" She asked Sarah.

"William, William Stone," she said the name with hatred visible in her eyes.

Kendall nodded and turned her attention to the phone. She moved away from the group so that she could hear Jackson. Lena slipped a hand into Bianca's and was surprised when Bianca pulled away from her.

"Bianca, what's wrong? Have I done something to upset you?" Lena knew when Bianca was irritated about something, and now was no different.

Bianca turned toward Lena, her eyes wide, and her frown heartbreaking, "What's wrong? Lena, Maggie is missing, taken from somewhere she felt safe, and now there's no telling what's happening to her."

Lena looked to the ground. Her own insecurities about her relationship with Bianca and her arguments with Maggie were beginning to take a toll on her. "Bianca, I'm sure Maggie will be fine. She's a fighter. Believe me, I've seen her fire. Remember Thanksgiving?"

Bianca nodded, hoping against hope that Lena was right, but somewhere in the pit of her stomach something nagged her, and as she looked into Lena's beautiful eyes, she knew, "Maggie only said those things because she wanted to protect me."

"I know, you don't have to explain to me, Bianca," Lena smiled gently, "You're best friends, and sometimes I forget that you need her."

Greenlee, who had been watching the conversation like a tennis match, snorted a laugh and then muttered under her breath, "You wish you could just forget Maggie."

"What was that?" Bianca looked at Greenlee, not in the mood.

"She didn't say anything." Sarah quickly took Greenlee by the arm and pushed her toward the kitchen, passed Kendall who was still talking to Jackson. Greenlee pulled away from Sarah once they were in the kitchen.

Jackson sounded alarmed on the other end of the line as Kendall repeated to him what Sarah had told her.

"Okay, Kendall, look, we'll search property records for anything listed under Stone. I'll also check out this Sarah person, just in case. You're a good judge of character…"

"Right Jackson, remember Cambias?" Kendall rolled her eyes; grateful for the compliment but not believing she deserved any praise.

"Kendall, listen to me, you're a good judge of character. What's your take on this girl?"

"She seems legit, Jack. I mean, her tears didn't seem too forced. So for now, if she can help us find Maggie, then that's what we have to go on."

"Okay, I'll call you as soon as we find something."

"Okay, and oh, Jack, can you let Erica know what's happening. I mean, I know she's furious with me still, and Bianca, but I know she loves Bianca, and I know that she'd want to know about Maggie."

"I will," Jackson's tone held hope in it. Kendall wondered if Erica's on-again fiancée was trying to get their mother to see their reasoning.

"And one more thing. If you find her…when you find her, Bianca and I want to be there."

Jackson hesitated, "Kendall, that might not be a good idea. What if she's been…"

"Well then that's all the more reason we should be there. Bianca can help her, and Maggie will need Bianca, and Bianca will need me."

"Okay…okay. You'll be the first person I call when we get a lead."

"Thank you Jack."

"What is your problem, you itinerant?" Greenlee snarled as Sarah dragged her into the kitchen.

"What does this Lena girl have against my sister?" Sarah whispered.

Greenlee looked at the blonde as though she were an alien, "You're kidding right?"

Sarah shrugged and the impatient look on her face convinced Greenlee to continue, "Lena and Maggie are in love with the same girl."

Sarah looked at Bianca through the opening in the wall between the kitchen and living area. It dawned on her what Greenlee meant. "Wait, Maggie is…I mean she's…and Bianca is her…?"

Greenlee waved off Sarah and shook her head, "No, no, no…see, Maggie hasn't quite accepted the fact that she and Bianca belong together, in the 'together' sense of the word. Bianca has been in love with Maggie from the day she met her, because she used to date Frankie. But Maggie turned Bianca down. So Bianca moved on…to her." Greenlee pointed at Lena.

"Yes, Lena, I need Maggie, but Maggie needs me too. We're best friends because we're there for each other no matter what's going on in our lives. And lately, I haven't been a very good friend. Ever since you and I have been trying to work things out, I've let my friendship with Maggie become all about me. And I need to find her so I can make up for it."

Lena nodded, "I know. Maggie is very protective of you, Bianca. She loves you and you need that in your life."

Bianca shook her head furiously, "No Lena, I love her too. Don't you get it? Maggie and I, it's not a one-way street where she gives and I take. At least it didn't use to be. But she's needed me and I haven't been there for her."

"And she's made you feel guilty about that. I can imagine Maggie doing such a thing," Lena's voice held just the hint of animosity that Kendall, who had ended her call to Jackson and was listening to the conversation, expected to hear.

Kendall thought about Lena's voice Christmas night. Kendall had been in the hallway of Bianca's apartment building when she had heard the two voices coming from inside. Kendall hadn't wanted to eavesdrop but at the mention of Bianca's name, sisterly instinct took over. The door had been open; apparently Maggie had been holding it open for Lena to leave. Kendall peeked into the apartment, unseen by either woman, and saw Maggie, arms folded across her chest standing defiantly in front of the Christmas tree that she and Bianca had picked out.

"Maggie, you're being very unreasonable, like a bratty child" Lena's voice carried anger along with contempt for the younger woman.

Maggie threw her hands up in the air and laughed, "Maybe I am, Lena. Maybe I am being a bratty child, but at least I'm not lying to Bianca."

"What are you talking about? I'm not lying to Bianca." Lena was honestly confused.

Maggie frowned, "Oh don't act innocent. God don't act innocent, because everyone in Pine Valley knows how much you've already lied to her."

Lena shook her head, "Maggie, honestly, what are you talking about, what lies am I supposedly telling?"

"I heard you, Lena. I heard you talking to David," Maggie's voice sounded sad to Kendall.

Lena shrugged, "Dr. Hayward? So, what about it?"

"I heard what you told him Lena, about Bianca's baby. I heard you tell him that you'll support Bianca's decision but that you'd do anything you could to convince Bianca to give the baby up."

Kendall was shocked by what she was hearing as she leaned against the wall outside the apartment. She thought Lena was someone who would have the biggest heart in the world. But as she continued to listen to the conversation she realized how wrong she had been.

Lena paused before speaking again, "Yes, I said that."

"Did you mean it?" Maggie sounded as though she wished it weren't true.

"I never say anything I don't mean," Lena said, venom in her voice.

Maggie sat down on the arm of the couch, "But Lena, Bianca loves you. How could you try to convince her to give up this baby, a baby that she already loves beyond anyone's expectations?"

"Because I want nothing to do with Michael Cambias' baby, but I don't want to lose Bianca," Lena's tone was void of emotions.

Maggie's voice softened, but Kendall could still hear her, "Lena, if you love Bianca you would never ask her to give up this child. Never."

"So I suppose you love Bianca more than I do?" Lena's voice was accusatory.

Maggie stood up again and turned toward the Christmas tree, her fingers lingering on an ornament she and Bianca had made together. She turned back to Lena, "Maybe I do, Lena. Maybe that's where all this unexplainable jealousy has come from in the past few months. I love Bianca, and I don't want to see her hurt ever again. And I'll protect her from anyone. Especially you."

Lena scoffed at the idea, "Let me ask you this Maggie, can you possibly love this baby that Bianca is carrying?"

Maggie thought back on Bianca's first sonogram, the baby's heartbeat resounding in their ears, the tears that had found their way to her eyes. She looked at Lena with resolve, "I already do."

"Now who's lying?" Lena smirked.

"Believe what you must Lena. Maybe at first I wasn't sure if it was a good idea, because I didn't want Bianca to be reminded on a daily basis. But this baby…God Lena, she's beautiful. Did you know it's going to be a girl? Has Bianca told you that?"

"Yes she did. Maggie, I wish I could feel the same way, but my only concern is that nothing comes between Bianca and I, including this baby, and you."

Maggie had finally had enough. She stood up from the couch and moved Lena toward the door, "Get out, Lena. Please. You may have Bianca fooled, but that's only because she's so incredibly forgiving, and open and honest, but you're not fooling me. And this little girl that Bianca is carrying will never be subject to you."

"I'll say it one more time, you're a bratty child and Bianca deserves someone who is more of a woman," Lena wasn't moving toward the door.

"I might not be best for Bianca, but I'll be damned if you'll ever be the woman she deserves," Maggie was as much in Lena's face as she could be. Lena couldn't resist the urge to slap Maggie, sending the smaller girl a few steps backwards. Kendall could hear the slap from the hallway. Her own burning cheek reminded her that her mother had slapped her only an hour earlier. As much as she wanted to rush in and take up for Maggie, Kendall knew Maggie could handle herself.

And Kendall was right. Lena came falling out into the hallway with the door slammed behind her. Kendall looked down at her and helped her up. Lena brushed off her slacks and smiled at Kendall.

"So how much of that did you hear?" Lena looked sheepish, almost innocent of any wrongdoing.

Kendall was face-to-face with Lena and leaned in close enough that Lena had to back away to breathe. Kendall's voice was steady reminding Lena of the Kendall she had known from the beginning, the cold calculating, scheming Kendall.

"I heard enough to know the person you really are. But don't worry; I'm not going to tell Binx about this. I'll let her figure you out on her own."

Kendall had turned away from Lena and entered the apartment. Maggie was sitting on the couch; her tear-soaked face was marked by a red handprint. Maggie looked at Kendall and quickly wiped her face of the tears.

"Hey Kendall. I thought you weren't coming by tonight?" Maggie was trying to hide her pain.

Kendall went to the kitchen and placed some ice in two towels. She returned to the living room and sat next to Maggie. She handed one icepack to the petite girl and laid the other one on her own cheek. Maggie looked at her curiously and then placed her icepack on her stinging face.

Kendall smirked, "I wasn't going to come by, but Erica found out everything, about the pregnancy and who's really going to be having the bundle of joy. Hence the handprint."

"Oh god, then you've had a worse night than me?" Maggie looked concerned, "How's Bianca?"

Kendall shrugged, "I don't know, I came by to check on her, but I guess she and Erica are still having words. I'm sure she's fine, she knows you're here, that's enough support to last her a lifetime."

"So how long were you outside the door?"

Kendall pointed at the apartment entrance, "That door?"

"Mmm hmmm…" Maggie nodded.

Kendall smiled, "Long enough to hear what I've suspected for a while."

"And that would be?" Maggie looked skeptical.

"That would be that Lena is no good for my sister, and that Bianca should be grateful to the heavens above for having you in her life."

Maggie blushed at the compliment, "I'm just trying to be a good friend."

"You're more than that Maggie, and you know it," Kendall held up her hands before Maggie could protest, "But I won't press the issue right now. Just know that when it comes to Lena, you now have the mistress of schemes on your team."

Maggie shook her head, "I'm glad you're on my side, Kendall. But for now, there shouldn't be any sides. This would only upset Bianca. And I think it's something she needs to find out for herself. Otherwise it'll totally be a shoot the messenger situation."

Kendall nodded and smiled again at Maggie, "Well, at least you don't hate me any more."

Maggie looked surprised, "I never hated you Kendall. I didn't trust you to protect Bianca, but when I saw how much you were willing to give up, even your freedom, to make sure no one found out about the baby, well, I can't say that I've ever seen a more protective big sister."

It was Kendall's turn to blush, "Thanks Mags. It means a lot."

"Lena! Maggie hasn't made me feel guilty about anything. She's hidden her problems from me to prevent me from worrying about her. The guilt I feel now is that I should have been there for her more in the past few weeks than with…" Bianca stopped herself as she realized what she was saying. Her stomach flipped and she became dizzy. Kendall was behind her in a second, holding her close enough so she wouldn't fall. Kendall helped Bianca sit on the couch.

"Bianca, you don't need to be this upset. Think of the baby," Kendall looked up pointedly at Lena.

Lena paled at Kendall's gaze and she nodded, "I'm sorry Bianca. I shouldn't have said that. I must have misunderstood what you were saying."

Bianca shook her head, "No Lena, it's fine. I'm fine. I'm just really worried about Maggie. I know the two of you don't get along all that well but I love her, and I need her."

Lena looked defeated, "I understand. I'll go now. Please call me if they find her."

"When…Lena…when they find her," Kendall said as she escorted Lena out of the apartment.

Chapter Five

She ran as fast as her short stature would carry her. Fear coursed through every vein and courage was quickly fading. Maggie couldn't have felt more lost and more desperate than she did at that moment, running through the vast Pine Valley Forest, a sadistic maniac on her trail, her feet bare, cold. She could barely catch her breath in the frozen night as she crouched down behind a large pine tree.

She bit her bottom lip to keep her teeth from chattering, but it wasn't a lot of help. The man, still following her, hunting her down, wasn't far behind. She could hear him call her name. Hear him breathing into the otherwise still night. Maggie was both grateful and terrified by the lack of lunar illumination. The night was growing darker with every second that ticked toward midnight.

She dared to take in air, inhaling it slowly between her clenched teeth. His footsteps made loud crashing sounds as he traipsed through the underbrush and fallen branches. She could see his shadow on a overgrown trail less than a twenty feet away.

Maggie's heart was pounding so hard, she could only believe that it would give her away. But he continued to walk down the trail, leaving Maggie with only her hammering heart. But Maggie was smart enough not to move from her hiding place, knowing that the minute she did, she would fall right into his hands.

Instead she pulled herself tightly against the tree, hugging her knees to her chest. She wondered if anyone was missing her. She wondered if Bianca had even tried to find her after their argument. She thought about Bianca. She wanted nothing more than to be at home, in the loft apartment, drinking decaf coffee with her best friend and Kendall.

She thought about how many time in the past six months she had wanted nothing more than to be near Bianca. Too many to count. Maggie longed to be at their home sitting on the couch fighting amicably with Kendall about who would sleep where for the night. Bianca always got the good bed, because Maggie had insisted on it.

Maggie was slightly warmed by the thought of Bianca, until she heard him coming back toward her. Branches snapped one after another until she could feel him standing a few feet from her. She dared to turn her head and saw his shadow against the snowy white backdrop. It was barely perceptible, but visible nonetheless.

When she thought she couldn't hold her breath another second, the man finally moved away from her, back down the trail again. Maggie knew it was her only chance to run. Making sure he was out of hearing distance, Maggie took off running through the thick woods. Her feet ached as they were cut on briars and branches. But fortunately for Maggie, the ice she felt in her blood caused her to feel no real pain.

When she felt as though she could run no more, she finally came up against a large rock wall. It was the side of a small mountain. Maggie sank to the ground again, afraid to be seen against the limestone backdrop. She squeezed between the rock surface and a large pine, taking refuge from the cold and the evil that chased her.

She was beginning to feel the cold more than she had before, even as a bead of sweat formed on her forehead. She surveyed her hiding place and was mildly surprised to see an opening in the rock wall not too far from where she was hiding. She crawled toward it. She stopped near the opening and once again listened for her abductor. He was nowhere to be seen or heard. She worried only briefly about bears or snakes that could be hibernating in the cave, but knew that she would rather take on God's creatures over Satan's any day of the week.

She grabbed a stick from a branch that had fallen from the weight of snow. She tapped the ground of the cave softly as she entered, warning any would-be predators within that she was coming, ready or not. The cave was dark inside, so much so that Maggie hesitated upon entering. She swallowed her fears and knew that the darkness within the cave was safer than the darkness outside.

She gently pulled her socks off, wary of the abrasions and bruises forming on the soles of her feet. She laid the soaking wet socks to her right so that they would dry. She thought momentarily about building a fire. The idea quickly passed as images of her personal hell-on-earth reminded her why she was hiding. The white fleece sweatshirt she was wearing was providing a good deal of warmth. It was a size too large, which worked to Maggie's benefit, allowing her to pull the hem of the shirt down far enough that it covered her legs, giving her double coverage.

She slipped her feet underneath her sitting Indian style. Had anyone walked by at that moment they would have snickered at her appearance, for she had also pulled her arms into her sweatshirt, giving her the look of a turtle in its shell, or a kindergartner at story time. Had her lips not been chattering so hard she may have even smiled at herself.

Both the fear and the cold prevented her from doing so. She rocked herself back and forth slowly trying to calm her nerves and soothe her soul. Silence had filled the forest beyond the cave entrance and not for the first time since sitting on the park bench, Maggie felt alone, very, discouragingly alone.

She pulled her knees to her chest again as she thought about what could have happened in the dark room of the cabin. She thought about what had happened to Bianca. She laid her head down on her knees and closed her eyes, trying to gather her strength from somewhere within.

She prayed hard sitting against the cold hard rock wall of the cave. She prayed hard that she would see Bianca again, that the next day would bring about her rescue, and her truths.

"Damn it, Kendall, why hasn't Uncle Jack called?" Bianca whispered as she shifted in her seat on the couch looking once more at her watch. It had been nearly three hours since they had spoken to Jackson Montgomery. The hands on her watch were pointing to just after one in the morning.

Kendall, who had been pacing the floor near the door most of the night, finally sat down next to Bianca and slipped her hand around Bianca's. She shook her head, having no real answer, but searching for one nonetheless. Bianca glanced at Sarah, who had fallen asleep on her bed. Her dark blonde hair was an oddly stark contrast to her very pale complexion. Her lips were red form chapping and her cheeks pink from windburn, but everything else about her was an odd combination of beautiful.

"If she had a tan she'd look a lot like Maggie," Kendall said quietly as she noticed Bianca staring at the sleeping stranger.

Bianca nodded, "Maggie doesn't even know, Kendall. She doesn't even know that she has a sister. One that's very much alive and who obviously loves Maggie. Maggie has needed someone like Sarah."

Kendall frowned as she glanced from Bianca to Sarah and back again, "Maggie's been alone a lot in her life, hasn't she?"

"Yeah. Like you," Bianca looked as though she had finally drawn a connection between her best friend and big sister.

Kendall feigned confusion, "Like me? How so?"

"You both had family that made you feel alone," Bianca looked as though she was about to cry.

Kendall shook her head, "No, don't cry for me, Binx. I messed things up with you and Erica when I moved back here. The time I spent being alone, I have only myself to blame for that."

"But Mom blames everything on you Kendall. She's never given you a fair chance."

Kendall's face looked as though she was a million miles away, "We both had a fair chance once, but I got so caught up in my web of lies that I blew it, again."

"The night of the storm?" Bianca asked, her own face masking her pain.

Kendall looked cautiously at her still-healing sister. The fear and pain was still in her eyes, but the emptiness that had been there in the weeks following the rape had dissipated with every day that Bianca was able to love the baby that was growing inside of her. The life that had been growing in Bianca's eyes was thanks to that baby…and Maggie.

"Yes, the night of the storm. Erica and I connected, I think maybe it was the only time in our relationship that we ever forgot all the petty crap and faced the raw nerve that is us. It was a miracle." Kendall let go of Bianca's hand and moved away from the couch, continuing her pacing. "Little did I know that you needed us more that night than I ever needed anyone."

Bianca was surprised by Kendall's statement. She thought that Kendall had worked through blaming herself for the things Michael Cambias had done to Bianca and the entire town. But as she looked at the back of Kendall's head and the light brown curls sitting below her shoulders, she realized for the first time ever how defeated Kendall appeared.

Bianca went to Kendall and stopped her from pacing. Making sure that their guest was still asleep she turned Kendall to face her. She gently paced her hands on Kendall's arms to make sure that Kendall was paying close attention.

"I know we've made a pact to never blame ourselves. And I know you haven't kept your bargain not to do so. But that's okay. I won't lecture you." Bianca paused and then with a strong voice just above a whisper said, "But what you will understand right now, is that what happened to me is not your fault."

Kendall shook her head and looked away, Bianca shook Kendall softly and Kendall looked into brown eyes filled with pure love. Kendall looked to the floor trying to avoid the gaze, sure she wasn't deserving of that kind of love. But Bianca pulled Kendall's chin up with her forefinger and made eye contact once again.

"Bianca, I love you. And as much as I want…no, need…to believe what you're saying, I can't. I just feel like there's a million things I should have done differently, could have done differently, but I was so hell-bent on sticking it to mommy-dearest that I caused you more pain than anyone should ever suffer."

"No. No, Kendall, Michael Cambias caused me pain. He's the one that held me down and raped me. You were there for me Kendall in ways I never knew you could be. Probably in ways you never knew you could be. You stood by my side when others turned away. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be expecting the greatest love of my life."

Bianca placed her hand gently on her stomach indicating the baby growing inside. Kendall's tears fell freely as she nodded slightly, not ready to give up her self-blame, but willing to focus on something else again. Just as she wrapped her arms around Bianca, the phone rang jolting them back to the situation at hand. Sarah vaulted out of the bed and was alert in a matter of milliseconds. Kendall answered the phone.

"Jack? Is that you?"

"No, it's Greenlee. I'm sorry it's so late. I couldn't sleep. It's the same there too, huh?"

"Hey, Greenlee. Yeah, pretty much."

She could hear Greenlee sniffle on the other end of the line, "Greens, have you been crying?"

Greenlee scoffed, "Yeah right."

"It's okay, Greenlee, it's not a secret that you have a soft-spot for the kid. We all do."

"Whatever. She was Leo's cousin, I promised him I'd look out for her."

Kendall could hear the lie in her voice. She knew that Greenlee liked Maggie as much as she did. Kendall wasn't sure if there was anyone who didn't like Maggie, except for Lena. "I take it you told David about Maggie? I'm guessing he's on the edge right now."

"Yeah. She's really the only blood family he has left, you know. I actually managed to talk him out of packing his car and heading to the PV Forest to hunt for Maggie."

Bianca watched as Kendall's mouth turned up into a thin smile. She had known Kendall long enough to know that she had an idea. "What Kendall? What are you coming up with?"

Kendall waved Bianca off with a shake of her hand and walked into the hall with the phone leaving Bianca alone with Sarah. Sarah looked at Bianca questioningly.

Bianca shrugged, "I don't know what she's planning, but anytime she and Greenlee speak a wicked plan ensues."

"If it helps us find my sister, then I'm in," Sarah's voice was filled with conviction, but Bianca could hear exhaustion eating away at the edge of her resolve.

"We will find her Sarah. We have to. I can't live without Maggie in my life."

Sarah smiled gently, her tough demeanor fading away to reveal an almost angelic appearance in her eyes, "I don't know my sister, not at all. I wasn't given that opportunity. But I know that if she's anything like me, then she knows how much you love her without having to be told. She can feel it, probably right now, miles away."

Kendall entered the apartment again as she asked Greenlee to meet them at the loft apartment in thirty minutes. She hung up the phone and turned to see two pairs of eyes bearing down on her.

"I have a plan."

Lena Kundera never wanted anything more in her life than to forget that Maggie Stone even existed. But she knew that Bianca, her Bianca, loved Maggie more than anything. Maggie and the baby. Lena had often wondered how or if she could fit into that neat package, and when she couldn't picture herself in Bianca's future, she blamed it on Maggie.

Lena looked at the picture of Bianca that sat on her nightstand. She inhaled deeply and tried to imagine Maggie in the hands of a perverted madman. The thought was surprisingly upsetting to her. She didn't' hate Maggie, but she was jealous of her. Lena had never been the jealous type until she had met Bianca.

Bianca had made her see the world in a different light. She saw the world through rosecolored glasses. Everything was beautiful and worthy of a chance, or two, or three. Even Lena had been given chances time and time again by the brown-haired beauty. Again, her thoughts turned to Maggie. Lena recalled bitterly the slap she had delivered on Christmas night to Bianca's best friend.

Lena looked at her own hands, wondering when she had become capable of doing harm upon another human being. She stood and looked at herself in the mirror. Her own eyes were strange to her. Lena turned away from her reflection and sat again on the bed.

She thought about the faith that Bianca had invested in her. It was undeserved, Lena thought as she started putting on her clothes. Lena, in order to right her wrongs, was going to do what Kendall and Maggie would never expect of her. She was going to bring to Bianca the only person she knew Bianca would ever be in love with.

Jackson Montgomery hung up the phone. The angry court clerk's voice was still ringing in his ears. He knew that he was going to be cursed and screamed at for waking up officials in the middle of the night. But Maggie Stone was a girl worth losing sleep over. She had been, after all, the angel that had guided Bianca through the Cambias nightmare.

Jackson had his answers. An address and a name. There was indeed a cabin owned by a man with the last name of Stone. Jack pulled on his coat as he dialed the number for the park rangers in the PV Forest area. As soon as he ended that call, he immediately called Kendall and Bianca. He was surprised when the phone at the loft apartment rang without anyone picking it up.

After letting it ring ten times, he hung up and dialed Bianca's cell phone. Again, there was no answer. Jack had one last thought. He dialed Greenlee's home and then cell phone, getting no answers on both. Jack returned the cell phone to his coat pocket as he left the police station. He knew that by the time the sun rose in the early morning hours, he'd be looking for more than one girl in the woods.

Chapter Six

Maggie's dreams revolved around the horror that she had already faced, memories of the past, and nightmares of a potential future if the man hunting her found her. She slept sitting up, her head still on her knees. She was oblivious to the cold as another thought of Bianca passed through her slumbering visions. The chocolate brown eyes that danced with a twinkle were no longer visible in the shell of the girl that knelt down on her dorm room floor.

Maggie was dreaming of the morning that Bianca had told her what Michael Cambias had done to her. She had wanted to kill him, the anger rising in her heart overwhelming at the least. The vision of Bianca, tears on her cheeks, looking so lost, so ashamed, it was almost too much for Maggie to handle. But she had, she had stuck by Bianca's side come hell and high water.

Her dream changed and she felt strong arms around her. She was remembering Michael Cambias holding her at knifepoint in front of Bianca. The fear and anger in Bianca's eyes had reminded Maggie of the horrible things that the hands holding her had done.

Again the image changed, causing Maggie to stir in her sleep. She and Frankie were playing in their tiny backyard outside of the even smaller house that they lived in with their parents. Maggie smiled remembering how good it had seemed then, before the illusion had come crashing down. A girl, several years older was playing with them, laughing with them, tickling them, playing hide and seek with them. Maggie frowned, the girl's face wasn't clear to her, as though any and all memory had been wiped from her mind.

Before she could figure out who the girl was, the dream turned dark, and cold. Her feet ached. Her teeth chattered, and he was there, masked face bearing down on her. Maggie sat straight up, a scream caught on her lips. Her breath was ragged and heavy as she quickly looked around the cave. She could see no one so she hoped it had been a dream. But as the darkness in the cave prevented her from seeing every part of it, she couldn't be sure.

The four women, Bianca, Kendall, Greenlee and Sarah piled out of the car into the snow-covered parking lot at the base of the mountain. Bianca looked up, squinting into the night, shielding her eyes from the snow. Greenlee surveyed the cabins at the base of the mountain.

"These places look abandoned," she observed.

Sarah nodded, "Yeah, no smoke in the chimneys, not even a sign of life. I don't think he had her here."

Kendall agreed, "When I finally got in touch with Jackson, he said that the cabin bought in your father's name was not accessible by car. If we're going to find it, we're going to have to hike in."

Greenlee looked warily at Kendall, "Why Miss Prissy, you sound as though you've done this before."

Kendall smiled and shrugged, "Dated a park ranger once."

Bianca shushed them and then pointed toward one of the cabins. They turned to see what she was indicating. There was a car parked to the side of one of the cabins.

"Could be his," Sarah said.

Bianca shook her head, "No, no. I know that car. It's Lena's car."

Upon closer examination Kendall confirmed that it was indeed Lena's car. Bianca frowned, "What's Lena doing here?"

"Maybe she's trying to find Maggie for you," Greenlee offered.

"More like trying to cover her ass," Kendall's voice did not hide her doubt.

Bianca eyed her sister carefully, "What are you talking about Kendall?"

"Well, how did she know to come here?" Sarah stood by Kendall's side and studied Bianca closely.

Bianca looked a bit angry, "Same way we did. She was with us earlier when we were talking about where he could have taken Maggie."

"Right, and so how did she know to come to this particular trail head?" It was Greenlee's turn to be suspicious.

"She has friends in real estate, maybe she called one of them, got them to check property ownership records." Bianca was determined to defend her girlfriend at all costs.

Kendall shook her head, "Look Bianca, Lena isn't the sweetheart you think she is. If she's here, you can bet it's for her own selfish reasons."

"What do you know about it, Kendall? What aren't you telling me?" Bianca was tired and the conversation was only serving to grate on her nerves. She not only had Maggie to worry about, but Lena too.

"Look, Binx, never mind. I'll let Lena tell you when we find Maggie. But my main reason for being here is Mags. Lena came here on her own. This is a search and rescue and the only person I'm here to rescue is Maggie."

"Ditto," Greenlee nodded, as did Sarah.

"Fine. Whatever. Let's just find Maggie before he does something to really hurt her," Bianca pleaded, knowing that Lena could take care of herself more so than Maggie could.

They turned to see three sets of headlights coming up the road they had just traveled. Two police units followed Jackson Montgomery's black sedan. Jack stepped from his vehicle as four plainclothes policemen stepped from the patrol units. Bianca immediately hugged her uncle. Jack checked her over and smoothed down her hair, much as he had done since she was a small child.

"Are you okay? How are you holding up? I know how much Maggie means to you," Jack's voice was burdened with concern.

Bianca tried to smile, but tears fell instead, "I'm so worried, Uncle Jack. I mean, there's no telling what's happened to Maggie and we're almost helpless to stop it. And now Lena's in there too." She pointed toward the woods.

"Wait. What? Lena's gone into the woods? To find Maggie?"

Greenlee hugged her father and shook her head, "Yeah, looks like Kundera's gone all superhero on us."

Jack frowned deeply, "Damn it. I knew I'd be looking for more than one girl in the woods tonight. Okay, okay, look, don't worry, we'll find them both."

"I know," Bianca nodded, faith brimming in her tearful eyes.

Two more cars joined the group. Kendall looked suspiciously at the approaching headlights, "Who is that?"

"Don't worry, that's the park rangers. They're going to help us search the trails. They know the area better than anyone. It's their jurisdiction," Jack said as he moved to greet the newcomers.

Four rangers joined the group at the base of the trail. The tallest of them, Ranger Garrison appeared to be all business, "Mr. Montgomery, we better get a move on. The main hull of the storm is moving in. And if we don't find this girl it's possible she could freeze, if she's out there."

Jackson nodded, "We need to find the cabin first. There's a strong chance she's still there. That is if he's holding her."

The rangers indicated the women, "You guys are dressed to hike. That's good because when the snow really starts falling we're going to need some extra sets of eyes."

Sarah didn't hesitate to respond, "I'm in. I'll do anything to find my sister."

"Me too," Kendall stepped forward and then looked at Bianca, "But I'll do anything to protect Bianca, and I don't think she should be hiking into the woods."

"Kendall, I won't break," Bianca answered.

Kendall smiled gently and then hugged her little sister, "Yeah, I know you won't break, but you're so upset and worried about Maggie, and now Lena, that any more stress might not be good for the baby."

Bianca began to protest, but knew that Kendall was right, "Fine, I'll stay here. But what if he comes back down the mountain?"

Jackson nodded, "She's right, it's a possibility. I mean, we don't even know if this William Stone has Maggie, and even if he does we don't know for a fact that he has her here. But, if he does, it's a good idea for someone to stay here with Bianca."

One of the plainclothes officers stepped forward volunteering to stay with Bianca. Greenlee looked hesitantly toward the woods. She knew that Kendall and Sarah would need her help, but she really didn't want to be brave in the face of danger. Too many times she had been held at gunpoint. As Bianca and her assigned bodyguard walked toward one of the cabins and as Kendall, Sarah, Jackson, the rangers and the other officer headed into the woods, Greenlee tried to make a decision.

"Come on Greenlee! You're not backing out now!" Kendall's voice resounded from the trail. Greenlee cursed the world under her breath and then finally followed her best friend and father.

Maggie tried to gather her strength. The icy cold air was preventing her from fully waking up. She knew what hypothermia felt like. She had already been there, done that. Maggie couldn't be sure how long she had been asleep. All she knew was that it seemed darker than it had before. She decided to get up and start moving again, using the night as her cover from the monster that sought her.

She slid her hand out of the bottom of her sweatshirt and over the frosty rocks looking for her socks. She searched the hard facade until she finally found something other than rock. It took only moments for Maggie to realize that the object she had slid her hand upon was not her socks, but rather another person's hand.

As the scream rose in her throat, a frigid hand wrapped around her mouth choking it out of her. Maggie fought with every ounce of strength she had left. It wasn't much. Her own sweatshirt waylaid her struggle. Her arms were still inside of the white fleece, and it was acting as a restraint. Her captor used it to his advantage as he moved on top of her using his body weight to pin her legs to the ground.

Maggie could hear him laugh as he tugged on the hem of her sweatshirt and then pushed it up. Freezing air covered her upper body. Maggie shuddered beneath him, mostly from fear. She tried screaming again and kicking at him, but nothing would move him away from her.

Maggie was shocked when she heard her own voice speaking to him, a mere whisper in the windy night. "Please, please don't do this, please. Don't hurt me."

He laughed again and then began to fumble with the button on her jeans. The cute cargo jeans with more pockets than were really necessary. Maggie closed her eyes tightly only to feel his hand roughly grab her by the chin.

"You open your eyes little one. You hear me? You will watch me, and you will pay."

"Little one," his words and voice, again so familiar to Maggie and yet not a voice she had ever heard before. The weight of him caused the rocky surface beneath her to scrape and cut into her now-bare back. Thoughts rampaged through her mind: Bianca's eyes, empty and alone, the slap she had received from Lena, being held captive by Vanessa, Leo's funeral, Leora's death, too many bad times to remember them all. And only one good thing in her life…Bianca.

As he finally tore her jeans down, Maggie's voice was soft and barely audible, her words a prayer spoken into the night, "Bianca, please help me."

Bianca's leg continued to move rapidly in a nervous tick. She couldn't seem to stop herself. The policeman who had stayed behind to watch over her was tapping his fingers along to Bianca's toe tapping. Bianca wondered why everyone she loved, with exception to her currently estranged mother, was in the Pine Valley Forest, either in danger or looking for danger.

"Why Maggie, why you?" Bianca thought as she tried to picture Maggie's smile. It wasn't a hard task and in milliseconds an image of the petite girl danced into Bianca's head. Bianca frowned as she realized that Maggie might lose that smile if anything had happened to her in the woods. She glanced sadly at the door, praying that Maggie would come barging through it, laughing about how she had gotten a little bit lost.

"Whatever happens to your friend, in these woods tonight, you'll help her through it," the officer's voice was as calming as anyone Bianca had ever heard. Almost angelic. She looked into his light blue eyes and realized he couldn't have been but a few years older than Kendall. She tried to smile. It was useless. Fear for Maggie was consuming her.

Bianca shook her head, "I don't know if I can."

"Look, I don't want to bring up anything bad for you, but I was there, at the trial this past year when you testified about Cambias hurting you. I remember Maggie. I had spoken to her briefly, both then and at the station when Anna Devane worked there. She's a strong person. She helped you through what you went through, right?"

Bianca nodded, not sure what to say. He continued, "Well, if something happens to her like what happened to you, you'll be there for her."

It was a statement rather than a question, but Bianca found herself answering him anyway, "Yes. Oh God, yes of course I will be there for Maggie. I feel like this is my fault that she's in trouble. If I hadn't been so stupid and had that argument with her in the first place, she might not have been taken."

"I'll bet you a fifty that Maggie holds you absolutely blameless," his eyes looked toward his walkie-talkie as though he expected Jack's voice to come across the air. And it did.

"Search to Base, Search to Base, Thomas, do you read me?"

"Go ahead sir."

Bianca held her breath waiting for news. Jack's voice rang out again, "We found the cabin, repeat, we found the cabin, are preceding with caution.

"Copy that," Thomas said as he looked at Bianca.

Bianca finally managed a gentle smile as she nodded her head; Thomas' hope finally filling her own heart. She knew that no matter what was happening to Maggie out there, she would help her find her smile again, the same way Maggie had helped her find her own.

Greenlee was very surprised by how well Kendall and Sarah kept up with the rangers, while she, Jack, and the police officer struggled to keep up. The snow was getting heavier but relief was in sight, a lighted cabin, with smoke rising into the night. Kendall and Sarah were about to charge ahead when the rangers and Jack stopped them.

Jack whispered above the wind, "We have to be careful. We don't know if he's in there or not. And we don't know what condition Maggie is in."

Greenlee could see how terrified Kendall was. She had more issues with assault than most people, and she seemed to blame herself for every attack she had ever heard about. Greenlee didn't realize that she had slipped her hand into Kendall's. Kendall held onto Greenlee appreciatively. Sarah chewed her bottom lip, a trait, Greenlee noticed, that she shared with Maggie.

Jack signaled for the rangers and the police officer to circle the building. Sarah, Greenlee and Kendall were ordered to sit tight until the building had been searched and secured. They seemed to be holding their breath until Jack finally stepped out onto the front porch of the cabin and waved his flashlight. A collective sigh was heard as they emerged from the woods and entered the house behind Jack.

"No sign of them here now, but seems as though they were here," one of the younger rangers said as he came from the kitchen holding a still warm cup of coffee.

Ranger Garrison nodded, "There's still some hot coals in the fireplace. Although I don't see any sign of the girl."

"Over here, sir," the blonde-haired ranger was holding open a door that revealed a set of stairs. The shortest ranger and Officer Matthews stood guard at the top of the stairs while the others descended the stairs. The room they entered was dark even with the light of the flashlights. Jack found a light switch high on the wall and flipped it.

The bare bulb on the ceiling flooded the room with intense light, causing them to squint momentarily. Kendall was the first to see the ropes on the bed.

"Oh God," she said as she covered her mouth. She could feel Greenlee behind her shaking as much as she was.

"Don't touch anything girls. As a matter of fact it would be a good idea if you all went upstairs now," Jack ushered them toward the door.

The younger of the three rangers in the room seemed to be entertained by the drama, "Sir, do you want to get your forensics team in here, search for any fluids or blood, see if he raped this girl?"

Sarah's pale face flashed red with anger, her teeth clenched and her eyes narrowed, "She has a name, damn it. Maggie, her name is Maggie. She's a 20-year-old, brown-eyed girl, with an incredible smile and a responsible caring heart. If you refer to her as 'the girl' one more time, I swear to God I will kill you with my bare hands."

Kendall gently pulled Sarah out of the man's face and up the stairs. Sarah was trembling both from anger and dread. The three of them stepped out onto the front porch, hoping and praying that the ranger had been wrong, that Maggie had managed to stay alive, and untouched.

It was a noise like a mewing kitten, scared and alone. Lena cocked her head to the side and listened more carefully. The sound came again, brief and hushed, but real nonetheless. Lena moved guardedly toward the sound watching ahead of her with each step.

"All right Maggie, please don't let that be you," Lena spoke in a hushed whisper, talking to herself. The trees rose ominously above her. The snow was her only source of illumination. She had a flashlight, but knowing that a perverse maniac was hunting Maggie was enough reason not to use it. Lena didn't want to attract attention to herself.

She had already been to the cabin owned by William Stone. It was empty but she had found Maggie's boots there. She knew they were Maggie's because Bianca had gotten them for the girl as a Christmas present. Lena had had to share her Christmas with Bianca with Kendall and Maggie. It hadn't been so bad, until she had gotten into the argument with Maggie that night.

Lena shook her head, knowing how right Maggie had been. She wondered why she was holding on to Bianca so hard, when she knew that Maggie loved Bianca more than she ever could, and that Bianca loved Maggie just as much. Tears threatened to form in Lena's eyes, but she steeled herself against them.

"If I can't have Bianca, then I'll make sure she has you, Maggie Stone," it was her unheard promise to the dark-blonde as she continued to move to where the noise had initially come.

The sound echoed in her ears again. Lena peered into the falling snow and saw a large limestone wall. Looking upward she could see that it was the side of a small mountain. Searching the base of the wall she could barely make out a small opening in the rock exterior. Before she could surmise that it was a cave, a figure shot out of the hole and into the night. Judging by its size, Lena knew it wasn't Maggie. Her heart thumped loudly against her ribcage. She knew that the figure she had just seen was the man who had taken Maggie. She could feel it in her sinking heart. Hearing another horrible whimper, Lena knew where Maggie was.

Chapter Seven

The snow seemed to be seeping into Kendall's boots with every step she took. She looked to her right and was relieved to see that Sarah Stone was keeping up with her. Greenlee had stayed at the cabin with one of the rangers, Thorsby, and the police officer, Lt. Maxwell. Sarah and Kendall had insisted that they continue on the search with Jackson, Officer Matthews, Ranger Garrison, Ranger Rockford and Ranger Whitson.

The snow was falling three times as hard as it had been when they had reached the base of the wooded mountains. Officer Matthews, not wearing the right gear, had already turned back to the cabin.

Kendall couldn't feel the cold so much as she could feel the fear. It was emanating from her every pore. Knowing that Maggie was in the growing storm, possibly lost, hurt, or worse was beginning to take its toll on Kendall. She wondered to herself when Maggie had become such an important person to her. Looking at Sarah she knew that it was because Maggie was so important to Bianca.

Kendall glanced again at Sarah, resulting in a nod of Sarah's head. It was hard for Kendall to make out the expression on Sarah's face, but she was pretty sure it was determination. Kendall almost smiled to herself knowing that Maggie had the same determination, and knowing that whatever Maggie was enduring at that moment, she would survive.

"The storm is getting too thick. We're going to have to turn back soon," Ranger Garrison had stopped a few feet ahead of them, his deep voice cutting through the wind.

Sarah's eyes widened in panic, "What? No way. You can't give up on my sister. Not now. Please."

Garrison eyed Sarah and then shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I cannot endanger the lives of any of my rangers. We're turning back."

"I'm not going," Sarah planted her feet firmly in the snow.

Kendall fought off the chill running up and down her back and the ice that was burning the tip of her nose, "I'm with Sarah. I'm not giving up on Maggie. She wouldn't give up on Bianca, not once, so for Bianca I'll keep looking."

"Kendall, Ms. Stone, there's no way I'm going to let the two of you stay here alone," Jackson's eyes roared with fury. "If these three can't hack it, then that's their problem," he said indicating the rangers. "We're going to keep going."

Jackson moved between Kendall and Sarah. Garrison and Rockford shook their heads while Ranger Whitson moved next to Sarah's side, "Sir, I'm staying with them. As a civilian."

"Are you insane son?" Garrison asked the young man.

"Maybe so sir, but if it were my sister out there in the woods, you damn well better believe I'd never give up on her."

Garrison frowned and with reluctance, he and Rockford handed over their supply packs to Jackson and Whitson. Jackson nodded his thank you and then turned to Ranger Whitson, Kendall and Sarah. "Let's go find Maggie."

Greenlee was beyond irritated as she glanced crossly at Ranger Thorsby who kept checking her out from across the kitchen table in the kidnapper's cabin. Her patience had disappeared within an hour after Kendall and Sarah had left with Jackson and the other rangers. "What are you looking at Barney Fife?"

Thorsby smiled at her and then tipped his oversized hat at her, "Nothing, ma'am."

Greenlee rolled her eyes and pushed herself away from the table the legs of her chair scraping across the linoleum. She walked to the window and looked into the white of the falling snow. She could barely see beyond the front porch. She realized that her hands were trembling. She knew it wasn't from the cold air, but rather from the fear of what might happen to the people she cared about.

She saw two figures approaching the cabin. Rushing out to the front porch, she halted when she saw that it was Rangers Garrison and Whitson. It was mere seconds before it dawned on her that her friend and father weren't with them.

"Wait. Where's Jackson and Kendall, and Sarah?" Her voice could not contain the agitation.

Ranger Garrison shrugged, "They chose to continue the search as did Whitson, stupid son of a…"

"And you let them?" Her voice was at the pitch it always got when she was angry. "You let them stay out there in this blizzard? How could you?"

"Ma'am, it wasn't our call. Your father and friends refused to see that staying out there was suicide. Nothing's worth that kind of risk."

Greenlee shook her head thinking of Maggie, and what Maggie had meant to Leo, "No, you're wrong. You're so very wrong."

She grabbed her coat and hat and ran into the night, not really sure where she was going, but determined to get there. She could barely hear the calls from the rangers and the officer as she disappeared into the snowbound woods.

Bianca had never been one to pace, but it seemed to be a habit she had adopted from Kendall. Lt. Thomas McRee watched her move back and forth with patience in his heart. The radio had been silent for too long. He knew that was why the young Ms. Montgomery was pacing so much.

"Really not your strong suit is it?" His gentle voice stopped her in her tracks momentarily.

She glanced at him questioningly and then continued pacing, "What isn't my strong suit?"

"Waiting," he smiled.

She nodded, "Actually it is my strong suit. Patience is my best virtue…or rather it was, before my best friend went missing and my entire family with the exception of my mother decided to go traipsing through a blizzard to find her."

"You don't want them to be out there?" Thomas rested his chin in his hand, his elbow on the table.

Bianca finally stopped moving and sat back down in one of the kitchen chairs, "I don't want Maggie to be out there. I don't want any of this to be happening. I want to erase this entire day. I want it to be this morning all over again."

"Can't go back, so what about forward?"

Bianca raised an eyebrow in disapproval, "Anyone ever tell you that you talk big with the cryptic?"

Thomas chuckled softly, "On more than one occasion. What I meant was that, what's done is done, only thing to do now is to concentrate on how you will deal with the future."

Bianca shrugged, "I guess it all depends."

"What do you mean?" Thomas' blue eyes sparkled. Bianca could see the intensity in them and knew that he was genuinely interested in her saga.

"I have a lot to think about. I mean, I think I'm still in love with Maggie. I mean, this fear I'm feeling right now, it's not just the fear of losing my best friend. It's a fear of losing the one person on this planet that ever really understood me. With Lena, it's different. I mean, there was the physical connection, who wouldn't be attracted to Lena for God's sake. She's gorgeous, and smart and fun. And I do love her and I know she loves me. But with Maggie. I don't know, it's different. I'm not me without her. Does that make sense? I don't know…I don't think I've ever stopped being in love with her. But what she feels…that's a big mystery."

Thomas stared at Bianca without blinking, "Lena is your girlfriend now?"

Bianca nodded, "Well, mostly. See since…since what happened to me with Cambias, I haven't been able to give Lena what she needs the most, which is physical closeness. And I've only just begun to open my heart back up to her."

It was Thomas' turn to nod, "Uh huh, so Lena is your girlfriend…but Maggie is your soul mate?"

Bianca sat, quieted by the question. It was one she hadn't really considered. She licked her dry lips and looked back at Thomas with tear-soaked eyes, "Yeah, my soul mate."

Lena stumbled as she neared the cave entrance. The whimpers she had heard disappeared and were now replaced by a soft sobbing sound. Lena's heart quickened as she finally dared to turn on her flashlight and aim it toward the opening in the rock wall.

The crying stopped immediately. Lena knew that if it was Maggie inside, she was scared and would need to know that it was someone who wouldn't hurt her. Lena moved a bit further into the cave and finally swept her light across the small stone room. Her light landed on a huddled form shivering in a makeshift corner. It was Maggie. She had moved herself between two bigger rocks, trying to seek safety.

"Maggie, it's me, it's Lena. I won't hurt you," Lena was sure that her voice sounded comforting. At least she hoped it did.

Maggie continued to shiver as she looked up into the light. Her normally olive complexion was ashen and her hair was matted against her forehead. Lena's heart sank as she took in the sight of the girl. Her bottom lip, which was cut and bleeding, was quivering in fear. Her knees were pulled tightly to her chest and her left wrist was clutched tightly in her right hand. Her eyes searched the darkness behind the flashlight. Lena was afraid to speak again, but she found the nerve to utter a few more words.

"Maggie. It's me. It's Lena, can you hear me?" She crawled closer to Maggie.

Maggie swallowed hard and then as Lena shined the flashlight on herself, Maggie let out a sigh of relief, "Lena?" her voice trembled with uncertainty.

"Yes, yes, that's right. It's Lena," Lena wanted nothing more than to pull Maggie close to her and hug her. She looked so small in the soft glow of the flashlight. "I'm here to take you home."

Maggie seemed to be considering what she had been through. She finally blinked, her voice almost sounding normal, "God, Lena, I never thought I'd be so happy to see you."

Lena smiled gently, not sure what to say back to the younger woman, "Yes, well, don't thank me yet, we're no where near a warm place of safety."

Maggie cleared her throat, "I can imagine not."

She moved slowly from her safe place between the rocks. She was still holding her wrist.Lena was afraid to ask, but felt she needed to all the same, "Maggie. I know I'm the last person you would want to talk to, but tell me please, did that man…did he hurt you?"

Maggie could feel his hands on her in the darkness, pulling at her clothes, holding her to the ground. The fear that had coursed through her veins was insurmountable. She could feel the bruises already forming on her back from the rocks that he had held her down on. A bone had popped as he had slammed her wrists down onto the cave floor. Maggie knew her wrist was broken. Then he had left. Before he could finish what he started he ran from the cave.

Tears were working their way to Maggie's deep brown eyes as she finally found the nerve to look into Lena's eyes. She wasn't sure what she wanted to tell Lena. Trusting Lena was not her forte. "Yes and no," Maggie ambiguous answer surprised Lena. Lena shrugged indicating to Maggie that she needed to know what was meant by her answer.

Maggie shivered in the cold, her feet numb. Lena looked down at Maggie's reddening toes and shook her head. "I'm so sorry, we can talk in a minute. Necessities first."

Lena took her backpack off and placed it on the ground between Maggie and her. She unzipped it and pulled out Maggie's boots. Lena almost laughed as Maggie's eyes lit up with apparent joy. Lena held up her finger making Maggie wait before she reached out for the boots. Lena then withdrew a pair of fresh dry socks from the bag.

"I packed these, not knowing what condition you'd be in when I found you."

Maggie tried to pull on the socks and the boots, but her throbbing wrist stopped her from succeeding. Lena saw this and helped Maggie put them on. Maggie was relishing the warmth of the dry cotton socks when it dawned on her what Lena had said, "How did you know where to find me?"

Lena knew that the details of how she found Maggie should be told only by Sarah Stone. Lena shook her head as she opened a bottle of water for Maggie, "It's not important right now. Please, tell me if that man hurt you."

Maggie drank from the bottle of water as Lena wrapped an ace bandage carefully around her wrist. Finally, Maggie let out a deep breath, "He was trying to. Hurt me, I mean. I was fighting him and he almost did. He was going to rape me, Lena, but then he just stopped. He ran away like a bat out of hell. I don't know what I said, or did. Or maybe he heard you coming. I don't know. But he didn't get a chance to finish what he started."

"Thank God," Lena sighed placing a trembling hand over her heart. "Oh Maggie I'm so relieved for you."

Maggie looked surprised. As another wave of chills ran through her she bit her bottom lip in thought. Lena reached her hand out to Maggie and Maggie looked at it, confused. Maggie reached her good hand out to Lena as well and was almost thrown into shock as Lena pulled her into an embrace.

"I'm so glad you're okay. Bianca is going to be so happy that you won't have to go through the same ordeal she did."

Maggie wasn't sure if she wanted to stay in Lena's arms, wrapped in warmth, or if she wanted to slap Lena away. She decided to follow her heart, and low body temperature. She sank further into Lena letting the woman hug her tightly.

"Oh, Maggie. I am so sorry for Christmas night. For hitting you. I was so angry. The things you said hurt me, because I know now that they were all true. I love Bianca, but not enough. I should never have taken it all out on you"

Maggie pushed away from Lena, "It's okay. I'm sure the two of you will work it out."

"She loves you, Maggie. She's in love with you. I can't look into her eyes without seeing that."

Maggie secretly prayed that Lena was right, but she also knew, as the wind picked up and the snow blew harder, that it was neither the time, nor the place, to discuss it. It would have to be worked out later. "Is Bianca with you?"

Lena could hear the worry in Maggie's voice. She shook her head, "No. No. I don't even know if they know where you are. I took it upon myself to find you. I couldn't wait around for the police."

Maggie nodded and wished Bianca were with her. But as she looked at Lena's soft brown eyes, she was glad that someone who would be less worried about her was there. Maggie looked out into the dark night. It scared her to know they were about to venture out into the snow, not knowing where he had gone. Maggie hesitated at the entrance to the cave.

"What if he's out there, Lena? What if he comes back for me?"

Maggie was ashamed at the panic rising in her voice, but she really didn't care. Lena took her uninjured hand and led her into the snow and wind. "It'll be okay. I'm with you now."

Maggie wondered to herself if that were a good thing, or a more dangerous thing. Seeing the confidence and the concern in Lena's eyes, Maggie knew she only one choice. To stay with Lena and survive.

Chapter Eight

"Lena, slow down, please," Maggie was trailing by more than six feet. Her legs were numb from the cold and her energy sapped from the emotional trauma of the previous 24 hours. Her shorter legs couldn't keep the stride that Lena's legs could.

Lena stopped and turned toward Maggie reaching out a hand to her. Maggie caught up to Lena and gratefully took the outstretched hand mumbling something under her breath. The taller woman looked down at Maggie and frowned.

"Maggie, if you have something to say please speak up. I don't think this is the time for either of us to hold anything back," Lena's voice was calm, without confrontation. Maggie wondered momentarily how Lena was so unaffected by the wind and snow.

"I was just saying that I can't believe what a complete baby I am. I mean, I can't even keep up," Maggie cast her eyes to the snowy forest floor.

Lena wasn't sure why she had the urge to tuck a strand of hair behind Maggie's ear, but she did, and Maggie didn't flinch. Lena nodded, "You've been through something very hard, Maggie. Give yourself a break. Besides, my legs are longer than yours. I should be mindful of that."

Maggie could see what Bianca had found so endearing in Lena. The woman was making Maggie feel safe again. Maggie wondered if Lena was how Bianca had felt safe again. Maggie shook away the thought and continued to follow Lena into the snow and woods, wondering how lost they were.

"This is great, just great," Greenlee was muttering to herself against the wind. She had seen no sign of Kendall or Jackson. The prints she had been following had been covered an hour before by the fresh powder falling from the sky.

Greenlee searched in the darkness for a sign of anyone. Her eyes were shielded from the blinding snow by the collar of her ski jacket. Her head was being kept warm by a wool hat and her hands were enmeshed in thick, white, insulate gloves. She hoped the same was true for everyone else in the woods.

She stood quietly for a moment. The only sound she could hear at first was that of the wind. Then as she listened with her eyes closed, she heard the sound of footsteps. She quickly opened her eyes and looked through the trees. A shadow was moving slowly through the woods. Greenlee thought about calling out, but then remembered the reason they were all in the situation they were in. A madman was possibly lurking in the woods.

She studied the figure, sure that the person had not seen her. As she looked more closely, she realized that the shadow moving through the darkness was too thin to be any real threat. As her eyes focused she knew she was staring at Kendall.

"Kendall!" Greenlee rushed toward her best friend and flung her arms around her. "Oh thank God! I was beginning to think I'd spend eternity out here, alone."

Kendall was silent as she looked at Greenlee. She finally hugged Greenlee again and tears formed in her eyes. Greenlee looked around becoming conscious of the fact that Jack and Sarah were not with Kendall.

"Kendall? Where's my dad, and Sarah?" Greenlee's joy at having found Kendall was quickly replaced by dread as she saw the look in the blue-green eyes. Greenlee frowned and held onto Kendall's gloved hands.

Greenlee licked her quickly chapping lips, "Kendall, what happened? Where are they?"

Kendall was quiet as she sat in the snow. Greenlee followed her down as she knelt next to her. Greenlee had never seen Kendall so quiet, or scared. She placed her hand on Kendall's shoulder and was shocked when Kendall jerked away from her.

"Okay, Kendall. You've got me scared, now. Is that what you wanted? Please look at me, look at me and tell me what happened."

Kendall looked down at Greenlee's gloves. Deep red glistened brightly against the white cloth. Greenlee followed Kendall's gaze and gasped when she saw the contrast of colors. She touched the red with the finger of her other glove and was only slightly surprised to see it smear.

Greenlee looked at Kendall's shoulder and grimaced. She hadn't seen it before, but now it was dangerously obvious. Kendall's shoulder was bleeding profusely. Greenlee shook her head, not sure how it had happened, and not sure she wanted to know how it happened.

"Kendall listen to me, you're in shock," the signs were now obvious to Greenlee.

Kendall blinked finally letting Greenlee know that she could hear her. Greenlee looked around for shelter hoping to find a place out of the wind and ice to dress Kendall's wound and get her friend to talk to her. Kendall nodded her head toward the side of a mountain. A cave was visible at the base of it.

"Okay, good. You're thinking. That's helpful." Greenlee helped Kendall to her feet and then together they inched their way into the cave. Greenlee helped Kendall sit against a wall while she herself sat next to her pulling her flashlight out of her pack.

Greenlee flinched from the brightness of the light. But Kendall didn't bat an eyelash. Her eyes were wide as she stared at a pair of socks on the cave floor. Greenlee looked at them too, realizing that they were too small to be men's.

"Do you think they're Maggie's?" Greenlee spoke knowing that Kendall wouldn't answer.

Kendall surprised the dry-witted woman when her voice filled the cave, quivering with cold and confusion, "Or Lena's."

Greenlee snapped her head back in Kendall's direction, "Good you're talking. What happened to you Kendall?"

Kendall grimaced as Greenlee pulled off Kendall's oversized ski jacket. She gritted her teeth as Greenlee helped her take off her sweatshirt and long-sleeve thermal shirt beneath that. Blood was soaked into each garment. Greenlee's face spoke volumes as she examined the small circular wound in the meat of Kendall's shoulder.

"I was shot," Kendall finally said through the pain.

Greenlee nodded as she examined Kendall's back, "Yeah, that would be my guess. Looks like there's an exit wound."

Kendall shook her head, "I don't know what happened. One minute, Jack, Sarah, Ranger Whitson and I were trudging along and then bang. Like sniper shots. We scattered and somehow I got hit, I just kept on running. The only reason I stopped was because I tripped and when I fell I guess I hit my head, I don't know. I was out for a while. When I opened my eyes they were out of sight and I was bleeding."

"They aren't dead. They can't be," Greenlee looked as though she were stating simple facts instead of protesting the possibilities.

Kendall shrugged with her good shoulder, "I don't think they are."

Greenlee eyed Kendall as she packed gauze into and around the wounds and taped her shoulder haphazardly with what little first aid tape she had in her pack and Kendall's pack. "Kendall, Jack wouldn't leave you, you know that."

Kendall, tears evident again in her eyes, nodded, "I know. Maybe they didn't know I was shot. Maybe when we scattered they couldn't see if anyone had been hit or not."

"Kendall, do you think they were hit too?" Greenlee was afraid of the answer.

"I don't know, Greenlee, I really don't."

"What about Sarah?"

Again Kendall shrugged, "I don't know which direction she went, but she ran as well."

Greenlee steeled herself straightening her posture and putting on her best I'm-going-to-win face, "Well then we're just going to have to rescue everyone aren't we?"

Kendall didn't grin, but Greenlee could see fire return instantly in her eyes. She helped the injured woman put her shirt and sweatshirt back on and then helped her slip on her jacket. Greenlee glanced at her watch. It was three in the morning.

"Good thing is that if we keep on moving it will be daybreak soon, right?" Greenlee was trying to sound positive.

Kendall looked at Greenlee as though saying that nothing about their situation would be good night or day. Her words were less informative, "Let's go."

Jackson thought that his teeth were going to fall out from the chattering. He looked to his left and saw that Whitson was completely still in the night. Jackson knew they should call Base but he also knew that Bianca would be hanging onto every word that came across the radio. There was no way he would let his niece know that her sister had disappeared and was possibly shot.

He looked again into the night. Neither he nor Whitson were using their flashlights, for fear of being spotted again by the sniper. Jackson mentally kicked himself for letting Sarah and Kendall out of his sight. He had dove into the snow as soon as a gunshot had reverberated through the night. His training had taught him to always hit the deck first think second. Whitson had done the same thing, but Kendall and Sarah had run as quickly as possible.

Jack had watched Kendall running into the woods and had seen her take a bullet, but Kendall true to her survivor nature had kept on running. Jackson had never been more proud of her.

"We should call Base, Mr. Montgomery," John Whitson had never felt so afraid in his life.

Jackson nodded grimly, "I know. I was trying to spare my niece, but she'll have to deal with it."

John nodded, "She's a strong girl."

Jackson unclipped the radio from his belt. His hands trembled as he pressed the call button.

"Search to Base, Search to Base, this is Montgomery, you read me McRee?"

Thomas jumped slightly at the radio. It had been quiet for too long and the sudden sound of the deep voice on the radio pulled him from his thoughts. He looked across the table at Bianca and knew that the paleness in her face had come from her fears swarming in her heart.

"Go ahead Search, we're reading you loud and clear," Thomas responded.

There was silence for a moment. Bianca knew that Jackson was trying to find the best way to say something. She could tell it even over the radio.

"All hell has broken loose up here, Thomas. Ranger Whitson and I have been separated from Kendall and Sarah. There were shots fired. Repeat shots fired."

Thomas watched Bianca carefully as he spoke into the walkie-talkie, "Copy that. Any injuries, sir?"

"Whitson and I are unharmed. Kendall Hart was hit but not fatally," Bianca could hear the worry in Jack's voice.

"How does he know that, Thomas? How does he know my sister wasn't killed?" Bianca was doing all she could to hold back her tears. The scenario playing out in Pine Valley Forest was too farfetched even for her topsy-turvy life.

Thomas waved her off, "Mr. Montgomery, is Kendall Hart with you?"

"No. She ran, as did Sarah Stone. In opposite directions."

Thomas spoke again, "Sir what about the others?"

"Rangers Garrison and Rockford returned to the suspect's cabin. That's where Lt. Maxwell, Ranger Thorsby and Greenlee are. No signs of Maggie yet. Bianca, if you can hear me, I'm sorry. We haven't found her yet. But we do know she's been here. No signs of her or Lena. And please don't worry, we'll find Kendall as well."

"May I?" Bianca reached for the radio and Thomas gave it to her without resistance.

"Uncle Jack, I know you'll bring them home safely. I've tried to call mom, but the cell phones aren't working right now. Please, just bring my sister and my friends back to me. And yourself."

Bianca gave the radio back to Thomas and began to pace again in front of the door. Thomas and Jack exchanged a few more words and then Thomas laid the radio back on the table. He ran his hands through his hair as he watched Bianca chewing her bottom lip. Things were never supposed to be this hard, he thought, as he watched the small girl fighting her tears.

"Sarah Stone, why in the hell did you run?" Sarah berated herself as she looked in every direction knowing and feeling how incredibly lost she was. She looked at her tracks and realized that they were already covered. The snow was falling too hard to keep up with herself.

She had been walking for an hour. She looked left and right, praying that she would find anything that looked familiar. And to her surprise, William Stone's cabin was visible in the distance. She ran quickly through the snow knowing that it was not only refuge from the cold, but that it also contained safety. She thought of the men inside with guns and badges.

She stepped onto the porch and was alarmed when she couldn't hear anything coming from inside. Opening the door she realized that the place was empty. A note scribbled on a legal pad was lying on the kitchen table. It informed the reader that the rangers and Lt. Maxwell had hiked back down the mountain. Sarah's heart sank as she realized she was in a madman's cabin and judging by the sounds on the porch she wouldn't be there alone for much longer.

Maggie's heart raced as she realized how incredibly lost they were. They had been slowly descending the hill for almost an hour. Lena seemed to be in control of the situation but Maggie could no longer be in control of her emotions. She was tired, scared, and absolutely sick of not being with Bianca. That, and she was hungry. Maggie laughed as she pictured herself shoving barbecue ribs into her mouth.

Lena looked at her as though she were crazy, "What's so funny?"

"Ribs," Maggie said through small fits of laughter.

"You have a funny rib?" Lena was genuinely confused, which made Maggie laugh harder.

Maggie shook her head, "No…I'm hungry for ribs."

"Oh, like barbecue," Lena smiled, "Good to see you in a good mood."

Maggie shrugged as she picked up her step a little, "I'm not, I'm just delirious and want nothing more than to be back at the loft with Bianca and Kendall and a warm fire."

"And ribs?" Lena goaded.

Maggie laughed again, "Yes, and ribs."

Despite the pain she was in with her wrist and bruised back, and despite the constant images of being attacked by the maniac, Maggie found herself whistling. Lena found it to be contagious as she too picked up on the tune. Before too long the two began to sing the song, their voices growing louder by the second. As they hit the chorus of the song, Maggie suddenly stopped, panic invading her every expression.

"Maggie? What is it? What's happening?" Lena looked deep into Maggie's eyes.

"No, not here. We can't be here." Maggie said, her voice now a whisper, a soft, terrified whisper. Her gaze fell on a cabin in the distance. Lena nodded as she too saw the shelter. She knew where Maggie's fear was born.

"It's okay, Maggie. I'm with you. We'll be careful and we'll make sure he's not there first. Okay?"

Maggie was clinging to Lena's arm. She internally chided herself for her babyish behavior but still held on to Lena. Lena allowed Maggie to hold onto her as she led the girl silently toward the cabin. As they slowly climbed the steps to the porch, Maggie froze. Lena looked at her. They had both heard the noise coming from inside the cabin.

"Okay, you know what. I can't stand this," Bianca stopped pacing and looked at Thomas. "My life is on that mountain right now. Everything I live for, and I'm sitting here pacing uselessly. Thomas, I have to do something."

Thomas shook his head, "No ma'am. Your Uncle Jack gave me specific instructions to keep you here."

"Yeah, well, he's not here is he?" Bianca's voice was strong and determined. The look in her eyes unnerved Thomas.

"No, he's not. But he said…"

Bianca held up her hand, "Save it. Do you know where this cabin is?"

Thomas nodded, "Yeah, it's about a forty minute hike, maybe an hour in this snow."

"Then we're going," Bianca decided.

Thomas looked at her belly, "But what about your baby."

"Thomas, you ever hear of Baby Jesus and his mother Mary?"

Thomas gave her a look that almost made Bianca smile, "Well she traveled across a horrible desert carrying him and look how well he turned out. Now let's go. I need to be closer."

Before they could open the door to leave, the door flew open. Rangers Thorsby, Rockford and Garrison came in followed by Lt. Maxwell. Lt. McRee eyed his partner suspiciously and then shook his head at the rangers. Bianca ignored them and walked out onto the porch of the cabin.

"Where does she think she's going?" Bianca heard Garrison's stern question before Thomas slammed the door shut and joined her on the porch.

"Glad to see you feel the same way," Bianca nodded.

Thomas zipped up his jacket as did Bianca, "Yeah, well, any man who would give up on trying to find a lost girl is no man at all."

Bianca felt sure that Thomas wouldn't let anything happen to her or her baby as she followed him to the trailhead. Her hopes soared as she thought of Kendall, Maggie, Lena, Greenlee, Jackson and even Sarah. Being useless had never been one of her characteristics and as she treaded the snow with ease, she knew it wouldn't be one of her characteristics anytime soon.

Whispering so that only she could hear, Bianca spoke to the stars, "I'm coming Maggie."

Chapter Nine

Jackson looked left and right, hoping to catch a glimpse of anyone. He and John Whitson had been traveling slowly, avoiding open spaces at all costs. Although they couldn't see the sniper, Jackson knew he wasn't far away. He looked at John, who was looking at a tree.

"See something?" Jackson inquired.

John shrugged, "I can't be sure, but it looks like blood. It's kind of a different texture but with this cold, who knows. It forms an arrow."

Jackson frowned as he examined the tree closer. He hazarded taking out his flashlight and shined it upon the dark red mark on the tree. Jackson nodded and grinned. He looked at John with joy then looked on nearby trees for more of the same.

"Got another one here," Jackson indicated the spot with a nod and another grin.

Whitson shook his head, "Sir, no offense, but if it's blood then why are you smiling?"

Jackson eyed the man carefully, and then slapped his hand on the man's shoulder, "Son, this ain't blood."

"I can't believe you packed lipstick in your backpack, Kendall," Greenlee laughed as she marked another Crimson Blush streak onto a tree.

Kendall half-smiled, "I just wish we had something brighter."

"Yeah, well, it's not really the season for pastels, you know?" Greenlee smirked.

Kendall nodded and they moved further along in the woods. She felt tired and knew that when they got home, if they got home, she would sleep for days. She could feel Greenlee walking next to her and felt grateful that she wasn't alone.

"I'm glad you came tonight, Greenlee. I mean, I'm not glad I got you into this mess, but I'm glad you're here."

Greenlee blushed slightly, not used to mushiness from Kendall, "Yeah, well. We're friends Kendall, and besides, Maggie was Leo's cousin. I promised him that I'd look out for her."

"You know, when you want to be nice, you really do it right," Kendall grinned as she pointed to another tree.

Greenlee marked the tree quickly with another arrow and they moved in that direction. They both hoped that someone would see the arrows, and that someone other than Maggie's kidnapper was following them.

He watched them from the woods. He grimaced in disgust as they held hands and walked onto the porch of the cabin. He knew that he could take them out easily with two bullets, but he wanted to wait. He wanted them to all come together, like fish in a barrel. He crept closer to the ground and pulled binoculars from his pack. He made out lights in the distance. Two flashlight beams were making their way toward the cabin, but by his judging, whoever held them was still twenty minutes from the shelter. He smiled, knowing that his early morning was about to become more fun.

Bianca could barely feel the icy winds swarming around her. Her heart was too busy pumping blood to notice it. Her mind busied itself with images of Maggie and Kendall and Lena. The confusion she felt was immense. Lena or Maggie? Was it just the fear of losing Maggie that made her want her so much, or had she wanted her all along?

"We're getting close to the cabin," Thomas interrupted her thoughts, "Shouldn't be but twenty more minutes or so. You holding up okay?"

Bianca nodded, "Yeah, I just…I'm worried. That's all."

Thomas sucked in a deep breath, "Yeah, well you have every right to be worried."

"Why is that?" Bianca was frightened by his sudden change in tone.

Thomas stopped and looked back at Bianca, "Because I knew William Stone, he was on the squad in Philly when I was a rookie, not but a few years back, and he's one sick son of a bitch."

Thomas walked on leaving Bianca's hope sinking into the night. Bianca shook her head and steeled her determination. Catching up to Thomas she grabbed his arm and spun him around to face her,

"How dare you! You cannot tell me that. You cannot lead me into the woods and tell me that William Stone was that kind of man. Do you deal with everyone this way? Do you fill them with hope and then jerk it away from them? Is that fun for you?"

Thomas looked at Bianca with gentle eyes, "I'm sorry Bianca. I'm really, really sorry. I didn't mean to insinuate that your friend wasn't going to be okay. I just thought you should know that if we really are dealing with William Stone then you should prepare for the worst. I didn't mean to take away your hope. Hope is the one thing anyone has. Please, I'm sorry."

Bianca sighed, "I didn't mean to go all medieval on you. I just heard that change in your tone. What happened in Philadelphia to make you think he's that horrid?"

Thomas kept walking and Bianca followed, "Thomas, please tell me."

Without stopping, Thomas answered, "I think he killed a girl. A young girl, about your age."

"Wait, what? How is that possible? How could he have killed someone and not be in jail right now?" Bianca swallowed the knot that had crept from her stomach into her throat.

"Because no one could prove it was him. He left Philly and joined a squad elsewhere in Pennsylvania, at least, that's the theory. The girl, Madison White, she was twenty-one. Looked a lot like your friend Maggie. Stone knew her. She was one of his informants at a local university. She knew some things about the drug scene there and he promised to help her get clean if she would help him get evidence. That wasn't an unusual deal. A lot of vice squad folks made them. But Madison, she ended up dead."

Bianca watched her feet sink into the snow with every step, "How did she die and what motive would William Stone have to kill her?"

Thomas shook his head, "Are you sure you want to hear this?"

Bianca nodded so Thomas continued hesitantly, "Well, she died from a drug overdose. A needle of heroin was found still stuck in her arm at the scene. It was ruled an OD and there were no more questions. But there was talk in the department that Stone had been messing with the girl. You know, blackmailing her into sleeping with him or else he would find 'evidence' about her being a dealer. I think he hurt her, I think she was going to make a formal complaint with the DA and he killed her."

"God," Bianca could barely utter that single syllable.

Thomas exhaled a breath he seemed to be holding, "Yeah. She was a sweet girl. I had met her a few times. She had been clean while helping Stone gather evidence. She was smart and funny, and beautiful. Like I said, a lot like your friend."

"Makes a pattern, don't you think?" Bianca had read enough about serial killers to recognize the signs.

Thomas nodded, "Better believe it. And if this is him, if he's the one who has Maggie, then he won't come off this mountain alive. I'll make damn sure of it."

Sarah quickly hid beside the door of the cabin so when it opened she wouldn't be seen immediately. It would give her the element of surprise. The fire poker felt useless in her shaking hands. But her fear told her that she shouldn't take any chances with whoever was on the porch.

She saw the knob turn slowly and held her breath waiting for the worst. The lights were still on in the cabin giving Sarah the advantage of seeing who the newcomer was before she could hit him. She raised the weapon high above her head and prepared herself to run. As the door crept slowly open she could tell that there was more than one person entering the cabin.

But still she held her weapon tightly. Her face and muscles relaxed only slightly as she saw Lena Kundera's face appear. The woman looked scared. Sarah cleared her throat and almost laughed as the taller woman jumped out of her skin. Then she heard a yelp from the front porch.

"Lena, Lena, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I thought maybe you were him." Sarah's voice was calm and steady despite her pounding heart.

Lena was holding one hand over her heart, "My God, Sarah. You frightened me silly."

Sarah shrugged, "I'm sorry."

She followed Lena's gaze to the porch. Standing there on the snow-covered deck was the most incredible sight Sarah had ever beheld. Tears fell freely from her eyes as she gazed into the fear-stricken face.

"Mary Margaret?" Sarah's voice was wavering with elation.

Maggie blinked and looked at the stranger. She knew that the woman staring back at her was someone she knew, although she couldn't place her face. The voice was comforting and familiar.

"Do I know you?" Maggie finally said not dropping her gaze from Sarah.

Sarah frowned remembering that Maggie would probably have no recollection of her, "No. No I don't guess you would."

Sarah quickly wiped away her tears and held out her hand to Maggie, "My name's Sarah. I came here with Bianca, Kendall and Greenlee. We came to find you."

The tension in Maggie's shoulders seemed to melt away with the mention of Bianca's name, "Bianca's here? Where is she? I want to see her. I need to see her."

Sarah smiled gently seeing the love that Maggie had for the dark-haired girl, "She stayed behind, at the base of the mountain, because of the baby. She's very worried about you."

Lena looked sadly at the floor, but Sarah ignored the look, "Maggie, did he hurt you?"

Maggie looked surprised at the question this stranger had asked her. Even more surprising to Maggie was her urge to tell this woman everything. She simply shook her head, "Nothing that won't heal."

Sarah sighed, "Thank God. Um…are you going to come in or are you going to stand out there all day?"

Maggie looked behind her at the darkness and quickly entered the cabin. Sarah ushered her to the fireplace and sat her down on the rock hearth. Sarah seemed to be looking Maggie over for injuries. Again, Maggie was surprised to find herself showing the stranger her wrist.

"I think it's broken," Maggie's voice was soft, tired, and filled with residual fear.

Sarah nodded as she gently probed Maggie's wrist. Maggie cringed in pain but neither cried nor cursed. Sarah was proud of her little sister. She only wished that the situation were different so that they could be in a happier place when she told Maggie that they were sisters.

"Who are you?" Maggie was drilling a hole into Sarah's eyes with her gaze.

Sarah shook her head, "I'm Sarah. I told you that."

Maggie frowned, "No, who are you. What do you have to do with finding me? Are you a ranger or something?"

"Or something," Sarah answered looking back at Lena. Lena shrugged not knowing how to help Sarah out of the position she was in.

"Please, tell me. Right now I'm in no mood to trust strangers, so unless I know who you are, I'm not about to trust you." Maggie's voice was still just above a whisper. Sarah could see irrefutable evidence of exhaustion in the darkness under Maggie's eyes.

Sarah's shoulders sagged as she realized the truth would have to come out sooner than she thought, "You won't believe me if I told you, Maggie."

"Try me," Maggie held no animosity in her voice, only curiosity and doubt.

Sarah nodded, "Okay. I will. You know me. You just can't remember me. You've probably dreamt of me before, but my face was a blank to you upon waking. We're sisters Maggie. I'm your sister."

Maggie continued to stare at Sarah not blinking once. Sarah bit her bottom lip at the same time Maggie did. Maggie didn't let the motion go unnoticed. She looked to Lena and saw the dark-haired woman nod.

"It's true Maggie," Lena confirmed.

Maggie felt familiarity surrounding the woman, but her mind couldn't quite wrap around what they were telling her, "You're my sister?"

Sarah licked her dry lips and nodded, "Yes. I wish I could have told you somewhere else, somewhere less frightening, but you insisted."

"Careful what you ask for, right?" Maggie was still staring at Sarah as though she were committing the woman's every feature to memory.

"Right," Sarah wanted nothing more than to throw her arms around Maggie and hold on for dear life, but she resisted, thinking that Maggie probably wasn't the affectionate type.

"Where've you been all my life then?" Maggie was going to ask the hard questions quickly.

Sarah looked again to Lena, and Lena excused herself saying she was going to make some hot cocoa in the kitchen. Maggie stopped her before she could leave the room.

"Lena, wait." Maggie stood up and walked to Lena, "Thank you. Thank you for saving my life. And thank you for everything you did to help me, and to protect me."

"You're worth protecting, Maggie Stone," Lena smiled as she turned toward the kitchen.

Maggie returned to the fireplace and took up her staring game with Sarah, "So, where've you been?"

"Maggie, how much do you remember about our dad?" Sarah hoped she could remember nothing.

"Not much. I remember the day he left. Mom tried to tell us he died, but I knew he just left us. But you weren't there then."

Sarah raised her eyebrows, "So you knew that he left and he didn't die?"

Maggie nodded and looked at Sarah for more information. Sarah obliged her little sister, "Our father, William Stone, he convinced our mother that she should have me committed."

"Wait, as in an institution?" Maggie was already drawing lines between Sarah and other members of her family.

"Yes, a crazy hospital if you will. I knew something about him, about things he was capable of doing, so he had me committed to protect himself," Sarah looked at Maggie to see if any signs of recollection were visible in her chocolate brown eyes.

Maggie's brow creased as though she were remembering. And finally she gasped, "Frankie. He hurt Frankie. You stopped him from hurting me. I remember your face. I remember you trying to kill him."

Sarah nodded sadly, amazed that Maggie remembered so easily, "And the next day I was committed and you were told that I never existed. I guess before too long…"

"We forgot you existed," Maggie finished for her. Maggie swallowed the lump in her throat and looked into the blue-hazel eyes of her big sister.

She finally said, "I have a sister."

"Yeah, me." Sarah said.

To Sarah's pleasant surprise Maggie threw her arms around her. The shock of finally connecting with Maggie was overwhelming to Sarah. She held on tightly to the smaller girl and let go only when Maggie pulled away. Maggie blinked back a few tears.

"How did you get involved in looking for me?" Maggie asked.

"I've been keeping an eye on you, waiting for the best time to tell you who I was. It never seemed to be the right time. But then you came up missing. I was in the park when Bianca and Kendall called Jackson Montgomery. They questioned me and I knew that I had to come clean to them so I could help you."

Maggie looked confused, "How did you know you could help?"

"Because I knew he was still looking for you."

"Who?" Maggie was feeling the fear rising in her heart again.

"I knew that William Stone was still looking for you. Our father. Maggie, this is his cabin."

Maggie flinched at the news, but then shook her head, "No. No. The man who took me, he couldn't have been our father."

"Why not?" Sarah was feeling some relief at the possibility that the man who had tried to hurt Maggie was not William Stone.

"The man who had me. He was younger, like your age. There was no way he could have been our parents' age," Maggie wasn't sure if this was good news or not.

"Okay, okay. Well, if it's not our father then who is he?"

Maggie shrugged. Lena called to them from the kitchen. Sarah could see three mugs of steaming hot chocolate sitting on the table. Sarah took Maggie's uninjured hand and helped her up. They walked together into the kitchen. Before they could sit, there was a noise coming from the porch. The three women sat perfectly silent, as the noise grew louder.

"Someone's here," Lena whispered.

Maggie was thrown backwards into time as she tried to remember more details about the man who had kidnapped her and attacked her.

_He laughed again and then began to fumble with the button on her jeans. The cute cargo jeans with more pockets than were really necessary. Maggie closed her eyes tightly only to feel his hand roughly grab her by the chin. _

_"You open your eyes little one. You hear me? You will watch me, and you will pay."_

_"Little one," his words and voice, again so familiar to Maggie and yet not a voice she had ever heard before. The weight of him caused the rocky surface beneath her to scrape and cut into her now-bare back._

The front door of the cabin swung open as a man entered holding a gun out in front of him. Sarah recognized him immediately as Lt. McRee, but she knew Maggie, who was now trembling behind her, did not recognize the man at first. Lt. McRee holstered his gun as he took in the sight of the three women. He motioned for someone behind him to come in.

Bianca stepped into the cabin and drank in the sight of Lena, Sarah, and finally Maggie. Her heart soared to heights she never imagined as tears overwhelmed her.

"Maggie? You're okay?" Bianca half spoke, half cried the words as she reached out for Maggie.

Maggie felt her lips trembling with joy as she ran into Bianca's arms. A reunion had never been sweeter. She felt Bianca's warm embrace tackle her in a fit of love and consolation. They sank together to the floor, and before she could stop herself, Maggie was sobbing. Tears fell onto her face, tears of pain, fear, but mostly immense relief that Bianca had found her way to her. She tried to bury herself as deeply as possible in Bianca's arms.

Bianca allowed her own tears to fall freely as she held her trembling friend in her arms. Bianca looked up momentarily at Lena and Sarah. Sarah nodded, indicating to Bianca with her eyes that Maggie needed her more than anything. Lena gave Bianca a soft smile letting her know that she understood what had to happen right now.

"I'll make more chocolate," Lena spoke softly to Thomas and Sarah. Sarah and Thomas followed her into the kitchen leaving Bianca and Maggie on the floor near the door.

"Shhhh…Maggie. It's okay now. I'm here. We're together. I'm never going to let you go."

Maggie seemed to cry harder at Bianca's words. Her face wasn't visible to Bianca as it was buried in Bianca's coat. Bianca rocked back and forth not knowing what had happened to Maggie, but feeling that everything was going to be okay, eventually. She smoothed the dark blonde hair with her hand and kissed the top of Maggie's head.

Maggie finally stopped sobbing, although tears still fell freely. She managed to lift her head and look Bianca in the eyes, "Bianca…I'm so sorry."

Bianca blinked with confusion, "You're sorry? For what? Maggie, you didn't do anything to be sorry about."

Maggie nodded, "Yes I did. I shouldn't have been so bitchy this morning at the union."

Bianca almost laughed, and would have had it not been for the fear and sadness in Maggie's eyes. The sight was breaking her heart. "Maggie, I was the bitchy one. Let's just promise to never fight like that again."

Maggie nodded. Bianca pulled off her gloves and with her now bare hand wiped tears from Maggie's face. Maggie relished the warmth of Bianca's hand. She pressed her face against Bianca's palm and then sank back into Bianca's arms.

"God, Maggie. I'm so happy you're alive," Bianca whispered to Maggie. "If anything had happened to you…"

Bianca stopped realizing that she hadn't even asked Maggie if anything had happened to her. She pulled away from Maggie forcing Maggie to look her in the eyes. Maggie could only manage to look at her bandaged wrist, which still throbbed. Bianca tilted her chin up gently. Maggie didn't resist and shrugged as she looked at Bianca.

"What do you want to know Bianca?" her voice was raw with emotion.

Bianca bit her bottom lip and then answered, "Did he hurt you?"

Maggie shook her head. "He tried to, Bianca. And he almost did. If Lena hadn't come along, I would have been…"

"Raped?" Bianca knew Maggie was having a tough time saying the word.

Maggie nodded, "But I wasn't. I'm okay. Really."

Bianca would have believed her had it not been for the 'really' placed at the end of Maggie's statement. It was what Maggie always said when she was trying to convince someone of a lie. Bianca knew how Maggie felt. She knew why she wasn't really okay. And she knew that she would not leave Maggie's side until she felt safe enough to be alone again.

"It's okay, Maggie. You don't have to be strong for me. Never again will I let you keep things to yourself in order to protect me. We know about the phone calls you've been getting. Did you talk to Sarah?"

Maggie nodded, "It's not him. It's not my father, Bianca. The man who took me…he's Kendall's age. He's not old enough to be my dad."

Bianca nodded and knew that Maggie needed a few minutes before she dealt with the who's and what's of the situation. And as Maggie laid her head on Bianca's shoulder again, Bianca took in the faint scent of raspberry shampoo. She had her Maggie safe in her arms. Bianca intended to keep it that way.

He laughed to himself as he looked through the cabin window. The little one was curled into Bianca Montgomery's arms. One of the officers, and the other two women were standing in the kitchen looking at the women on the floor. He was almost suffocated by the warmth and love he could see in the room. He wanted nothing more than to strip away their newfound security. To make them remember the fear they had all been feeling only hours before. And he knew just the way to do it.

Chapter Ten

Maggie, Bianca, Sarah, Lena, and Lt. McRee had been in the cabin together for nearly an hour. Bianca had managed to get Maggie to lie down on the small couch that was there. Bianca's heart had shattered at the small frame of her best friend curling up on the couch and she knew it would be hard to piece back together when Maggie grabbed her hand and begged her not to leave her.

Bianca sat on the edge of the couch, her hand resting on Maggie's back. Maggie's eyes had drifted slowly shut within minutes. When Bianca was sure that Maggie was asleep, she joined Lena, Sarah and Thomas in the kitchen. She hugged Lena tightly and then pulled away taking in her deep brown eyes.

"Thank you Lena. I don't know what possessed you to go out and find her, but I'll be forever thankful that you did," Bianca's voice was barely above a whisper.

Lena nodded, "You don't have to thank me, Bianca. She is your friend, and if she's important to you, then she's important to me. I love you, and I would do anything for you."

Bianca smiled at her appreciatively, missing the forlorn look in Lena's eyes, before looking into the living room searching Maggie's face for any signs of disturbance. Reassured by Maggie's motionless features, Bianca looked at Sarah, "How did she take the news that you're her sister?"

Sarah shrugged as she looked at Maggie, "She seemed fine with it. I mean, I guess it's kind of a shock among the other thing she had already been through; maybe it hasn't really sunk in. She hugged me though. That's got to be a good sign, right?"

Bianca smirked, "If Maggie hugged you, then she knows you're telling the truth and she already trusts you beyond restraint."

Sarah sighed as though she'd been holding on to the fear that Maggie would hate her. Bianca gently held Sarah's hand and smiled at her. They were eye to eye, and the gesture made Sarah strangely calm. She wondered if Bianca had that effect on everyone.

"It'll take a while, but before too long, you and Maggie will be as close as Kendall and I," Bianca flinched as though she had forgotten about her sister.

Lena noticed the reaction and called Bianca on it, "Bianca? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Kendall was shot. Uncle Jack told us over the radio," no one missed the tears welling up in Bianca's eyes. She quickly wiped them away as they touched her cheeks, and she turned back to Maggie.

Lena wrapped an arm around Bianca's shoulder pulling her into a hug, "I'm sure she's fine, Bianca. Kendall could wrestle a herd of bears if she needed to. Perhaps the wound isn't serious."

Bianca looked as though a realization had just punched her, "What about Greenlee, she's supposed to be here too."

Sarah and Lena shook their heads indicating Greenlee hadn't been there. Bianca told them about Jack's radio call and they exchanged information about what time they had been in which location.

After listening for thirty minutes to the planning and aimless guessing about what had become of the rest of their party, Sarah stepped toward the living room as Maggie started to toss and turn on the couch. She knew from years before that her little sister was in the midst of a shadowy, fear-provoking nightmare. Bianca, Lena and Thomas did not notice Sarah kneeling next to the couch.

Sarah looked over her baby sister. Although the dark brown eyes were closed, she knew what she would see in them when she was awake. Besides the brilliance and heart that was Maggie Stone, she would also see the fear of being alone. It was the same thing she always saw when she looked in her own blue-hazel eyes.

Maggie turned again on the couch, a soft whimper escaping her red, chapped lips. Her dark blonde hair was tucked behind her ears and her pale face was hot to the touch. Sarah let her hand rest softly on Maggie's cheek, taking note of the fever that was working its way through her skin. Sarah ran her forefinger lightly between Maggie's eyebrows.

Maggie's furrowed brow relaxed as she stopped fighting the demons in her dream. Slowly her lids fluttered open. Sarah moved her hand from Maggie's face and sat back on her heels, waiting to be yelled at for trying to comfort the sister she had no right to comfort.

But the yelling never came. Instead the brown eyes that looked at her were filled with nothing but gratefulness that someone was there. Maggie smiled slightly and then shivered against a chill. Sarah lifted her hand to Maggie's forehead again, relieved that Maggie didn't pull away from her.

"You have a fever, Mags," she whispered softly to Maggie.

But Maggie didn't hear her. She was looking at Bianca, who was receiving another hug from Lena, neither aware that Maggie was awake. Sarah took in the disappointed look that crossed Maggie's face. She looked behind her to the brunettes in the kitchen who were standing closely together talking to Thomas. Sarah looked back to Maggie and shrugged.

"Want to know what I think?" Her voice was still too quiet to attract the attention of the others.

Maggie eyed her before shivering again. Her voice was lower than Sarah's, "You're going to tell me anyway aren't you?"

"You know, for someone who forgot I existed, you sure do know me well," Sarah smiled gently.

"Yeah, well, we're sisters. There are some things we have in common," Maggie looked at Sarah with hope beaming in her darkened eyes.

Sarah's voice was still a whisper, "I think that when this situation is over, when we're all safe and sound back in Pine Valley, I think your world is going to change significantly."

"Yeah, it'll probably fall apart," Maggie rolled her eyes. She still had her head resting on the pillow, having not moved an inch since waking.

Sarah shook her head, "You know, when you and Frankie were little you were the one whose cup was always half full, what happened?"

"Life. It happened all over the place. I learned to get realistic about things. If the cup is half-full, it's probably half-full of poison."

"You'll see, Mags. You'll see that if you're honest with her, and with yourself, then everything you ever dreamed of in life will happen."

Maggie smirked with her bloodshot eyes, "Is this the twelve-step program they teach you at the funny farm?"

"Funny. Very funny. You better be glad you're running a fever or else I might remind you of the snowball fights we had when you were a baby."

Maggie's eyes welled with tears. Sarah's smiled was cleaned off her face as she shook her head, "I'm sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's not that. It's just that…it's not fair."

Maggie sat up on the couch long enough for Sarah to sit next to her. She then laid herself in Sarah's arms, surprising Sarah with her need to be held. Sarah obliged her younger sister and pulled her close. Maggie was crying softly, her tears dampening the sleeve of Sarah's thermal shirt. Sarah smoothed Maggie's hair down, not knowing what else to do.

She looked at Bianca, Lena and Thomas who were now very aware that Maggie was awake. Bianca started toward Maggie but Lena stopped her nodding toward Sarah. Sarah nodded back; thankful for the precious moments she was getting to spend with Maggie.

She whispered so that Lena and Bianca couldn't hear her, "I know it's not fair right now Mags, but when you tell Bianca, everything will change. She loves you. She loves you more than she loves anyone, with exception to that baby she's carrying of course."

Maggie stopped crying and sat up again staring at Sarah. She shook her head as she wiped away the remaining tears on her face, "That's not what I was talking about."

Her voice was so quiet that it reminded Sarah of the time Maggie and Frankie were three years old and were playing pirates in the back yard. Frankie was playing the evil captain and Maggie the damsel in distress. Sarah always got to play the hero. She had found Maggie hiding in an empty garbage can and as she had opened the lid, the tiny little blonde girl had put her fingers to her lips and had whispered as softly as she just had that the evil Captain Frankie was hunting them.

Her mind snapped out of the memory and looked back at the grown woman in front of her. Many things about Maggie had changed. Sarah could see the fire and will to survive in her eyes. Her bright, beautiful giving soul was evident in every expression and word. The one thing that hadn't changed in Maggie Stone was the love she felt for family, and Sarah could feel that love piercing through her heart as Maggie looked at her.

"Then what were you talking about?" Sarah finally responded.

Maggie frowned, "It's not fair that I didn't get to grow up with you. Things might have been so different, Sarah. But now I don't even know you. I mean, I want to know you. I know I could absolutely love you, I know you're my sister. But I don't know you. I don't know how you feel about things. I have no idea if you even want to be a part of my life now."

Sarah's only response was to pull Maggie to her again, making sure the petite girl could feel the love that was running through her heart. Sarah looked to Bianca who was pleading with her eyes to be near Maggie. Sarah nodded and Bianca sat on the other side of Maggie on the small couch.

Maggie felt the motion and smiled at Sarah. Sarah left the couch giving Maggie no choice but to turn to Bianca. Maggie restrained herself from throwing her arms around her friend. Instead she sighed and slapped on a haphazard smile.

"What time is it anyway?"

Bianca looked down at her watch, "Almost 4:30. The sun should be rising soon."

"Bianca…" Maggie looked around the room, "Where's Kendall?"

Bianca shrugged not sure if she wanted to burden Maggie with the news that Kendall had been shot and was lost in the woods along with Jackson, Greenlee and Ranger Whitson. She remembered that hiding scary things was what landed them in the situation they were in.

"Jack radioed us earlier. He said that Kendall had been shot, and Sarah," Bianca looked to Sarah, "He said you were with them at the time?"

Maggie looked to Sarah with alarm in her eyes. Sarah wasn't sure what to say to comfort Maggie. So she nodded, "All I know is that I heard gunshots and I ran. I didn't know if anyone had been hit or not. I just ran. Before I knew it I was lost and then here. I think if the three of us can make it here then they can too."

Sarah had indicated Lena and Maggie as she had spoken. Lena nodded in agreement smiling at Maggie. Maggie smiled softly back. Bianca watched the exchange and wondered if Lena and Maggie had talked while in the woods alone. She brushed the thought aside. Instead she focused on Maggie who looked extremely uncomfortable. Bianca could feel the heat radiating from her best friend.

"Maggie, you're burning up," Bianca said, concern weighing down her voice.

Sarah was already digging through her backpack. She pulled out a small bottle from the bag and shook it. Pills rattled in the small plastic container. Sarah filled a mug with water. She brought both the bottle and the mug to Maggie. Sitting next to her little sister she pulled out two pills and handed them to her.

Maggie eyed the white pills suspiciously, "What are those?"

Sarah showed Maggie the bottle, "Extra-strength Tylenol. It's not much relief for your wrist, but it might help bring down your fever. We need you feeling better so we can walk off this mountain with you."

Maggie nodded as she downed the pills chasing them with a gulp of water. Thomas shook his head, "She's not going to walk anywhere."

The women turned toward him with questioning eyes. He smiled, "All I mean is that I'm going to carry you out. You've been through enough and you aren't walking down this mountain in your state."

Maggie shook her head, "Really, that's not necessary, but if you're going to make a big deal out of it then I'll go ahead and give in now."

Everyone fell silent as they wondered what had become of the others. Maggie's heart began beating rapidly as she imagined Kendall alone, shot in the cold with her attacker still out there. It slowly dawned on Maggie the things she had endured while in that cabin.

Maggie tried to stand up but felt a pair of hands on her gently easing her back to the couch, "Whoa Maggie, no. Where are you going?"

Maggie looked at Bianca who still had her hands resting softly on her shoulders, "He held me here, Bianca. In this house. He was going to…I can't stay here. Knowing that someone who was after me, someone who was trying to get to me, is out there right now, maybe even with Kendall, it's killing me, and I can't let him near her. Get it?"

Bianca couldn't hide the fear that crossed her eyes when she realized the truths that Maggie spoke. Instead she nodded, indicating she got it. She still kept Maggie from getting off the couch, "I get it, Maggie, but going out there, offering up yourself as bait. It's not going to help. You're safer here. Having my sister out there, hurt, maybe worse, Maggie that's driving me to the brink of insanity, but if you were out there as well. If you were where I couldn't find you again, I'd die. Don't you get that?"

The force in Bianca's words took Maggie back. She looked toward the basement door, knowing she had been held captive in the room at the bottom of the stairs. Sarah followed Maggie's gaze, as did Lena. Both Sarah and Lena knew what was in the basement. It's where Lena had found Maggie's boots, and Sarah had seen the ropes and the bed.

Sarah had to force herself to unclench her teeth, "What is it Mags? What are you thinking?"

Maggie swallowed hard, wondering if she had what it would take to pull her plan off. She looked at Sarah for backup, but Sarah shook her head. "No way. Uh-uh. Not going to happen Maggie."

Bianca and Lena looked confused as they looked from one sister to the other, "What's not going to happen?" Bianca asked.

"She wants to use herself as bait," Sarah said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay, Kendall. Can you see that? Can you see the cabin? It's not that far? It's where all the rangers are, and a cop. Okay? We can get help there."

Greenlee was trying her best not to fall while she half dragged, half-carried Kendall through the snow. Kendall had been doing well, until thirty minutes earlier. She had begun to lose more blood than before. Her already milky complexion was beyond pale. Greenlee knew that the cabin was their only hope.

"Kendall! Damn it. Listen to me; I need your help here. I mean, you're scrawny as hell, but between all these clothes and the snow, and the fact that I can't feel my feet, you're getting heavy."

Greenlee could tell by the total lack of response that Kendall was unconscious. Tears threatened to form in Greenlee's eyes. She had lost too many people in her short life. She wasn't about to lose her best friend. She gathered her steel resolve and forged her way through the snow one step at a time. Before she knew it, she was mere yards from the porch of the house.

She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw a figure lurking in the shadows below a window. She knew that it had to be the man who had hurt Kendall and taken Maggie. She thought of Maggie still unaware that she was safe. Greenlee's heartbeat quickened as she tried to decide if she should continue and try to get to the house with Kendall before the man could see them or if she should leave Kendall in the woods and get to the cabin by herself, getting someone to help her come back and get Kendall.

As she laid Kendall gently on the ground she realized how vulnerable she was. How vulnerable they both were. The gunshot wound in Kendall's shoulder was a reminder of what the man was capable of. She slowly picked Kendall back up, refusing to leave her behind. When she was close enough for whoever was in the cabin to hear her she began to scream.

Jackson's ears tuned in to the sound that echoed through the forest. He looked at John Whitson who nodded indicating that he too had heard the scream. They moved quickly through the snow toward the sound. The scream was so faint that it could have been carried to their ears by the wind. But Jackson knew the scream belonged to his daughter.

They had been following the lipstick arrows until they ended several hundred yards earlier. Then they had followed the minute drops of blood in the white powder on the ground.

They moved through the snow with ease, the cold no longer affecting them. John was the first to see the lights and smoke of the cabin. He pointed and Jackson nodded. They stopped pulling out their binoculars, trying to gauge the situation. Jackson immediately saw Greenlee dragging Kendall with her. He smiled with relief seeing that Greenlee was simply yelling for help from someone in the cabin. He was about to stand up and yell for Greenlee, when Whitson pulled him back down. Jackson looked at him in frustration. John pointed to the cabin and Jackson looked again through the binoculars. He then saw what Whitson had seen. Someone was hiding. "Badly," he thought.

Maggie was the first to hear the unnerving noise, "Listen. It sounds like someone's screaming."

The group listened as well and as soon as the scream was heard again, Thomas McRee raced out of the door. He saw Greenlee shining her flashlight at him. Racing through the snow he realized why she was screaming. Kendall Hart was lying lifelessly in the snow. Greenlee looked more relieved than anyone he had ever seen. He picked Kendall up, cradling her in both arms.

"There's a man over there by the cabin," Greenlee whispered to him.

She indicated the direction with her eyes. Thomas could scarcely make out a dark shadow huddled in the bushes near the cabin. The thought made him shudder in disgust. He knew that the man in the bushes wasn't William Stone, Sarah had told him what Maggie had said about his age, but that meant that whoever was in the woods could be just as sick, if not sicker.

He moved swiftly with Kendall in his arms. She was lighter than anyone he had ever carried. Her face looked so peaceful, he thought, like an angel. He carried her back to the cabin keeping an eye on his surroundings and Greenlee at the same time. She was inches behind him making sure the madman didn't strike again.

Bianca was the first to see that Thomas was carrying Kendall. She held the door wide open so that Thomas could bring Kendall into the warmth. Maggie had already moved from the couch, a sheen of perspiration was evident on her forehead. Sarah noted to herself with relief that Maggie's fever was breaking already.

Thomas laid Kendall on the couch that had previously been occupied by Maggie. Everyone was trying to gather around the couch at the same time to see if Kendall was all right. Greenlee, who had not moved an inch from Kendall's side, yelled at everyone to back up. Thomas, Lena, Sarah, and Maggie stepped back a few feet to allow Bianca room to see her sister.

Greenlee shook her head, "I'm sorry Bianca. I was trying to find my way back here with her, but the snow was falling and I got lost, and then she got worse."

Thomas pulled Bianca, Sarah, Lena and Maggie closer to him and whispered, "It's a lot worse. He's out there, right now. Outside this cabin."

Thomas held Maggie's gaze for a beat. When he was sure she wasn't going to scream in fear, he continued. "We didn't let him know that we know he's out there. Greenlee spotted him. He's probably outside a window right now. So right now, we act like we don't know he's out there. We get Kendall awake and talking, and then we figure out how we get out of here."

Lena glanced at Thomas' gun, "What about that?"

Thomas shook his head, "If I shoot and miss then he's going to go back into hiding. I want to make sure we get him. And I can't get him when he's hiding in the dark. So right now we focus on her."

He pointed to Kendall who was lying on the couch, still not conscious. Maggie felt her education and her cousin Dr. Hayward's subtle teachings taking over. She moved from scared girl to autopilot as she gently pulled Greenlee and Bianca away from Kendall. She got Sarah to help her take off Kendall's jacket and sweatshirt. She glanced at Thomas. Thomas nodded and then moved to the kitchen, watching the door carefully. Maggie then removed the thermal shirt.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Greenlee asked doubtfully.

Maggie shook her head, "I'm pre-med, but that doesn't make me a doctor. I do know that if we don't get the bleeding to stop then it won't matter what I do."

Maggie glanced at Bianca who was once again, leaning on Lena. Sarah shook her head and got Maggie's attention, "Got to focus on this one kid."

"Yeah. I know," Maggie's reply wasn't snappish, merely strong. Sarah was happy to see the fire in her eyes as she worked feverishly to undo the gauze that Greenlee had packed against Kendall's shoulder.

Greenlee was wringing her hands together as she watched Maggie, "I wasn't sure what to do, so I just packed it with gauze."

Maggie nodded and tried to put on her best half smile, "It's okay, Greenlee. You saved her life. It's just that the gauze got soaked and wasn't holding anymore. We need something stronger."

"I'll get a towel," Lena's accent floated through the air, and Maggie nodded.

Lena quickly ran from the living room to the kitchen and back again. Considering it was all an open area, it didn't take much effort. She handed the towel to Maggie who then pressed it against the back of Kendall's shoulder. The motion caused Kendall to stir in pain.

"Good, she's responsive to pain. She hasn't lost too much. I need another towel," Lena retrieved another towel and Maggie, with Sarah's help, applied it to the front of Kendall's shoulder. Maggie then unwound the ace bandage from her wrist and wrapped it tightly around Kendall's shoulder securing the towels in place. Although the pain in Maggie's wrist felt as though she was going to die herself, she ignored the pain and looked up at Bianca.

"Just sit with her, try to get her to wake up," Maggie didn't flinch as Greenlee grabbed her wrist and gave it a squeeze of appreciation.

Bianca knelt by Kendall taking her thin hand in her own, "Kendall. You have to wake up now, okay? We need you. We need your strength and your fire. Can you hear me?"

Greenlee sat on the stone hearth of the fireplace, while Lena joined Thomas in the kitchen. Sarah and Maggie stepped away from the couch giving Bianca a moment with Kendall. Maggie felt exhaustion working its way through every bone in her body. The fever that had been trying to break was rising again. Her hands were shaking. She felt a strong arm around her shoulder. She looked to her right and found herself staring into Sarah's eyes.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Sarah asked.

Maggie shook her head, "No, Kendall is amazing. Greenlee is amazing. Lena is amazing. I'm just the reason we're all here. I'm the screw-up."

Before Sarah could argue, Maggie's eyes were already off of Sarah and searching the windows of the cabin. Knowing he was out there terrified her, especially knowing he was so close. She glanced again at the basement door. Before she could move toward it, the power in the cabin was gone.

The group was thrown into complete blackness knowing that the man hiding in the woods was behind the outage. No one had the chance to say anything before the techno music that had tortured Maggie's ears earlier, began to blare throughout the cabin. The sound seemed to seep from everywhere, and it was as deafening to Maggie as it had been earlier. She felt her knees grow weak as terror seized her. The fire in the fireplace wasn't enough to light the cabin, and before they knew it they found themselves in the dark - a cold, faint fear filling their every breath.

Chapter Eleven

"What in the hell is that?" Greenlee's high-pitched roar was heard above the music, but barely. Sarah could only see the shadows of the people around her. Her eyes focused carefully on the black images until finally she made out the shortest person in the room.

Sarah moved toward her. "Maggie." Only only her own ears heard her voice. She reached out to take Maggie's hand, realizing that Maggie had yet to move. Before she could take her hand, she was tackled to the ground. She landed with a thud and rolled, someone on top of her. Then, as quickly as she had been knocked down, the assailant was gone again. She felt the cold air from outside as the door to the cabin was thrown open.

Light seemed to flood the cabin as one by one the terrified group found their flashlights. Sarah was impressed by their instant need for roll call.

"Is everyone okay?" Thomas was the first to finally speak. All flashlights went to Thomas' face. He looked tired, worn with concern. The flashlights then turned to Sarah who was getting up slowly from the ground.

"What happened?" Lena helped Sarah up from the ground. Sarah rubbed her shoulder finally feeling the pain that coursed through her upper arm. She knew it would bruise, but she'd had worse.

Sarah shook her head fumbling for her own flashlight in her backpack by the door, "I have no idea, I was reaching for Maggie when someone tackled me. I guess he went out the front door."

"Where did he come from?" Greenlee asked.

A flashlight landed on the basement door, still swinging open, "My guess is down there." Thomas said, his voice filled with anger. "Head count, is anyone hurt?"

Bianca could feel Kendall's hand in her own and felt her sister shift slightly on the sofa, "Kendall and I are fine, although she's starting to toss a little."

Greenlee lifted her own flashlight to her face, "I'm good."

"And me," Lena said following suit.

Sarah was looking for Maggie again, her flashlight crossing every shadow she could find. But there was no Maggie. Her heart pounded in her chest. She felt as though the room was closing in on her.

"Maggie? Where's Maggie?" Her voice was loud and boomed in the silent cabin. Every other sound had taken a leave of absence. Sarah felt as though she were going to cry. The tears did find their way to her eyes.

Bianca rose from the couch, "Did anyone see her? Was anyone near her?"

"I was. I was right there. I almost had my hand in hers, and then he sideswiped me," Sarah's voice trembled with uncertainty.

"Do you think he took her?" the surmounting panic in Bianca's tone was almost too much for anyone in t he room to bear. They knew what Bianca was thinking. They knew what would happen to Maggie if he had taken her.

"I'll be damned if I'm going to stand around here and try to figure out," Sarah grabbed her pack and jacket and began to leave the cabin. Before she could step one foot out of the door, she heard a voice, almost a faint whisper, calling to her from somewhere below.

"Maggie?" Sarah almost whispered to herself.

Bianca nodded, "I hear her too. That's her. Maggie! Maggie? Where are you?"

"I'm in the basement," Maggie's voice sounded distant.

Sarah, followed by Thomas, Greenlee, and Lena, fled down the basement steps. Bianca wanted to go, but she didn't dare leave Kendall alone. She waited with baited breath to hear from the others about Maggie's condition.

Maggie examined the hole further with the flashlight. The tunnel was dark and uninviting, and still Maggie had the urge to explore it. The fear that had been building up in her had exploded finally in a fury of curiosity. She wondered what man had dared to hold her captive, had dared to hold her on the ground, who dared to try to hurt her friends, her family.

Lights temporarily blinded her as the power returned. She could hear the voices on the stairs sigh in relief followed by questions of what the madman was up to.

She heard the flood of footsteps coming down the stairs. She wasn't sure what had compelled her to move down the dark stairs to the basement, but she had, and now she was wondering exactly what she was staring at. The picture was taped to the wall just inside the secret door that led into darkness. Judging by the ice-cold breeze feeling its way around her bare neck, she knew it led to the outside. How had she missed the door earlier, she wondered to herself. She then remembered how panicked she had been as she fled up the stairs and out the front door into the night. Nothing else mattered except for getting up and getting out.

Maggie wiped away a tear that involuntarily slid down her face. She was slightly startled as a hand touched her shoulder and spun her around. Her brown eyes met Sarah's hazel-blues. Sarah had an odd expression of anger and relief plastered in the lopsided smile.

"Don't you ever disappear again," Sarah had trouble saying even those few words.

Bianca's voice was heard from the top of the stairs, "Is she okay?"

Maggie shrugged, "I'm okay Binx. Just checking the place out."

"God, Maggie, what were you thinking?" Maggie almost laughed at Bianca's exasperated voice.

Greenlee voiced Maggie's thoughts, "Whoa, was that me or did she just sound exactly like her mother?"

Maggie smiled slightly in agreement. She turned her attention back to the picture she had been examining on the wall of the tunnel. Taking it off the wall she moved away from the cold air and back into the room. She glanced momentarily at the bed and tried to shake off the disturbing images that pounded through her head.

"Where did that music come from earlier?" Lena asked trying to figure out what was going on.

Maggie shook her head, "I have no idea, but when he had me here, he played it a lot. For torture I think."

Sarah frowned, "He must have it on remote. Which means there's no telling what else he has wired to a handheld device."

Sarah looked around the room suspiciously, "Maybe we should move back up the stairs."

Maggie looked at her getting the same eerie feeling in the pit of her stomach as she saw in Sarah's eyes. She nodded, "Good idea, the place gives me the creeps anyway."

Before they could all reach the stairs, a loud bang resounded through the basement room. They all turned toward the sound and realized the opening in the wall was gone. The secret door had been shut. Maggie looked at the faces around her. Bianca and Kendall were upstairs alone, she noted, as she looked from Sarah to Lena, from Greenlee to Thomas. The thought struck her momentarily as scary. And then she knew, the music, she was the lure that had trapped her friends, instead of the madman.

"Up the stairs now!" Maggie yelled as she sprinted past those still staring dumbfounded at the wall of the basement.

"Bianca!" Her short legs carried as fast as possible up the stairs only to see him standing at the top of the stairwell. The man that had held her captive was now in the cabin with them. As he shut the door blocking her path to Bianca and Kendall, she let out a half-growl, half-scream.

"No!"

The door was shut, and she could hear nothing but the lock engaging. Then there was silence from the other side of the door. The others were rushing up the stairs. They were trapped. Sarah had seen the man also and was now holding onto Maggie from behind as the blonde slid to the ground, internally blaming herself.

Jackson had heard the music blaring. He and John Whitson had moved closer to the cabin to see better. Once sure the man had not seen them creeping through the night, Jackson had focused his binoculars once again on the shadow. He had seen the man disappear, only to reappear again from the porch of the cabin. John had whistled low and uneasy.

"We've got to do something. This man is terrorizing them," John's voice was soft, but demanding.

Jackson chewed his lower lip thoughtfully, "Come on."

John followed Jackson through the snow. They were now creeping under a window of the cabin. Jackson took a quick look inside and felt his heart bottom out as he saw Bianca with a gun held to her head. He also took note of Kendall unconscious on the couch. He quickly ducked back down, not wanting to be seen. Not wanting to let the gunman get out of control.

"He's in there. He's got Bianca, and Kendall," Jackson looked perplexed.

John raised an eyebrow, "What about the others?"

Jackson's reply was simple, "They're not there."

"Why are you doing this?" Bianca asked the man.

The man smiled at her. Not vicious, not leering, just a smile. But despite the gentleness with which he bared his teeth, Bianca shivered in fear. She knew the man was capable of hurting someone. He had already hurt Maggie. Her Maggie. The thought angered her, making her nostrils flare with hatred. She refused to be scared of the man that stood before her, pressing hard cold metal to her forehead.

The man shrugged, "I do what I do for no real reasons, except for revenge."

"Revenge? What sort of revenge could you possibly be seeking against Maggie? She wouldn't hurt anyone."

The man frowned, "Oh, but wouldn't she? And hasn't she?"

"You're insane," Bianca was confused by the man's words and yet his voice was clear and concise, reminding her of another voice from not so long ago.

"Probably so. You know what, I'll make things simple. Instead of drawing out the entire debacle of why I'm seeking my revenge on Maggie, and you, and her" he pointed at Kendall with the gun "I'll just give it to you in simple terms."

"That'd be helpful," Bianca thought of Maggie as the sarcasm dripped from her lips. It's how Maggie would say it and Bianca needed to be as strong as Maggie now.

"Well, this little revenge scenario is courtesy of my dear departed brother." The expression in his face changed and Bianca knew exactly who his brother was.

"Can't you just shoot the damn door off its hinges, Thomas?" Greenlee was becoming claustrophobic in the stairwell, but she was too scared to go back into the bedroom below.

Thomas shook his head, "That won't work, it's reinforced steel."

Maggie was pulling hard on the handle of the door, her wrist pulsating with pain, but she ignored it as she alternated twisting the knob with pounding at the door. "Bianca? If you can hear me, don't be afraid, you're more than he is, can you hear me?"

"I think it's sound proof, sweetie," Sarah was trying to be helpful but she was feeling incredibly useless.

Maggie sank her weight into her older sister, trying to seek any form of comfort she could. Lena was as scared as Maggie about Bianca's well being, but in Maggie's eyes they could all see the infinite ache of the probable.

"Let's try the other door," Thomas was trying to be the voice of reason. He walked down the steps, but Maggie and Sarah refused to follow. Greenlee and Lena followed him down. Maggie pressed her ear to the door again. She laid her head on the ground trying to see under the crack in the door. Nothing was visible except for dust.

Her tears were falling harder as she looked at Sarah, "I can't sit around here and do nothing. There's got to be a way to jam his little system and get the doors unlocked."

Sarah smiled at her and nodded, "There is. God, Mags you're brilliant."

Sarah was remembering one day when she had escaped from the asylum. Sarah was an electronics genius in her own right. Although she had never had any proper training, she had taken apart enough equipment and put it back together to have been a certified gadget repair girl.

Sarah stood on the top step and felt along side of the door. Her hand felt the thin line of wire that was painted into the wall. Maggie's tears stopped falling as she began to find hope in her sisters' movement.

Maggie reached for the wire, "Cut it."

"No, no, no. Don't." Sarah stopped Maggie from touching the wire. "If you cut it here it'll short circuit the system leaving both doors jammed shut. We have to follow the wire back to the component."

"How do you know this stuff?" Maggie asked, her fear for Bianca still raging inside, but curiosity momentarily taking over.

Sarah shrugged as she and Maggie followed the wire down the stairs into the bedroom. It was running along the floor so the path was easy to trace. Easier than if it had been buried in the ceiling. Maggie eyed the bed skipping ahead of the wire's path and lifting the bed skirt. Beneath the bed amongst the dust bunnies were two black boxes. With Sarah's help they pulled both of them from under the bed. Lena, Thomas, and Greenlee watched the two sisters with growing concern.

"What are you doing?" Greenlee asked, a snarl plastered on her face.

Maggie smiled back at her, "Hopefully we're getting us out of here and we're going to save Bianca and Kendall."

They opened the boxes revealing four electronic components. Each one had an LED sensor. Sarah pointed them out, "These are the sensors for the remote he has. This is the power switch." She pointed to a two-inch long switch in one of the boxes.

"So turn it off and get us out of this hell," Lena said impatiently.

Sarah shook her head, "Not a good idea. Turning the power off simply stops all current activity. Meaning that we're stuck here if the power goes off. What I have to do is bypass the remote circuitry."

"Does she not speak English anymore?" Greenlee shook her head.

Thomas smiled at Greenlee and shook his head. "Search me."

Sarah ignored their comments but looked at Thomas, "Got a pocket knife?"

"Yes, of course," Sarah was surprised a 'duh' didn't end the statement. Thomas handed her a Buck knife in its sheath.

She pulled it out of the sheath and looked at it. The blade was five inches long. "You call this a pocket knife?"

"It has its own pocket doesn't it?" His voice was gentle and not sarcastic. Sarah liked him. She could tell looking into his kind blue eyes that he was a good man.

As Sarah took to opening the panels on the components, Lena and Greenlee worked on finding a switch near the tunnel door. Maggie and Thomas returned to the top of the stairs to try to listen for Bianca. So far silence was the only thing they could hear.

Tired of straining her ears, Maggie rested against the wall, leaving her good hand resting on the door. Her only contact to where Bianca was. At least, she hoped Bianca was still there. She felt Thomas' hand on her knee. On fearful instinct, she jerked her leg away from him and then frowned at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I'm just…he really…" Maggie wasn't sure what she was trying to say. She could tell by Thomas' gaze that he was only looking to offer her comfort and that her reaction had stunned him slightly.

"No, no. It's okay. I should have known not to touch you."

Maggie wanted to change the direction of the conversation, "So you think she's okay."

Thomas nodded, "That Bianca is one solid soul. If anyone can handle herself it'd be her."

Maggie nodded, "You got that right. So were you with her all night?"

It was Thomas' turn to nod, "Yeah. She was so worried about you."

Maggie could feel Thomas staring into her soul. Like an angel he was reaching into her heart with his conversation. He was telling her what she needed to hear. "I was worried about her. I was worried that I'd die and that she'd never know…"

Thomas watched as Maggie stared at the door. He smiled gently as he covered her hand with his on the wooden surface, "She'd never know how much you love her?"

Maggie nodded, tears silently sliding down her cheeks. She prayed that Sarah was almost finished with the remote system. She looked at Thomas. "Do you think she knows?"

"Do you?" he asked her in return.

Maggie blinked, caught off guard, "Do I what?"

"Do you know how much you love her? And do you know how much she loves you?"

"Did she say that?" Maggie asked wanting to hear these things from Bianca herself.

Thomas held Maggie's hand, "I don't want to misquote her, but she did use the words soul mate, when talking about you."

Maggie blushed. She couldn't believe that Bianca felt that she was her soul mate, "She said that?"

"Yeah, she did," Thomas said with a nod.

Maggie could have hugged him for making her hopeful of a future with Bianca, but instead she got a sick realization in her stomach. If Sarah didn't get the doors open, there'd be no future. She let her hopes wander to thoughts of Jack and the rangers. Her heart sped up as she imagined herself at the birth of Bianca's baby.

"Baby?" Maggie whispered in spoken thought. "The picture!"

Thomas looked at Maggie with concern as the petite woman dug through the pockets of her cargo jeans. She finally emerged with an old black and white photograph.

"What is that?" Thomas asked.

Maggie shrugged, "I found it taped to the wall of the tunnel. I couldn't figure it out before. The reason his voice sounded so familiar. The reason he used words I'd heard before. But now I know. I know who he is."

Before Thomas could ask any questions, Sarah called out ecstatically from the basement, "I think I got it!" Maggie grabbed Thomas' gun and fled toward the tunnel door in the basement. She knew Thomas and the others weren't far behind.

Bianca could feel the bruise forming on her forehead. He had held his gun there for more than a few minutes pressing hard into Bianca's skin. Fear for her life, her baby's life, was dominated by her need to survive. She watched his every move carefully. She knew the genes that inhabited his blood.

"Was your father the only man in your family with any decency?" Bianca was pushing the man with her words. She continued to refuse to let him control her, gun or not.

"My father was an idiot. He thought I could do no wrong. I was his golden boy and my brother was his whipping boy. I finally got tired of it all and faked my own death. Car accident."

Bianca rolled her eyes, "Great, so you faked your own death so you could move around the world attacking women without being known?"

He shrugged, "Pretty much."

"So basically your hobby was the same as your brother's," Bianca stated.

"My brother was weak. He wanted our father's love. Me? I had the love but didn't want it. So I walked away. And our 'hobby' as you so gently refer to it, is the one thing we have in common."

"So you're seeking revenge for your brother's death, although you didn't really like him?"

The man shook his head and pushed Bianca down on the couch. Kendall was still there, but had not moved a muscle in a while. Bianca's memories flashed to Michael Cambias. He had pushed her to the couch much the same way.

Bianca smiled victoriously at the man, "So how does it feel to follow your little brother's shadow?"

The man's eyes sparkled with anger. Bianca could see the very strong resemblance now and the thought made her shudder. She looked at Kendall, hoping she was okay.

"It was her fault too, you know? Kendall's the one that trapped him in his own stupidity. Michael was far too cocky. He never could understand that once you had done the devil's deeds you had to move on. He thought that he could keep getting away with it, but someone finally stopped him."

"Damn straight. I stopped him. I put a bullet right through his heart. And I'm about to do you the same favor."

Bianca's jaw dropped as she looked at Maggie, who had come into the open front door and locked it behind her. She was trying to reconcile everything she had just heard when it hit her that Maggie had a gun in her hand. And then it hit her that Maggie had just admitted to killing Michael Cambias.

She blinked back tears of relief and rage and stared at Bianca while keeping the gun pointed firmly at Michael Cambias' brother. She followed Bianca's eyes to the gun that was pointed at the brunette's head. The man smiled chillingly at her and for the first time, in the light of the cabin, she could see the evil in his eyes.

He sneered from Bianca to Maggie. He licked his lips as he remembered the feel of the blondes flesh beneath his hands. He could tell she was shaking inside, despite her tough demeanor. "Well, now. Seems like we have ourselves in quite the bind."

Chapter Twelve

"Maggie?" Bianca was still in shock from Maggie's revelation that she had killed Michael Cambias.

Maggie shot Bianca a "please play along" look and returned her attention to the madman at hand. He was still grinning at her devilishly. Maggie's stomach turned. She was beginning to lose the ardor that she had built on the way to the front door of the cabin from the tunnel exit in the back. She could hear everyone else shouting at her through the door of the cabin from the front porch.

Maggie prayed that they would come up with a back-up plan, because as she stood with her finger on the trigger of the gun, she began to shake. She was suddenly very aware of not only her fear, but Bianca's as well.

"So Mary Margaret…miss me?" He winked at Maggie.

Maggie shook her head, seemingly confident, but appearances deceiving, "I don't even know your name."

"I don't really call myself anything," he frowned and then shrugged, keeping his aim on Bianca's forehead steady. "Guess you can call me whatever you like."

"How about Michael part 2?" Maggie asked snidely.

Bianca couldn't help but smirk, "I like Bob. Bob is a good name."

"Bob?" Maggie shrugged. They were playing with his emotions.

His dark eyes flashed with fury as he moved swiftly from his face-to-face position with Bianca to a more secure location behind her. He wrapped one arm around Bianca's waist drawing her body-to-body with him and then lifted his gun to her temple. Maggie could see both of their faces in equal light.

"Let her go!" Maggie's heart broke with the sight of the terror in Bianca's eyes. Her hands shook worse. She tried to steady her hold on the gun with both hands, remembering her left wrist was broken only after a stinging ache made her wince.

"How's the wrist Mags? You two aren't laughing at me now, are you? The name is Maxwell, Maxwell Cambias." The man was laughing. Maggie could feel his eyes on her. Her anger was overwhelming.

Bianca remained silent, tears flowing freely on her face. Maggie knew Bianca was remembering the storm in July. "Bianca, there's no thunder. It's not that night. Stay here with me, got it?"

Bianca stared back at Maggie, her expression a blank canvas. Then as though the light had turned on in her eyes, she was nodding letting Maggie know that she was with her. Maggie mouthed some words to Bianca. The words served to make Bianca cry harder.

"God I want this to end, and end now," Maggie was silently praying. She knew she was shaking too hard to shoot him. Not to mention she would never risk Bianca's life and Bianca was too close to the man to be anywhere near safety.

"What are you thinking little one?" His snarl was cocky, like his brother's had always been.

"Did you and Michael share your dirty little secrets? Is that how you know he called me little one?" Maggie was remembering the time she had held a knife on Michael after Erica and Jack's interrupted wedding.

He nodded, placing his lips on Bianca's neck. Bianca pulled her head away from him, not putting much distance between her neck and his mouth, but enough. He laughed again.

"As if, honey. A rule Michael and I believed in was that we share secrets, but we don't share goodies," he hugged Bianca tighter to him.

"So you won't hurt Bianca?" Maggie hated that her voice sounded so childlike and pathetic.

His laugh roared through the cabin, "Oh please. It's you I want Maggie. You're the one I've been dreaming of for so long now. Michael had this one," he pointed to Bianca, "He had that one," he pointed to Kendall. "Hell he even had this one's girlfriend. But you Maggie, you were untouched by my brother, which left you free and clear for me."

Maggie rolled her eyes, "Why are all you pervs the same? You think I'm going to let you just take me? Dream on! You couldn't even finish what you started on me back in that cave."

His eyes flashed a thousands shades of evil before he frowned and shook his head, "Oh, don't worry, I'll finish what I started."

Maggie's anger had been rising, but was halted by despair as he turned his gun on Kendall. Kendall was still helplessly unconscious. Maggie's heart sped up. She knew what was coming next.

"That's right little one. A trade. You for them."

Bianca looked at Maggie with pleading eyes, "Maggie no. Don't do it. He'll kill us anyway."

Maggie's gaze seemed to be on Bianca, but in reality she was watching the window behind Bianca and the gunman with intensity. Maggie knew what was coming next. She had gotten the signs. She knew their plan.

"Okay, Maggie saw me," Jackson told the others as they crouched quietly in the snow outside of the cabin. Jackson and John had their sidearms drawn. Thomas was still kicking himself for letting Maggie grab his gun.

Greenlee shook her head as Jackson drew a pattern in the snow, "Okay, this will never work. We're drawing a plan in the snow like we're playing a football game."

"It's all a game, Greenlee," Lena's voice was cold and harsh. Her tolerance for Bianca's family was growing thin. Lena began to wonder how Bianca could be related to people like Greenlee and Kendall. Even Jackson had his cowboy moments of ridiculousness.

"Yeah, well, it's a game I intend to win," Sarah's voice broke through the iciness caused by Lena and Greenlee. "Maggie's got a gun, she's not helpless."

"But Bianca and Kendall are," Jackson said. "Maggie knows this. She's going to make the trade. She's going to give herself over to him."

Sarah shook her head furiously, "Damn it! He'll disappear with her. You can't let her use herself as bait."

"Okay, let's calm down, all of us and look at this plan, please." John Whitson was the voice of reason. His stern gaze fell on Sarah. She wasn't sure why but John's look made her feel instantly calm. She knelt down in the snow next to Greenlee and Lena. They all knelt in a circle around the impromptu game board.

When Jackson finished explaining everything they needed to know, it was clear to Sarah that the plan, although extremely simple, would work. It had to.

Bianca could see Maggie staring past her, to the window behind her. She almost sighed in relief as she remembered that there were others there to help. She and Maggie weren't alone in this. But seeing the intensity in Maggie's eyes scared Bianca. She wondered if Maggie was telling the truth. She wondered if Maggie really had killed Michael Cambias.

"I'll trade," Maggie's whispered voice reached Bianca's ears. Bianca jerked her head up and stared hard at her friend.

Bianca shook her head, "No, Maggie. Don't."

"Too late, she already agreed. Verbal agreements can be just as binding as written ones, right little girl?" He moved Bianca closer to Kendall. "Wake her up, will you, Binx?"

Bianca did as he said. She gently shook Kendall's shoulders. Kendall opened her fevered eyes, "What's going on?" Kendall's voice was groggy and hoarse.

"We have to wake up and go, okay?" Bianca helped get Kendall to her feet. It was a task much more difficult than Bianca had assumed it would be. Kendall fell to the floor on her knees. Doubling over she grabbed her shoulder. A fresh set of tears traced a path on Bianca's pale cheeks as she reached down to help Kendall up again. She was stopped as Maxwell jerked her back to him as a shield between him and Maggie's gun.

Kendall was almost crawling toward the door. Maggie could hear Bianca crying, she could see Maxwell laughing, and everything was a shade of red. Kendall looked up at her from the floor. In a moment of pure coherency, Maggie stilled herself for the inevitable.

It played out in slow motion. Bianca was struggling against Maxwell. At the same time, Kendall was swinging her leg at him. Maggie pulled up her gun aiming it at his head. Kendall's kick made contact, surprising Maxwell with its ferocity. He released Bianca from his grasp. Bianca fell to the couch, giving Maggie a clear shot. But she wasn't fast enough to shoot him before he too brought his gun level with hers.

Jackson snapped to attention as two shots were fired almost simultaneously from within the cabin. They hadn't even had time to get into position to carry out their plan. He could see Sarah already moving toward the cabin. He hoped that she wouldn't see what he knew she would.

Bianca could only hear her own heartbeat in the aftermath of the shots. The room had a new smell to it. Burnt powder and a strange copper scent she didn't really recognize. Her breath was labored as she tried to make heads or tails of what had just happened.

Kendall was on the floor, unconscious again. The kick having took everything out of her. Maxwell was lying silently on the floor. A bullet hole marked his chest. Bianca could tell by the bloodstains slowly making their mark on his shirt, that Maxwell Cambias was dead. Shot through the heart. Maggie. The one name caught in her throat. She remembered two shots.

She looked to Maggie. The small dark-blonde girl still had her gun hand stretched out toward Maxwell. The gun had slipped from her fingers and hit the floor. Bianca wanted to move to Maggie, to comfort her, but fear wouldn't let her move. She shook all over as she examined Maggie head to toe right where she stood.

It finally dawned on her that Maggie was clutching her broken hand to her stomach. Bianca swallowed hard, "Maggie?"

Maggie's gaze moved finally from the dead man on the floor to Bianca's soft brown eyes. Maggie shook her head only slightly before removing her hand from her stomach. Blood. Maggie dropped to her knees, her face twisted in pain, and fear.

"Oh, God. No. Maggie!" Bianca dropped to her knees next to Maggie. Maggie fell into Bianca's outstretched arms. Kendall, who had regained consciousness, managed to get to her feet and unlock the front door to the cabin. She then dropped to her knees next to Bianca. Sarah was the first through the door, practically diving into a kneeling position on the other side of Maggie from Bianca. Together, Sarah, Kendall, and Bianca held onto Maggie. They peered down at her, their hearts in their throats. Had anyone passed by the scene they would have thought of only the three wise men and the baby Jesus.

Chapter Thirteen

Jet black was Maggie's least favorite color. Dismal and dull it made her think only of death and sadness. And yet it was the only thing she could see. She could hear everything. Perhaps too much, but she couldn't move, or see anything. She was stuck in some otherworld, her heart beating its rhythm in her head. Voices surrounded her, at first sad and panicked, then angry and soulful, and finally clinical and cold.

She could hear a loud whirring sound, so loud her ears began to ache, and still she could see nothing. She felt two hands, wrapped in each of hers. She wondered who it was. Before she could think any further, a bright light seized her eyes throwing her into a fit of pain and confusion.

As the melee settled in her mind she felt peace shroud her protectively. The voices around her were now gone, replaced by soft whispers filling her with a sense of love and warmth. It was felt like one of the prayer circles led by Myrtle. But there was no Myrtle. Just Maggie and the incredibly bright white light.

"Hey…I'm glad you're awake," Bianca sounded worried, sad, terrified.

Kendall gripped her hand tightly and tried to offer what comfort she could from her position in the hospital bed, "Any word on Mags yet?"

Bianca shook her head. Had Kendall blinked she would have missed the motion. Kendall let out a small breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. She remembered Maggie's face. It had been so pale, so peaceful as they had loaded her and Kendall into the emergency medical helicopter at the base of the mountain. The parking lot had been just big enough for the helicopter to land.

Getting her to the bottom of the hill had been a different story all together. But Jackson and Thomas had managed to carry Maggie down the hill in a record amount of time, twenty minutes. John Whitson had stayed behind to guard the body of Maxwell Cambias.

"Bastard," Kendall was thinking out loud.

Bianca frowned and nodded in agreement, "Kendall, I'm really scared. I mean, I've been scared in my life, a thousand times over, but this time…I'm really terrified. What will I do if I can't tell her what I need to tell her?"

"Maybe she already knows," Kendall said. "Maybe she was listening to you when you talked to her on the ride here."

Bianca shrugged. She could tell Kendall was tired, sleepy even. She had come close to losing her big sister during the night. She knew, looking at the circles under Kendall's eyes, that a lot of things would never be the same. And whether it changed for the better or not depended on if Maggie pulled through.

"Go see her, Binx. Go sit by her side. Greenlee's here with me," Kendall nodded to Greenlee who was asleep in a stiff hospital armchair.

Bianca nodded and kissed Kendall's forehead, "If you need me, tell the nurse where I am."

"Okay," Kendall smiled her eyes already fighting the sleep that was upon her. She forced them open again as Bianca turned to go. "Oh, Bianca…whatever happens, with Maggie. Don't let this moment pass you by. It's time to choose. It's time to put it all out on the table and choose who you want. No more lying to yourself."

Bianca took Kendall's words to heart as she closed the door to her sister's hospital room quietly and slipped down the hall. The last image of Maggie she had was when the medics had wheeled her into the ER. No sign of life from her, with exception to the doctors calling out her vitals. Nothing looked good.

She tucked a stray bunch of her dark hair behind her ear and pressed the up button between the two elevator doors. She felt Lena before she saw her. Bianca turned and smiled gently at Lena.

"Hey," Bianca wasn't sure what else there was to say.

"Hi," Lena looked equally uncomfortable. "Are you going to see Maggie?"

Bianca nodded but didn't say anything. She loved Lena. She could stare into her brown eyes all day, but her heart, her soul could only want what it wanted. And what she wanted was lying helplessly in a hospital bed in the ICU.

It was like the time she was four years old and there had been a raging storm outside. Frankie had been completely unafraid, while Maggie had shivered and cried into her covers. And then she had appeared. She could see her so plainly now, although for 15 years she had blocked her from her mind. Sarah had been as scared as she was, but it never showed. Sarah was ten and she was Maggie's hero.

Maggie smiled inwardly thinking of the thought, but even with the memory, no images other than the blinding white light came into sight. Maggie tried to push through with her mind. She could feel nothing still, she could hear nothing but those same soft whispers.

But as if it were an answer to an unspoken prayer, an image appeared to her. Fresh and bright. She was looking at her own face.

"Frankie?" Maggie heard her own voice as she reached out to Frankie.

Frankie smiled and touched Maggie softly on the face, "Hey sis, what's happening?"

Maggie couldn't believe it. It felt like an eternity since the last time she had talked to or been touched by Frankie. "What are you doing here? What am I doing here?"

Frankie shook her head, "I don't know. What trouble did you get into to wind up here?"

"That depends, where's here?" Frankie was bathed in an almost golden aura.

Frankie shrugged and laughed a little, "Well, I guess you might call this the gate."

"Gate? Are you serious? Like Heaven?"

Frankie only nodded leaving Maggie with a hundred questions. Only one of which she voiced, "Does this mean I'm dead?"

Frankie frowned and looked at her feet, "Yeah. Well, you aren't dead, not yet. But it seems as though they're calling you out."

"Who? Who's calling me out?" Maggie could feel her own panic. She felt safe and warm, but she was nowhere near ready to leave life behind.

"Them, They, the Father, the son, and the holy what's his face," Frankie rolled her eyes. "Yeah that third one, he's a character alright. Always messing with people's hearts."

Maggie eyed her suspiciously. Frankie laughed, "Okay, okay, I making it up. Whatever. Look, truth is, you have issues and if you don't work through them. You'll be joining me behind door number three."

"Hell?" Maggie shuddered at the thought.

Frankie looked appalled, "Nice to know what you think of me sis."

"Sorry, never had a near death experience before, I might need some assistance," Maggie smiled.

"Let's go," Frankie pointed toward a dark tunnel. The darkness instilled fear in Maggie, but as she felt Frankie's hand in her own, she knew it was safe.

Lena rode in the elevator with Bianca. Bianca couldn't bring herself to look Lena in the eyes as she searched for the words. She needed to deal with Lena before she could give her heart and soul to Maggie.

"You don't have to say it Bianca," Lena began the conversation for Bianca.

"How do you know what I'm going to say?" Bianca asked.

Lena smiled and smoothed Bianca's hair, "It's written all over your face. It has been for weeks now. You may have not known your feelings for Maggie until last night, but me, I've known all along."

Bianca licked her dry lips, sorry that she was having the conversation in an elevator, "I can't help how I feel about her Lena. I wish I could. I wish I could…"

"No you don't. You wouldn't wish away Maggie. And frankly, neither would I. She's a good woman. Like you. The two of you are meant to be together. I see it now. I see it so clearly. And I'm sorry for the times I've stood in the way," Lena's eyes were tearful and truthful.

"You've stood in the way? How?" Bianca remembered how Kendall had reacted upon finding out Lena was in the woods looking for Maggie.

Lena shook her head, "It's not important now. You can ask Maggie about it when she's better. She'll be honest with you. She's always been honest with you. It was something I couldn't be."

The elevator stopped and as Bianca got off, Lena stayed on. Lena blew Bianca a goodbye kiss. Bianca smiled gently watching the doors close and seeing her lover, her former lover, disappear behind a shield of silver metal. She turned toward the nurses' station. She had to make things right, before it was too late.

Sarah was sitting by Maggie's bed. Her head was resting on the mattress next to Maggie's hip. She was holding Maggie's right hand gently. Bianca took in the stranger, for Sarah was still a stranger, although practically family. She was tired, but Bianca could tell by the steady whispers coming from her that she was awake, and praying.

Bianca looked through the soft light of the ICU bedside lamp to her best friend. Her soul mate. She took in the still pale complexion, unnatural for the normally tanned girl. A tube was running from her nose. Bianca knew from experience that it was oxygen. An IV jutted out from Maggie's hand, the one that rested lightly in Sarah's. Bianca swallowed as she saw the cast that now covered Maggie's lower arm.

She looked so weak, helpless, and so void of life. And yet, Bianca could feel Maggie fighting, even unconscious. Sarah must have sensed Bianca in the room. She lifted her head from the bed, her eyes red and swollen from crying. Bianca assumed the tears had only ceased because she had entered the room.

"What did the doctors say?" Bianca asked knowing that Sarah would have the full report.

Sarah shook her head, "There's no reasons he shouldn't be awake. They think maybe blood loss. Maybe something else. They say with the amount of blood she lost, it's a miracle she's even here with us now."

Bianca began to cry as she realized that what Sarah said was true. Maggie had even lost pulse on the way to the hospital, "She's strong Sarah. It runs in your family. If anyone can make her way back to us, it's Maggie."

Bianca believed the words. She had to. Sarah stood up and nodded, "I think maybe she needs to hear your voice for a little while. Maybe that will help. I'll go get some coffee. Some air. Some thing."

Bianca nodded. She was beyond thankful that Sarah recognized her need to be alone with Maggie. To feel close to her. "Um, I know it might be asking too much, but if you could maybe go talk to Kendall, I'd appreciate it. She's worried about Maggie too. And Greenlee, as fun as she is, doesn't know how to deal with these situations very well."

Sarah nodded and then disappeared from the room. Bianca was left in the soft amber glow of the light. She took Sarah's seat and slipped her hand carefully into Maggie's.

She softly stroked Maggie's hair, "God Maggie. If you only knew what it felt like to be sitting here, seeing you like this. It scares me. It makes me want to hold you, and never let you go."

_I will be the answer  
At the end of the line  
I will be there for you  
Why take the time  
In the burning of uncertainty  
I will be your solid ground  
I will hold the balance  
If you can't look down_

_If it takes my whole life_

_I won't break, I won't bend_

_It will all be worth it  
Worth it in the end  
Because I can only tell you that I know  
That I need you in my life  
When the stars have all gone out  
You'll still be burning so bright  
_  
Maggie wondered how long she had been with Frankie. It felt like an eternity, and it felt like seconds. Nothing seems real, and Maggie felt like she was living on borrowed time. Frankie lifted her finger to her lips to indicate to Maggie that she wanted her to be quiet. Maggie obliged. A soft, sweet voice reached Maggie's ears filling her with a sudden urge to be back to life.

It was Bianca's voice breaking through the dark cloud of fog that Maggie and Frankie were standing in. "Mags, they say you can hear me. I don't know if that's true or not, but I'm going to go on the assumption that it is. We've been through a lot of things since you came to town, some really good things, some okay things, some bad things, and a few horrible nightmares. But the one thing that remained constant in all of that Maggie, the one true thing, was you. You were always there. Even when I was to wrapped up in Lena, or Enchantment, or Kendall, or the zillion things I've been wrapped up in, you waited patiently, supporting me, loving me. I don't know what I'm trying to say here Maggie. No, that's a lie. I know what I'm trying to say. I'm just finding the words difficult. Not because I don't want you to hear them, but because when you hear them I want to be looking you in the eyes. Seeing what you feel about it."

Maggie's tears matched Frankie's. Frankie half-smiled, "She never felt that deeply about me you know. I mean, she loved me, but she's head over heel sin love with you. I think she'd give her life for yours."

"That's not an option," Maggie stated quickly looking around her.

"Don't worry, it's not an option. That baby Bianca is carrying is going to be one special little girl. You'll see." Frankie's eyes revealed that she knew something that no one else knew.

Maggie shook her head, "When can I wake up? When can I talk to Bianca? I have to tell her that I love her, Frankie. I have to tell her that I want to be there for her, and with her, forever."

"Are you ready to give your heart to Bianca?" Frankie asked eyeing Maggie closely.

Maggie smiled. Her eyes were bright with enthusiasm and honesty, "I already have."

Bianca couldn't hold the stream of tears. Her head was resting on Maggie's leg. Her body practically convulsed with the sobs that came from her, "Please, Maggie. Please wake up. Please. I need you. Don't you know that? I need you. We need you. Me, this baby, Kendall, we all need you."

Maggie's head ached with uncertainty as she tried to open her eyes. The soft amber glow that she focused on aided her in pushing away the fogginess. She felt the weight on her leg. Her right hand, free of everything but the IV, moved slowly and rested on top of the sobbing form.

"Bianca?" Maggie's throat was dry.

Bianca looked up, her face one of surprise and glee, "Maggie? You're awake? Thank God!"

Bianca didn't think about anything but wanting to get closer to Maggie. She tried to gather the blonde into a hug, momentarily forgetting the gunshot wound. Maggie winced but when Bianca tried to pull away from the hug, Maggie held on.

_Cast me gently  
Into morning  
For the night has been unkind  
Take me to a  
Place so holy  
That I can wash this from my mind  
And break choosing not to fight  
_  
"Bianca, I have to tell you something," Maggie whispered as she finally let go of Bianca enough to look into Bianca's eyes.

Bianca smiled, "I have to tell you something too. About Lena…"

Maggie's heart felt like it stopped beating but the continuous beeping sound of the machine above her proved otherwise. Bianca looked happy. Too happy. Were she and Lena back together full-time now. How long had she been out? Bianca was wearing the same clothes; it couldn't have been that long ago. The thoughts were eating away at Maggie's mind. She heard Bianca's voice again.

"Mags? Did you hear me?" Bianca was staring at her. "I said that Lena and I broke up. I ended it with Lena."

Maggie couldn't hide the shock that was on her face, "Then why do you look so happy?"

Bianca laughed softly, "Because you're alive and safe here with me, and because I love you."

"You love me?" Maggie wanted to hear more. She wanted to know if Bianca really did say what Thomas had repeated.

Bianca nodded, "You're my best friend Maggie."

Maggie closed her eyes. She didn't want to hear the best friend spiel again, "Bianca, I'm glad we're friends, best friends…but I…"

"Let me finish Maggie before I lose my nerve," Bianca looked apprehensive.

Maggie frowned, "Go ahead. Sorry."

"You're my best friend, Maggie. But you're so much more than that. You're my port in the storm. Not just any storm but the storm. You've been there for me night and day, and I know I've let you down recently but that's never going to happen again. I'm going to live the rest of my life making sure you never go through anything alone again."

Maggie wasn't sure what Bianca meant. Did Bianca mean she was going to be there as friends, or did Bianca want more. "Bianca. I love you too. And yes you're my best friend, but you're really confusing me right now. Maybe it's the morphine, I don't know. So please, help me understand. Please."

Bianca smiled and rested her hand gently on Maggie's cheek, allowing her forefinger to softly outline the cut on Maggie's lower lip, "I'm saying that I love you Maggie, and that I'm in love with you. And maybe I'm putting myself out there on a limb again. Maybe you don't feel the same. But I'm not going to let you die, and I'm certainly not going to let you die without you knowing how much I need you, and want you."

Bianca leaned her head down and kissed Maggie's lower lip softly. She pulled away from Maggie, the smile gone from her face. Maggie's tears were falling hard as Bianca eyed her carefully, "Say something Maggie. Please. Anything. Tell me I've got it all wrong again. At least tell me something."

Maggie shook her head, "I've wanted to tell you for months now Bianca. Every day for the past two years I've been falling a little bit more in love with you. And I finally reached the point, during Christmas that I couldn't handle it anymore. That's why all the crap with Jamie, and me being so weird around Lena. It was about me being in love with you and trying to deny myself that. But Bianca, Frankie visited me, or maybe I visited her, I don't know, I don't really want to think about it. But she told me that I had to tell you everything I felt, or else I would die. I know what she meant now. It wasn't a matter of dying physically if I didn't tell you how much I love you. It's a matter of dying emotionally, and spiritually. You are my everything, Bianca. You set the sun and roped the moon. There's nothing you do that I don't admire."

_If it takes my whole life  
I won't break, I won't bend  
It will all be worth it  
Worth it in the end  
Because I can only tell you that I know  
That I need you in my life  
When the stars have all gone out  
You'll still be burning so bright_

The words had been enough for the time being. Both of them were tired and happy. Maggie knew that Bianca wanted, needed and loved her, and only her. And Bianca knew that Maggie was ready to be with her, heart and soul. So Maggie closed her eyes, feeling safe with Bianca's hand in hers. Despite the nightmares they both had to endure, and would still have to overcome, for now, they were safe.

_Cast me gently  
Into morning  
For the night has been unkind_

Chapter Fourteen

ClickClackClickClackClickClackClickClack. Kendall groaned at the sound. Greenlee looked for a place to hide. Neither had the strength or desire to be confronted by the owner of that sound. Kendall frowned. She became annoyed and disappointed as Greenlee slipped out of the room. The ClickClack stopped abruptly. Kendall almost laughed. Greenlee had forced a face-off. She could picture the shoes.

Stiletto heels, probably toeless even in the dead of winter. And red. "They are bound to be red," Kendall thought as she imagined Greenlee with Erica Kane in the hallway of the hospital. Kendall wished she wasn't connected to an IV. She knew she could escape if she hadn't been. But it was too late. The door was already opening and Kendall could see the look on her mother's face. The surprise was that the look actually showed concern.

"Kendall? I've been so worried. How are you?" Erica's voice was heavy with exhaustion. Kendall could tell that their mother had been awake as long as they had.

"Suspicious," Kendall could never hold back her true feelings when Erica was in the same room.

Erica shrugged as though she had forgotten all of Kendall's past transgressions, "I don't blame you after our last encounter."

Kendall thought back to Christmas. Her mother had ground her into a pile of salt after finding out that Bianca was still pregnant. Although Bianca suffered more fallout from Erica than she had ever had to withstand before, it was Kendall who got the brunt of it all.

"Yeah, well, you weren't exactly open arms about the whole thing," Kendall knew she was baiting her mother into an argument and despite the pain still throbbing in her shoulder, she felt revived with the challenge.

Erica pulled a chair closer to Kendall's bed, "What did you expect Kendall? You and Bianca, you lied to me, you deliberately worked together to fool me."

"No, Mother, we worked together to keep Bianca's baby free from pain, and hate," Kendall's heart beat faster as she thought of the tiny girl Bianca was carrying.

Kendall thought she saw tears well up in Erica's eyes, but she couldn't be sure it wasn't the drugs making her hallucinate. A tear did make its way onto Erica's cheek making Kendall as uncomfortable as she had been when Erica had slapped her on Christmas night.

Kendall almost felt the stinging on her own cheeks. When she reached up to touch her face, she realized that she too was crying. She could tell that Erica was working her way toward saying something. Kendall decided to bite her tongue and wait patiently for her mother to speak.

Erica finally found her voice again, "Kendall. We have a lot to talk about, you, Bianca and me."

"Erica, until you accept Bianca's baby as your grandchild, then there's nothing to talk about," Kendall eyed her mother with contempt. She really had meant it when she told Bianca she would die for that child.

"Yes. I know that Kendall. And I'm going to work hard to understand where Bianca is coming from, and I'm going to work even harder to mend this tear between us."

"Why?" Kendall was still suspicious. As long as she had known Erica Kane, there was always something up that woman's sleeve.

Erica smiled gently. Kendall saw no ulterior motive in it. Even her voice held no secrets, "I don't expect you to believe what I'm about to say, Kendall. Just know that I've done a lot of thinking since Christmas, a little bit more thinking in the last week, and in the last 24 hours I couldn't stop thinking."

"And what conclusions did you come to Mother?" Kendall was genuinely curious.

Erica stood from her chair and gently stroked Kendall's cheek, "That all children are precious. No matter their origins, a child is a piece of heaven to be taken care of and loved enormously. I want to mend fences with you Kendall, because I was never there for you. I haven't loved you the way I should have, or rather, the way I wanted to love you but was too afraid. But that's over with Kendall. When Jackson called me this morning and he told me that you had been shot and almost dead. I…I…well I couldn't stand it Kendall. It broke my heart to think that you were hurting and I couldn't make it better."

Kendall didn't even try to stop her tears. Erica leaned down and kissed her gently on the forehead, "Shhh…Kendall. You rest now. I'm going to go find Bianca and see how Maggie is doing. We're going to work on this. You, me, and Bianca."

Kendall watched her mother leave feeling a huge amount of pressure lifting from her chest. Her mother had given her the freedom to say what she had always wanted to say to Erica Kane.

"Mother," Kendall stopped Erica before she could leave.

Erica turned around and flashed Kendall her vibrant smile, "Yes darling?"

"I…I love you."

Erica blew Kendall a kiss, "I love you too."

And then with the ClickClackClickClack of her stiletto heels she was gone. Kendall caught a glimpse of Erica's shoes as she left the room. She chuckled softly to herself. Red. Just as Kendall knew they would be.

Sarah waited patiently in the ICU waiting room. She was alone with the droning of the television. She had wanted to get some fresh air, but the idea of leaving Maggie for any length of time terrified her, so instead she had settled for some stale coffee and an even staler doughnut. Bianca had told her that if anything changed she would come and get her. And so far she hadn't heard a peep from Bianca. It had only been twenty minutes.

Sarah closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall behind her chair. She was beginning to feel slightly rested when she was both startled and annoyed by a sound coming toward her. ClickClackClickClackClickClack. Sarah opened her eyes and looked toward the door. Standing in the entrance was a short, dark-haired woman with deep brown eyes and attitude to spare.

"Excuse me, is this the waiting room for people visiting Maggie Stone?" Her voice was brusque and agitated.

Sarah nodded, too tired to speak. The woman remained standing as though she were waiting for Sarah to say more. Sarah just stared at her and tried to smile.

"Who are you?" Sarah wasn't surprised by the woman's nosiness or curtness. She seemed a bit tightly wound.

"I'm Sarah, and you?"

Erica flipped her hair and straightened her posture, "I'm Erica Kane."

Sarah knew the woman. She had known the minute Erica walked in the door that she was Erica Kane, but she wasn't going to give the great Ms. Kane the satisfaction of another groupie in her life. Sarah shrugged instead and barely hid her smile as Erica crossed her arms over her chest in offense.

"Sarah? Do you have a purpose in being here, or are you some homeless brat looking for a hand out?"

Sarah was beyond irritated. She stood up and came toe-to-red-heel-toe to Erica, "I am Maggie's sister, Sarah Stone. Not that it's any of your business."

Erica seemed to soften slightly at the mention of Maggie's name. Sarah could tell that the woman liked her little sister. "Oh, why didn't you say you were Maggie's sister? I'm Bianca's mother."

"I know who you are," Sarah had already had enough Erica to last her a lifetime.

"Oh. Well. Is Bianca in with Maggie now?" Erica pointed toward the brown double doors opposite the door she had just entered.

Sarah simply nodded and sat back down. Erica sat across from her. Her back perfectly straight in the uncomfortable plastic chair. "So Sarah. Are you a lesbian like Frankie was?"

Sarah raised an eyebrow and pasted on a sly smile, temporarily amused by the overbearing woman, "Why? Do you want me to be?"

Erica flushed with embarrassment, "Well, I never…you know you're very much like that brat sister of yours..."

"Why, Ms. Kane I do believe you're blushing, and if you've never, then maybe you should try it. I hear it's quite the experience," Sarah was still smiling, using all of her remaining strength not to laugh out loud. She was enjoying playing with the woman's emotions. "As for my sister, either of them, you speak about them badly again and you'll regret it."

Erica stood up again and leaned near Sarah's face, "Listen to me kid. I've crushed women greater than you. Just because you're Maggie's sister don't think that wins you any points in my book. And frankly, I don't find your demeanor one bit cute or funny."

It was Sarah's turn to blush, but in anger instead of embarrassment. She stood up, feeling like a giant next to the abominable Lady Kane. "And you listen to me grandma. My sister has had 24 hours from hell. She's in there, right now, unconscious, possibly dying. She fought tooth and nail to make it back to Bianca alive, and I'll be damned if you'll come in here, get in my face and throw your weight around. Not that there's that much to throw around anyway."

Erica didn't back down, although her voice was calmer. Sarah wondered if Erica Kane could channel other personalities, "Miss Stone, I'm sorry I was so surly with you. I've also had a trying day. Both of my daughters went missing and one of them shot. I know Maggie is in bad shape. I'm sure she had a trying ordeal, but she's a fighter and she'll be just fine."

"You have no idea the ordeal she's been through. That son of a bitch…he tried to…he was going to…" Sarah couldn't even say the word. Just knowing it almost happened was enough to send shivers through her blood. Before she could stop herself she was crying. She lowered her chin to her chest and sobbed, still standing next to Erica Kane.

Erica was beside herself. She wanted to dislike the girl in front of her with her tangled blonde locks and puffy red eyes, but her heart cried out to the girl. Maybe it was Sarah's connection to Maggie. Maybe it was because Erica could tell the girl was poor and without a home. She looked down at her shoes. Old scuffed up, white-turned-brown tennis shoes. Erica's heart broke as she heard the sobs coming from Sarah.

Sarah was surprised when she felt the thin, but strong, arms wrap around her shoulders. She wanted to resist the comfort but found herself leaning into this virtual stranger. Her cries softened and ceased. Finally feeling sure of herself, she lifted her head and smiled at Erica.

"You know, I was just kidding about that you wanting me to be a lesbian thing," she laughed as Erica rolled her eyes.

Erica was about to leave the waiting room, but Sarah stopped her, "Wait, Ms. Kane. I'm sorry too. I am. I really am. Sometimes my smart mouth gets me in too deep. Please accept my apology."

Erica nodded but before she could say anymore, the double brown doors opened with a loud whoosh. Bianca came bounding through them, a smile on her face and cheer in her posture. Sarah knew what it meant.

"Is she awake?" Sarah almost choked on her own relief as Bianca nodded.

"She's asking for you," Bianca said as she hugged Sarah.

Sarah nodded and flashed a quick smile to Erica and then gave Bianca another hug before rushing through the doors to the ICU. Bianca turned and frowned at her mother.

"Mom, if you're here to gloat, or be mean, then go home. I'm ecstatic right now, and I don't want you bringing me down," Bianca hated to talk to her mother that way, but Erica had been more than selfish in the past few months.

Erica shook her head, "Bianca, honey, I'm not here to do either of those things. I'm here to see if there's anything you need, or if Maggie needs anything."

Bianca was confused. She began to immediately speculate what angle her mother was working. Erica stared at her with nothing but unconditional love, and Bianca could feel it. Bianca sat down. Erica followed suit opting for a chair next to Bianca.

"Mom. It was really bad out there," Bianca's voice trembled. She really had needed her mother, but her pride had prevented her from seeking solace in the one woman who had always loved her.

Erica's hands went to Bianca's hair on instinct, tucking a strand behind Bianca's ear, and then letting her finger gracefully outline the bruise on Bianca's forehead, "Oh baby. I'm so sorry you had to be out there with that madman."

Bianca realized that her uncle Jack had probably not told her mother everything about the night, "Mom, I'm fine. Well, mostly. But Maggie, and Kendall went through hell. Especially Maggie. Mom…he tried to rape Maggie."

Erica's heart stopped beating momentarily as she pictured the young petite girl fighting for survival, "But he didn't, right?"

"No. He didn't. But he might as well have, because he came close enough that Maggie will have nightmares for a time to come."

Erica listened intently and quietly, as Bianca explained to her from the beginning, including her fight with Maggie. She watched her mother tear up at the mention of the Cambias name. She watched Erica grow intense with anger as she told her about being held at gunpoint. She finally told her mom about ending things with Lena. Before she could tell her about the new development with Maggie, Erica interrupted.

"I'm glad you're finished with that Lena. She's a miserable liar who was only out for herself."

Bianca shook her head, not ready for one of Erica's rants, "No, mom actually Lena is a selfless person. She proved that tonight."

Erica went on, oblivious to the things Bianca was trying to say. "She is selfish. And frankly I never understood your attraction for her in the first place. You know what you need, Bianca?"

Bianca just smiled inwardly and shrugged, "No mom, tell me, what do I need?"

"You need someone like Maggie. Maggie Stone is an exceptional woman and it breaks my heart that she's not…well, your type."

Bianca's smile went unnoticed by her mother, "Mom, you can say gay, or lesbian, or whatever. It's okay."

Erica nodded, "Yes, well it's a shame Maggie's not gay, because that's the girl I'd pick for you. She's one in a million."

Bianca smiled softly and looked at the ground, "That she is."

Erica finally noticed her daughter, misreading her body language, "Oh, honey, I've upset you. I'm so sorry. Here you are just ending it with Lena and I'm going on about a girl you can never be with."

Bianca finally did it. She laughed out loud, startling her mother. Erica looked confused and Bianca loved her mother very much at that moment.

"What's so funny? What did I say?" Erica waited for an answer.

Bianca hugged Erica tightly, "Mom, Maggie and I. We're going to be together."

"Yes dear, the two of you are very good friends, I know."

Bianca rolled her eyes, wondering how the head of a powerhouse corporation like Enchantment could be so dense sometimes, "Mom. Maggie and I are best friends, yes. But we're going to be together. As in a family. Girlfriends? Get it?"

Erica blinked twice, "Are you saying that Maggie came to her senses and realized how perfect the two of you are for each other?"

Bianca was slightly shocked at her mother's incredible support at the newfound relationship. "Mom. I thought you'd have some snide remark to say, what's up?"

"What's up is that I love you, Bianca. And it's beyond obvious that you love Maggie. You always have. And I can't believe the two of you never noticed before how much Maggie loves you. It was really driving me insane."

Bianca raised her eyebrows, "So now you're an expert?"

"About my daughter? You better believe it," Erica gave Bianca a hug and let her hand rest gently on Bianca's swollen belly. "And I intend to be an expert grandmother as well."

Bianca wasn't sure what to say. She could feel the warm salt-water beads on her cheeks. "Are you serious, mom? You really want to know this baby? To love her?"

"I do, Bianca, honey. With everything I have."

Maggie could feel the pain in her stomach as she tried to pull herself into a sitting position. She looked up as the door to her room was opened. Sarah practically ran into the room, but stopped short of Maggie's bed.

"What are you doing?" Sarah's tone was more accusatory than inquiring.

Maggie looked sheepish, "I was trying to sit up. But I'm having some trouble."

Sarah made Maggie relax as she adjusted the hospital bed bringing Maggie to a sitting position, "You really need to learn how to ask for help."

Maggie was smiling, a fact not missed by her big sister. Sarah sat on the edge of the bed and let her hand rest on Maggie's leg. "I'm so glad you're awake, Mags."

Maggie nudged Sarah's backside with her leg, "Yeah, me too. I saw Frankie. I don't know if I was dreaming or not, but I saw her, and she looked good. Happy, actually."

"Yeah? I'm glad you decided not to stay with her," Sarah looked beyond sad.

Maggie frowned, "Sarah. I couldn't stay with Frankie. I have too much to live for."

"Like Bianca?" Sarah wasn't looking at Maggie. She was trying to look anywhere but straight at her sister.

"Yes, like Bianca. She told me she loves me. Are you okay with that, Sarah?"

Sarah finally made eye contact with Maggie, "Okay with what? With you and Bianca being girlfriends?"

"Yeah. It's important for me to know how you feel," Maggie looked fragile, doubtful.

Sarah swallowed the knot forming in her throat, "Kid. That smile you had on your face is the only thing I need to know. If Bianca is the person who puts that smile on your face, then I love her for it. And I love you too, Maggie. Very much."

"Sarah. Bianca isn't the only reason I had to stay. You were a reason too. We've got a lot of time to make up for. I'm not used to having someone around who wants to protect me 24/7."

Sarah smirked, "I love you kid, but I plan on having a life too you know. This 24/7 thing is a bit far-fetched."

Maggie would have thrown her pillow at Sarah had she had the strength, but instead she settled for tilting her head to the side in an expression of admiration. "You know what I mean Sarah. I'm not used to it, but I really need it. I need you. I'm beginning to remember bits and pieces from our childhood together. And there are things I want to remember with you. Plus…now that Bianca and I are going to try to be together, that baby of hers will need an aunt other than Kendall to balance out its common sense. Get me?"

Sarah nodded, "Oh, I get you. That Kendall. She's a piece of work. But I really like her. She's got guts and gusto and she's not afraid to go after things. You know?"

"Oh, I know. It was Kendall who distracted Cambias long enough for me to shoot him," Maggie said as she glanced down at her stomach.

"How do you feel Maggie?" Sarah looked very somber.

Maggie shrugged, "It still hurts, but it'll heal. What's a bullet wound without some pain, right?"

Sarah shook her head, "That's not what I'm talking about Mags. How are dealing with everything else? How are you dealing with what he tried to do to you, with you shooting him?"

"The shooting him part I'm completely okay with. The other stuff…I don't really want to talk about it. Not yet."

Sarah nodded, "Fair enough."

"But Sarah, when I'm ready to talk about it, can I talk to you?" Maggie looked so vulnerable, so lost, like her inner sanctity had been shattered, but Sarah knew looks were deceiving. Somewhere behind the fear and uncertainty behind Maggie's eyes there beamed a glow of resurrection.

"You can certainly talk to me, sweetie. Now I have to ask you something else. I don't know if Bianca asked you about it or not. She told me about it while you were in surgery. Something you told her and Maxwell Cambias."

"No. It's not true. I didn't kill Michael Cambias. I just said that to give Maxwell a reason to fear me."

Sarah studied Maggie's face for what seemed like an eternity. She finally blinked and smiled. She knew Maggie was lying to some degree. Sarah knew that if Maggie didn't kill Michael Cambias then she certainly knew who had. But it wasn't Sarah's concern. She had read about Michael Cambias and had watched the trial on television. He was a monster and whoever killed him deserved any protection anyone could give him…or her.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to let you sleep," Sarah stood to go, but Maggie stopped her by calling her name.

Sarah turned around, "What?"

"Will you stay?" Her voice trembled with fear.

Sarah looked around the room, "Here? With you? Tonight?"

Maggie nodded, "Yes. Definitely. But will you stay in Pine Valley?"

Sarah shut the door again and returned to the chair that she had previously occupied, "I'll stay here for as long as you want me here. I have nowhere else to be, Maggie. You're my sister, my only family; you're all that matters to me. So yes, I'll stay here in Pine Valley."

Maggie nodded and felt comforted as Sarah slipped her warm hand around hers. Sarah and Maggie began talking, reminiscing about their childhood, trading stories about Maggie's journey through life and Sarah's adventures in the asylum. Maggie felt certain that if her sister was crazy it was the good, lovable, supportive, caring, loyal kind of crazy.

He laughed as he walked over the dead body. It was his fourth dead body of the night. First he had shot John Whitson. He couldn't be sure if Whitson was dead or not. He was actually certain he wasn't so he wasn't counting that body, yet. But he had shot him nonetheless, and with Whitson's own gun.

It had been too easy to fake his death. He had on a bulletproof vest. He always wore it when he was carrying a gun. Then the blood packets he had concocted worked awesomely. The bullet had popped one of the twenty or so packets taped to the vest. The impact of the bullet had been enough to make him fall and the fall itself had knocked him out cold.

When Maxwell Cambias woke, he was still on the floor of the cabin. John Whitson was standing on the front porch. Maxwell had easily come from behind him, grabbed his gun and shot him. By the time he gathered his gear and started heading for the parking lot at the bottom of the mountain, a helicopter had hovered for several minutes before landing and then after several more minutes took off again.

He knew they had gotten the two girls into the helicopter. He knew that Maggie had been shot. His aim had been accurate. Of that much he was sure. He had carefully made his way to the bottom of the mountain and watched from the woods as Jackson, Lena, Greenlee, and Lt. McRee had driven their cars off the mountain. Rangers Garrison and Thorsby had stayed behind to wait on the forensics teams along with Officers Maxwell and Matthews.

It had been nothing for Maxwell Cambias to kill each of them before the next noticed. The first two, Ranger Garrison and Lt. Maxwell he killed with a hunting knife to the throat. Then he shot Officer Matthews and Ranger Thorsby. It had taken a mere minute to kill them all.

Maxwell slipped Garrison's key from his pocket and started the truck with ease. As he drove down the mountain, he had only one thing on his demented mind. Mary Margaret Stone.

Chapter Fifteen

It was only four in the afternoon. Maggie found it virtually impossible to believe that only thirty hours earlier she had been abducted. With everything that had happened it seemed like it had been an eternity ago. She stretched out her legs as well as she could and looked around the room. Having just woken up, she was surprised to see that she had been moved to a private room.

"Why did they move me?" Maggie asked Sarah.

Sarah, who had been watching the television that was mounted on the wall, turned and smiled at Maggie, "Hey there, little sister. How you feeling?"

Maggie shook her head, not really sure how or what she was feeling, "Am I out of the ICU?"

Sarah nodded, smiling, "Yeah. Yeah. Apparently you're a strong young lady, at least that's what the doctor said. He had you moved about an hour ago. You slept through the whole thing."

"Apparently," Maggie said, feeling groggy.

Sara crinkled her nose at the expression on Maggie's face, "Are you feeling a little defunct?"

Maggie nodded closing her eye, "I feel like…"

Before Maggie could finish a loud knocking on the door interrupted them. Sarah got up to open the door but didn't have a chance to reach it before it swung open. Maggie was only slightly surprised to see Kendall step into the room.

Maggie eyed Kendall disbelievingly, "Kendall? What are you doing out of bed? Aren't you on doctor-ordered bed rest?"

"Yeah, I am, but one more minute alone in that room and I was going to go nuts. I thought I could hide out here with you guys. Besides, I really wanted to see how you are," Kendall said, holding her arm as though it were a fragile object and looking at Maggie as though she were one as well.

Maggie nodded as she closed her eyes again, "I'm okay. Really. But if you start to feel too much pain, I'm calling a doctor."

"I won't feel a thing, you'll see," Kendall grinned and sat in the chair that Sarah had been using. Sarah looked at Kendall with a scowl, but acquiesced without a word when Maggie patted her bed. Sarah sat willingly next to her little sister, trying her best not to jostle the bed.

"So," Kendall said looking at the two sisters, "Are you two getting reacquainted?"

Sarah looked at Maggie and grinned mischievously, "Yeah, trying to, but it's hard to do when she sleeps so much."

"Hey, wounded woman here, I was shot," Maggie said feigning a hurt expression, but unable to hide her smirk.

Kendall rolled her eyes, "Oh please, I was shot too, don't see me lying around whining about it."

Maggie laughed and winced at the pain it caused. Sarah shot Kendall a look of disapproval. Kendall held up her hands in defeat. The curly-haired vixen grinned with delight. She hadn't felt camaraderie in a long time. It was as though Kendall was finally finding her place in the world. They sat quietly. Maggie was snuggled into Sarah and Kendall was in the chair, all intently watching the Oprah Winfrey Show. A young girl had been kidnapped and escaped barely hanging on to life. Oprah was interviewing her, and the audience, as usual, were in tears.

Kendall looked at Maggie with questioning eyes. Maggie shook her head, "No, it's okay, leave it on. I want to see how she did it. How she survived."

So they sat motionless and quiet, even during the commercials. Maggie was introspective to say the least. Kendall was growing angrier by the minute, and Sarah was holding back her own tears. Oprah always made her cry, but even more so now that they were watching something so familiar.

"I can't believe that girl went through all that," Maggie finally said when the show ended.

Kendall looked at Maggie quizzically, "Why can't you believe it? You went through all of that. And you survived."

Maggie frowned and looked away from Kendall. The reaction made Kendall wonder how Maggie was truly dealing with everything that had happened to her. Looking into Sarah's eyes, Kendall realized that Maggie wasn't dealing with it at all. Kendall was going to get up and try to give Maggie some sort of comforting embrace, when the door to the room opened startling them.

Bianca entered quietly, aware that Maggie could be sleeping. She was surprised to see Kendall in the room with Sarah and Maggie. She went straight to the chair and hugged Kendall gently, kissing her on the cheek.

"Talked to Erica, huh?" Kendall was bright-eyed, and Bianca knew that Erica had spoken with her as well.

Bianca nodded and then moved to Maggie's side. Sarah slipped off the bed, giving Maggie and Bianca a little space. Bianca smiled appreciatively at Sarah. Kendall observed Bianca and Maggie with amusement and satisfaction. Bianca kissed Maggie full on the lips and Maggie reciprocated the kiss. It was a short connection, but held no mystery whatsoever to its origins. Kendall knew they had finally talked.

They were both blushing. Kendall didn't realize she was staring until she realized that Maggie and Bianca were looking at her. Kendall looked down, a little embarrassed by her gawking. The television buzzed slightly in the background, no one paying any attention to the game show playing.

"Kendall? Do you have something to say?" Bianca's voice was steady, cautious even.

Kendall looked up at Bianca with a smile, "Just that it's about damn time."

Sarah smiled at Maggie as Bianca hugged Kendall. Maggie smiled back, but only slightly. She was watching Bianca carefully as though at any second she would lose sight of her and be lost forever. The thought made Sarah sad. She could tell that Maggie held more than an immense love for Bianca. She could tell that Bianca was her reason for being.

Maggie blinked as though coming out of a trance when the door to her room opened yet again. This time it was Greenlee, an obviously exasperated Greenlee. "Oh my God. Kendall I swear to Mary Kay I've been up and down these damn halls looking for your sneaky butt. How could you do that to me?"

Kendall tried to hide her evil smirk, but Bianca noticed it immediately, "What's going on Greenlee? What did Kendall do?"

Greenlee held up her hand signifying that she wanted to take care of other business first. She moved toward Maggie. The blonde looked a little more than tense as Greenlee came closer. Greenlee sat on the bed and then smiled at Maggie.

"How are you, sweetie? Do you need anything? Is everything okay?" Greenlee's voice was sincere.

Kendall practically laughed, "God Greenlee, what pod person got a hold of you?"

Even Maggie smirked as Greenlee shot Kendall a go-to-hell look. Kendall appreciated the glance, "See, Greens, that's what I love about you. We have a total love-hate friendship, without the love."

Greenlee winked at Bianca and Maggie and then moved to the chair where Kendall was still sitting holding on to her wounded arm. Greenlee practically fell into Kendall's lap eliciting a wail of pain from Kendall.

It was a wail that was quickly followed by laughter as Greenlee batted her eyelashes and said, "You know you love me. And you know I love you…if I didn't I wouldn't bother you so much."

"So Greenlee, what did Kendall do?" Bianca asked again.

Greenlee, who hadn't moved from Kendall's legs, frowned, "This trailer beast left me alone, with your mother."

Kendall laughed but stopped as Greenlee threatened to poke her in the shoulder. Greenlee raised an eyebrow, "And then your mother, who didn't notice Kendall slipping away from us, proceeded to tear me to pieces saying that it was my fault that the two of you were on that mountain. My fault? Can you believe the nerve of her?"

"Well if it means anything, you prevented Erica from blaming me for any of it," Kendall prodded.

Greenlee shook her head, "Nope, doesn't help at all."

Bianca and Sarah laughed at the two of them. Kendall couldn't help herself. She hugged Greenlee and then pushed her to the floor. Greenlee fell on her derriere with a thud. Sarah laughed harder. Bianca rolled her eyes. But Maggie was not paying attention.

Sarah noticed this and realized that Maggie looked a little lost. She looked as though she were some place else. Sarah followed Maggie's gaze and gasped as she saw the image on the television. Sarah quickly grabbed the remote from Maggie and turned it up. Maggie remained motionless.

The reporter was conveying the story to the viewer, "In a bizarre tale of murder and mayhem, four officers of the law are dead and one more is in critical condition. I'm standing in the parking lot of Chalet Country, a modest cabin resort located on Fiddler Mountain in Pine valley Forest. Our cameras were not allowed any closer than this for respect of the families of these tragic heroes. However, the Chief of police has stated that they are currently seeking this man…" the reporter held up a picture of Maxwell Cambias.

Maggie couldn't control the whimper of fear that escaped her lips. She didn't want to react to his face. She wanted to feel nothing about it. But the man who had stalked her, kidnapped her, tried to rape her, and shot her, the brother of the man who had raped her best friend-turned-girlfriend, was alive and well and apparently on a killing spree.

"Turn it off," Bianca's voice was no longer the replica of calm. It was now laced with a tremble of terror.

Sarah nodded and quickly pushed the off button on the remote. She looked at Maggie. Those brown eyes were the saddest sight Sarah had ever seen. So many emotions flowed through them. No one knew what to say or do. No one knew how to react to the awful news that Maxwell Cambias was alive and well, and probably hunting Maggie down.

The five woman had bonded in the past 30 hours more so than they ever imagined and now, knowing that their nightmare was not over, they pulled together, for the sake of Maggie. Sarah returned to her seat next to her little sister. Bianca made room for herself on the opposite side of Maggie. Greenlee and Kendall, all silliness gone, moved to the foot of the bed their hands placed on Maggie's legs. And Maggie needed it. She needed the touch of her friends. It was the here-and-now comfort she needed the most.

"What are we going to do?" Greenlee was as usual, the first to break the silence.

Kendall shook her head, "Well, we can't sit around here and wait for him to find her."

Bianca was startled by Kendall's statement, "What makes you think he'll come after Maggie?"

Sarah nodded, "He will. It's what these freaks do. Maggie?"

Maggie was quiet, her eyes on her hands. They were entwined intimately with Bianca's. Bianca tucked a strand of hair behind Maggie's ear. Maggie looked conflicted as though she wasn't sure if she wanted to stay or go.

"Mags?" Kendall seemed to know what was about to happen. And although she worked fast to restrain Maggie she couldn't prevent what followed.

Maggie let out a low growl and jerked the IV out of her hand. Blood immediately seeped from the broken skin. She then launched herself from the bed, knocking Sarah down with her. It was as though the gunshot wound in her stomach was nothing but a paper cut. She fell to the floor, her legs weak from the time she had spent in the snow.

Greenlee was the first to her side, "Maggie, don't do this to yourself, please. We won't let him near you. He won't get near any of us."

Maggie was crying harder than she had before. She pushed away from Greenlee. She scrambled, in pain and fear, to her feet, feeling her self grow weaker from what little physical movement she had done. Bianca moved toward her, but Maggie waved her off.

"Stop. Don't come any closer. I can't do this. I can't…I can't do it any more." Maggie was staring wide-eyed at Bianca anger obvious in her stance.

Bianca looked scared, "Do what Maggie?"

"I shot him. He was dead. I know he was. I made sure he hit the ground before I did. And now this?" She pointed to the television where video footage of the crime scenes was being displayed for the world to see.

Sarah moved behind Maggie, knowing she would fall at any time. Kendall stepped toward her as well. Greenlee and Bianca each took a step back. No one was sure what to say to reassure Maggie that everything would be fine and that Maxwell Cambias wouldn't hurt her.

"Listen to me, Maggie. Maxwell Cambias won't touch you again. I will promise you that," Kendall sounded confident in her ability to protect Maggie, although inside, Kendall was tearing herself up. Self-blame was raging once again in her heart and mind.

Maggie shook her head, the anger gone from her eyes. They were now filled with despair. "I don't care of he touches me again. It's you guys I'm worried about. I can't let him get near any of you. It's my fault that you were shot Kendall and my fault that you had to endure any fear of losing your family Bianca."

Greenlee laughed which provoked looks of fury from her friends, "What? It's funny that she's standing there, bullet wound to the gut, blaming herself for this crap. Go ahead and stare a hole through me people. At least I'm going to be honest and say it. Maggie, do you think you're the only one who feels guilty? Kendall brought Michael Cambias to town in the first place, which in turn cycled this whole chain of events. Don't think she's not over their gut-wrenching herself with culpability. And Binx, hell she probably feels most guilty because you couldn't come to her for the last few weeks with the news that you had a psycho stalker. Sarah, I don't know her but I'm guessing she feels guilty for taking a shower in the public bathrooms at the park while you were being kidnapped. Me? I don't feel guilty, Mags, you want to know why?"

Maggie was too stunned by the emotion in Greenlee's voice to even utter a syllable, as were the other three women. Greenlee nodded and ignored the unexpected tear that was falling from her eye, "I'll tell you why. Because this is no one's fault but Maxwell Cambias. I'm not going to be a chick who blames herself for something I didn't do, and I'll be damned if I'll let any of you do it either. You are my friends, even you Sarah, although I'm sure we'll have issues in the future. Apart from Mia and Simone you're the only friends I have and I'm not going to let any of you tear yourself up over this son of a bitch."

Maggie had stopped crying. An emotional, honest outburst from Greenlee was enough to stop the world from spinning. Maggie smiled despite the fear she still felt, "You're not going to let us?"

"No, I'm not," Greenlee answered, "I'll stop you from doing so."

"You and what army?" Kendall asked trying to revive the playfulness that had inhabited the room minutes earlier.

"I have my resources," she snapped back.

Bianca smiled gently at Maggie, "Are you okay?"

"No. I'm not. But I'm glad you guys are here. All of you," she said looking at Greenlee.

"Try getting rid of us, kid," Sarah said from behind Maggie.

Maggie swayed slightly but was steadied by Sarah's hands on her arms, "Oh…okay, I'm thinking maybe I should get back in bed now."

"Good plan. I'll go get that Nazi nurse of yours to come in here and hook that IV back up," Sarah said as she left the room.

Bianca and Greenlee helped Maggie back into the bed. Kendall rested her hand on Maggie's cheek, "Don't worry Maggie. He won't get us, any of us."

"I wish I could be as sure as you, Kendall. But the look in his eyes when he…" Maggie glanced at Bianca and stopped talking.

The look did not go unobserved by Bianca, "Don't do that, Maggie. Say what's on your mind. You don't have to shield me from anything. You know that, don't you? I'm healed and whole because of you. All because of you, Mags, and you aren't going to hold any of this inside out of some weird sort of respect for me."

Maggie nodded her voice cracking with each syllable, "Well…the look in his eyes was relentless. I knew he wasn't going to stop."

Bianca looked confused momentarily, "But he did. Didn't he?"

"Damn it, Erica. I'll find her. Just calm down. This badgering isn't helping. With Cambias part 2 still alive and kicking we've got a whole mess of potential problems on our hands," Jackson ran his hand through his hair, while staring intently at his on again, off again, on again, love.

Erica placed a shaky hand over her heart, "I know the potential problems Jackson. I know them well. And it scares me that I can't find Kendall. What if he took her? What if he's here at this hospital?"

Jackson looked thoughtfully at Kendall's empty bed, "Have you checked Maggie's room? They've grown close in the last few months, maybe she's there."

Erica flipped her hair, "Oh God, Jack I pray you're right."

"Let's call up there and find out. You can put your weary soul to rest," Jackson handed the hospital phone to Erica. Erica held it gingerly in her hand.

Maggie stalled as long as possible, and then she was saved by the bell. Literally. The phone started ringing in her room. Kendall kept her eyes on Maggie while she picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" Kendall winced as the voice on the other end of the line reached her ears.

"Yes. Hi mother. No, I'm fine. I needed to see Maggie. No she's okay. I think. No. She can? Really? That's really…weird. I mean, it's generous. But weird. No, Erica, of course not. But if I…and then I…but I…okay. Fine. I'll tell them. Have you and Jackson heard the news?"

Bianca looked at Maggie, her attention focused solely on her friend. Maggie avoided eye contact with Bianca and was relieved when Sarah returned with the nurse and reported that there was an armed, uniformed officer standing guard at the door.

While Kendall was on the phone, the nurse berated Maggie for stripping the IV from her hand. The nurse located a new spot for the needle and inserted it. Maggie flinched at the sting, but it soon settled. The nurse checked Maggie's vitals and then left the room. Greenlee and Bianca's attention went back to Kendall's conversation.

"Okay…well, if they don't then he will. I know that. I wasn't born yesterday. Of course you know when I was born. Erica. This really isn't a good time. I know. I'll tell her. Will you be there? Okay then. Yeah. Okay. Bye."

Kendall hung up the phone and let out a long sigh. She turned to Bianca with a scowl, "Geez. Is she always that talkative?"

Bianca smiled, "Now you know what it's like to be a daughter she likes and loves."

"I think I liked it better when she hated me."

Greenlee spoke up, "What did she say?"

"Um…she wanted me to tell you," she pointed at Sarah, "that she has an extra room for you to stay in if you're interested. She knows it will be temporary but she feels like the two of you would get along fine."

Sarah looked nervous, "Where in the hell did she dig up an idea like that?"

Maggie was glad the attention was off of her, "Erica's not that bad, Sarah. She's just honest with her feelings."

"Wish we could all be more like that," Bianca said looking at Maggie pointedly. Maggie frowned knowing Bianca was talking at her.

Greenlee looked at the door, "She's not coming up here is she?"

Kendall shook her head, "No, no. She's going home. They know about Maxwell being alive. Jack's working OT with the police to find him. Seems John Whitson was the one critically wounded up there, so Jack was here seeing how he was doing."

Sarah looked affected by the news, "John? Is he going to be okay?"

Kendall shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. Shot with his own gun. But it seems like today isn't a day for all shots to be fatal, huh?"

Maggie nodded, "Guess not."

"So now what?" Sarah asked.

"We wait," Kendall responded, "Jackson wants us all here, in this room. So we wait."

Bianca grimaced, "What about Lena?"

Maggie's expression didn't change as she shook her head, "He won't go after Lena. She's not his interest."

"I should still warn her though," Bianca said picking up the phone. Maggie nodded, not wanting anything to happen to Lena either.

Greenlee was the only one who would point it out, "Meanwhile, we're all in this room, like fish in a barrel."

Maxwell Cambias knew his face was on the news. But he didn't care. He knew now why Michael had stayed in Pine Valley. He knew the force that drove him. It was the love of a woman. Maggie was his obsession. She was the one woman who set his world spinning and left him breathless. The phone calls, watching her from dark shadows. He had seen her in some of her most private moments. Moments that had been Maggie's to cherish were his for the taking.

He looked at the register. The nurse on duty had slipped away from her post. Maxwell slid his finger down the list of patient names. "Stone, Maggie room 428." He grinned as he looked around. Positive no one had seen him, he slipped quietly away from the desk. He wouldn't head to Maggie's room yet. He knew that they'd be expecting that. Instead he headed to the automatic doors in the lobby of the hospital. He stepped out into the ice-cold night and looked up to the fourth story row of windows.

"Soon enough, Maggie, soon enough."

Chapter Sixteen

Maxwell Cambias closed his eyes in remembrance. Images of the past 33 hours played over and over in his mind. He shifted slightly on the bed. Night had fallen outside and snow was beginning to drop softly from the sky. He was at the Pine Cone Motel, in a room that he normally wouldn't lower his standards to stay in. But he had a purpose. He had a motive in being there.

He stood and crossed to the window of the room. It was grimy and hard to see through, but he managed. He watched as the tall dark-haired woman came out of her room. He knew her form his conversations with Michael. Lena was a woman he could not touch. Kill maybe, but never touch.

He looked at the knife in his hand. He twisted it garnering a reflection from the dim lamp on the nightstand. He remembered how good it had felt to twist the blade in the flesh of a man. It had been wiped clean and was ready for reuse. He looked again toward Lena and saw her getting in her car.

"Where are you going Ms. Kundera? Off to see your little lover and her friends? That's right. You go ahead and meet up with those whores. I'll see you all later." Maxwell had made it a habit to talk to himself.

He secured the motel door and then went back to the bed. He turned off the light and closed his eyes. He was going to need sleep. He loved sleep. It was when he could see Maggie the most. As he laid in the dark with his eyes closed he remembered everything that had taken place on the mountain. He remembered the fear in Maggie's eyes. He had loved the feel of her soft skin under his fingertips. She smelled like raspberries. It had to be her shampoo, he thought as he sucked in a deep breath losing himself in a memory.

He was in the cave again. The ice-cold air made him feel alive. He had watched her sleep, dream, and sleep again. His night vision was fine-tuned and seeing her was easy for him. He waited until she found him first to play his games.

He grabbed her forcefully his hand around her mouth to stop the scream he knew was coming. She felt so rigid in his hands. He slammed her hard to the ground crawling on top of her. She struggled beneath him. He felt the power rising in his blood. He would never be beat by a girl, especially by a girl as small as Maggie Stone.

He laughed at her because her arms were tangled inside her sweatshirt. He pulled it taut and then pushed it up revealing a white lacy bra. The vision made him all that more excited. His hands roamed her body. He could see the revulsion in her expression. Her voice was like liquid ecstasy as she cried and begged him not to hurt her.

He couldn't wait any longer. He had to have her, immediately. His hands couldn't work the metal buttons that kept her jeans closed. He finally undid them. He ran his hand over her lower stomach worshipping the tightness of her abdominal muscles. Maggie was fit. Very fit.

"No. She closed her eyes. She can't close her eyes. That bitch." He thought as Maggie tried to shut him out.

"You open your eyes little one. You hear me? You will watch me, and you will pay."

He used the name that his brother had called her, "Little one." As he tore down her jeans revealing her entire body to him, he could see why Michael had called her that. She was so small, so perfect. He knew that Maggie was praying for someone to save her. The thought made him laugh. It made him feel more powerful than any God ever imagined.

He remembered what it had felt like, having the power over Maggie. Holding her to the ground. He remembered how incredibly warm he felt when he heard her bones snap in her wrist. And how hot he had gotten as he had torn into her. He still couldn't believe he had done it. He had wanted to prolong the experience. He had wanted to control her for hours if possible. But he couldn't stand the wait. He had forced his way inside of her, devouring her, every ounce of fear and resistance.

And as quickly as he had started, he was finished. The intensity of the moment scared him. Maxwell Cambias had never been that scared before in his life. It was as though helpless as she was Maggie controlled him.

He had quickly retreated from the cave leaving Maggie whimpering on the ground. He glanced back at her once before leaving. She was crawling backwards already pulling her jeans up, moving away from the entrance of the cave. Away from him. Her eyes spoke volumes. He knew that he had done what he wanted to accomplish, but next time he wouldn't be so quick about it.

He thought about Maggie holding a gun on him in the cabin. He remembered her saying that he couldn't even finish what he started. Maxwell thought she was talking about killing her. For a second he wondered if Maggie was talking about the cave. He had finished. He had done what he wanted to do. He had sex with Maggie Stone. Did she not know? Was she so far within herself that she didn't know it had happened?

The thought made him angry. He felt as though it downsized his power. He rolled over to his side and stared at the clock. He welcomed the sleepiness that was making its way into his eyes. He made sure the alarm clock was set to on and then he slipped quietly into sleep, dreaming of his next encounter with his victim.

Bianca looked at the clock on the wall. It was half past seven. She felt restless. Jack had brought them all dinner and the vegetables she had eaten were causing heartburn. She knew it was a typical symptom of pregnancy. She rubbed her stomach gently and felt the baby kicking from within. She loved the little girl growing inside of her more than life itself.

She turned her attention to Maggie, who was sleeping somewhat soundly in her hospital bed. The only other girl she loved more than life itself. It felt odd to Bianca that it took something so traumatic to make her realize how much she loved Maggie, how much she needed her and needed to be there for her. Her heart beat quickly as she thought of Maggie's words and actions in the previous hours.

She had asked her if Maxwell Cambias had raped her. Maggie had said no. She remembered Maggie's words, ""He tried to, Bianca. And he almost did. If Lena hadn't come along, I would have been…"

Bianca had been the one to finish Maggie's sentence. Bianca thought about the look in Maggie's eyes as she had asked her if Maxwell had stopped before she was hurt. Maggie had never answered. Bianca shook her head and looked at Sarah. Sarah seemed to be contemplating the facts as well as she chewed on her bottom lip and stared at Maggie. They all seemed to be waiting for her to wake up.

Lena came in the hospital door. She was quiet as she made her way to Bianca's side. Bianca felt a pang of guilt as she saw Lena smiling at her. Bianca glanced at Maggie and felt oddly relieved that the blonde was still asleep. Sarah was sitting on one side of a small couch that the nurses had brought in for them.

Bianca was glad that the nurses were cooperating with Jack in letting all the girls stay in the room. A cot was brought in for Kendall, seeing as her wound was still a wound and she was ordered to bed rest. Greenlee, sitting on the other side of the couch, was also awake flipping through an old copy of Vogue. She barely gave Lena a snarl of a smile before returning her attention to the pages.

Lena whispered to Bianca, "How is Maggie?"

Bianca shook her head, "She's okay. She's been a sleep for a few hours. They gave her a mild sedative after she ripped the IV out of her hand."

"Oh God? Why did she do that?" Lena looked truly alarmed.

Bianca shook her head, "Hard to explain. Please, sit."

Bianca pointed to the one empty chair in the room. The room was extremely crowded with the addition of the two chairs, the small couch, and the cot. With six people in the room, Bianca was starting to feel closed in. She shook off the thought and watched Lena as she sat. She always looked so poised, so together. Glancing back at Maggie, Bianca realized Maggie didn't just look poised and together, she actually was those things.

She had Lena's full attention and was well aware of both Greenlee and Sarah watching them. Bianca motioned for them to pull the couch closer to her and Lena. Greenlee and Sarah wasted no time in moving the couch near the chairs forming a circle of sorts. They all sat facing one another.

Bianca spoke softly, not wanting to wake her sister or Maggie, "We have to talk about something."

"Maggie?" Sarah asked already knowing where Bianca's mind was heading.

Bianca nodded, "She's lying about something."

"You think she really did kill Michael Cambias?" Lena asked.

Greenlee shook her head, quickly picking up on the strange sullen vibe, "No. This is about what did or didn't happen to Maggie on that mountain, isn't it?"

Bianca frowned, "Yeah. It is. Lena, you found her. You were the first to see her after whatever happened in that cave. What do you remember about seeing her?"

"I…I don't know. I mean she looked scared, but she said he didn't rape her, Bianca. Do you think otherwise now?" Lena looked at Bianca. As much as she and Maggie had not gotten along, she didn't want anything bad to happen to Maggie. Especially not this.

Bianca was on the verge of tears, "I don't know. I mean, God, I hope not. But my heart is telling me that Maggie is hiding something. She's not telling the truth. Sarah, what do you think?"

Sarah shook her head, "I'm feeling the same as you. I don't know maybe it's our imaginations, maybe it's because we feared it so much. Maybe she really did manage to escape from it before he could finish what he started."

"Yeah, she said as much when she was holding a gun on Maxwell," Bianca said. "But…"

Greenlee watched Bianca's face and saw doubt, "But what, Binx?"

Bianca shook her head, "I don't know, maybe I read too much into it, but he looked somewhat confused when she said that."

"But didn't he say that he would finish what he started in that cave," Sarah was quoting what Bianca had told the police earlier.

Bianca bit her bottom lip and let out a soft sigh, "Maybe they were talking about two different things."

Greenlee looked like a light bulb came on over her head and pointed at Sarah, "Hey. She forgot all about you didn't she?"

Sarah shrugged, "It was a traumatic time and she was at a very young age, she's bound to forget."

Lena caught on to what Greenlee was saying, "Well, maybe she blocked out that part of the event? After all I was the one who first got to her. What if she wanted to tell someone everything that had happened, but I wouldn't be that person. We all know that she doesn't trust me. Maybe she told me a lie. It is possible, is it not?"

Bianca nodded, "Yeah, it's possible. I didn't tell anyone the truth for two weeks. And when I told someone it was Maggie."

"Well then maybe she was trying to get to you, to tell you first what happened to her." Greenlee added.

"But when she saw you, she knew she couldn't tell you truth…" Sarah said.

Bianca finished the thought, "Because she's still protecting me."

"Right." Sarah said solemnly. Lena and Greenlee nodded in concurrence.

Bianca looked at Lena again, "Okay, walk us through it. What happened when you found Maggie up there?"

Lena clasped her hands together. The others could see that she was shaking. Bianca felt bad for her former-lover. The entire situation upset them all, but Lena was beginning to think that if she had been a few minutes faster she could have prevented Maggie's pain.

Lena spoke as though she were in a different world, "I heard a noise. It was what drew my attention to the cave. It was a whimper. I knew whatever it was, it was something very scared and in pain. I prayed that it wasn't Maggie. Then I saw him run from the cave. He was running, like he was frightened. I waited until he was gone and I approached. I had my flashlight. When I shined it into the cave, my heart broke. Maggie was there. She had moved herself between two rocks. Her lip it was bleeding and she was crying so hard.

"I could tell she was afraid of me. She thought I was him coming back for her, I'm sure of it. But she didn't move. I told her that it was me, and that I wouldn't hurt her. I tried to sound comforting. She looked into the light and her eyes…they spoke so many things to me."

"What did they say," Sarah was almost afraid to ask.

Lena shook her head, "They were so far away, so lost. Her lip trembled, and I thought she was cold. But perhaps, thinking about it, perhaps she was terrified. I could tell that her arm was hurt because she was cradling it. I moved to her and she jumped a little. But she didn't really move. And then it was as though she snapped out of some crazy movie, because suddenly she said my name and her voice was steady and normal."

"What did she do then? What did you ask her?" Sarah seemed almost angry at Lena.

Lena shrugged, "She came from between the rocks, like I said, she seemed almost normal."

"Almost?" Bianca prodded.

"Yes, almost. She was trembling head to toe, and I knew something was off. I knew it. I should have insisted that she wasn't telling me everything."

Sarah leaned over and patted Lena's knee, "Lena. It's okay. She wouldn't have told you anything. She didn't tell us anything either remember?"

Lena nodded, knowing it wasn't the time to be placing blame on herself. Greenlee looked thoughtfully from Lena to Bianca and back again, "Is there anything else Lena?"

Lena considered the question and finally responded, "Yes. It took her a minute to say something."

"What?" Sarah was confused.

"When I asked her if he had hurt her, it took her a few minutes to answer," Lena said looking both happy that she remembered something helpful and sad about what it might mean.

Greenlee pressed the issue further, "And what did she say when she finally said something?"

"Her answer it was very unclear at first. She said, 'yes and no'. And she was starting to cry again. I didn't ask her to elaborate because she was barefoot and freezing. And I could tell her wrist was swollen and probably broken."

"You did good, Lena," Sarah wasn't sure why she felt the need to reassure the woman.

Lena thanked Sarah and then looked at Bianca. Bianca's eyes were turned again to Maggie, who was beginning to toss in her sleep. Bianca looked at Lena, "She did elaborate though didn't she? What did she tell you?"

Lena thought about how Maggie's eyes had grown darker with every passing second they were in the cave. "She said that he was trying to hurt her, but she was fighting him, and he almost did hurt her. She said he almost raped her. But she said he stopped suddenly and ran away. She said he didn't get a chance to finish what he started."

"Was there any reason for you not to believe her?" Greenlee asked.

"No, none. Well, maybe after that there was."

"What do you mean," Sarah asked.

Lena looked at Bianca, "She let me hold her."

Bianca looked surprised. It was very much not in Maggie to accept comfort from Lena. Bianca wasn't blind to that fact. "She let you hold her?"

Lena nodded. Greenlee, Sarah and Bianca exchanged glances. Bianca looked straight at Maggie's sister, "That's not Maggie. She had to have been really terrified. No offense Lena."

Lena didn't act as though the statement bothered her at all. Sarah stood up and paced over to the bed where Maggie was still fighting the sheets covering her. She was in the midst of a nightmare. She ran her forefinger across Maggie's brow and then returned to her seat.

"She's having a nightmare," Sarah reported although it was already obvious to them.

Bianca nodded, "It's best to let her have it. We'll be here when she wakes up."

Greenlee touched Sarah's arm in a comforting manner, "What did she say to you when she told you what happened?"

"Not much. When I asked her if he had hurt her, she said that it was nothing that wouldn't heal," Sarah reported. "There was no inflection in her voice, nothing."

"Like she had practiced it?" Bianca asked speaking from experience.

"Maybe."

Greenlee looked from Maggie and Kendall back to the women around her, "She doesn't remember it. That's why she's not saying it happened. She doesn't remember it."

Bianca shook her head, "She doesn't want to remember it. That much I can be sure of."

_Maggie was in the dark again. The cave floor scratched her back. She whispered pleading words to deaf ears. He ground her into the rocks. He touched her. He forced his way into her without a second thought. No hesitation, nothing. And it hurt. The pain was intensive, sharp. It tore her heart and soul into shreds. She wanted to scream, but she choked on her own sobs. No one could hear her anyway. She prayed for Bianca to save her. She prayed. She simply prayed. Nothing. No one. And then, he was gone. _

Maggie jolted up in the bed, the nightmare still entangled with her mind. She was aware of the arms that were wrapped around her. She struggled against them.

"Let me go!" Her voice was loud and concise. The arms disappeared. As Maggie descended from her nightmare-induced fog she realized that Bianca was holding up her hands in retreat, as was Sarah. Greenlee and Lena stood away from the bed, looking suspect.

Maggie looked around the room. She felt instantly relieved that she was still in the hospital and that her friends were with her. She reached out for Bianca and Bianca immediately held her. Maggie barely noticed the pain in her stomach. She knew the drugs were still working. But as she remembered her dream she began to feel the aches and pains elsewhere in her body.

Her back ached and itched from the small scratches that were healing. Bianca had told her that she had some deep bruising there as well. Her thigh muscles hurt. Her wrist ached within the scratchy cast. And then she realized how sore she was elsewhere. She pulled away from Bianca.

Kendall was now awake having heard Maggie's reaction to being restrained. She was sitting up in the bed watching the interaction. Greenlee moved to Kendall's bed and sat down, as did Lena. They were giving Sarah and Bianca the space they needed to elicit the truth from Maggie.

"Maggie?" Bianca tried to get Maggie's attention, but Maggie was still focusing on her nightmare.

"Mags, sweetie?" Sarah managed to get a glance from the trembling girl. "Maggie, are you okay?"

Maggie slowly made eye contact with Sarah and for the first time in nearly thirty-six hours she answered honestly, "No."

Bianca sat cautiously on the edge of Maggie's bed, "It's okay Maggie. You can tell us anything."

Maggie looked at Bianca, shame and terror in her eyes, "I can't tell you, Bianca."

"Why?" Bianca spoke softly.

Maggie shook her head, "Because you've had enough. You don't need this too."

Bianca sighed, aware of Lena's presence but not caring, "I need you Maggie. I want to help you. I want to know everything you know and feel the things you're going through. I've been there, maybe I can help."

Maggie looked surprised by Bianca's statement, "You've been where?"

"You don't have to lie Maggie. We figured it out. We all figured it out." Sarah said indicating Lena and Greenlee.

Maggie looked embarrassed, "What exactly did you figure out?"

Bianca looked so sad, "We know that he didn't stop. We know."

Maggie began to cry, "I don't know if he did or not. I wasn't sure until I remembered in my dream just now."

Bianca nodded gently and carefully held Maggie's hand in her own, "I know, baby. I know."

Maggie couldn't stand all of the eyes on her. She looked to Sarah pleadingly, "I need to talk to you, alone."

Bianca looked slightly hurt, but understood. She, Lena, Greenlee, and Kendall moved out of the room and into the hallway of the hospital waiting for Sarah to tell them when it would be okay to return. After they left the room, Sarah closed the door and turned back to Maggie.

"What can I do Maggie?" Her eyes never left her little sister as she moved back to the bed. Maggie was staring down at her hands.

Maggie released a long steady tear-filled sigh, "I need for you to help me."

"Okay, anything, you name it."

Maggie nodded and bit her lip, "I need…I want a kit done. It'll help…in court. I haven't been in the shower. And my clothes, the police already have them as evidence, right?"

"Kit? A rape kit?" Sarah's heart sank. It made it so real, so much more painful. She looked at Maggie and knew that her baby sister was feeling the same way.

Sarah nodded, "Okay. I'll call the nurse."

"Wait. I want to ask you something first," Maggie was finally looking Sarah in the eyes.

Sarah shrugged, "Go ahead."

"Will you…will you stay with me for the…for the exam?"

Sarah sat down on the bed next to Maggie and kissed her forehead, "Yes. Anything you need. But are you sure you don't Bianca here with you. She has been through it."

Maggie nodded, "I know, I was there with her when she went through it and Sarah it killed me to have to see her in that much pain. I don't want Bianca to experience it again. I don't want her to feel the same pain I did when I went through it with her because it'll change everything between us. Everything. She might not want to love me when she realizes that I'm not as strong as she thought I was."

"I think Bianca could handle it. But it's your decision," Sarah said. By Maggie's gaze she could tell her little sister wasn't going to budge on the matter. Sarah was absolutely not going to make Maggie do anything she didn't want to do. Especially now.

"Are you sure you want me with you instead?" Sarah asked suddenly not so sure she could handle the hurt of seeing Maggie through it. But Maggie looked at her with those deep brown eyes, so sad, so determined not to let Maxwell Cambias win. She could see Maggie's heart on the edge of shattering beyond repair, and she knew that she could never and would never say no to Maggie.

"Okay. I can handle it if you can sweetie," Sarah said as she pressed the nurse's button on the hospital remote.

Bianca took all the comfort she could from Kendall's half-embrace. Kendall and Bianca talked about everything that had transpired to the moment Maggie asked to be alone with Sarah. They watched as Dr. Maria Grey approached Maggie's room with a nurse. Bianca stopped her. Bianca saw the box Maria was carrying and knew exactly what it was. Her heart sank and the tears had flooded her face. With a tearful nod Bianca let her go.

"Are you about to do the exam on Maggie?" Bianca knew Maria was a neurosurgeon.

Maria nodded, "Yes I am. I trained for rape crisis while interning. I'm the only doctor on duty with the training to take care of her. I mean everyone's trained to do a rape kit. But I know Maggie so I think they thought it would be better if it was me."

Bianca nodded unsure of what to say or do next. Maria did not smile but her voice was encouraging, "I'll take good care of her Bianca."

"I know you will.

Maria and the nurse left the hallway and entered Maggie's room.

"Why doesn't Maggie want me to help her?" Bianca asked to anyone who was listening.

Lena reached out and held her hand, "The same reason you didn't want me to help you."

Bianca frowned. She knew it was the truth. She hadn't wanted to be near Lena after the rape because she felt as though she weren't good enough for her. That she was too damaged or dirty for Lena. And the fact that Maggie had helped her through her own rape made Bianca know exactly what Maggie was feeling. She didn't blame Maggie for not wanting her there. Bianca knew her presence would only serve to make Maggie more self-conscious than she already was.

Kendall laid her hand on Bianca's cheek and gave her the most reassuring smile she could, "Binx, honey, Maggie has to do whatever she needs to do right now, to get through this. To know it's not her fault and to know that she still has control and power in her life. It's obvious she already knows the right things to do. She's getting the kit done, right? She'll come to you when you're ready and when she's ready. Okay?"

Bianca nodded and returned her attention to the door, knowing it would be a while before she could see Maggie again.

"Maggie," Maria nodded toward the young girl who was standing by the bed. She had met Maggie on more than one occasion but they were still strangers enough that it didn't make the exam awkward. Maria thought about that for a moment and realized that the exam would be awkward for Maggie no matter who was performing it.

"I'm sorry." Maria said giving Maggie a comforting pat on the arm. Maggie nodded tearfully.

Maria quickly put on her gloves. The nurse spread a sterile sheet over the bed. Maria began to give Maggie instructions, "Okay sweetie. I need you to sit on the edge of the bed and then lie back."

Maggie moved slowly because of her injuries and also because she was afraid. Sarah helped her move. When she was lying down completely. Maria moved something from the end of the bed. Sarah was taken aback as stirrups were put into place at the end of the bed. Sarah looked at Maggie. Maggie looked petrified.

Maria's voice was calm, gentle. "Okay, Maggie. I need you to put your feet in these things, okay? Can you do that for me?"

Maggie nodded although she found it virtually impossible to move her legs to the feet holders. Maria helped her.

"Alright, this is going to hurt, Maggie. I won't lie about it. But you're strong and you can do this."

Maggie thought about Bianca's exam and nodded, "Okay."

Sarah held Maggie's hand as Maria carefully performed the exam. Extra care had to be given in consideration of Maggie's bullet wound. Maria frowned intensely as she gathered the physical evidence from Maggie's body. Maggie remained silent but flinched whenever it hurt, which Sarah realized was a lot.

Sarah wasn't sure if she should talk to Maggie during the exam or not, but Maria nodded at her and then to Maggie. Sarah looked at her little sister and found Maggie's face muscles tightening in terror at the touch of cold metal. She started to speak.

"Hey Mags? Do you remember when you were four? When you and Frankie got into a food fight, and mom yelled at me?"

Maggie looked thoughtful for a second and then nodded. Her voice was strained as though she were trying to fight back tears, "Yeah, she said that we were too young to ground so she would keep you from watching TV for a week because of it. And you never argued with her."

"Yeah, well, she was drunk so who's to argue, huh?"

Maggie nodded and then flinched again, speaking through her pain, "You played with us all week long. Do you know how much we loved that?"

"Yeah, but not as much as I loved it. Hey…do you remember how I got you two back?"

Sarah could tell she was losing Maggie's attention. Tears were forming in the corners of Maggie's eyes and Sarah felt how tight her little sister was holding her hand indicating she was either very scared or in a lot of pain. Sarah surmised that it was quite possibly both.

"I got you guys back by dumping raviolis in your beds and then putting the sheets back on. Mom went medieval on you."

Maggie barely nodded as she closed her eyes. Tears fell to the pillow beneath her. Sarah used her free hand to smooth Maggie's hair down. Maggie pressed her cheek into Sarah's hand looking for something gentle to get lost in.

When Maria finished, she took off her gloves and dropped them into the waste receptacle. Sarah helped Maggie sit up. Maria shook her head and spoke momentarily to the nurse before coming back to Maggie's bedside.

"Maggie. I hope I didn't hurt you too badly."

Maggie barely shook her head.

Maria shot her a quick smile, "Good."

Her smile disappeared. The expression on her face as she looked from Maggie to Sarah told Sarah that the doctor in Maria was fighting with the woman in Maria and was trying to figure out how to say something.

"I was…was I…did he…" Maggie was trying to ask her, but the words wouldn't find their way to the surface.

Maria nodded sadly and sympathy clouded her eyes as she held Maggie's gaze, "Yes, Maggie. You were beyond a shadow of a doubt raped. The kit confirmed this. Besides the surface abrasions and contusions, there was extensive tearing which indicates definite forcible intercourse."

Maggie leaned into Sarah. She knew the news was coming but it still shocked her. She felt safe in Sarah's embrace, even if barely. Maria gave Maggie a crisis number to call as well as her home and office number, "In case you need to talk."

She then gave Maggie a number to call for her test results in a few days. Maggie remained quiet and pensive as Sarah walked Maria to the door.

Sarah looked at Maggie relatively sure that she couldn't hear her. She asked the doctor, "Will Maggie have any permanent problems from this? I mean, physical problems?"

Maria looked confused, but then realized what Sarah was asking, "Oh, no. No…the tearing will heal. She will be able to have children. Are you the sister I've heard rumor of?"

"Wow. Word travels fast, huh?"

"Small town," Maria smiled trying to offer some sort of comfort to the older Stone sibling.

"Dr. Grey, what about other stuff?"

"You mean diseases? We have blood samples. We'll be sending those to the lab ASAP. Look, Sarah. She's a fighter. I know how strong she was for Bianca. And you…you seem like a fighter too. But listen to me, no matter how strong we think we are, we always need someone to lean on. Be there for her. Make her your only priority in life right now, but don't forget to take care of yourself as well. Be sure to talk to a friend, a therapist, anyone. She needs you to be strong for her right now. The road from here is a long one. A long hard road with a lot of unforeseeable difficulties."

Sarah was surprised by the tears that sprung to Maria's eyes, "Are you speaking from experience, doc?"

Maria nodded, "My sister went through this too."

"Oh." It was all Sarah could think to say as she thought about how cursed Pine Valley was.

Maria nodded and left the room. Sarah turned back to Maggie who was still sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at her bruised legs and sockless feet. Sarah approached with caution. When she reached Maggie she wasn't at all surprised to hear Maggie crying.

Sarah moved wordlessly onto the bed behind Maggie. She wrapped her arms around Maggie's shoulders and pulled her backward. Maggie fell into Sarah without resistance tuning around so that she could bury herself deeper into Sarah's arms. One by one the other women returned to the room. Each looking more devastated than the next. Sarah knew that Maria had told them the final results of her exam.

Lena did not try to make contact with Maggie opting instead to sit in the chair farthest away from the bed. Maggie had made no effort to move from Sarah's arms and Sarah was perfectly fine staying that way until Maggie stopped crying and hurting. Sarah's chin was resting on Maggie's head.

Greenlee rubbed Maggie's back for a mere second before moving to sit next to Lena. Kendall had never been good with affection but she knew that Maggie needed as much as she could get. Kendall kissed the side of Maggie's head and whispered to her.

"Hang in there kid. We're all here for you." She moved to the couch and squeezed in between Greenlee and Lena. Greenlee wrapped her arm around Kendall's shoulders and they leaned their heads together watching Maggie, Sarah and Bianca.

Bianca sat next to Sarah and Maggie on the bed. She moved so that Maggie's eyes were level with hers. She had never seen Maggie cry that much or that intensely. It scared Bianca. She didn't try to hide her tears of empathy for her soul mate. She simply cried with her.

"Maggie, I love you. No matter what happens, or what happened, I love you."

Maggie nodded and Bianca cuddled into Sarah's arms next to Maggie. Sarah didn't mind the added weight, as long as it was helping Maggie. Bianca and Maggie cried. Sarah held them and the other women prayed that their ordeal would soon be over. All in all, they were a weary, devastated group.

Chapter Seventeen

Greenlee and Kendall sipped hot coffee as they sat with Lena and Sarah around a small table in an employee break room. The nurses on duty had offered them the quiet retreat and they had reluctantly taken the offer after agonizing for an hour or so about whether or not to leave Maggie and Bianca alone. Both women were asleep in Maggie's hospital room.

"I can't believe it." It was all Greenlee had managed to whisper in the thirty minutes they had been sitting at the table. Kendall nodded without looking up from her clasped hands on the table, not sure what else to say. Sarah shredded a straw wrapper into tiny pieces, and Lena was lying with her forehead on the table.

"Why Maggie?" Kendall finally made eye contact with Greenlee. The change of words brought a new sense of discussion to the table.

Lena shrugged her head off the table and wearily shook her head, "Why anyone? Why Bianca? Why Maggie?"

Sarah remained quiet. She was remembering the way her sister had fallen into her arms, defeated, lost, and so small. Sarah tore another piece of the paper straw wrapper into thirds. Kendall slipped her hand over Sarah's in an effort to stop her from destroying yet another wrapper, and also to make Sarah stay with them in the current time and place.

Sarah looked into Kendall's fiery blue-green eyes. Their intensity was astounding. Kendall's voice was level, comforting, "You don't have to go this alone Sarah. I know you don't know any of us, but we protect our own, and Maggie is one of our own. So are you."

Sarah laughed. It was an incredulous laugh filled with sarcasm, but her voice was filled with quiet venom all directed at Kendall, "Protect your own? Protect your own? Ha! That's funny. Did you protect Maggie? Did you save her? How about your own sister? You didn't protect her did you?"

Kendall blanched at the accusations. Greenlee stood up, shoulders squared, and leaned down in Sarah's face, "You listen to me, vagrant. Don't you dare talk to Kendall that way! Kendall did everything in her power to protect Bianca. No one knew what Cambias was capable of. If you want to throw blame on someone how about serving up a slice of mea culpa pie to yourself? Where were you the last few years? Where were you when Maggie was getting those phone calls? Where were you?"

Sarah looked up at Greenlee, scared of the short one's ferocity. Kendall looked shocked by Greenlee's defense. Tears touched the rims of Sarah's eyes as she looked apologetically from Greenlee to Kendall, "I'm sorry, Kendall. I didn't mean to…I'm just so tired, and yet I can't…"

"Seem to go to sleep?" Kendall offered, "We're all there with you Sarah. Maggie has been like my little sister for some time now. And if Bianca and Maggie are in love with one another then that makes her my sister in my eyes. Sorry Lena."

Lena waved Kendall off, "It's okay. Bianca made her choice a long time ago. She just had no idea until this happened how important it was to face up to that choice. I wish Maggie no ill-will. She's a good person who deserves happiness with Bianca."

"Well, I have no doubts, Lena that you'll find happiness too," Greenlee offered, again out of character. Greenlee sat back down again.

Kendall smiled at her best friend, "Feel better now that you've ranted a tad?"

"No, not hardly. I just…I'm not the kind of person who gets too upset over other people's misfortunes, but Maggie…she's different." Greenlee looked less together than Kendall had ever seen her.

"Because of her link to Leo?" Lena asked, curious as to how Greenlee was feeling. Sarah looked curiously at Greenlee.

"I haven't asked about him, have I? Leo, I mean. He was our cousin, mine and Maggie's?" Sarah felt the pain of having missed so much.

Greenlee nodded, "Yes, your cousin, my husband. And one of the sweetest men on the planet."

"He helped Bianca through a lot," Kendall added.

"And he and David gave Maggie a family to stick around for," Greenlee finished.

Sarah nodded, "David. I remember him. But barely."

Kendall smiled, "Yeah, well, knowing Dr. David he probably had every knowledge of you in the insane asylum and just didn't tell anyone."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked, confusion obvious on her face.

Lena nodded, "Oh, can I tell this one please?"

"Be our guest," Kendall offered.

"Well Dr. Hayward, who I have to say is quite a good man in his own right, hid the most horrific of secrets for five years. He knew that a woman who had been presumed dead, was actually alive but with no recollection of who she was." Lena loved the tales of Pine Valley.

"Wow. So add Dr. Dave in with crazy Aunt Vanessa, and jailbait Trey and we have ourselves quite the family, huh?" Sarah couldn't help but smile at the absurdity of it all.

"Oh, wait, see, you're somewhat related to Kendall too. I mean, not really, but there are family ties there." Greenlee chuckled.

"Huh?" Sarah looked at Kendall for explanation.

Kendall shrugged, "Trey is my half brother. We share the same disgusting father."

"Wow." Sarah was so wrapped up in their banter that she hadn't thought of what Maggie had been through in at least five minutes. But then the thought hit her and she grew quiet again.

Kendall sighed, "In answer to your question, Greens, it was Maggie because God doesn't give us anything we can't handle. And I do mean 'we'. It should never have happened to her. To either of our sisters," she said turning her gaze to Sarah, "But it did, for whatever reason. Now it's up to all of us to band together and make sure she's going to be okay. Okay?"

Sarah nodded, "It's just going to be a hard process. I know."

Greenlee looked nervously toward the door, not the first time she had done so since coming to the break room, "I can't believe this happened."

Maggie slept in chaos. Dark images and hollow sounds raced through her sleeping mind causing her to shiver in her sleep. Bianca was none the wiser as she slept uncomfortably on the small couch. The room was bathed in only the soft glow of the light emanating from the small bathroom that was standard in all private rooms.

She tossed again the covers unraveling from her legs. Bruises could be seen on and above the knees. Her arms were wrapped in finger-shaped black and blue marks. Her left wrist was still held in safety by the plaster cast, which Greenlee had taken the liberty of signing a few hours earlier despite protests by Maggie that it was only a temporary cast and that the real one would be placed on the following morning.

Bianca did not move in her sleep, but her brow furrowed as she too was in the midst of sinister reflections and empty reverberations. It was Michael Cambias who invaded her sleep to make her taste all of her worst fears. She struggled against the abyss, but could not seem to fight the inevitable nightmare, a nightmare her best friend was seeing in her own mind but with a different villain.

His feet fell softly in the hard-floored hallways of the hospital. He had her room number and the time had come for him to act upon his need, his hunger…for her.

He stepped into the stairwell, avoiding all main corridors. He knew there'd be a guard at the door. It was expected. He knew that Jackson Montgomery was not a stupid man and he'd protect anyone his niece deemed worthy. "Maggie is beyond worthy," Maxwell thought, as he moved swiftly from the first floor to the second and then the third and finally the fourth.

He inhaled steadily and deeply feeling the excess air in his lungs. Life. He loved the feel of it, and yet he desired nothing more than to make it end for other people. He smiled inward knowing what was waiting for him just beyond the steel door of the stair well.

He opened it to reveal an empty nurses station. Maxwell had planned his timing accurately, knowing that there'd only be two nurses working the eleven at night to seven in the morning shift. It was currently two in the morning.

He slipped quietly down the hall toward her room. He looked around the corner and was not surprised to see a guard standing by his target destination. To Maxwell's pleasant surprise, the guard looked at his watch and then moved away from the door. He could feel his stomach flutter with nervous energy.

He moved slowly to the door checking again for the guard. He was nowhere in sight, nor were the nurses. Maxwell almost laughed. "Too easy," he whispered to himself as he looked at the room number on the wall beside the door. Room 428.

She lay in silence, the room darkened with the exception of the bathroom light. Her head itched and her heart pounded. She wondered if her partner had fallen asleep on the couch or if she was aware of the slight creaking of the door.

She heard the soft tapping of shoe soles on the floor. Her heart pounded in her chest but her hands remained steady nonetheless. She waited, knowing it was him. Knowing that Maxwell Cambias had come to claim his next victim.

Maxwell looked at the sleeping body in the bed. Her dark blonde hair was the only thing visible to him. And he couldn't wait to smell it. But first he'd make sure she died. The knife glistened in the darkness. He was now standing next to the bed, unaware of the woman who was moving on the couch in the room.

She waited until the perfect second. She could see his shadow on the wall and his arms were raised above his head. There was no confusing the object in his hands. She knew it was a knife and knew that if she didn't act fast, he would kill her. She moved rapidly bringing her right hand around, the gun steadied perfectly in it. She had seen the girl when they brought her into the emergency room; she had been there to take her statement after she remembered being raped.

Officer Erika Dottie pulled the trigger before her partner, Officer Sheila Berg, could react. Maxwell Cambias stumbled backwards. Officer Dottie managed to get off another shot before half of the Pine Valley PD entered the room. She did not shake or tremor in fear, but rather felt self-righteous with satisfaction. She had brought down Maxwell Cambias, and now Maggie Stone would be able to put the pieces together without having to look over her shoulder.

The lights were blinding as they were turned on in the hospital room, but they didn't seem to affect Officer Dottie. She was staring at the wide-open eyes of Cambias. The knife still tightly clutched in his hand. Officer Berg nudged her partner and nodded. Erika Dottie handed over the gun that was still wrapped in her hand and pointing at Maxwell Cambias.

She had done her job correctly and everyone involved was safe again. There was something fulfilling about it.

"How are you feeling, Dottie?" Jackson Montgomery looked at the officer thankfully.

Officer Dottie smiled, "Like I don't ever want to be bait again."

Jackson thanked her and the rest of the police department before exiting the decoy room that had been assigned to Maggie Stone and moving to the room where he knew Bianca and Maggie would be awake and surrounded by a very worried group of women.

As Jackson rounded the corner to Maggie's real room, he wondered if Kendall, Greenlee, Sarah and Lena had heard the shots that had killed Cambias. His question answered itself as he collided into Greenlee and Sarah, who were sprinting from another section of the fourth floor. Kendall and Lena weren't that far behind them.

"Whoa. Whoa. Easy now," Jackson said as he helped his daughter and Maggie's sister off the ground. He had managed to maintain his balance. "They're okay."

Kendall didn't look reassured, "How do you know that? Have you already seen them? We heard gunshots."

Jackson nodded, "You did hear gunshots, but Maggie and Bianca are both fine. I was on my way to tell you all what happened."

"Well? What was it?" Lena asked growing impatient.

"We set a trap for Maxwell Cambias. We listed Maggie's name under a room number knowing that Cambias would get it. We had one of our officers waiting for him. The shots you heard were the shots that killed Maxwell Cambias."

The women looked disbelieving. They had already fallen for that lie before. Sarah voiced their concern, "How can you be sure?"

"Bullet wound right in the middle of the forehead, eyes open, no breath, no pulse. That's how I can be sure."

"We have to tell them. They'll feel safer. Especially Mags," Sarah was already moving away from Jackson and the other women and toward Maggie's real room.

Kendall, whose pain from her own gunshot wound had been downsized to a dull ache, followed her closely. Greenlee held Jackson's hand and led him in the same direction. Lena followed not really sure what her role was any more.

Sarah threw open the door and found Bianca and Maggie holding one another. She could tell that each was dealing with her own personal demon. Sarah moved slowly to the bed accompanied by Kendall. Bianca's face lit up when she saw that her uncle Jack was joining them.

Wiping away a few tears that she and Maggie had shared, Bianca looked wearily at Jackson, "Uncle Jack? What are you doing here? It's so late."

"Did you guys not hear the gunshots?" Greenlee wasn't one to prevaricate.

Maggie looked frightened, "Shots? No, we didn't. What's going on?"

Jackson looked sympathetic as he sat down in a chair that had been pulled back to Maggie's bedside. "One of our officers was pretending to be you, Maggie. Cambias came after her, thinking it was you. She shot him, twice. Once here," he pointed to his forehead, "And the other here." He pointed to his throat.

Maggie swallowed hard, finding it difficult to believe that Jackson was telling them the truth. Sarah held Maggie's uninjured hand, "It's over sweetie."

Bianca and Maggie exchanged a glance. Maggie's voice was a mere whisper, "I want to see him."

"What? Maggie, why would you want to do that?" Lena asked from her place behind Greenlee and Kendall.

Greenlee shot Lena a look, "Because she needs to, and who could blame her?"

"Not me," Kendall joined in.

Jackson looked from Maggie to Bianca, and back again. He thought for a few minutes before finally nodding his head, "He'll be in the morgue by morning. You can see him then. For now, you girls get some rest. You're safe."

Jackson hugged Bianca, Greenlee and Kendall and gave a warm smile to Lena and Sarah. He then exited the room and headed back to the room where he knew cleanup was sure to be taking place soon.

Lena smiled at the two sets of sisters who were exchanging comforting hugs. She knew it was time for her to leave. She said her goodnights and left. Greenlee checked her watch.

"I guess maybe I should go too. I've got to plan a corporate coup." She said looking at Kendall.

Kendall nodded, "Yeah. I was wondering if you needed some help with that."

Greenlee smiled, "Yeah. I think we could bring Ryan to his knees if we worked together."

"Alright, well. Be careful on your way home. I'm sure the roads are still dangerous with ice," Kendall hugged Greenlee. "And thank you for saving my life."

Greenlee smiled and then turned her attention to Maggie, "Listen. Anything you need, call me. I'm not really good with the emotional stuff, so you know, if you want to get away from thoughts and things as such, I'm your girl. You know?"

Maggie smiled gratefully, "I know. Thank you for everything Greenlee."

"Yeah, not a big thing," Greenlee blushed under the compliment and left the room quickly.

Kendall and Sarah exchanged glances. Bianca looked tired and Maggie was growing more silent by the second. Kendall placed her hand on Bianca's shoulder.

"Binx, why don't we go home? Get some rest for you and the baby and let Maggie try to get some too?" Kendall looked pleadingly at Bianca.

Bianca knew that she wouldn't sleep no matter where she was, but she knew that Maggie needed Sarah more than anyone else. As she felt Kendall's hand on her shoulder, she realized that no matter how much time was missed in a sister-to-sister bond, it was always strong and always there. And Maggie needed to feel that strength more than anything.

"Maggie, I'll be back first thing in the morning. Okay?" Bianca prayed that it would be okay.

Maggie tried to smile, but sleep was already overcoming her, "Okay. Okay, Bianca."

Her eyes closed and Bianca ran her hand over her cheek. So sweet a face she had never before seen. She turned to go but felt rather than heard Maggie stirring, "Bianca? I love you."

Bianca bent down and gently kissed Maggie's cheek, "I love you too. So much."

Kendall gave Sarah the number to the loft apartment and reassured her that the trauma they had experienced together had made them permanent friends.

Sarah smirked, "You're not going to make me do a secret handshake or anything are you?"

Kendall shook her head, "No. Not tonight anyway."

Bianca and Kendall slipped reluctantly out of the door, leaving Sarah alone with an out cold Maggie. Sarah eased herself into the bed next to her little sister and held her as much for her own comfort as Maggie's. She knew how much work would be involved in Maggie's recovery. She just hoped Maggie would want her around for all of it.

Before she herself welcomed sleep, one last thought passed through Sarah's mind, "If Maxwell Cambias kidnapped Maggie and took her to that cabin, then where in the hell is our father?"

Chapter Eighteen

Kendall closed the door behind her watching Bianca carefully. Her little sister slowly made her way to the couch and sat down. It felt like a millennium had passed since Bianca had come home the previous morning upset about her fight with Maggie. So much had happened.

Bianca looked up at Kendall with tear-soaked brown eyes. Kendall nodded and sat next to Bianca. Bianca, making sure not to cause Kendall any pain in her shoulder, leaned into her for comfort.

"The doctor said Maggie could come home in a few days," Kendall was reaching for anything to say.

Bianca nodded, "Yeah, we'll have to make her very comfortable here."

"Yeah," Kendall replied.

Kendall felt the exhaustion creeping all over her back and shoulders, particularly the shoulder with the small stitched-up hole in it. Bianca sighed deeply making Kendall set aside her own fatigue to focus on Bianca's. She knew that her sister needed to sleep.

"What do you say I fix us some chamomile tea and we can try to get a few hours of shuteye before we head back to the hospital in the morning?"

Bianca smiled gratefully, "Sounds perfect."

Kendall busied herself with making the tea while Bianca pulled out the sleeper sofa, which was Maggie's bed. Kendall eyed her little sister with concern as she returned to the living room. She set the mugs on the end table and then glanced at the bed where Bianca was now sitting, hugging Maggie's favorite pillow tightly.

"I want to be close to her," Bianca tried to explain through tears, as she looked down at the sea green flannel sheets.

Kendall frowned not knowing what to say or do, and then she tried to smile, contorting her face into an array of faces, "Want to cuddle?"

Bianca almost laughed at her sister's expressions, "Would it help you sleep better?"

"Yeah," Kendall blushed at her childishness, but knew that Bianca needed the affection as much as she did, if not more so. "I'm gonna change."

Kendall left the living room and grabbed some pajamas from her suitcase. She closed the bathroom door. Bianca was left alone with her thoughts. Her fears. She could hear the water running and knew Kendall was going through her nightly regimen. Bianca felt oddly comforted by Kendall's routine. It was something normal and predictable in a chaotic life.

Bianca sighed and slipped off her own shoes. She went to the closet and pulled out a long t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She slipped on the shirt, followed by the shorts. They snuggled in just under her belly. She gently stroked her stomach feeling the firmness of the skin beneath the cotton shirt.

As she crawled into the bed, her hand still on her stomach, she thought about the future.

"A few more months, baby girl, and we'll have you to take care of. You, Maggie, and me we're going to be a family. And of course your Aunt Kendall…"

"And don't forget her Aunt Sarah too," Kendall's voice was soft and serious as she slid into Maggie's bed next to Bianca. Bianca adjusted her position so that Kendall was holding onto her from behind. She felt safe as Kendall played with her hair.

"Do you really think Sarah will stay in town?" Bianca asked.

Kendall didn't hesitate to answer, "It's where Maggie is. It's obvious how much she cares about her little sister. I don't think she's going anywhere."

"Yeah, well, those Stone girls are programmed to leave," Bianca sounded desperate.

Kendall sat up and looked down at Bianca, "Is that what you're afraid of? Are you afraid that Maggie's going to leave?"

Bianca sat up as well, "Well, yeah. I mean anytime something bad happens or something doesn't go right, she packs her bag."

"But she hasn't left yet Bianca. She may have thought about it, but she always stayed here. Why do you think that is?" Kendall's gaze was fierce and Bianca felt as though she were in front of a firing squad.

"I don't know," Bianca whispered.

"You, Binx. Maggie always stays for you. She has since the day she came to Pine Valley. She's been through hell trying to be strong for you. You know that. She never, not once, threatened to leave, or to run away from you. And when you got better it was all Lena and no Maggie, and she still stayed. Well, now she's back in her own hell and she needs you. She won't run from this as long as you're by her side."

Bianca looked at her stomach and back to Kendall, "When did you get so smart Kendall?"

"Let's just say that when I was thrown to the wolves I had to teach myself a lot of things. And who to trust to stick around was the first thing I learned. Maggie is one of those people. She's going to be here, no matter what she's going through."

Bianca nodded and they lay back again, "I'm just scared, you know? I'm scared that she'll push me away to protect me."

"Don't let her," Kendall's answer was simple, and yet made more sense to Bianca then anything in her life.

Bianca wanted to change the direction of the conversation, "Do you think Maggie will be okay?"

"You managed to survive didn't you?" Kendall was very proud of Bianca for her strength.

Bianca laughed mockingly, "Yeah, but I had Maggie to get me through it."

"And Maggie will have you Binx. What's so hard to understand about it?"

"I don't know, Kendall. I just…well I keep flashing back to her face when she remembered what he did to her. She looked like she hated herself."

Kendall knew what Bianca was saying, "I got the same impression. But you know what we do now?"

"What?"

"We make sure she understands that there's absolutely no reason for her to hate herself. You make sure she understands how beautiful she is and how lovable and how huggable. Dig?"

"Yeah, I dig. Hey Kendall. What do you think happened to William Stone?" The thought had only crossed Bianca's mind as an afterthought, but Kendall had been chewing on it for some time.

Kendall shrugged, "I have no idea. But I plan on talking to Tad tomorrow and finding out. Maggie's already had one psycho hurt her. I'll be damned if her own father will hurt her too."

Bianca shuddered as she remembered what William Stone had done to Frankie and what Thomas McRee had told her about William Stone in Philadelphia. She relayed that information to Kendall. Kendall also shuddered with the thought. They both agreed to focus on Maggie and what she had been through, and helping her deal with everything.

They remained silent for a few moments, both slipping into sleep. Bianca was wrestling with a million ideas on how to make sure Maggie knew she was strong enough to be there for her. Kendall was wondering what had happened to Bill Stone.

The grandfather clock in the dimly lit library of the old Victorian mansion struck eight times before settling into silence. The morning sun was beginning to find its place in the sky and a stream of light broke through the thick crimson velvet curtains.

"How did this happen?" A man's voice broke through the silence.

"Hard to say exactly how it happened," The man in the pinstripe suit walked carefully in a pacing motion. His hands clasped behind his back and his voice silky smooth.

"But it happened?" William Stone's voice was rough and deep, a stark contrast to the well-kept man before him.

The man stopped pacing and bowed his head, "Yes sir, it did. She's going to live, but apparently she wasn't unscathed."

William threw the book he had been reading across the library and into a framed picture of himself and his daughters. The glass protecting the picture shattered. William did not flinch but his assistant immediately began to clean up the shattered pieces.

"Leave it Jones. Damn it man, don't you have a spine?" William lit a cigar, anger obvious in his blue-hazel eyes. "Are they at PVH?"

"Yes. She was admitted yesterday morning just after six. Sarah is with her."

William nodded and sucked in another lung full of cigar smoke, "We wait. I can't have them knowing anything until the time is right."

"And when will that be, Mr. Stone?" Jones received a stare from William that could have killed a twice-dead man.

"Jones. You ask too many questions. But that's okay. Questions get answers. I'm going to make sure they're safe and sound before I drop the bomb on them. And I'm sure Mary Margaret will need extra attention."

Jones grew quiet as he stared at the silver-haired man. He was only fifty but his age showed greatly in the fine lines around his eyes. William Stone had the weathered look of an old west cowboy. Handsome in every sense of the word, but the coldness in his eyes could only be matched by the coldness in his heart.

"Mr. Stone. I've been working with you for fifteen years. Your power is only surpassed by your wealth. I hate to be the one to say it, William, but your power and your money cannot heal your daughter."

William turned his cold gaze upon Jones, "What do you know of it, Jones?"

Jones flinched, as William's voice grew taut with anger, "Mr. Stone, I don't mean anything against you by it and we both know the rumors aren't the truth, but what if Mary Margaret and Sarah have heard the tales of you and Philadelphia? And what about Sarah and the asylum?"

William ground out his cigar in the marble ashtray sitting next to his red leather armchair. He then picked up the ashtray and hurled it across the room. Jones sighed in relief as nothing but the ashtray broke. Ashes fell to the marble floor.

William Stone had grown quiet. Jones could have sworn that what appeared on his face was sympathy for his daughters. But he couldn't be sure, because William Stone had never shown sympathy to anyone in his entire life.

William stood up and moved toward the door of the library, "Jones…I know there are things in the past for which I'll never be able to make amends. But I have never, and will never hurt my daughters. Any of them. Now get my coat, we're going for a drive."

Maggie was awake by the time Bianca knocked on the hospital room door. She could hear Maggie mumble from the other side and so she pushed open the door. She poked her head inside the room first not wanting to intrude on any examinations or sister time. Maggie was sitting in a chair, a nurse giving her instructions on taking care of herself.

"Hey," Bianca said softly. She wanted to run to Maggie and throw her arms around the smaller woman. She wanted to hold her until there was no more pain. But looking in Maggie's eyes she saw a spark of determination mixed in with the blackness of despair. Maybe Maggie really would be okay.

Maggie looked beyond relieved as Bianca came in the room, "Oh thank God! Bianca tell the nice nurse lady that I can take care of myself. Please. She's driving me insane."

"She's pre-med," Bianca explained to the nurse politely.

The nurse scoffed and nodded, "Explains the arrogance."

Maggie raised her eyebrows in mock defense. Bianca couldn't help but laugh. She was surprised by the lightness of the mood in the room. But then again, when Maggie was around, there was always light in a room. Bianca waited until the nurse left and then sat next to Maggie in the chair. It was big enough for the two of them, although it was a tight squeeze.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" Bianca asked.

Maggie shook her head, "No. You're fine. I'm feeling pretty damn good actually."

Bianca seemed hesitant to reply and Maggie caught the pause. She called Bianca on it, "What? You don't think I'm okay?"

Bianca shrugged, "I don't know Mags. Maybe you are, but I honestly think you're pretending to be okay, you know, for everyone else's sake."

Maggie's shoulders sagged as she leaned into Bianca, "You and I have been through so much together Binx. It doesn't seem fair that we should have to go through this again, does it?"

Bianca tried to think of the perfect answer, but realized that there wasn't one, "Maggie. You and I were given these burdens to bear because we can handle them. Together, you and I can conquer anyone and anything."

Maggie looked at Bianca, her eyes filled with tears, the spark of determination gone. It was a look of sorrow that now clouded Maggie's gaze. Bianca nudged Maggie with her shoulder and then placed her arm around Maggie carefully feeling for any tension in Maggie's body. There was none.

"Where's Sarah?" Bianca asked, finally realizing that Maggie's older sister was not there.

Maggie smiled. It wasn't a true Maggie-smile, but it was a genuine smile nonetheless, "She went to your mother's house for a shower and a meal."

"Oh God. My mother will eat her for breakfast," Bianca sounded serious.

Maggie chuckled, "Nah, I think my big sister can handle herself okay."

Bianca eyed Maggie, "So she left you here alone?"

Maggie smiled again, "I'm not going to break Bianca. Besides, she was starting to smell."

Bianca laughed as well this time. The two girls felt sudden freedom in their guffaws. They couldn't help but stare into one another's eyes, feeling the warmth, the sharing of one soul. Bianca wanted nothing more than to kiss Maggie, to pull her into a passionate embrace. She leaned in, but then she stopped, remembering everything that Maggie had been through. She herself hadn't wanted intimate physical contact after her own rape. She knew Maggie would feel the same now.

"Bianca, I…I…" Maggie was searching very hard for the right words. For any words.

"It's okay, Maggie. I know you need time now. But please don't tell me you need space, because the thought of being without you for any length of time…it breaks my heart."

Maggie wiped a tear off Bianca's cheek, "No. I don't want space. No space for me. But I do need time. We both do. Time together, to heal, to understand, to grow. So please don't leave me, Bianca. Please. I know I'm not the same Maggie I was two days ago. I may never be the same again, but I love you and I need you. And I don't want to live my life without you."

Maggie sounded as though she were begging Bianca. Bianca was surprised that Maggie would think for one second that she would leave her. Then Bianca remembered thinking the same thing not but a few hours earlier.

"I'm not going anywhere, Maggie. I would never leave you. Just like I know you would never leave me. Our hearts joins us and that's a bond no one can ever break. Not even the Cambias brothers."

Maggie nodded. They sat without a sound, holding hands gaining strength from one another. Maggie wasn't sure but she felt like they had been sitting that way for more than ten minutes. She finally felt the need to speak.

"Where's Kendall?" She wasn't sure why she brought up Kendall, but it was natural instinct to wonder where her friends were.

Bianca looked suspicious and Maggie could tell she was debating whether or not to tell her something, "Bianca?"

Bianca finally nodded, to herself more than to Maggie. Maggie knew that when Bianca made that motion, the truth would follow.

"Kendall went to see Tad."

Maggie didn't see the importance yet, "Why?"

"She wants to find out what happened to your dad."

Maggie remained calm, "Good. I was wondering that myself. There are some things…some memories that I don't understand. I need to talk to him to find out what exactly happened to Frankie the night that Sarah almost killed him."

"Tad will find him and then when you don't have so much on your plate, you can talk to him. Right?"

Maggie simply nodded and looked at the clock. Bianca nodded, "Are you ready?"

"No…and yes."

Bianca held Maggie's hand and grabbed the terry cloth robe off the hook on the back of the door. She knew that Greenlee must have had it sent or brought it by herself. It was exactly what Greenlee would do. She helped Maggie slip into it and then guided her girlfriend to the wheelchair that was waiting for her. Maggie looked at it reluctantly.

"You know, the pain isn't so bad that I can't walk," Maggie looked pleadingly at Bianca.

Bianca shook her head adamantly, "Uh-uh, Stone. That dog lost look might work on me for something like what to watch on TV, but you're injured, seriously injured and there's no way in hell I'm letting you walk. So sit. Now."

Maggie complied. She let Bianca guide the chair out the door and toward the elevators. Her heart pounded in her ribcage as she realized that the elevator they were about to board would be taking them to the depths of hell.

It was odd to Maggie how incredibly bright the morgue was. But yet the touch of darkness seeped into their skin. The morgue smelled of formaldehyde and sterile silver tools. Maggie knew the smells from her countless hours in anatomy lab. Dissecting creatures of various origins never bothered Maggie. But nothing compared to the sight of the exam table in the middle of the room.

A man, short in stature, and a face filled with cold emptiness, waved them toward the center of the morgue where the body of Maxwell Cambias was lying on the aforementioned table, covered only with a thin sheet, hospital green. Maggie and Bianca couldn't see his face but knew it was him.

Bianca could feel Maggie shaking as she stood next to her. The wheelchair had been abandoned as they had gotten off the elevator. Maggie had argued that she wanted to stand while seeing Maxwell Cambias dead. It was symbolic for her, and Bianca, to some degree, understood.

Maggie felt thankful as Bianca's hand slipped into her own. Maggie nodded and the short man, the mortician Maggie assumed, uncovered the face, neck and shoulders of Maxwell Cambias. There was no mistaking his deadness. The bullet wound in his forehead had been cleaned and was now black. A black hole. Maggie felt her heart and realized that seeing him dead would not help heal the black hole that was now her heart.

It would be in living, Maggie reasoned with herself, that she would heal. It would be in living and with the living. Maggie knew that with the woman that currently stood by her side she would overcome anything. In that very cold room, on that very disturbing day, Maggie Stone stood tall, knowing exactly how she would beat Maxwell Cambias.

She moved closer to the body so that she could peer into his lifeless face. Bianca did not stop her. Bianca knew what Maggie had to do. She wished a million times that she had done it sooner to Michael Cambias. Bianca knew that Maggie had to stand up to him.

Maggie's voice was whispered, angry, and lost, "You're dead. You probably can't hear me from your seat in Hell, but you're dead. And I'm alive. What you did to me…it's nothing. Do you hear me? What you did to me is nothing that I won't overcome. Nothing. You are nothing. Right now you might have some control on my nightmares and my body, but not for long Cambias. I am stronger than you. And I will survive you. I will."

Bianca followed Maggie out of the morgue, proud of her best friend, and proud of her words. Watching Maggie walk a little taller than before, Bianca knew; Maggie would survive just fine.

Chapter Nineteen

"So what you're telling me is that William Stone is a possible killer and dirty cop?" Tad stared at Kendall dumbfounded.

Kendall nodded, "Yeah, you're a Investigator, so investigate, Tad."

"But you want to find this man? This possible killer?"

Kendall nodded again, "You aren't as smart as you look are you Martin?"

"Hey, I'm plenty smart. Smart enough to not want to find a killer who doesn't want to be found."

They were standing in Tad's office. Kendall had dropped Bianca off at the hospital an hour earlier and had gone immediately to Tad's place. Tad had been intrigued by the misadventures of the previous 48 hours and had even seemed proud of Kendall's shoulder injury.

Kendall sighed and slouched deeper into the leather couch, "Look, Tad. I'm doing this for Maggie. I have no personal interest in it. Maggie and Sarah both…"

"Sarah? Sarah Stone? You guys asked me to look into her, right?"

Kendall nodded, "Yeah, but we found her so…"

Tad shook his head and threw a manila folder from his desk onto Kendall's lap. Kendall looked at it skeptically before looking back at Tad, "What's this?"

"Everything I found on your Sarah Stone."

Kendall's voice wavered despite her calm demeanor, "Yeah? Like what?"

Tad looked smug, "Like she's not everything you think she is."

"Oh, you mean the time she spent in the psycho ward?" Kendall received massive satisfaction in stealing Tad's thunder.

Tad peered at Kendall and raised his eyebrows, "She told you?"

Kendall crossed her legs and shrugged, "Do people pay you to find things they already know, Tad, cause I got to tell you…this service sucks."

"Sucks, huh? Well did you know that she already knows where her dad is?"

Tad could tell by Kendall's suddenly rigid form that he had uncovered something she didn't know. He sat across from her on the coffee table and smiled, "So…I'm judging by that not-so-superior look on your face that you didn't know this?"

Kendall shook her head. Tad happily continued, "Yeah, well, while I was digging up info on Sarah Stone, I ran across her father in the research. I don't know much about him, yet. He seems to like to keep a low profile, well, except for the mansion he lives and the some hundred guys he has working for him."

Kendall looked beyond intrigued, "So their dad is rich?"

"You always get sidetracked when money is brought up don't you?" Tad shook his head.

"Go on, Tad. What's your proof that Sarah knows where Mr. Stone is?" Kendall crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

Tad grinned, knowing he had won the showdown of egos with Kendall, "She was there. Two weeks ago, she was in Grantham. That's the name of the town where William Stone lives."

"How do you know that?" Kendall was leaning forward now, giving Tad her undivided attention.

"This pretty much gave it away," tad pulled a sheet of paper from the back of the file Kendall was still holding. Kendall looked at the paper and realized it was a faxed copy of Sarah Stone's credit card statement.

"How did a woman who's practically homeless get a credit card?"

"Again, you and money. Focus Kendall. Look at the paper."

Kendall rolled her eyes at Tad, but then she did as he said and studied the statement carefully. She quickly found what Tad wanted her to see. The credit card was issued to Sarah Stone, but the bill went to William Stone of Grantham, Pennsylvania. Kendall wasn't sure what to make of the news.

Tad could tell that Kendall was struggling with her thoughts, "What is it, Kendall? Does this mean Maggie's in trouble? Or Bianca?"

Kendall shook her head, "No. No I don't think so. But it does mean that Sarah's lying at least to some extent, and right now, that could prove very dangerous to Maggie."

"Are you going to confront Sarah right now?" Tad wondered exactly what Sarah had told the girls.

Kendall looked thoughtful, "No. Not just yet. But I am going to watch her closely to see what she's up to and to see if she knows anything more about her father than what she's saying."

"How do you plan to do that?"

Kendall smiled and then stood, retrieving her purse and coat from the chair near the door, "I'm going to be her new roommate."

Kendall left the room leaving Tad astonished and, oddly, proud of Kendall Hart. Tad then turned back to his computer, determined to gather any information he could on William Stone.

She looked at it like Gollum looked at the Ring. Had she been alone she might have even called it "precious." Her desire for it drew her closer. Its power devoured her every breath making her want it more than anything she had ever wanted in her life. It's beautiful colors, it's delectable smell, and even its triangular shape had her enraptured. It drew her near.

"Are you going to eat that pizza or are you going to stare it to death?" Ryan Lavery looked at Greenlee with an amused look on his face.

Greenlee frowned at him, "Shut up."

Ryan started reaching for the slice but snapped his hand back as Greenlee popped it with her Styrofoam plate. She raised an eyebrow at him, "Shut up is not the green light to take my food, Ryan."

"Well, are you going to eat it?" Ryan was searching for the real reason Greenlee hadn't touched her food. He could tell she was hungry by the involuntary way she kept licking her lips.

Greenlee shrugged and frowned, "It just feels wrong."

"What? The pizza? Feels good to me," He said as he rubbed his six-pack abs.

Normally Greenlee would have played along with him making jokes about his perfect abs, but today, she felt lost, "No. It feels wrong to eat. To live. To breath."

"How can any of that be wrong?" Ryan knew Greenlee needed to talk about everything she had seen her friends go through. He was now giving her the opportunity to open up about it.

Greenlee sighed, "Because Maggie will never be the same again and it doesn't seem right to go on living the same way I always have. I mean, even right now, being here with you, I feel good about that and feeling good makes me feel guilty."

"Careful Juan Pablo might have something to say about that."

Greenlee looked around pointedly, "Yeah, well, Pablo isn't exactly here, is he?"

"What's up with that anyway?" Ryan didn't mind the absence of Juan Pablo. He'd been trying to get Greenlee to see the light about him since Christmas.

Greenlee shrugged, "Doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that Maggie is so…so displaced right now, and all I can seem to think about is how hungry I am."

Ryan smiled, "Do you really think that Maggie will hate you for eating, Greenlee?"

Greenlee shook her head, "Oh please, Maggie wouldn't hate me for anything. She's not the hating kind. But it still doesn't make me feel any less guilty to enjoy things."

Ryan knew what Greenlee was saying. He felt the same when Gillian had died. "Look, Greenlee, Maggie is alive and yes, she's been through hell, but Maggie is one heck of a kid. She'll survive this, and you enjoying a piece of pizza will have no bearing on that whatsoever."

Greenlee really did want to eat it but she continued to stare at it in the box. "Ryan, you didn't see her after Maria examined her. She was like a baby, all curled into her sister. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to take her into my arms and hold her. But she already had people to do that for her."

"So you feel helpless in a situation where you really want to help?"

Greenlee nodded. She was glad Ryan was finally making a connection with her, "Yes. And I feel like if I don't have any fun, or enjoy life then maybe, in some strange way that will help Maggie because then she'll see that the world isn't going on without her. Or at least not all of it."

Ryan put down his napkin and took Greenlee's hands in his, "Look sweetheart, the best thing you can do for Maggie is to enjoy life, and to make sure that every now and then, you can find a way for her to enjoy it too. You're a good person Greenlee and eating pizza doesn't change that about you. When Maggie is healed and home, then you'll help her heal. If she already has people to hold her, and people to listen to her cry, then she'll need people to make her laugh and want to live again. That will be you, okay?"

Greenlee nodded and picked up her veggie pizza slice. She looked at Ryan smiled and then in a very un-Greenlee-like way, shoved the slice into her mouth, smearing sauce all over her chin. Ryan laughed and followed suit with his own slice. Greenlee felt certain that things would be okay, in time.

Maggie was sitting in the chair near the window. She watched the street below the hospital. It felt unnatural to her for the world to still be spinning when her life had basically halted. She wished Bianca would come back, but knew that Bianca would be gone for an hour. She had left only minutes before for her own appointment with her obstetrician. Maggie was glad that Bianca was going to get the baby checked out after all the excitement, but she felt a little nervous about being alone.

Bianca had promised her that Sarah and Erica would be along soon. Maggie wanted to see her sister, but the idea of seeing Erica made her less than comfortable. Maggie looked at the ever-ticking clock on the wall. It was just a few minutes after one in the afternoon. As she saw the suits of the people below she knew they were scurrying back to work.

She was startled when the door to her room opened. Maggie snapped her head in the direction of the sound and wasn't sure if she should be relieved or frightened when Erica walked into the room. Sarah was not with her.

"Hi Maggie," Erica said sweetly as she gracefully floated across the room to where Maggie was sitting. Maggie made an effort to stand but Erica waved her back down, "Please, don't get up. I know you must be in a lot of pain right now."

Maggie nodded, "Yeah, it's…a lot."

Erica's heart broke as Maggie's gaze fell to the floor. It was so unlike Maggie to not make eye contact. But Erica knew all-too-well the effects Maggie's trauma was having on her. Erica pulled up a chair to face Maggie and that's when Maggie noticed Erica's attire.

"Erica, no offense, but what are you wearing?"

Erica looked down at herself. She was wearing track pants, black with white stripes, all-black Skechers, and a long sleeve white t-shirt. But as always, her hair was perfectly coiffed. Maggie took note of this too and couldn't help but smile.

"Do you not like it?" Erica seemed slightly self-conscious. It surprised Maggie.

Maggie shook her head, "No. You look very pretty in it, prettier than most people would. It's just so different than what you normally wear."

"Yes, well, that sister of yours, she's quite the sales girl. Had me wanting to change my entire wardrobe by the time we got through talking over breakfast. And we all know what a task that would be."

"Where is Sarah?" Maggie wasn't really worried about her sister. She seemed suddenly comfortable with Erica Kane.

Erica flashed Maggie a massive smile, "Don't worry about her. I dropped her off at Enchantment. I'm putting her on my staff. I need someone with a fresh approach so that perhaps our hip youth market will have some more spirit to it, so she's filling out employment paperwork as we speak."

Maggie was impressed. Sarah had not only gotten the great Lady Kane out of her designer wear, but had also scored a job, all within forty-eight hours. Maggie stopped thinking about her sister when she realized that Erica had leaned forward and was studying her face.

"What?" Maggie asked feeling self-conscious again, "Does it look bad?" She touched her cut lip and her slightly bruised cheek.

"No, no. Not at all sweetheart. Not one bit." Erica's eyes told Maggie that she had something on her mind.

"Erica, I don't know…"

Erica held up her hands, stopping the progress of Maggie's words, "Me first."

Maggie nodded, never wanting to cut off Erica. Erica breathed in deeply and continued to hold Maggie's stare, "Bianca told me everything that happened to you. I was going to come and see you last night, but Jackson told me it was better if I just went home. Maggie, I wanted…no, I needed to tell you how much I admire you."

Maggie was stunned. Her expression must have relayed that emotion. Erica smiled, "Well don't look so surprised Maggie. I've always admired you. I just haven't been smart enough to tell you until now. I can tell by the way you're looking at me that you're wondering why I admire you. The truth is, you have this way about you Maggie Stone that tells the world that you are who you are and no one can touch that. No one in any way can change your heart. You own it."

Maggie nodded grateful for what Erica was trying to do, "Erica, I do appreciate what you're trying to do, but you don't have to…"

"Maggie, darling, you are my daughter's world. You make her so happy and you make her feel so safe. I knew all along that the two of you were meant for each other."

Again, Maggie found herself stunned, but not speechless, "I love Bianca, Erica. I love her with all of my heart and soul and this. This…" She pointed to her lip and to her stomach, "None of this will change that. Bianca is the reason I'm alive right now. She's the reason I had to live. And she's the reason I will survive what he did to me."

Erica nodded, "I'm glad Maggie. I'm very happy that you and Bianca have one another. You can't imagine how much so. And Maggie, if you ever need anything, you call me. I know it's hard to talk to your pseudo-in-laws, but I know where you are right now. Bianca didn't let me help her, because she was afraid I couldn't handle it, but Maggie. I can handle it, and if you ever need to talk about it, or ask questions. You know where to find me."

Maggie looked to the ground, breaking eye contact. "How long does it take?"

"What's that?" Erica asked as she brushed some hair off of Maggie's forehead.

Maggie returned her eyes to Erica's, "How long does it take to get over it?"

Erica shrugged, "I don't know, Maggie. It's different for every one. And I think it also depends on your definition of 'get over it' as well."

"I mean, when will it stop hurting me? When will I go a day without thinking about it? When will I feel safe again?"

Maggie's whispered words and cascading tears further served to deepen Erica's empathy for the girl. Erica, in a motion uncharacteristic to her nature, kneeled down in front of Maggie. Her knees were on the cold hard floor as she took Maggie's hands into hers.

"I don't have those answers, Maggie. But as long as you know that you will never be alone with any of this, then you'll know that no matter how hard it seems, you'll make it. You will survive."

Bianca came back into the room and saw Erica on her knees as well as Maggie crying. She thought for a second about leaving and coming back later, but it was too late. Maggie had seen her. Bianca knew that it was the perfect time for a joke.

"Mom, are you proposing to my girlfriend?" Bianca flashed Erica and Maggie a sly grin.

Erica stood up and brushed off the knees of her track pants, "Well, Bianca, if I were a lesbian I might steal her away from you. But I haven't finished with all the men in the world yet. Still too soon to start on the women."

Erica winked at a laughing Maggie. Bianca looked impressed, "Why mom, I think you just told a joke. I might have to sit down."

Erica flipped her hair, "Bianca dear, I do have a sense of humor you know. But I choose my timing wisely you see."

"I see," Bianca said looking her mother up and down, "And I also see your new gear, what's wrong?"

"Can't I wear something different without everyone getting all suspicious?" Erica feigned hurt feelings.

"No," Bianca and Maggie said simultaneously.

Erica laughed, "Fair enough. Well, I must go. I have to get Sarah's paperwork taken care of so she can start next week."

"Sarah?" Bianca asked.

Erica nodded, "Maggie will tell you about it."

Erica leaned down and hugged Maggie gently, but with a lot of love. Maggie felt safe wrapped in Bianca's mother's arms. She knew it stemmed from needing her own mother. Erica said her goodbyes and left Maggie and Bianca alone to talk.

Sarah felt lost in the massive empire that was Enchantment. Erica's face seemed to fill every hallway from the first floor to the penthouse. But Sarah also knew she could hold her own with the crazy world of cosmetics. She was an expert on the subject. Years of reading back issues of Cosmo and Vogue had taught her well.

Sarah turned a corner heading toward the human resources department with her competed paperwork when she ran into Kendall, literally. Sarah dropped her papers.

"Oh, Christ, I'm so sorry…" Kendall began to say. She stopped when she looked up and saw that the person she had collided with was Maggie's older sister, "Sarah?"

"Oh, hey Kendall. Didn't think I'd see you around here today," Sarah gathered the papers from the floor with Kendall's help. Kendall picked up the employment application.

"You're going to be working at Enchantment?" Kendall didn't mean to sound as harsh as her voice conveyed.

Sarah shrugged, "Yeah. Erica and I talked this morning. Said she needed someone to head up the youth line of Enchantment products, figured I had the edge they were looking for."

"Alright, good for you Sarah," Kendall wished it had been that easy for her. She was still no where near her mother's hiring list.

"Yeah, I got a hiring bonus too." Sarah proudly held up her check signed by Erica.

"Impressive, girl. Hey, hiring bonus? Does that mean you'll be looking for a place to live?"

Sarah looked thoughtfully at the check, "Yeah, I guess it does."

Kendall heard her opportunity knocking, "Hey, what do you say the two of us get a place together?"

Sarah looked disturbed by the idea, "You and I, together?"

"Well why not? I'm clean and I don't bite," Kendall didn't think it would be that hard to get Sarah to trust her after all they had been through together.

And Kendall was right. Sarah finally nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, that'd be cool, Kendall. But, don't you want to stay in the loft apartment for Bianca and Maggie's sake?"

Kendall shook her head, "I think Bianca and Maggie need their time together right now. And I think Maggie would feel better knowing that you weren't living somewhere alone."

"You think?" Sarah asked.

"Definitely. I know Maggie pretty well, and once you're in her good graces, she'll worry about you every step of the way."

Sarah smiled, "Well, roomie, when do we start looking for a place?"

"Um…now. Now works," Kendall looked at the paperwork Sarah was still holding, "Or, after you turn those in anyway."

Sarah nodded, "Alright then. How about I meet you back at the hospital? I want to see Maggie for a little while and then we'll go apartment hunting."

Kendall waved as Sarah left, happy that her plan was so easily set into motion. She knew that there was a lot more than meets the eye when it came to Sarah. And she was going to find out exactly what it was that Sarah Stone was hiding.

Chapter Twenty

Maggie couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy as Lena came into the room and Bianca smiled. Lena seemed so normal, so together, at a time when Maggie felt like she was going to fall apart and away into oblivion. Bianca and Lena exchanged a few words at the door of the hospital before Bianca left the room. Maggie's heart increased its speed as she realized she was alone in the room with Lena.

"Maggie? How are you?" Lena's accent was unsettling because it reminded Maggie of all the time she wasn't with Bianca.

Maggie simply nodded, hiding her insecurities and fears, "I've been better. Where was Bianca going?"

Lena looked at the now-closed door, "I asked her to give us a few minutes, so she's going to get something for you to eat."

Maggie glanced at the untouched tray sitting on the bedside table. Lena was already looking at it. Maggie shrugged, "I haven't really been that hungry."

"I could imagine not," Lena sat down near the bed where Maggie had been lying since Bianca had made her lay back down.

"So what did you want to talk about, Lena?" Maggie wasn't in a mood to play word games or dance around the topic she knew was coming.

Lena smiled at Maggie's abruptness, "Good. I was hoping I wouldn't have to be soft about this."

Maggie felt the icy cold fear run down her spine as Lena's face turned less-than-soft, "About what?"

Lena leaned close to Maggie and frowned, "About you and Bianca and me."

"Go ahead," Maggie swallowed hard wondering where Lena was going with the

Lena took a moment to compose her thoughts. She felt strange confronting Maggie at a time as inopportune as it was, but she knew she had to make her intentions known. "Maggie, I just want you to know that you don't have anything to worry about. I mean, concerning me and Bianca."

"Lena, I don't think…" Maggie did not want to talk about her and Bianca's relationship with Lena. It was all too new and on edge.

Lena held up her hand, "No, please let me finish, Maggie. I talked to Bianca this morning. I met her at her appointment."

Maggie wondered why Bianca hadn't said anything about it. She then realized that it would be just like Bianca to protect her from that sort of information. The thought of Bianca protecting her warmed Maggie's heart.

"I told Bianca this morning that I am leaving."

"Leaving?" Maggie repeated, "Are you going on a business trip?"

Lena smiled softly, "No, not at all. I'm leaving Pine Valley. For good. I want to take care of my mother so I'm moving to New York City to be near her. To take care of her."

The relief must have been obvious on Maggie's face. Lena laughed slightly, "So like I said, you have nothing to worry about. Maggie, I love Bianca, but the love you have for her…it makes my love pale in comparison. I'm sorry I didn't know this earlier. I'm sorry I did not recognize it, Maggie. Maybe you would have been spared everything that happened."

Maggie sat up in the bed and nodded to Lena, who was looking very sad and regretful, "It happened for a reason. I'm not sure what it is yet, but maybe it was so that you and Bianca and me, we could move forward in our lives."

Lena shrugged, "I'm just happy that Bianca has you, and vice versa. I'm just sorry that I couldn't have been a better friend to you as well."

"You saved my life Lena, remember that. In that cave, you saved my life," Maggie's tears proved to Lena that she meant what she was saying.

"Thank you for not hating me Maggie. Thank you for giving me that kind of credit. I might not deserve it but I needed to hear it. Now I must go. I have some packing and planning to do."

Maggie nodded, "Goodbye Lena."

"Goodbye Mary Margaret," Lena moved away from her chair and toward the door. A bittersweet smile and a sad wave later, and she was gone. Maggie felt the mixed emotions coursing through her heart. Lena wasn't the person she thought she was. Lena was complex and caring, but Maggie knew her absence was for the better. It made things less complicated for Bianca.

And with that thought Maggie cried. She cried hard as she realized how complicated things were. On top of being kidnapped and raped, finding out she has an older sister, and being shot she was in love with a woman. Maggie realized how complicated things were. Quickly her tears of confusion and panic turned into tears of happiness. Maggie didn't care who knew she was in love with Bianca. The fact was that in spite of everything else, she could still feel that love deep within her heart, giving her reason to fight and to live.

Bianca returned to the room carrying sodas and candy bars. She saw that Maggie was sobbing and quickly set the grub aside to comfort her girlfriend. Maggie accepted Bianca's embrace anxiously. Bianca rocked back and forth with Maggie in her arms and soon Maggie stopped crying and pulled away from the dark-haired beauty.

"What did Lena say to you, Maggie? What did she say to get you this upset?"

"I'm happy, Bianca." Maggie said fighting more tears.

Bianca looked skeptical, "This is happy?"

Maggie nodded, "Yeah. I'm happy because I love you so much."

Bianca's face softened and she blushed, "Aww…Maggie, I love you that much too."

"So I'm emotional, I hear it comes with the territory."

Bianca nodded knowing all-too-well which territory Maggie was referring to, "It does. And I'll cry with you if you want me to."

Maggie shook her head, "No, you look funny when you cry."

Bianca laughed as she lightly smacked Maggie with a pillow, "You're one to talk."

"Really? Do I look that bad?" Maggie looked so serious.

Bianca shook her head, "Are you kidding me, Maggie? You're beautiful. You're the most beautiful soul I've ever met."

"Are you sad that Lena's leaving?" Maggie knew she shouldn't put Bianca in the position of answering that question, but she had to.

Bianca shrugged, "Honestly, I'm going to miss her a lot. She was a good friend."

"And girlfriend," Maggie pushed.

Bianca frowned, "Ah. I see where this is going. Where am I right now Maggie?"

Maggie looked confused, "Um, here?"

"Right and who am I with?" Bianca looked at Maggie longingly.

Maggie whispered through more tears, "Me?"

"Exactly. Maggie, I love Lena, I always will, she's a good, lovable person. But it's you that I love the most, that I'm in love with. And I know right now your belief system is sort of shattered, but you'll believe me someday, and I'm not going anywhere ever, so I'll be there the day you realize how much I love you and am in love with you. Okay?"

Maggie hugged Bianca tightly, feeling so much in her hold. Her heart was overwhelmed with the love she felt when she was near Bianca. When they finally broke apart, Maggie looked wantonly at the candy bars and soda. Bianca grabbed the Mountain Dew and popped the top handing it to Maggie.

"Thank you," Maggie said, glad the seriousness was over, and happy to know that she could be all over the emotional charts with Bianca and still feel safe with her.

"Your welcome," Bianca looked at the candy bars, "Snickers, or Baby Ruth?"

"Umm…Snickers. Please."

Bianca handed her the candy bar and grinned. Maggie cocked her head to the side and eyed Bianca carefully, "What's that Cheshire cat grin for Binx?"

"Could be that I just talked to your doctor."

Maggie's eyes grew wide, "What did he say?"

"He told me that he would be letting you out of this place in the morning."

"We can go home?" It was the first real smile Maggie had produced all day.

Bianca nodded, "Yes, we can go home. And I also received a call from Kendall…"

"You've been busy today," Maggie added.

"Yes I have. Anyway, Kendall called and she and Sarah have decided to room together. Apparently Sarah's on her way here to see you and Kendall's going to meet her here. They're going to go look at places tonight. Marion Chandler is showing them some places."

"Sarah and Kendall? Roommates?" It was Maggie's turn to look skeptical.

Bianca laughed, "I know, sounds really strange doesn't it."

Maggie nodded and laughed as well. She knew how tough Kendall would be as a roommate, and also how awesome she was as a friend. It suddenly occurred to Maggie that she had no idea how Sarah was as a person. She knew she must be sweet and caring, but Maggie wasn't sure what kind of person Sarah would be to live with.

Maggie's mind made a 180 turn as she looked at Bianca's belly, "Binx, what did your doctor say about Latifah here?" She caressed Bianca's stomach.

Bianca relished the touch of Maggie's hand on her, but quickly wiped the feeling from her thoughts knowing it would take time to be able to enjoy those things, "Our little girl here is a real trooper. Apparently she could fight her way through anything and anybody. No harm was done to her during the last 48 hours."

Maggie smiled, "She sounds like her mommy."

Bianca smiled appreciatively, "Thank you for that, but we know where she gets her real strength."

Maggie nodded, "Kendall?"

"Yeah. Her Aunt Kendall."

Maggie sighed contentedly, "You know it's amazing how Kendall is with you and this baby. You guys are her entire world."

Bianca nodded without speaking. Maggie continued, "Mine too."

Bianca took the drink from Maggie's hand and put it back on the table. She then enveloped Maggie in her arms. "And you and this baby and Kendall are my world. Nothing will break that up, ever."

Sarah and Kendall had stopped by the hospital to see Maggie but upon finding she and Bianca fast asleep in the bed, they decided not to wake them and instead went in search of an apartment. Kendall automatically turned down Marion's suggestion that they move back into Kendall's old place.

"No way. I'm not living anywhere near any place that a Cambias even touched," Kendall had said. Sarah nodded in agreement. They had then gone to four other apartments.

They were currently walking through a two-bedroom condo near the waterfront docks. The area was nicer than either of them had realized and the view was superb. Sarah and Kendall discussed the monthly rent and how much they both loved the place before finally asking Marion where to sign.

Kendall was standing on the balcony waiting for Sarah to finish filling out her share of the paperwork. Kendall had vouched for Sarah to Marion and it seemed to be all Marion needed. Kendall watched as a small boat drifted down the river. The sun was beginning to set. It was sometime after five in the afternoon.

Kendall glanced inside to where Sarah was sitting at the bar in the kitchen finishing the paperwork. Kendall wondered how someone so sweet and funny and kind could be lying about something as big as not knowing where her murderous father was. It was then that she decided that she would confront Sarah with the issue as soon as she could.

Sarah signed the last dotted line and looked around satisfactorily at the apartment. It was perfect. She loved her new roommate, she loved her little sister, and she loved her new place. Now all she had to do, she thought, was find their dad and end matters properly.

Sarah joined Kendall on the balcony. Kendall was bathed in the orange sunset giving her the appearance of a goddess. Sarah wondered if she herself could ever be that glamorous. She tucked her hair behind her ears as she let out a loud sound, "Yeehaw!"

Kendall laughed and then stepped away from Sarah, "What in the hell was that?"

"I had some crazy friends from the South. That's all they ever said. You should try it sometime. You know, when everything is perfect and everything is beautiful. Just yell out, 'yeehaw'. It feels really good."

Kendall shook her head, "Yeah, but nothing is beautiful or perfect Sarah. It's not a time for a yeehaw. Your baby sister is beat up and broken in the hospital. She was raped, viciously and you're screaming for joy."

Sarah looked as though she had fallen off a very tall building, "I didn't…I'm not screaming for joy. I understand the gravity of the entire situation, Kendall. But my joy doesn't come from my sister's pain, it comes from finally getting something right, and finally being in a position that I can help Maggie. Get it?"

"Yeah, about that. What I don't get, is what are you hiding from us, Sarah Stone?" Kendall didn't realize that the confrontation would come so soon. But she was prepared for battle.

Sarah looked perplexed, "Hiding from you?"

"What, is there an echo out here?" Kendall walked back inside, happy that Marion had already left with the papers, "Yeah, hiding from us, Sarah. I know that you know where your dad is."

"I do?" Sarah looked honestly confused.

Kendall waved her off, "Don't play stupid, Sarah. Tad, the PI we hired to dig into your background, uncovered a credit card statement of yours and guess who the bill-to person was."

Sarah remained quiet and shrugged. Kendall rolled her eyes, "Fine, it was your father, William Stone."

Sarah's eyes widened so much that Kendall knew that she was shocked at the news, "Kendall, I don't have a credit card. And I wouldn't own a credit card paid for by that man."

The long black stretch Limo pulled up to the curb outside of the Pine Valley Inn. The driver quickly moved to the passenger door and opened it. William Stone stepped from the interior of the car into the ice-cold air that was Pine Valley winter. Jones followed him from the car and together they sauntered into the building.

The clerk at the counter seemed immediately at attention as William approached him, "Your usual suite sir?"

William Stone nodded wordlessly. He had rarely spent the night in Pine Valley. He much preferred the comfort of his own home. But often business would carry him to Pine Valley and his preferred luxury was his usual suite at the Inn. He was brimming with anger knowing he would be in Pine Valley for more than a few weeks. His plan would take time.

Jones was carrying two carry-on bags, one his, the other William's. As the concierge handed William the key to his suite, Jones struggled with the two bags. They took the express elevator to the top floor of the Inn. Their penthouse suite awaited them.

Jones quickly placed the luggage in the appropriate rooms. The larger one was, of course, William Stone's room. The smaller one was Jones'.

"Jones!" William bellowed from the living room.

Jones reentered with a cell phone on one ear, "Yes sir?"

"Is that the agency on the phone?"

Jones nodded, "Yes sir. I'm on hold right now while they track down the three of them. Sarah, Maggie, and the other girl."

"Good. I know that Sarah and Maggie are here in Pine Valley. But I need to find out where the other Sarah is before someone else finds her. She'll give me away in a heartbeat."

Jones looked sad, "What do they do with your Sarah when they find her?"

William looked evil, "Take care of her. Make sure she's unable to do any talking. What do you think Jones, it's what we usually do when someone can give away everything we worked for. Christ! Get me a martini while you're on hold will you?"

William sat on the couch flipping through police surveillance photos he had received from a mole on the inside. "Life in crime, Jones, it only pays when all your loose ends are tied up. And when they take care of Sarah number 2, then we'll work on my daughters."

Chapter Twenty-One

The morning was bright and warm compared to the previous few days. It had been exactly seventy-two hours since Maggie and Bianca had fought in the student union of PVU. Maggie thought momentarily about it as Bianca pushed the wheelchair from the hospital to the car waiting at the curb. Maggie wanted to walk, but Bianca had been persistent in pushing her.

Bianca helped Maggie into the limousine that Erica had waiting for them. Maggie laughed at the extravagance but was mostly appreciative of Erica's kindness. It was a side of the diva she had never been exposed to and it felt very good.

"I know, the limo is a bit to the extreme, but Mom wanted you to go home in comfort," Bianca's smile warmed Maggie's heart.

Maggie nodded, "Yeah, well, your mother is quite the woman."

"Can you believe that you were shot, by a gun, and you're already out of the hospital?" Bianca had been wondering how hospitals could afford malpractice insurance on such short turn-out times.

As the limo hit a bump, Maggie winced, "Yeah, I can believe it."

They remained quiet for a moment. Maggie could tell that Bianca had something on her mind, but decided not to press the issue, knowing that Bianca already had too much to handle without Maggie needling her thoughts. After a few silent minutes, Bianca finally spoke.

"Sarah and Kendall called the room last night," Bianca's voice turned serious as they settled into their seats. "They sounded as though they were plotting something."

"Something good?" Maggie was certain by the tone in the brunette's voice that good was nowhere near what the plotting resembled.

As Maggie expected, Bianca shook her head, "No. Whatever it was, Kendall wouldn't tell me anything more than the fact that she and Sarah were going to Grantham. Something about finding a friend. I don't know."

Maggie's forehead creased in thought, "A friend in Grantham? Who could they know there?"

Bianca shrugged, "Beats me, but I think it has something to do with Tad and the information Kendall dug up yesterday."

"What information is that?" Maggie was past captivated.

"I don't know, I wasn't informed. Kendall said she'd call tonight with an update, not that I had any idea what she would be updating."

"Your sister is so very strange." Maggie smiled thinking of the tall, thin, curly-haired spitfire.

Bianca smirked, "Yeah, well what does that make your sister for hanging out with her?"

"Good point," Maggie conceded as the limo finally pulled away from the curb.

She watched as the buildings and landscapes of Pine Valley passed her view from the window of the car. Everything was dusted in snow and looked quiet. Maggie felt Bianca slip her hand around her own. Maggie reciprocated the touch by squeezing Bianca's hand. Bianca leaned her head against Maggie's and together they stayed until the ride was over and they were at their apartment.

Maggie looked up at the loft apartment. She never realized how long three days could be. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Bianca took her hand and let her toward the apartment. The ride up the elevator was quiet. Bianca inserted the key into the lock, but before she could turn it, Maggie stopped her.

"Maggie? Are you okay?" Bianca saw how flushed Maggie seemed.

Maggie nodded, "Yeah, I just wanted to say something before we go in there."

"Okay," Bianca looked apprehensive, "Go ahead."

Maggie bit her lower lip and breathed in deeply, "Okay. I just wanted to say before we go in there, that everything is different now. Not just with what happened, but between us. We're more than we were the last time I was in there."

"No we're not, Maggie. We're not more, we're the same, only now we're aware of how much the same we are."

Maggie smiled, "Bianca, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know that much. I can't imagine living without you. But I also know that…well, I know that I'm not ready to…"

Bianca frowned as Maggie looked at the floor, her face flushed with embarrassment. Bianca gently lifted Maggie's face to meet hers, "Maggie. I'm not ready yet either. We'll find our way to the physical stuff when we're ready. When we're both ready. Okay? I'm not in any hurry and I don't want to rush you either. I think for now they two of us, we'll just take it day by day. Whatever happens, happens."

Maggie closed her eyes taking extreme comfort in Bianca's hand on her cheek, "But what if it's a really long time?"

"I'll wait," Bianca whispered as she looked Maggie in the eyes. Maggie turned the key in the door and they walked in to the apartment.

Maggie stood still as she looked at the new picture on the wall over Bianca's couch-bed. Portia had been long gone since the explosion, and now, the Mexican Cowgirl bamboo curtain had been replaced. A framed print was now in the coveted spot on the apartment wall.

"That's new, huh?" Maggie asked wondering why Bianca had replaced it.

Bianca nodded and ushered Maggie to the couch, "I had Greenlee pick it up for me."

Maggie studied it carefully, "I like it."

The painting was of two women. One was playing the guitar while the other was doing her hair. Maggie looked at Bianca curiously and Bianca smiled. to see the painting go to http/ by Irving Amen. I'm not sure what his intended meaning was when he painted it, but to me, it was two girls being together, you know…just being themselves with one another and that's why I got it. I think it's us. You're playing the guitar and I'm doing my hair."

Maggie nodded, "There's only one problem with that Binx."

"What?" Bianca asked smiling devilishly.

Maggie didn't seem too concerned by Bianca's change of demeanor, "I don't really play the guitar."

Bianca hopped off the couch excitedly, "I know. But do you remember the night the two of us spent watching the chick rock video marathon on VH-1?"

Maggie nodded slightly, "I think so."

"Well, I remember very clearly. That night you told me that you had always wanted to learn how to play the guitar better and that you had played some in high school. Sooo…"

Bianca left the living room for a moment, going to the closet. She returned with a Fender Acoustic guitar. Maggie's eyes clouded with tears as she took in the honey-colored instrument.

"Bianca? I…how in the world…" Maggie was stunned.

Bianca sat back down as Maggie held the guitar by the neck letting it sit on the floor, "Do you like it?"

Maggie nodded, not sure what to say. Bianca tucked a strand of hair behind Maggie's ear, "They say that music can be very healing. Especially if you're writing it."

Maggie leaned the guitar against the arm of the couch and turned herself to Bianca giving her soul mate a huge hug of appreciation. Tears were no longer in Maggie's eyes, and for the first time in what felt like forever, she knew she wasn't going to cry. She pulled away from Bianca and picked the guitar up again, this time cradling it the way a musician would.

"Did Greenlee get this too?" Maggie asked curious as to when Bianca had done all of it.

Bianca shook her head, "Actually, this would be the work of my mother. I was telling her the story yesterday and she insisted that she pick up the guitar and bring it over. For some reason I think she was looking for an opportunity to snoop."

Maggie smiled, "I don't think so. I think she's trying to find a way to reconnect with you, Bianca. You and Kendall and this little girl."

Maggie rubbed Bianca's belly softly. Bianca nodded, "You're probably right."

"Of course I am. And you know what else I am," Maggie asked with a forced smile.

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

Bianca grinned and looked at her watch and then the door. Maggie wondered what Bianca was up to. The doorbell rang, giving rise to Maggie's suspicions. Bianca held up her hand and answered the door. A deliveryman stood at the door with two brown paper sacks. Bianca grabbed some money from her purse but the man simply held up his hand.

"It's already been taken care of ma'am." He handed her the food and left.

Maggie looked at Bianca. Bianca laughed, "Ryan. I had him bribe the cook staff from the Pine Valley Inn to make us breakfast. Guess he paid for it all."

Bianca took the sacks to the kitchen and fished out the food. Bacon, pancakes, and fruit slices were abundant. Bianca piled the food onto the plates as Maggie strummed the acoustic instrument. At first the sound wasn't immediately recognizable but as Maggie continued to strum, a song formed and Bianca strained her ears to hear Maggie softly whispering a song to the chords.

"Turn to me with frozen lips, your hands are icy cold, your eyes burn bright against the frost-bit sky, you never seem more lovely than you do tonight."

Bianca continued to listen as Maggie sang along to the strummed music of the notes she picked on the guitar. The song was familiar to Bianca and as Maggie sang the chorus, she realized which song it was. "What's Simple is True," by Jewel.

"The more I live, the more I know, what's simple is true, I love you." Maggie was lost in the memory of the song. She had played it on her headphones Christmas night as Bianca had slept near her. It was the song she had been secretly singing everyday for Bianca. Maggie remembered that Bianca was listening. She stopped playing and put the guitar down.

Bianca stopped staring at the back of Maggie's head and came into the living room carrying the plates of food. She handed one to Maggie. Maggie accepted it graciously, but did not make eye contact with Bianca. Bianca sat next to Maggie and smiled.

"Maggie, I knew you loved to sing, but I had no idea what a beautiful voice you have. That was pretty."

Maggie blushed at the compliment, and waved off the comment, "Nah, it's a Jewel song. They're always easy to sing."

"Yeah, okay, if you say so, Mags." Bianca was still smiling which made Maggie blush even more.

The two girls were comfortable eating in semi-silence, their heartbeats the only sound.

Kendall and Sarah had been in Grantham for the entire day searching for another Sarah Stone. It had taken Sarah some time to convince Kendall that she was not the Sarah that was listed on that card. After some discussion, they had come up with a theory that William Stone was letting someone use his daughter's name, or had remarried someone named Sarah.

They were currently sipping coffee at a roadside diner. They were hungry and had decided to stop on the way back to Pine Valley. Kendall's shoulder was aching and she needed some food in her system so she could take her pain medication.

"I can't believe we didn't find anything," Sarah said honestly upset.

Kendall looked at her carefully, "Maybe there's nothing to find."

Sarah made a face, "What? You still don't believe me?"

Kendall shrugged as best as she could with her pain, "I don't know what to believe Sarah, if that is your real name."

Sarah rolled her eyes and shook her head, "What do you want me to do to prove to you that I am who I say I am and that I haven't seen my father since I was ten?"

"You could write it in blood, that would help," Kendall smirked.

Sarah picked up a steak knife from the table and pretended as though she were going to cut her palm. Kendall looked at her as though she were crazy, "Hey, don't do that!"

Sarah laughed as she put the knife back on the table, "You said you wanted it in blood."

"Yeah, well, I was being a smart ass."

Sarah laughed, "It's getting hard to tell when you're serious and when you're a smart ass, Kendall. You might want to work on your conversational skills some more."

"Bite me," Kendall smiled, "How's that?"

"Good, very good. Now, you have to trust me. I'm not involved in any way with William Stone. As far as I'm concerned, he can rot in hell for what he did to me," Sarah looked genuinely angry.

Kendall cocked her head to one side, "What about what he did to Frankie?"

"Yeah, well, that goes without saying Kendall," Sarah paled as she thought of the night she had tried to kill her father. Things were jumbled in her mind. She reasoned with herself that she had spent years in a mental ward. Perhaps she was just going crazy.

"Look, Sarah. I have a problem with trust. God knows why, but I believe you. I saw the way you worry about Maggie. I saw how you held her and I know you aren't someone who's going to hurt her by keeping secrets from her. So, I think we need to stick with the theory about this other Sarah person."

Sarah smiled slightly and nodded her appreciation to Kendall. Kendall took a bite of her hamburger. Sarah wondered how a girl so thin could stay that way when she ate so much. Kendall could tell that Sarah was staring at her.

Kendall spoke through a mouthful of food, "What? I've got good genes."

Sarah nodded and dug into her own fries, not really concerned about the calories she was consuming. As they continued to eat and discuss their plans, they didn't notice the black Chevy Tahoe with darkly tinted windows pull into the diner parking lot. Three men with nicely tailored Italian suits stepped from the vehicle and examined Kendall's car.

Sarah finally noticed the men when they suspiciously huddled around the driver's side door of the car, "Kendall. I think your car is being broken in to."

Kendall's eyes got wide as she dropped her hamburger and looked out the window. The men didn't notice Sarah and Kendall staring at them. Sarah started to get up from the table, intent on scaring the men off, but Kendall grabbed her arm and shook her head no.

"We can't confront them," Kendall said, her voice tight with knots of fear.

Sarah looked annoyed, 'Why the hell not, they're stealing your car."

"Sarah, sweetie, I know you've led a very sheltered life in the crazy house, but see those extremely well dressed men jimmying open my car?"

Sarah nodded, "Duh."

"Yeah, well, you're average everyday punk thugs don't wear Armani."

Sarah looked again at the men by the silver Maxima, "Good point. So who are they?"

"This is going to sound silly, but they look like mafia," Kendall's face couldn't have looked more serious.

Sarah couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, but what would the mafia want with your car?"

They both realized the answer at the same time. They knew that the men were going to plant something in Kendall's car. Kendall picked up her cell phone and dialed 911, reporting the crime before the men in suits could. Within a few seconds sirens were heard everywhere.

Three police cars pulled into the parking lot at the same time. Officers jumped out and surrounded the men. Kendall and Sarah emerged from the restaurant feeling safe with the arrival of the uniformed officers. But Kendall and Sarah got the surprise of a lifetime when they saw the Sheriff shaking hands with one of the men who had been trying to break into her car.

"That's the girls," one of the criminals exclaimed and pointed at Kendall and Sarah.

The sheriff smiled as he approached Kendall and Sarah, "Well, well, well. Seems as though you two got some explaining to do."

"Explaining? What are you talking about? They're the ones who were trying to break into my car," Kendall's voice was high with panic.

The Sheriff looked at the three men and smiled, "These gentlemen?"

Sarah nodded, "Yeah, half the restaurant saw them."

Everyone looked at the diner and that's when Kendall and Sarah saw that the blinds were drawn now in the small café. Kendall's face could only be interpreted as saying, "Oh crap."

The Sheriff held up a small bag of marijuana and looked pointedly at Kendall, "You girls on a road trip or just a trip?"

"That's not ours," Kendall protested.

The Sheriff scratched his chin exaggeratedly, "That's odd, I found it in your car, ma'am. I'm sorry but you're going to have to come with me."

The deputies standing nearby slammed cuffs on Kendall and Sarah. Kendall looked at Sarah and saw that Sarah seemed perfectly comfortable in cuffs. They were led to the backseat of the Sheriff's car and pushed into the backseat. The doors slammed hard behind them.

"I can't believe this," Kendall muttered through clenched teeth.

Sarah laughed, "Hell, I can. It's been nothing but trouble since we've met."

"Look, maniac, you might enjoy the cuffs, but it's not one of my favorite games."

Sarah blushed, "Okay, that's just wrong."

Kendall rolled her eyes; "I can't believe you got me into this."

Sarah looked exasperated. "I got you into this? How about if you hadn't gone digging into my background you wouldn't have found this second Sarah Stone and we wouldn't be here in the first place."

Kendall grew quiet as she thought of what Sarah was saying. "Oh my God."

"What? What?" Sarah looked around the car seeing the Sheriff patting the back of one of the men in the nice suits.

Kendall looked at Sarah, "The mafia. Your dad works for the mafia. That's why they're here. Somehow he must know we're looking for this other person. That's why this setup."

"Or maybe we've just got really bad timing?" Sarah couldn't picture her father as a mob guy no matter how horrid he had been.

Kendall looked very afraid, "Or God, even worse, your dad's the mob boss and he's looking for you. And if he's looking for you then he's looking for Maggie too."

Sarah was about to protest when an image of Maggie, five years old, popped into her head. "You're right Kendall, we've got to get out of this mess."

Chapter Twenty-Two

Kendall paced the length of the small cell as Sarah sat on the mildewed cot with the rusted frame. Sarah followed Kendall with her eyes, somewhat amused by Kendall's semi-panic attack, but mostly feeling her own anxiety building. She was terrified of whoever had them thrown in jail. Kendall stopped pacing and clung to the bars of the cell for the third time in twenty minutes.

"Hello? We get a phone call don't we?" Kendall glanced down at Sarah who was shaking her head, "What?"

Sarah stood up and joined Kendall at the bars, "Do you really think they're going to come running in here with a phone so you can call someone to bail you out?"

"That's what they have to do," Kendall said naively.

Sarah sighed, "You watch too much TV. They don't have to do anything. The mafia, Kendall, owns them. They're already so dirty that not letting you make your one phone call is nothing to them."

As to prove Sarah wrong, a deputy came to the cell with keys dangling in his hands. Kendall smiled wide as the young officer let her and Sarah out. He led them to a row of pay phones on the wall of a hallway and gave them each a quarter.

"Good luck," he said as he stepped back affording them privacy.

Kendall wondered silently what he meant, but quickly dismissed him as she put her quarter into the phone. Sarah watched as Kendall dialed a number.

"Who are you calling?" Sarah asked her.

Kendall smiled, "I'm calling Jackson. He can get us out of here."

"Thought maybe you might call your mom," Sarah looked thoughtfully at the taller woman.

"Yes, I need to speak with Jackson Montgomery please, it's Kendall Hart calling," Kendall spoke into the phone. She then looked at Sarah and laughed, "Yeah, right. Like my mother would bail me out of jail. She'd probably wish that I'd rot here if she knew."

"I have it on good authority that Erica loves you very much," Sarah said.

Kendall rolled her eyes, "Oh, and suddenly you're the expert of La Kane?"

Sarah began to say something else but Kendall held up her hand and her face showed her disappointment as she responded to the person on the other line, "He isn't? No, that's okay, no message."

Kendall hung up the phone and looked at the quarter that Sarah was holding. The blonde picked up the receiver and inserted the money into the payphone. Kendall looked at Sarah with a smug grin.

"Don't know anyone's phone number do you, newbie?" Kendall asked amused.

Sarah shook her head, "No. I don't. Please, call your mom, Kendall. She'll help us. Besides she's the only person we can call. I'm not about to bother Bianca and Maggie and I'm not about to explain to them how we got mixed up with mob men. And let's just say that your friend Greenlee seems kind of irresponsible."

Kendall hesitated before grabbing the phone from Sarah's hand in a tizzy, "Fine. I'll call Erica. But when she laughs, I get to say that I told you so."

Sarah nodded in agreement as Kendall dialed Erica's cell number. Kendall shook her head, "I can't believe I'm twenty-six and I'm calling my mom to bail me out of jail. This is so high school."

"You were arrested in high school?" Sarah asked playfully.

Kendall raised an eyebrow, "You're one to question morals, Looney tunes."

Kendall waited patiently as the phone rang three times before being answered. She thought about hanging up as Erica's apparently flustered voice came on the line.

"Mother, it's Kendall…I need your help."

Jones was surprised when he heard William Stone chuckling. He turned to see his boss closing his flip-phone and picking up a handful of darts. Jones looked expectantly at William.

William smiled lighting up the dimly lit suite at the Pine Valley Inn, "Seems as though Sarah and that insatiable Ms. Hart have been detained."

Jones nodded as William threw a green-feathered dart at a target on the wall, "So then Sheriff Teague arrested them?"

"Yes. Too bad Sarah and Kendall didn't know that I own that town, huh?" William laughed out loud, a rare event. Jones smiled as well and then stopped when William turned serious again.

"Where are we on the other two situations?" The red-feathered dart sailed through the air hitting its mark perfectly.

Jones stilled himself, "We have a man on Mary Margaret and her roommate. I don't think either of them knows anything, sir. And I doubt that after everything she's been through your younger daughter would even want to leave the apartment."

"I don't want your opinions Jones, only facts. Make sure the man we have on them finds out everything they know. What about my other Sarah?"

Jones hesitated before answering, "Well, all we know for a fact is that she's no longer in Grantham. She took a cab from there and then disappeared not far outside of Pine Valley."

"What?" William's voice boomed throughout the room causing Jones to jump out of his skin.

Before Jones could respond, William continued with his rant, "Did it ever occur to you that maybe she's on her way into Pine Valley? My God, she could ruin everything if she tried something stupid. We can't let her anywhere near my daughters. Do you hear me?"

Jones nodded and then moved away from William Stone fearful of his temper, "Mr. Stone, we've got extra men here in the city looking for her. She won't get near your daughters. I promise you that."

William looked at Jones and his face softened, "You care about them as much as I do, don't you, Jones?"

Jones nodded, "Yes sir. I know what they mean to you, and to this business."

William poured himself a shot of Kentucky bourbon, "When all of this is said and done, they'll all see that I'm not someone you want to mess with, Jones. And the fact that Lena and Maxwell, those two lying, scheming, negligent, murderous, perverted wannabes were in on it the whole time…I'd kill them both if one of them weren't already dead."

"Sir, I'm not sure Ms. Kundera was aware of Maxwell's potential dangers."

"Maybe not Jones, but she certainly knew his history." William said as he hurled another dart across the room, burying its pointed tip into a picture taped to the dartboard. As William pulled the darts free from the target, he smiled satisfactorily at the holes that perforated the black and white surveillance picture of Lena Kundera.

"Sir, the statements given by those involved in rescuing your daughter have indicated that she saved Mary Margaret's life," Jones would defend her with his life.

William turned toward him, darts in hand, "Maybe so Jones, and I know how much you love her, but the fact remains that she almost blew everything after the Michael Cambias fiasco. The Cambias boys were our pawns, they were suckers for a father figure, and then that psycho Maxwell…he turned on me, Jones. He turned on me and Lena knew it was coming. She knew that he was capable of hurting Maggie, but she didn't bother to warn anyone. It's her fault that his obsession with my daughter was allowed to grow."

"Sir, maybe Lena knew that saying anything about Maxwell would put Mary Margaret's life in further danger," Jones continued to argue.

"Doesn't matter, Jones, you can't save her now. She's on my list. And we all know what happens when someone is on the list, don't we?" For impact he threw another dart. It landed between Lena's eyes on the picture making Jones wince. William smiled again. He would win in the end.

Dark had come. Maggie was finding the shadows hard to stomach as she sat on the windowsill and looked out into the night. She was thankful that every light in the apartment was on and that it was still early evening. She looked at Bianca, who was busying herself in the kitchen. Bianca had decided to make dinner for the two of them, but as Maggie looked at the smoking oven she realized it wasn't the best idea.

"Apparently," Maggie said as she slipped off the windowsill and hobbled into the kitchen, "You got your culinary skills from your mother."

Bianca opened her mouth to argue, but melted at the sight of the smile plastered across Maggie's face. She simply nodded, taking in the beauty that was Mary Margaret Stone. Bianca looked at her bruised cheek and cut lip, both of which were worse than they had been before due to the healing process. But still, Maggie was irresistibly gorgeous.

"Why are you staring at me like that, Bianca?" Maggie had stopped smiling. Bianca mentally kicked herself for making Maggie uncomfortable.

Bianca smiled and waved the smoke away, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…it's just your smile, it was…"

Maggie looked intrigued, "It was what?"

"Nice. Very nice to see," Bianca answered honestly.

Maggie blushed. She hugged Bianca, and Bianca accepted the embrace, taking pleasure in the tactile experience that was her new girlfriend, her old, and always, best friend. They only stopped the contact when the smoke was unbearable.

"Okay, Bianca, did you turn the oven off?" Maggie looked at Bianca who frowned.

"Was I supposed to?" Bianca asked innocently.

Maggie laughed, "Well, yeah, when something's on fire inside the oven it's usually a good idea to turn it off, silly."

Maggie turned it off. Bianca walked to the phone. She picked up the receiver and began to dial a number. Maggie looked at her questioningly.

"I'm going to fix this," Bianca answered the look. She then held up a hand gesturing for Maggie to remain quiet as someone on the other line picked up.

"Hey, I need to order a pizza for delivery please," Bianca said with a smile. Maggie laughed as she went back to the kitchen to clean up what little mess Bianca had made.

Bianca placed the order and then rushed into the kitchen grabbing a pan from Maggie, "What are you doing?"

Maggie looked as though she were a child in trouble, "What? I'm helping you clean up?"

"Oh no you aren't," Bianca said as she gently pushed Maggie back to the living room couch, "You're lying right back down here, Miss Thing. Doctor's orders."

Maggie felt the exhaustion in her bones and allowed Bianca to guide her to the couch. She sat down. Bianca grabbed the remote from the end table and turned on the television. The six o-clock news was just beginning. Bianca handed the remote to Maggie.

"I'm going to hop in the shower while we're waiting for the pizza. Are you going to be okay out here?" Bianca asked, knowing how much Maggie hated being alone now.

Maggie's eyes were heavy with sleep, "Yeah, I'll just watch the news."

Bianca frowned, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Maggie shrugged and glanced at the screen where a reporter was talking about a fire in the warehouse district downtown, "Why not?"

Bianca's lips pressed together in a thin line. She finally let out a breath and smiled, "Okay, well, if you need me just yell for me, okay?"

"Go Bianca, I'll be fine. You're being way too overprotective here."

Bianca stopped even before she started moving. Her face told Maggie that something very serious was about to be said. Bianca kneeled next to the couch where Maggie was now lying down.

"Mags. I'm not being overprotective. Do you remember how you guarded me with everything you had after I told you what Michael did to me?"

Maggie's eyes filled with tears as she recalled the memories of the late summer months, when Bianca had confided in her over and over again. She nodded.

"You protected me then, Maggie. Sometimes I thought you were overprotecting me, but now I know that had you not been the guardian that you were, I wouldn't be here today, and this baby wouldn't be in here, and…well, I never would have…I never would have seen how much light there could be in this world."

Maggie remained silent, but tearful. Bianca continued, "And now I want to be that person for you. Not because I owe you, or I feel obliged, but because it's what people who love you do. They protect you with everything they have."

"Then…thank you, Bianca, because I need that, despite my bravado. And I need you," Maggie finally responded. Bianca smiled and kissed the blonde on the forehead, noticing that Maggie had a slight fever. The doctor had told her that a fever would be expected while the body fought infection and fought to reconstruct the areas where the bullet had entered and exited.

Bianca went to shower leaving Maggie alone in the living room. It was merely moments later when Maggie, overcome with fatigue, drifted into an almost instant deep sleep. When Bianca returned from her shower wrapped in a bathrobe, she checked on Maggie. She marveled at the beauty that was breathing softly, asleep on the couch.

She moved away from Maggie to the kitchen where she quietly finished cleaning the pots and pans she had used trying to cook their dinner. When she was finished she moved back into the bathroom to change clothes and dry her hair. She shut the door so she wouldn't disturb her sleeping love.

Maggie turned on the couch, a nightmare beginning to edge its way into her sleep. Her eyes darted back and forth beneath her lids. The television droned on in the background, quietly reporting about a fire and various other events around Pine Valley. But it was all unheard by the occupants of the apartment.

Maggie's world was blackened with fear and despair. His face loomed somewhere above hers, taunting and haunting her. Maggie struggled again and again to escape, but it always resulted in the same ending as the waking world had. Maggie turned her eyes away from the darkness toward a small light in the distance of her mind.

As she moved closer to it, she watched it grow. Suddenly a voice pulled her back to the darkness. Maxwell's voice mingled with others in the abyss of her nightmare. Every word she listened to told her that there was more to the situation than she knew. The voices stopped and one single man could be heard. At first his voice was unrecognizable, but as he called her by her full name, she knew. The voice belonged to her father.

"Mary Margaret, listen to me. I didn't do anything wrong. Do you hear me? I didn't hurt Frankie. Sarah's wrong. She just saw it all wrong. Do you hear me?"

Then a voice, trapped in a memory, echoed through Maggie's head. She immediately identified Sarah's voice, "Leave her alone! Leave her alone! I'll tell!"

The blackness faded away. Maggie was standing in the middle of remembrance. She was in the closet of the childhood bedroom that she and Frankie shared. It was night and the main source of light came from the clown shaped nightlight plugged into the wall. Maggie shuddered at the clown's face. She then saw the man in the room lying on the bed, and her twin sister, so small, crying in the corner of the room. Maggie looked for herself and then realized that she was seeing the moment through the eyes of her five-year-old self.

She peered through the slats in the closet and watched, unable to move, unable to speak. She could feel the tears on her cheeks, but couldn't lift a hand to wipe them away. She saw the man and she saw Sarah standing over him with the knife. Blood glistened in the minuscule amount of light. The man did not move.

Sarah then dropped the knife and picked up Frankie, holding her close. Maggie was terrified knowing that whoever the man had been he was no longer alive. Sarah opened the closet door and put down Frankie. She reached out for Maggie. Maggie found herself able to move in her tiny dream body. And she felt Sarah's arms around her. The terror she had been feeling subsided and was replaced with comfort.

"Sarah!" A man's voice boomed. And before Maggie could see who the man at the door was, the nightmare changed and she was again in the dark cave.

Bianca turned off the hair dryer and listened carefully. She thought she had heard something but couldn't be sure. She was about to turn the dryer on again when she heard a scream resonating from the living room. Bianca dropped the appliance and sprinted to the living room. She was at Maggie's side in a second holding her, calming her, making her feel safe.

Maggie held Bianca tightly, happy that the darkness was gone and that she was back in the well-lit apartment. Bianca's arms felt strong around her and Maggie never wanted to let go. But she did, long enough to look at Bianca through a cascade of tears.

Bianca was teary-eyed as well as she brushed Maggie's hair from her forehead. She couldn't help but notice how small the five-foot tall girl seemed buried in the blanket Bianca had placed on her. Bianca hadn't taken her hands from Maggie's arms and she now felt tremors coursing through the girl's body.

"It was just a dream, you're safe now." Bianca said never breaking eye contact with Maggie.

Maggie frowned and shook her head, "It wasn't just about…him, Bianca. Sarah and Frankie were in my dream. That night that Sarah was taken away. It wasn't how she said it was."

Bianca listened intently as Maggie relayed her nightmare. Bianca knew that she herself had some strange dreams after Michael Cambias had attacked her, but what Maggie was describing sounded more like a memory.

"Well, there's one way to clear this up, Maggie. We have to talk to Sarah."

Maggie nodded, knowing that Bianca was right. Maggie felt the heavy burden of hidden truths on her shoulders. She wasn't sure what had happened that night so long ago, but she knew she had to find out. Maggie buried herself in Bianca's arms once again.

A knock on the door finally pulled a hesitant Bianca away from Maggie. When she opened the door, Bianca was surprised to see Greenlee standing at the door with the pizzas they had ordered.

"Hiya, Binx, I wanted to check in on you girls, see if there was anything I could get you. I ran into the delivery boy downstairs and took care of the bill. Is it okay if I come in?"

Bianca smiled at Greenlee. Her cousin was trying so hard to be sweet, and it was an amusing sight to see. Bianca looked at Maggie to see if she was up for company. Maggie nodded. As much as she loved being alone with Bianca, she wanted to forget about everything for a few hours and just eat pizza and watch mindless movies on cable.

"Come on in," Bianca moved aside so Greenlee could enter.

Greenlee didn't move and instead looked to her left and right in the hallway, "Um. I sort of brought a few friends. Thought maybe we could make this a slumber party of sorts, if the two of you are up for it of course."

Greenlee was now looking at Maggie. Maggie wiped away a residual tear from her face and looked at Bianca. When Bianca nodded, Maggie looked again to Greenlee, "That'd be nice."

Greenlee smiled like a schoolgirl on prom night, "Okay girls, come on."

Simone and Mia stepped from the hallway and followed Greenlee into the apartment. Maggie felt a twinge of joy at seeing their smiling, but sympathetic faces. When Maggie saw Bianca smiling she knew what she was feeling. Maggie felt genuinely loved. Simone was carrying another two pizzas. Mia was carrying two bottles of wine and a bag of videos she had rented.

Simone, never one for shyness, took off her coat and sat down next to Maggie. Mia took the bottles of wine to the kitchen while Greenlee asked to speak to Bianca in private. Maggie felt momentarily uncomfortable as she was left alone with Simone. The dark-haired beauty looked over Maggie's bruises and cut lip. Maggie tried to smile, but the result was a lopsided frown.

Simone cocked her head to one side and flashed her pearly whites, "You are one kick-ass kid, you know that?"

The comment surprised Maggie considering her prankster history with Fusion's most irresponsible member. "I am?"

Simone nodded, "Yeah. Look, I won't lie. Greenlee told us everything that happened to you."

Maggie glanced in Greenlee's direction, but Greenlee was keeping her voice low as she asked Bianca about Maggie, "So, how's she doing?"

Bianca shook her head, "She had a nightmare. A really bad one, right before you guys showed up."

"About the rape?" Greenlee asked, feeling her stomach flip at sound of the word.

Bianca nodded, "That, and about when she was younger. I think she's remembering more about Sarah and what happened all those years ago."

Greenlee raised her eyebrows with intrigue, "So, there's more to the story than meets the eye?"

"Yeah, and right now, Kendall and Sarah are in Grantham trying to find some information, and they wouldn't tell me what the information was about."

Greenlee looked left out, "Oh? When did they leave?"

"This morning. I'm sure Kendall would have called you, but…well, ever since the whole Fusion fiasco with Ryan…you know how it is," Bianca didn't feel like making excuses for Kendall not calling Greenlee. Who Kendall was hanging out with wasn't Greenlee's business.

"When are they coming back?" Greenlee asked.

Bianca looked at her watch, "They should have been back by now. They were coming back here, so…"

"I'm sure they're fine," Greenlee reassured Bianca. She then decided to move the conversation back to Maggie, "Besides the nightmares how is she doing?"

Bianca shrugged, "Too early to tell, Greenlee. I think this slumber party idea is…"

"A bad idea? I'm sorry Bianca. I should know it's too soon for anything like this. I'll get Mia and Simone and we'll go." Greenlee looked genuinely unsure of herself. The only other time Bianca had seen her like that was at Leo's funeral.

Bianca held her arm, "No, Greenlee, that wasn't what I was going to say. I was going to say that I think it's a great idea. Maggie needs to talk about things, but she also needs to know that people love her and want to help her heal. She knows this in her head, but her heart is…well, it's broken right now."

"Then we'll help her fix it," Greenlee said determination and sincerity burning through her big brown eyes. Greenlee smiled and noticed Maggie staring at her.

Simone got Maggie's attention again, "Please don't be mad at her. She only told us because…well, because we care, Maggie."

"You care about me?" Maggie asked in disbelief.

Simone smiled widely, "Well yeah. If I didn't care about you, why else would I lock you in a bathroom stall?"

Maggie let the thought sink in and then burst out into genuine laughter thinking of her and Simone's shenanigans over Carlos. It all seemed so hysterical and unimportant. She laughed so hard and loudly that the sound startled Bianca, Greenlee, and Mia. Simone just laughed with Maggie, making sure to get in a hug. Maggie gratefully accepted the gesture and hugged Simone back.

"Thank you, Simone. I really needed that." Maggie said through residual giggles.

Simone grasped her cast-free hand tightly and looked into Maggie's eyes, "Anytime."

Bianca watched as Maggie laughed with Simone. The sound warmed her heart to its deepest core. Greenlee smiled as she watched Bianca. "I'm impressed."

Bianca looked surprised, "Impressed? With what?"

"You. Her. The two of you." And with that, Greenlee moved away from Bianca and settled herself on the floor next to Maggie's side of the couch.

"So, what movie will we watch first?" Greenlee asked, her eyes sparkling. "We've got romantic comedies, plain comedies, and of course, Mia's favorite, Goonies."

"It's a great movie!" Mia claimed as she came in carrying a tray of wine glasses filled to the rim with a red beverage. She looked at Bianca and Maggie, "Okay, I know you two are underage, but we won't tell if you won't."

Bianca, Simone and Greenlee took glasses from the tray. Maggie started to reach for a glass and then stopped herself. Bianca smiled, "Yeah, probably not a good idea to drink and do drugs at the same time, huh?"

"What? You're on drugs?" Mia asked, missing the bottle of prescription painkillers sitting on the end table.

Greenlee rolled her eyes, "Mia, you know, for someone so smart you can be really dense sometimes. She got shot. There's pain involved in that. Therefore, I'm sure the doctor prescribed pain meds for the…what's the word I'm looking for here?"

"Pain," Simone filled in before taking a bite of her piece of pizza and sitting on the floor facing toward the couch. Simone wasn't ready to watch a movie. She was too enthralled in the possible conversations that could take place between such diverse women.

Maggie and Bianca giggled at the Fusion girls' bantering. Mia gave Greenlee a "bite me" face and then shrugged, "It's Pine Valley, you never know."

Maggie nodded, "She's right, you never know. But I left my crack pipe in the hospital, so it's just the Vioxx tonight."

Mia smiled, "Thank you. See, Greenlee she has a crack pipe."

Simone's face was deadpan, "Damn, and I only brought a bag of weed."

"Okay, enough with the drug speak, if any one were listening they might think we're serious," Bianca interrupted.

"Yeah, but Binx, who's gonna be listening?" Maggie asked with a smile.

Bianca raised an eyebrow, "You never know."

The man threw his cigarette out of the window and rolled it up. The chilled air was permeating the old Seville. He smirked as he listened to the girls chatting about drugs and wine. The bug he had planted was working perfectly. He had even been able to hear the bosses' daughter talking in her sleep. So far, he had heard nothing that would lead him to believe that Bianca Montgomery and Mary Margaret Stone knew anything.

He turned up the recording device and leaned back against the seat. He knew it was going to be a good night, but he also felt it was a dream come true to be able to listen to girl talk at a slumber party. And he had seen the women that had gone into the apartment.

He looked at the clock in the dashboard. It was close to 6:30pm. He picked up the cell phone to report to Jones. Jones sounded stressed.

"Gary, what are the girls doing?" Jones asked from the other line.

"Nothing boss. They're having a slumber party. Nothing to report so far. Just checking in."

"Keep me updated," Jones said hanging up the phone.

Gary laid the phone down on the seat and closed his eyes, ready for his long night.

"Do I get to say I told you so?" Sarah asked as they heard the clickclackclickclack of Erica Kane's heels on the cold concrete floor of the jail.

Kendall glared at her, "Shut up."

Erica came into view and shook her head at the sight of the two women, "Sarah, one night of hanging out with Kendall and you've already landed yourself in jail."

"Yeah, like she's never been behind bars," Kendall muttered.

Sarah shrugged, "Actually it was more like a padded room, but whatever."

Erica waited patiently for the two girls to stop talking. When they did she smiled, "So, what do you have to say for yourself, Kendall?"

"Mother, I swear to you, the drugs weren't ours."

Erica rolled her eyes, "I know that Kendall. I know you've stooped to some low moments in your life, but I know you'd never stoop that low."

"Thank you," Kendall said quietly, looking at the ground. She still found it difficult to take a compliment from Erica Kane, no matter how jaded the compliment was.

"Yes, and thank you for posting our bail," Sarah said, seeing Kendall's look of defeat.

Erica laughed, "I didn't post your bail."

Kendall's head snapped up to meet her mother's eyes, "What? Why not?"

Erica waved Kendall off, "Don't get excited Kendall, darling, I didn't have to post bail. I simply spoke to the Sheriff and we came to an agreement."

"An agreement?" Sarah dared to ask.

Erica winked, "Let's just say that he thinks we're having dinner next weekend."

Kendall couldn't help but smile as Erica motioned for the guard and he opened the cell door, "Mother? You pimped yourself out to the Sheriff?"

"Kendall must you be so crass?" Erica asked with a hint of a smile.

Sarah was the first out and Kendall followed quickly. She would have run for the doors like Sarah did, but instead she wrapped her arms around Erica, surprising the Kane matriarch. Kendall felt Erica tighten her hold on her taller daughter.

After getting the car out of impound, Erica and Kendall left the police station hand-in-hand and caught up to Sarah in the parking lot. The blonde was bent over with her hands on her knees. She looked as though she were breathless. As Erica and Kendall got closer, they realized that Sarah was gasping for air.

Kendall was instantly concerned. She went to Sarah's side and laid a hand on her back, "Sarah? Are you okay?"

Sarah nodded as she gulped down another breath, "Yeah…did I ever mention…that I hate small spaces?"

Kendall couldn't believe that Sarah was fearful of their small cell. She had seemed so calm. But then as Kendall thought of Maggie's sister in a small room at a mental hospital, it dawned on her that she too would hate confined areas.

Kendall surprised herself when she pulled Sarah into a hug, "You're okay now. You have to get a grip though, because we have to go find whoever is looking for you and Maggie, okay?"

Sarah nodded and broke away from Kendall. She went wordlessly to the silver Maxima and got into the driver's seat. Erica looked at Kendall with an expression of amazement.

"What?" Kendall asked as she saw her mother's face.

Erica shrugged, "Oh I don't know, how about you tell me what's really going on here? Why did the two of you come here?"

Kendall looked around, terrified that the mafia would be waiting in the dark for them, "Mother, it's better if you don't ask me that. Just get in your car and we'll follow you into Pine Valley. It's safer that way?"

"No, Kendall, if you're in danger, then I want to know about it," Erica planted her feet firmly on the asphalt and crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest.

Kendall relented knowing she would never win a battle with her mother. Her shoulder was hurting and the worry she felt for Maggie and Sarah, and Bianca was overwhelming her. Seeing her mother's determined face, Kendall knew that with Erica, their chances of finding out information would be higher.

"Okay, just, hold on." Kendall went to the Maxima and told Sarah that she and Erica would follow her back to Pine Valley in Erica's car.

"She's not going to let this go, is she?" Sarah asked already knowing the answer.

Kendall shook her head. "I'm going to fill her in on all the details we know on our way back. Then we can figure out what to do when we get there."

Sarah nodded. Kendall returned to her mother's car and got in the passenger's side. Erica followed Sarah out of the parking lot and they turned onto the two-lane highway in the direction of Pine Valley.

"Start from the beginning Kendall." Erica insisted.

Kendall took a deep breath, ready to explain the events of their day, their theories and exactly who Kendall thought Sarah Stone was.

Lena paced the floor trying to figure out the next step in her life. She knew she had angered the wrong man, but she also knew that her actions had been absolutely backed with the knowledge that if she had revealed what she had known, people would have died. The wrong people.

Lena thought of Jones. His real name was Barrett Jones, but everyone called him Jones. Especially William Stone. Lena's heart turned to ice as she thought of the white-haired man. In so many ways he reminded her of Adam Chandler, but she knew he was much more ruthless than Adam Chandler had ever been.

Getting into business with the man had happened by accident. Her relationship with Jones had caused her to be known by William, and when the entire Michael Cambias debacle had occurred, Lena had somehow ended up playing not one, not two, but three sides of the game. It had been all business until Michael had hurt Bianca.

The thought enraged Lena. She knew her responsibility for the situation ran deeper than anyone could imagine. And then she thought of Maggie. "Sweet, sweet Maggie," Lena said to no one. "How many times could I have told you who he was before he ever laid a hand on you." Lena had known exactly where to go that night in the forest. She knew where the cabin was. She had met him there several times to discuss business. She knew he was off-balance. And still, some deep part of her had wanted Maggie out of Bianca's life.

Lena broke down in her room, dropping to her knees on the dingy carpet. She allowed herself to cry for everyone who had been hurt by the Cambias brothers and by her. And she also cried for herself, for all the wrong paths she had taken in life. She knew her life was at stake. She knew that William Stone would be after her soon, but she didn't care. She would stay until she was sure that Bianca, Sarah, Maggie and the entire town of Pine Valley was free from it all and she felt as though she was reconciled with the higher power that she knew was frowning upon her.

Chapter Twenty-Three

"So if everything you've said is true then it's possible that Bianca's girlfriend is a mobster's daughter?" Erica asked as she pulled into the parking lot of the Pine Valley Inn. She glanced in the rearview mirror and saw that Sarah was still close behind them.

Kendall was bowled over by the fact that after every detail she had given her mother about the existence of another Sarah Stone, and the possible fact that William Stone was a mob boss, Erica could only focus on the potential danger to Bianca. Kendall couldn't really blame her. Bianca had been through so much in the previous year that she had become the object of Kendall's protection as well.

Kendall wondered how Maggie and Bianca were faring back at the apartment, "Mom, listen. This isn't Maggie's fault."

"Oh, God, Kendall. I didn't say that. Do you really think so little of me," Erica was incensed.

Kendall shook her head, "You know I don't, Mother. It's just that I know you and you have the tendency to blame everyone around Bianca if Bianca gets hurt. This time, I just don't want you to direct any of that mother-bear negativity toward Mags."

"You really care about her, don't you?" Erica asked studying Kendall's face for a true answer.

Kendall shrugged, "Well, yeah. My sister is madly in love with her. And, well, to be honest with you, I feel for Maggie, like she's my little sister as well. She and I have had some pretty revealing talks and I feel like I can identify with her in more ways than I can with anyone else in my life. She's my…well…it sounds so stupid, but she's my baby doll. Does that make any sense?"

"It makes perfect sense, sweetheart. Maggie's a tough-as-nails kind of girl, but you recognize that vulnerability within her heart, and you want to protect her. You're amazing, Kendall, did you know that?" Erica and Kendall were sitting in the parked car now. The engine was still running and they were waiting for Sarah to join them.

"I'm amazing?" Kendall asked wanting to be sure she had heard Erica right.

Erica smiled, "Yes. And to be honest with you, you're my baby doll."

Kendall felt the warm tears swim to the surface of her eyes, but quickly halted them as the back door of the Lexus opened. Sarah slid into the back seat.

"What did I miss?" She asked surveying the parking lot for anyone who might be watching.

Kendall shook her head, "Nothing. We were just thinking what our next step could be."

Erica looked from Kendall to Sarah and back again, "I think I have an idea."

"Okay, okay, okay…it's my turn!" Simone, buzzed on wine, giggled as she turned to Bianca, "Truth or Dare?"

Bianca, who had actually only had a sip of wine due to pregnancy and therefore was not remotely buzzed, shook her head, "I'm not playing this game. It's always too revealing or too dangerous and frankly I think we've had way too much danger. Enough to last a lifetime."

Simone frowned, on. We played the Kevin Bacon game for Mia, and watched jeopardy for you and Greenlee. Maggie's asleep so it's my turn! Please."

Greenlee laughed, "God, Simone, has anyone ever told you that you whine when you drink."

Mia chuckled, her face flush from the alcohol, "Simone…wine makes you whine."

"Okay, why is that not funny to me?" Bianca asked rolling her eyes, but smiling nonetheless.

Greenlee shrugged and looked at Maggie who was out cold on the couch, "How can she sleep through their obnoxious laughter?"

Bianca's face turned serious as she glanced at the petite blonde, "She's had it rough. I think she feels safe with the noise."

"Because the silence will only serve to make her remember more," Simone stated, as serious as Bianca.

Simone waved her hand trying to dismiss her change of demeanor as her friends looked at her in shock at her depth. "What? Just because I'm me, doesn't mean I don't understand certain things."

Bianca was suddenly in the mood for a deep conversation and she knew by the looks on Mia and Greenlee's faces that everyone wanted and needed to understand what she had gone through, and what Maggie was going through. Bianca wondered how much she could help them understand.

Greenlee dared to ask the first serious question, "What's it like, Bianca?"

"What?" Bianca had a feeling what Greenlee was trying to ask, but wanted Greenlee to feel free enough to ask it herself.

"Being…hurt like that. What's it like? Not the physical part, but afterwards, when you're trying to reconcile what happened."

Mia's eyes grew wide at the question, "Greenlee, I don't think you should ask…"

"No, it's okay, Mia," Bianca interrupted her, "Oddly enough I want and need to talk about this. Especially now." Bianca looked again to Maggie, whose forehead was drawn tight, probably caused by her inability to escape a nightmare.

Bianca looked around the coffee table. Greenlee was sitting next to her, Mia was across from her and Simone was next to Mia. Maggie was behind her on the couch. "Greenlee, it's really hard to explain. I mean if you haven't been through it…it's hard to put it into words."

"Try…if you want to." Greenlee said truly wanting to know.

Bianca swallowed as she thought back to her own rape, and remembered the despair she had felt. She looked at Greenlee, "Do you remember that day in the boathouse, when you fixed my broken nail for me?"

Greenlee nodded, while Mia sat rapt. Simone only looked at her own perfectly manicured hands, which were folded on the coffee table. Bianca continued, "Well, do you remember when you said that I was brave, how I cried." Another nod from Greenlee. "I cried because I couldn't believe what you said. I mean, it was something I so desperately needed to hear, and yet, I still couldn't believe it was true. When you're attacked, your whole life is like that. At first anyway. You don't know who or what to believe any more."

Bianca turned her attention to Maggie again, reaching her hand up to brush a strand of hair from the girl's face, "And sometimes, it feels like your world is stuck on spin cycle while everyone else marches on, carefree, with their lives. It's like…" Bianca searched her head for the perfect analogy and finally found one suitable enough, "It's like how a place becomes unbearable when a crime happens there. Like the bad side of town. We don't go there, because we know what bad things can happen. So we stay away from it. Or if your house is broken into and you no longer feel safe there, so you move…well the place is your body, so you can't stay away from it, and you can't move away from it. You're stuck in the scene of the crime. Maybe that's why it takes so long to start to feel safe again. And sometimes, sometimes you're lucky enough to find that one person who makes you feel safe every minute that you're with her."

Bianca finally turned her attention back to the Fusion girls and realized they were all crying. Silently, their tears were falling. Bianca knew that these girls, as catty and as immature as they seemed sometimes, were women that cared and felt deeply. Their fights and fallouts all had roots in love. And Bianca looked into their eyes and did not see pity, but rather compassion.

"How are you now?" Mia asked Bianca.

"Scared…for Maggie. I know exactly what she's going through and it's not easy, and I only hope I can be half the friend she was to me and to this baby."

Simone looked at Bianca's swollen stomach, having almost forgotten the dark-haired Kane heir was pregnant. "I know you love your baby, but do you ever think maybe you're making the wrong decision?"

Bianca shook her head, "No. I got a grip before Christmas and I know that this little girl is going to be loved more than anyone could imagine. She'll never feel like the product of a crime. She'll feel like a princess."

"Kendall didn't." Greenlee softly whispered. Bianca saw in that instant that Greenlee loved Kendall very much, the way that Bianca loved Kendall.

Bianca nodded, "No, Kendall didn't feel like a princess. She felt abandoned, thrown away. She felt like the product of rape. And she felt that way because my mother saw her that way. I'm doing things differently for this baby. She'll never know hate, or disgust."

"You can't protect her from it forever," Mia commented.

"No, that's true. I can't. And I hope she never knows what it feels like to be in the situation I was in. But none of us are protected. I mean, I didn't think it could ever happen to me. You know? And after it did, I certainly never in a million years would have thought that the same thing would happen to my best friend. And definitely not by the brother of the man who hurt me."

Simone looked curiously affected by the statement, "Don't you find that more than odd? I mean, like there's got to be something more to the story than just Maxwell saw Maggie and decided she'd be a challenge?"

Bianca looked thoughtfully from Simone to Greenlee and to Mia. Before she could answer, the telephone rang giving them all a shake from their group reverie. She quickly picked up the cordless from the coffee table so that it wouldn't ring again waking Maggie.

"Hello?"

"Binx, hey, it's Kendall," Kendall's voice sounded hushed on the other end of the line.

Bianca's brow creased giving an alert to the Fusion girls that something was amiss, "Kendall what's going on? Why are you whispering?"

"We're outside of your apartment right now. I need you to do me a favor."

"What favor?" Bianca asked standing up and moving toward the window.

"Don't repeat anything I say, your apartment could be bugged."

Greenlee could see Bianca's face go pale, "What is it, Bianca? Is she okay?"

Bianca held up her hand for silence, "Kendall, talk to me, what's happening and why would you think that?"

"It's a long story, Bianca. Go to your window and look at the street below."

"I'm already there. What am I looking for?" Bianca whispered. She scanned the street only seeing an older car with fogged up windows. Otherwise the whole area looked dead to the world.

"Do you see any suspicious cars on the street?"

"Yes, just one but I don't think…." Bianca began to say.

Kendall interrupted her, "Don't give any details. Does it look like there's anyone in the car?"

"No. I don't think so." Bianca looked again and as she did she noticed a small orange light moving in the car. "I take that back, Kendall, there is someone."

She heard Kendall sigh into the phone, "Okay, then we were right." Bianca heard Kendall whispering to someone else and then she heard what she thought was her mother's voice. Kendall came back on the line again, "Okay, listen. Is it just you and Maggie?"

"No, Greenlee, Mia and Simone are here," Bianca answered.

Kendall sounded left out as she muttered, "Oh, well, a party huh?"

Bianca smirked realizing how much alike Greenlee and Kendall were, "Yeah, slumber party. Why?"

Kendall was listening to someone else again, "Actually, okay. That's perfect. I need the three of them down here, particularly Simone."

"Not until you tell me why, Kendall?" Bianca was getting impatient with her sister's spy game.

"Fine. William Stone is connected to the mafia and he has someone watching Maggie and by association, you. So we're about to get some info from the goon in the old car down here, but I think we need more than just me, Sarah and mom to do it."

Bianca's mouth fell open, "Mom's with you?"

"Oh my god, that's what you focus on?" Kendall asked, a smile in her voice. "Look, just tell them to come down to the door facing the alley. But don't tell them anything out loud, understand."

"Yeah, yeah, got it. What do I do?" Bianca wasn't about to leave Maggie.

"You stay there. We'll be bringing him back to the apartment if we get him."

Bianca shook her head even though Kendall wouldn't be able to see it, "No way. You aren't bringing him here, Kendall."

Greenlee's eyebrows raised as did Mia and Simone's. They were only catching half of the conversation and to them it sounded like Ms. Hart wanted to bring a boy home.

"Why not?" Kendall asked.

"Maggie. That's why," Bianca answered matter-of-factly.

"Just explain to her without saying it out loud what's going on. I think she'll want to know."

Bianca protested further, "But Kendall…if it's all the same to you, why don't you…"

"Just do it, Binx. Please. It's important to Maggie. That's who we're looking out for, so this is the only way."

"Fine!" Bianca said loudly as she hung up the phone.

The Fusion trio was around her in a heartbeat asking what was happening. Bianca put her finger to her lips. They looked at one another confused but followed her back into the living room. Maggie was awake but barely. Bianca frowned at her and again held her finger to her lips. The motion frightened Maggie, who in turn sat up on the couch too fast, making the wound in her stomach throb in agony.

Maggie's face showed her pain. Greenlee sat down and wrapped her arm around Maggie's shoulder. Maggie looked at the perplexed faces of their guests and saw they were all focused on Bianca. The brunette was writing something down in one of Maggie's school notebooks.

They remained silent as Bianca scribbled. Finally Bianca held up the paper for all of them to see. She had written down exactly what Kendall had told her and had informed Greenlee, Mia and Simone that they were needed. Without any hesitation the three women grabbed their coats and hurried out the door.

Maggie looked at Bianca, her eyes wide with anticipation and fear, "Do you think it's true?"

Bianca shrugged, "I don't know, sweetie, I really don't."

William glanced over the numbers on the report in front of him. Everything seemed askew. The numbers for his business had been off every since he had hired the Cambias boys to filter money through his dummy corporation. William knew what he was. He was indeed the mafia. He was the kingpin. But he had never harmed anyone who hadn't deserved it.

He thought back to the night that he had Sarah committed to the Howard Mental Health Facility. A dark night, filled with more pain than he ever imagined possible. He breathed in glad that Jones was running an errand for him giving him precious minutes alone. He could have sworn that he smelled Johnson and Johnson baby shampoo like he had that night so many years ago. It was what the twins had always had their hair washed with.

The olfactory memory sucked him into remembrance. He had been in his study downstairs in their two-story colonial brick house. They had money then. Plenty of it. He wondered if Maggie and Frankie ever remembered having money. He had been the ones to give the twins their bath that night and then put them in their beds. He had washed their hair with the baby shampoo.

They had been restless, like they had suspected that something bad was going to happen. Sarah had been sick with the flu and had been in bed after taking her medicine. William saddened as he thought of Sarah. She had not been as beautiful as the twins, but her personality and fervor for life had more than made up for her average prettiness. He had never wanted to send her to the institute, but knew that it was the only way to protect her.

He had been going over numbers then, like he was now. And he had the radio in his office playing. "Perhaps it was too loud," he thought feeling more than a little guilt. He had heard the scream. It had been Maggie. He had known immediately which girl of his had made the sound because Maggie always made the least noise and had spoken the least, so he had always committed her voice to memory every time she spoke a word.

He had sprinted up the stairs to find Sarah trying to pull the twins from the bedroom, but Maggie was frozen to the floor of their bedroom. The bedroom was pitch black. William wasn't sure at first but it looked like Sarah was hurting Frankie and Maggie, pulling them way too hard.

"Sarah!" His voice boomed into the night. Sarah looked up dazed and afraid. She let go of Frankie and Maggie and moved away from William, her face was fear incarnate. William moved into the room and scooped up Frankie, who was crying hysterically, into his arms. The small child's clothes were torn and blood was evident on her pajama bottoms. William felt the fury rising in his stomach. Sarah moved quickly toward William, the knife glistening.

William put Frankie down in a hurry and caught Sarah's arm in his large hand. He turned around with her and was holding her from behind. He was now facing Frankie's bed and it was then that he finally saw the dead man lying on the bed.

"Leave her alone! Leave her alone! I'll tell!" Sarah screamed as she kicked and fought against her father.

Although not fully understanding the situation at first, it dawned on William when he saw the bloody knife, that Sarah had killed the man lying on the bed. And as he looked at Frankie, who was once again curled into a ball in the corner of the room, he knew why Sarah had done it and he wished he had done it himself. Strangely, the person he was most worried for was Mary Margaret. She had yet to blink, move, or cry, as she stood, feet firmly planted, at the foot of Frankie's bed.

Sarah, tired and exhausted, finally stopped struggling against William. She fainted and he scooped her into his arms. As usual the girls' mother was passed out, drunk before eight. She was going to be of no help in cleaning up the situation. William dared to leave the twins alone in the bedroom for half a second while he put Sarah in her own room locking the door to her room from the outside.

Moving quickly back into the twins' bedroom, William picked up Frankie in one arm. He remembered Frankie's tiny hands clinging to the back of his shirt. He then picked up Maggie with his other arm. She was stiff and unresponsive. He moved quickly down the stairs and into the living room. There he put Frankie and Maggie on the couch and picked up the phone. Having made a call to one of his associates, he kneeled down in front of the girls.

"Girls. Are you okay?"

Frankie sniffled but seemed stoic. William's heart broke simply knowing what had happened to Frankie. He hoped she would be too young to remember it ever.

"It was just a bad dream, sweetie, okay?" William wondered if his words were breaking through to Maggie as well. The younger of the twins remained motionless staring into a different world.

"Listen. Daddy's going to take care of everything okay?" William fought the tears in his eyes as he remembered Frankie throwing her arms around his neck and squeezing him tightly. He knew Frankie believed him. But looking at Maggie. He knew she'd be a different story.

William had known the man. He had been a member of a competing gang. Tommy Riker was his name. But that night, Tommy Riker disappeared and was never seen nor heard from again. William picked up a picture of his three daughters taken only weeks before that fateful night.

"Sarah, I did what I did to protect you. All of you. I made sure your crime disappeared and the only way I could do that, and still look out for you was to put you in that damn place."

His voice was laden with regret. But his heart was filled with hope that some day he might be able to make them see his intentions and his true heart.

Kendall shivered against the cold. Sarah smirked, "If you'd gain a pound you might not have that whole freezing-to-death problem."

"Must you be so snarky?" Kendall asked waiting for the door in the alleyway to open. She was happy that she had decided to wear jeans and tennis shoes with her sweater.

Erica sighed as though she were bored, "Are they coming anytime soon, or did they need to fix their makeup before we got the show on the road?"

"They're coming," Kendall answered.

As if on cue, Greenlee, Simone, and Mia appeared in the alleyway. After quick introductions to Sarah, Kendall filled the girls in on their plan. The girls seemed more than eager to help, which made Kendall really miss having them fulltime in her life.

"Okay, do you remember what we do if something goes wrong?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, run like hell," Simone answered.

With that the six women followed each other out of the alleyway and then went their separate ways prepared for battle.

Gary took another long drag from his Marlboro Lights. There had been silence in the apartment for a few minutes and although the lack of voices made him nervous he could hear the television in the background. He figured they were simply watching a movie. He took one last puff and threw his cigarette out of the crack in the window. He heard someone cough and sputter. He looked up to see a woman with long dark hair and deep brown eyes. She was looking at him with a smile.

"You really shouldn't smoke, it's bad for your health." Her voice was thick and sultry.

Gary grinned up at her, oblivious to the dried mustard on his chin from his dinner earlier, "Yeah, well, honey, there are worse things in the world."

"Yeah, like what?" She asked licking her red lips.

Gary's heart stuttered in lust, "Like never having met you, that would suck."

"Really? Well is that a pick up line or are you just happy to see me?" Simone leaned against the car, leaning down far enough to flash the man her cleavage.

The man unlocked the door, "Why don't you climb inside here and find out?"

"I never get in a stranger's car. Besides, I'm liking the thought of the wide open world."

Gary glanced from Simone to the window of Bianca and Maggie's apartment. Nothing was going on he reasoned with himself. After deliberating a few more minutes on the situation, he propelled himself from the car and greedily pawed at Simone's backside.

Simone smiled, despite her disgust, "Now, now, look at you all in a hurry. I like to do things nice and slow."

"How much is this going to cost me?" Gary asked suddenly realizing that the woman could be nothing but a hooker due to her approach. Then he realized as he looked at the woman that it would be worth every penny he could find.

Simone balked at the question, "Cost you? Oh…you think I'm a prostitute?"

Gary looked around and saw no one. They were alone on the street, "Well, yeah. Gorgeous thing like you, hitting on a slob like me in the middle of the street, gotta be a hooker."

"Uh huh…right." Simone was really not enjoying the discussion, but was thankful for the prime opportunity to lure him away from the car and into their trap. "Okay, yeah, I'm a hooker. Is that going to be a problem?"

Gary felt for his wallet in his back pocket and smiled, "Nope, just got paid."

"Fabulous, follow me," Simone said as she led Gary away from the car and back toward the alley behind Bianca and Maggie's apartment. Once there, she leaned against the wall and pulled Gary against her. She hugged him close and while his face was buried in her neck she motioned for Greenlee and Kendall to hurry up.

Simone managed to pull the spy's hands behind his back, and he let her hold them there thinking it was part of her routine. What he didn't expect was to feel a pair of handcuffs wrap around his wrist and to feel a cloth sack being placed over his head. Before he could shout a protest, he felt a painful blow to his head, and then his world went dark.

Erica held the crowbar in her hand and looked apologetically at the women, "Sorry, I didn't mean to hit him that hard."

Greenlee grabbed the bar from Erica, "Give me that before you kill someone. All we need is another Kane trial."

They stood over the man who had fallen unconscious to the ground. The bag was still over his head and his hands were cuffed behind his back. Simone shuddered, "This man is just plain skanky."

"Sorry to do that to you Simone," Sarah said, "But Kendall said you'd be the most effective."

"For some reason I don't know if I should thank you or slap you," Simone said to Kendall.

Kendall shrugged as she and Mia and Sarah began to lift the heavy man from the ground. Mia grunted, "I think we're all going to have to carry him upstairs."

Erica grimaced, "I'm not touching that disgusting man."

"Hey, he called me a hooker!" Simone said feeling insulted.

Greenlee laughed, "Yeah, well you're the one who happened to have handcuffs in her purse."

Everyone but Simone tried to conceal their snickering. Simone remained serious, "Do you think it's a good idea to take him up there? I mean, what about Maggie?"

"She'll want to know anything he has to say." Kendall argued.

Sarah nodded, "I agree."

Kendall, Sarah, Greenlee, Mia and Simone lifted the man, each trying to carry their fair share of the man's weight. Erica walked behind them, acting as their kidnapping supervisor. Kendall could only feel the panic that was rising in her heart. She knew that they were now messing with the mafia, and that the mafia wasn't just messing with them. But she was bound and determined to protect her family. As she glanced at her friends and mother and thought of her sister and Maggie, she knew that her family was a large one and it was going to take a lot to protect them all forever.

Chapter Twenty-Four

Maggie and Bianca watched from the window in the apartment as Simone lured the man from his car. As soon as he was out of the car, they felt free enough to speak. Moving back to the couch, Maggie sat down and looked up at Bianca who was pacing, nervously watching the door.

"Bianca, what in the hell is going on?" Maggie's voice was filled with impatience and anxiety.

Bianca shook her head as she looked down into Maggie's deep brown eyes, "I don't really know. Kendall and Sarah must have uncovered something pretty big in Grantham."

Maggie looked more exhausted than she had since their entire ordeal had begun. She rested her head in her unbroken hand and her unusable hand was gently resting against her stomach, holding onto the throbbing wound. "Big? This has to do with our father, doesn't it? Sarah's remembered something, or has found something. Or Kendall dug something up through Tad…"

"I don't know, Maggie. I'm just as much in the dark as you are on this. But they're going to try to bring that man up here. Do you want to be here for that?"

Maggie looked at Bianca and realized that Bianca's penetrating gaze had broken through to her inner core. She trembled and then nodded, her dark blonde hair brushing against her shoulders, "Yes. I want to be here. I want to know what's going on and what this has to with…with everything."

Bianca sat down next to Maggie. Maggie leaned her head into the crook of Bianca's neck. The clock on the bookshelf clicked the seconds away, and the sound was a lullaby to Maggie, as she prayed that she could stay wrapped up in Bianca forever. Without knowing, Maggie turned her face into Bianca's neck and let her lips rest gently against Bianca's warm skin.

She could feel Bianca's pulse against her mouth. Breathing in, Maggie could smell the shampoo in Bianca's hair. She almost smiled realizing that Bianca had used her own raspberry shampoo. She listened for any reactions from Bianca but heard nothing but the television that was still playing as well as the pounding of her heart in her chest.

Maggie thought about pulling away, knowing that the comfort she was seeking in Bianca was not entirely because of her desire for the brunette, although she knew that was where the majority of it came from. The comfort she was seeking was from exhaustion, and from feeling defeated. Maggie simply wanted to lose herself in Bianca. To shut out the rest of the world and make everything that had happened to her fade away.

Bianca didn't mind the intense heat rising within. The feel of Maggie's lips, soft and warm, pressed gently against her neck made Bianca feel more than she had in a long while. But she knew where Maggie's sudden urge for physical contact was coming from. Bianca wanted to pull away, but the longer Maggie stayed with her lips against her neck, the more Bianca wanted them there forever.

Maggie pulled her head from Bianca's shoulder and faced her soul mate with tear-soaked eyes, and trembling lips. Bianca's heart broke at the sight of Maggie's emotion-filled eyes. Bianca did not pull away from Maggie for she knew if she did, Maggie might be lost forever.

Instead she leaned her head just a little more closely to Maggie so that their lips were so close Bianca could feel the heat. Maggie did not flinch, nor did she pull away. Together they both moved forward and in a moment long-wanted by both women, their lips touched, and a kiss was born.

The kiss was at first sweet, innocent and new. Maggie thought of nothing but Bianca's hands on her cheek, gentle and non-threatening. Bianca thought of nothing but Maggie's lips against her own. The kiss, passing through its innocent stage moved deeper into a phase of pre-adolescent exploration. Slowly their lips parted and met more fully.

The deepening did not scare Maggie as she thought it would. It only served to make her feel safer. And as the kiss grew from its pre-adolescent chapter into its adulthood, the passion became more obvious. Maggie was suddenly aware that she was greedily searching Bianca's lips and mouth with her tongue. Bianca was reciprocating.

Maggie couldn't breath. The power of that connection overwhelmed her already fatigued body. She felt Bianca pull away from her and realized that she still had her eyes closed. She didn't want to open them for fear that the life of the kiss would never be reborn. But as she slowly opened her eyes and focused on Bianca, she realized that someday, there'd be a thousand kisses to follow, but the time was not quite now.

"Are you okay?" Bianca asked, searching Maggie's face for any clue as to what she was feeling.

Maggie nodded, her heart still pounding wildly in her chest, "Yeah. I'm much better than okay, now."

Bianca sighed with relief as she saw the glimmer of happiness that flashed across Maggie's face, "God, Maggie…I love you."

Maggie felt the words as well as heard them. She touched Bianca's cheek gently and through her tears she smiled, "I love you too."

"What do you mean he's not answering his phone?" William's voice was taut with infuriation.

Jones shook his head, "I mean just that sir. He's not answering his cell."

William sat back in the wingchair, "Damn idiots. Can't trust anyone to do anything. A simple task. Sit in your car for a night and listen to a bunch of girls at a slumber party. How damn hard is that?"

"Not very, Mr. Stone, not very hard at all."

William got up and grabbed his coat from the rack near the door. He threw Jones his coat as well, "Let's go."

Jones looked surprised, "Where are we going?"

"If you want something done right, do it yourself."

William left the room, leaving a stunned Jones clumsily pulling on his coat and chasing after him.

"Oh, my God! Did he have to weigh this much? Why can't there be an anorexic spying on Maggie and Bianca?" Mia groaned again as she lifted the man's heavy leg. Sarah nodded and smirked at Mia's comment. The girls of fusion were already growing on her and she found Greenlee a lot more helpful and amusing than she previously had. Sarah realized there was a silence in the stairwell and that they had stopped moving, again.

Mia realized it too and looked at the others. She saw that Erica and Kendall were eyeing her, "What?"

Greenlee shook her head, "She's sorry. Mia's light may be on, but nobody's home these days."

Mia realized what she had said, "Sorry. Bianca was anor…"

"Drop it," Erica said, not wanting to schmooze with the competition any longer than she had to.

They had rounded the last landing in the stairwell when Simone had lost her balance and dropped her share of the man's weight. He was a tall man making him heavier than they would have assumed. Simone immediately picked her load up again and they climbed, the five women carrying one unconscious man, up the last few stairs.

"Door," Greenlee called out.

Erica quickly opened it and searched the hallway. It was abandoned. "Okay, it's clear, come on!" She whispered as she held the door open for the girls to carry the man through. When they got into the hallway they turned the corner and found themselves face to face with Lena, who was about to knock on the apartment door.

Erica looked slightly stunned, "Hi…Lena."

Lena looked curiously at Gary and frowned, "What is going on here, what are you doing with him?"

"Uh…" Simone and Mia were looking for a quick excuse.

Greenlee cocked her head to the side and grinned, "We got him drunk now we're taking him home."

"Yes, then why are you heading toward Bianca's apartment?" Lena asked, already knowing what was happening.

Kendall rolled her eyes, "Oh, crap. Fine. We'll tell you everything, just please, knock on the door so we can get him inside. He's not getting any lighter you know."

"He may not be," Simone whispered to Sarah, "But I'm burning more calories than I care to."

Sarah nodded, but hadn't heard a word that was being said. Instead she was focused on the way that Lena looked at their hostage. Sarah could tell that Lena was familiar with him. She looked around and knew that none of her cohorts noticed the spark of recognition.

Lena knocked on the door and Bianca took a moment to answer. Kendall hoped that Maggie would really be all right. Bianca finally opened the door to a round of admonition from the Fusion women for taking so long. Bianca stepped aside and allowed them to carry the man inside. Maggie was standing by the bar in the kitchen, out of the way.

Erica came in shocking Bianca. Bianca looked at her mom wide-eyed, "Mom? You're in on this too?"

Erica shrugged, "Anything for my girls."

She hugged Bianca and then went to Maggie enveloping her in a hug as sweet and caring as the one she had given Bianca. She added on to her previous declaration, "For all of my girls."

Simone, Greenlee, Mia, Kendall and Sarah dropped the man in the chair closest to the door. Leaving the sack on his head, Kendall pulled the duct tape from her coat pocket. She grinned as the sound of tape unraveling struck her ears. Greenlee shook her head, mildly amused at Kendall's newfound love of kidnapping.

Kendall shrugged as she started to wrap the duct tape around the man's ankles. But she didn't get very far when a searing pain shot through her shoulder. She dropped the roll of tape and held on to the place where the pain was the most excruciating.

"Are you okay?" Erica was by her side in a millisecond with a dose of motherly love.

Kendall nodded and spoke through clenched teeth, "Yeah, just too much too fast I guess."

Mia grabbed the tape from the floor and finished the job that Kendall had started. When they all felt fairly secure with the restraints, Greenlee slid the sack from his head. A nasty raised knot covered the top of his head and part of his forehead.

Everyone but Lena, Bianca and Maggie turned to Erica with worry in their eyes. Erica hurried over to see the man's head more closely, "Don't look so vexed. He's got a bump on his head, but he'll live. It's when there's no bump you have to worry."

The man stirred, but did not wake. Erica smiled triumphantly, "See, he's already trying to wake up."

Simone grimaced, "I'm going to go wash my hands."

Bianca pointed to the bathroom and then looked at Lena, "How'd you get involved in all of this?"

"Oh, she just showed up. Guess she was trying to crash the slumber party," Greenlee commented snidely.

Lena made a face at Greenlee, "Slumber party? Looks more like a crime spree to me."

Bianca held up her hands to initiate peace talks, "Okay, look. Kendall, mom, Sarah, you guys first. What's going on?"

Maggie was still hugging herself and standing away from the group, although her eyes showed how deep her interest ran. Bianca held her hand and moved toward the center of the room steadily. Maggie was thankful for the support. Her legs were still shaking from the kiss she had shared with Bianca.

"Maggie, should you be up?" Sarah asked gently. Maggie nodded, not sure what to think of her sister anymore. The nightmare she had earlier in the night was still leaving its mark in her mind.

"I'm fine," Maggie's answer was sharp, and she could tell by the recoil in Sarah's eyes that it had been effective.

Bianca positioned herself with Maggie slightly behind her, as though she were guarding her. She looked eagerly from her mother to her sister and back again. Kendall, Erica and Sarah exchanged looks. Erica, Kendall, and Greenlee took a seat on the couch. Bianca sat down on her couch-bed pulling Maggie down with her. Simone sat down next to Maggie, and for some reason, Maggie felt comforted by the action. Mia kneeled on the floor near Simone and Sarah and Lena remained standing.

"Kendall?" Bianca was getting irritated with the silence in the room.

Kendall cleared her throat, "Okay. So Sarah and I went to Grantham today."

"What is that? Like a town?" Mia asked, not familiar with Pennsylvania.

Sarah nodded, "It is a town. We saw some guys breaking into Kendall's car and when we called the police, well, they arrested us."

"Wait, what? Less than a week of knowing Kendall you have a police record? Why doesn't this surprise me?" Mia asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, like the head case doesn't have a record of some kind," Greenlee laughed.

Kendall was glaring at Mia, "Why does everyone assume that hanging out with me leads to jail time."

"Well, Kendall you have to admit that when you're around, people go criminally nuts." Greenlee answered.

"Not the issue here people. Kendall…please, continue," Bianca said bringing the conversation back into focus.

Kendall nodded, "Yeah, sorry. And Greenlee, other than the time she spent at Howard, Sarah doesn't have a record. Tad checked, and she's fine."

Kendall smiled at Sarah, and Sarah nodded at her appreciatively. Kendall stood up and began to pace the room, "Anyway, we called Mother and she was kind enough to bail us out of jail…or not bail us out, whatever the case may be."

"Okay, you skipped the important part," Simone said. "Why did they throw you in jail in the first place?"

"Because they found a bag of marijuana in Kendall's car," Sarah answered.

All but Erica and Sarah's eyes were wide and mouths agape as heads turned in Kendall's direction. She stopped and threw her hands up in the air. "It wasn't mine!"

"They planted it there," Erica added.

"Exactly." Kendall concurred.

Maggie shook her head. Her voice was soft, "Why would the police do that?"

"Mafia." Lena answered looking at the bruised young woman.

Greenlee laughed, "That's ridiculous."

Sarah studied Lena's face carefully, "How did you know that, Lena?"

It was Lena's turn to be inundated with wide eyes and open mouths. Lena reddened at the attention. She knew her time for atonement was now or never. She hadn't even noticed that she was wringing her hands together nervously. Bianca left her place next to Maggie and moved to Lena. Sarah moved between Lena and the door. There was no escaping the moment.

Bianca's hand touched Lena's arm sending a shock of truth burning through Lena's soul. Tears pushed at the rims of her dark brown eyes.

"I know this because I know your father," Lena confessed looking past Bianca and right into Maggie's eyes.

Maggie wasn't sure what to say or how to even breathe. The whole room seemed to be on a short supply of oxygen. Bianca appeared to be frozen in the middle of the room. Lena couldn't bear to look into Bianca's eyes, and was finding that peering into Maggie's emotionless gaze was less bearable. Lena turned her face to the floor refusing to look into any more of the eyes that were on her.

"Lena? How do you know their father?" Erica asked already knowing the answer.

Lena sucked in deep tear-filled breath and exhaled slowly, "Because I worked for him."

"Whoa," Simone's whispered response seemed to be the only audible sound in the room. She moved to the window bar in the kitchen and grabbed an unfinished glass of wine. After downing the drink, she moved back to Maggie's side. Maggie hadn't moved, and no one had said a word.

Finally after what seemed like forever, the silence was broken. Maggie's voice broke through to Lena, "What did you do for him?"

Lena looked at Maggie. The petite woman seemed so small in her flannel pajamas. The sleeves covered her hands. She didn't look at all like the free-spirited, strong-willed, caring girl Lena recalled from their argument at Christmas. The Maggie before her was changed, perhaps forever so, and it broke Lena's heart.

Lena moved in front of Maggie and kneeled down in front of her, forgetting about the rest of the people in the room. They would have to get their apologies later, she decided as she looked up into the twenty-year-old's eyes.

"Maggie, forgive me, please. If I had known…" Lena began.

Sarah interrupted, "Forgive you for what Lena? Why don't you start at the beginning."

Lena glanced back at Sarah who was still near the door, "Fine. I will."

She turned her attention again to Maggie, hoping to see forgiveness, sympathy, anything, but was only greeted by the empty stare of a girl on the edge. "I worked for your father before I knew Michael Cambias. It was through William that I came to know Michael. Michael was my, project, if you will. I was supposed to get enough information on him to prove that he was stealing money from William."

Bianca could barely look at Lena, but she did and noticed the contrition that claimed her body language, her voice, and her expressions. Then, upon studying Maggie's face, she realized that the situation was going to become explosive. Maggie was holding in so many emotions, Bianca knew this was going to be her undoing.

"Lena, stop. Maggie, you don't need to hear this right now," Kendall stepped forward surprising Bianca. Kendall had taken the words from her mouth.

Maggie looked away from Lena and with tears in her eyes, tears that were becoming too familiar to Maggie, she shook her head, "Yes. Now. It's the best time, Kendall. Let's get it all out now, and then we'll rest."

Her voice was so calm, so steady, Kendall wondered who was behind the steering wheel of automatic Maggie. Kendall moved behind Bianca and put an arm protectively around her shoulders. Bianca leaned into her big sister taking comfort in their bond. Simone and Mia were both standing by the bar, watching the scene with both curiosity and complete sympathy. Their night with Bianca and Maggie had taught them that there was much more in the world than fighting over men and selling makeup.

Erica and Greenlee sat closely on the couch, unaware of how close they were. They were both too rapt in Lena's confession to care. The man in the chair was still unconscious.

"Lena? Please go on," Maggie whispered, nodding at the dark-haired woman.

Lena swallowed hard, knowing how much hate would be directed toward her once they heard what she had to say next, "It was while working with Michael and William that I came to know Maxwell."

The flash of recognition through Maggie's eyes told Lena that the blonde was paying close attention, and furthermore told her that she should continue, but to do so carefully.

"After Michael's death, I came to know Maxwell. He blamed Michael's death on anyone he could, including your father. He blamed your father for many things, some of which I couldn't even understand. So, William had me watch Maxwell closely."

"How closely?" Maggie could feel the anger bubbling in the depths of her soul.

Lena paled, "Not like that. It wasn't the same as with Michael."

Lena glanced at Bianca, but Bianca was so intent on keeping her eyes glued to Maggie's that the look was unnoticed. Lena looked at her hands, folded on her legs, as she remained kneeled in front of Maggie.

"How closely?" Maggie asked again, fighting the urge to scream at Lena, to hit her, to run from the room. Maggie took a quick look at the door and saw Sarah leaning against it her arms crossed over her chest, her jaw set firmly.

"I knew, Maggie. I knew about his obsession with you?" Lena finally caved and admitted the thing she was most ashamed of, "I knew that he had been calling you."

"What?" It wasn't Maggie's voice she heard ringing loudly in her ears. She turned to see Bianca, burning red with anger, glaring down at her. Kendall was holding her back, and Lena was glad, because she didn't want to be on the physical receiving end of Bianca's rage.

"I'm sorry, Bianca, I'm so sorry." Lena cried as she stood up and faced her ex-lover.

Bianca looked at Lena with disgust, "My god, Lena. How could you? How could you do that to her? You could have stopped it, she wouldn't have been touched by that bastard if it weren't for you."

Erica was on her feet now and stepped in between Bianca and Lena. She got Bianca to tear her hateful gaze away from Lena and to focus on her face, "Bianca, sweetie, you can't get this upset. You can't. Think about the baby, and think about Maggie."

It worked like a charm. Bianca immediately stopped struggling and regained her composure. By this time, Simone had moved away from Mia and to Maggie's side.

"Maggie? Listen to me, look at me. Can you do that?" Simone was terrified as she felt the girl's hands trembling in her own and looked at the tears free-falling down her cheeks. "Oh, okay, guys! Maggie's kind of freaking here."

Sarah moved past Simone and dropped to her knees so that she too was looking up into Maggie's face, "Mags, look at me, really look at me."

"I'm fine," Maggie whispered as she looked at Lena. She stood and crossed to where Lena and Bianca were facing off over Erica's head. Lena returned her attention to Maggie. Her face softened at Maggie's appearance. She turned all of her attention to the younger girl.

"Maggie, I am so sorry. I didn't know that he would…" Lena started.

Maggie stopped her, "What? That he would hold me down…" Maggie's tears were rushing faster and her words were separated by sobs of grief, "That he would take…away….everything? You knew, Lena…you knew…but you…didn't…care."

Lena shook her head forcefully, "No. No Maggie. You don't understand. If I had said anything, you'd all be dead, even Bianca."

Kendall finally let go of Bianca and Bianca quickly made her way to Maggie's side, "So what, Lena, you thought you'd use Maggie as the sacrificial lamb? What in the hell is wrong with you?"

Lena's tears were no match for Maggie's, but some sympathy was shed upon the tall, dark woman. Surprisingly, it was Greenlee, "Give her a chance to explain."

"Greenlee, I don't think you have the right to intrude here," Kendall said.

"Maybe not, and I'm not saying anything she may or may not have done is right, but give her a chance to explain, and then we can all go mafia on her." Greenlee noticed that their spy was stirring again in his sleep."

Maggie's lips felt dry despite the salt tears that soaked them, "Why, Lena?"

"I don't know why I did any of it, Maggie." Lena offered.

Maggie shook her head. Her voice was a soft murmur, "Why me?"

It dawned on Lena that Maggie was asking why she had been the target of Maxwell's criminal acts. Lena read self-blame in those soulful dark eyes. Lena suddenly knew what it was like to feel pure unadulterated compassion for someone. "It wasn't you, Maggie. It wasn't anything you did or said. Maxwell Cambias came after you for revenge, against your father."

Maggie looked somewhat relieved by Lena's reassurance. She inhaled a shaky breath and then exhaled an even shakier one. "Is our father…is he in town?"

Lena shrugged, "I'm not really sure. He lives in Grantham. And there's something else."

She looked at Sarah and Kendall, "He has a girlfriend there who he gave your name to. There's another Sarah Stone out there."

Kendall smirked, "Yeah, well, we're already one up on you there. We figured that out on our own."

"Oh, good." Lena said as she looked at everyone else and indicated their prisoner, "This man's name is Gary. He works for William. If he was spying on you then he was hired to do so by your father."

"Yeah, we know that too," Sarah said as she opened the door.

Lena nodded, knowing the message Sarah was sending. She looked at Bianca and Maggie, "I'm sorry. If I had known what he was going to do to you Maggie. I never would have let it happen."

Maggie swallowed the lump in her throat, "I know."

It was the only word Lena received from anyone in the room as she left. Bianca couldn't look at her. Erica never could look at her. Greenlee felt saddened, not by the look on Lena's face, but rather by the what-ifs she left hanging in the room. Mia and Simone, both beginning to feel a buzz, moved to Bianca's couch-bed. Kendall sat down by her mother, Sarah shut the door behind Lena, and Maggie could only breathe. She could only breathe and know that she was alive, although she had been touched.

As they sat quietly, friend holding friend, mother holding daughter, soul mate holding soul mate, and two loners feeling out of place, they all looked to the restrained man and realized that their answers would not come from him. Lena was in her car by then, her answers already revealed. As they were deciding what to do with Gary, a knock at the door caught them off-guard.

"Oh, crap," Mia stated as she looked for a place to hide.

Greenlee shook her head, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to hide."

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"Because for one, that could be the mafia at the door now," Simone answered understanding Mia's urgent need to play hide and seek. Bianca and Maggie agreed that even if it weren't the mafia, they needed to hide the man. As quickly as possible Greenlee, Simone, Mia, Kendall, Sarah and Erica moved the man to the bathroom and into the tub. Leaving them there they realized that there wasn't enough room for all of them to hide in the small room. Simone quickly pushed out Kendall and Greenlee and then shut the door.

Kendall and Greenlee quietly scrambled for a place to hide, but Greenlee whispered, "Wait, you live here, why are you hiding?"

"Hello, Mafia, been in jail once today thank you." Kendall answered.

"So we're just going to leave Bianca and Maggie to their own defenses?" Greenlee asked.

Bianca shook her head, "You guys are idiots."

"Who is it?" She called out to the door.

A man's voice called back, "Honey, it's Uncle Jack."

Relief washed over those left standing in the living room. Kendall quickly jumped on the couch and grabbed the remote control. Greenlee looked at Kendall as though she were staring at an alien, "What are you doing?"

"Acting normal," Kendall said.

"Like that's possible," Greenlee commented before sitting down. She patted the couch next to her and Maggie, still quiet but tears gone, sat next to her. In a motion uncharacteristic to Greenlee she placed her arm around Maggie finally knowing what it felt like to act like a big sister.

Bianca looked to make sure everyone was settled before she opened the door. Uncle Jack was standing in the door with a look of exhaustion.

"Hi sweetheart." He said hugging Bianca.

As he looked from Bianca to Kendall and Greenlee on the couch with Maggie his eyebrows lifted in suspicion. "So…what have you done wrong?"

Chapter Twenty-Five

"Wrong? Why would you think anything is wrong?" Kendall asked nonchalantly as she flipped past Lifetime Television for Women and straight through to the Food Network.

Jackson grinned, "Because there's no arguments going on. And usually, when you and Greenlee are in the same room lately, you argue."

Greenlee feigned surprise, "What? Are you serious? Kendall and I are best friends."

Jackson shrugged and moved into the apartment. Bianca shut the door behind him wondering how the others were faring in the bathroom with Gary the Goon. She glanced down the short hallway to their hiding place. It was quiet but Bianca knew that with the women that were together in that room, the quiet wouldn't last for long.

"Maggie. How are you faring?" Jackson asked sitting on the coffee table in front of Maggie.

Maggie shrugged and leaned her head on Greenlee's shoulder, "I've been better. Thank you though for asking."

Jackson stood up and eyed Greenlee suspiciously, "Greenlee…what's going on here? What are the four of you hiding?"

William looked up at the third story of the four-story building and saw the lights on. He was now in Gary's car with Jones and they were listening to the conversation that was taking place in the living room. William looked around the car.

"How did I ever hire such a slob?" He asked looking at Jones.

Jones smiled, "He was Franco's boy, you had to hire him."

"Oh yeah," William said as he remembered his old friend.

William picked up the binoculars from the dashboard and wiped them with a clean handkerchief from his coat. He pressed them to his eyes, but could see no one moving near the window. The listening device picked up Jackson's voice asking once again what the girls were up to. William nodded.

"That's right. Tell your Uncle Jack what's happening."

Jones was lost in his own thoughts as he wondered what Lena had been doing. William had not seen her exit the building as they had arrived, and Jones was glad. He did not want Lena to perish.

"Mr. Stone, do you think that those girls got Gary?" He looked at his boss.

William laughed, "If they did then the schmuck deserves it."

Jones smiled picturing the daughters of William Stone manhandling a burly beast like Gary. They continued listening waiting and hoping that Jackson Montgomery would soon leave so that they could make their move.

Lena was in her car, but she did not leave. From her position on a side street she could see Gary's car and knew who its new occupants were. She wasn't sure if they had seen her or not, and after the pain she had caused Maggie, she wasn't sure she cared.

She thought of the blonde, eyes so dark. Her soul felt unhinged as she thought of Maggie's question, "Why me?"

Lena shook her head, knowing that she could have answered the question sooner. She had been with Greenlee, Kendall, and Sarah when they too had asked the same question. She had pulled Maggie from the cave in the woods. She could have told her then. She could have gone straight to the cabin the minute she realized Maggie was missing.

As she searched her soul for her reasons, she realized that they had all been purely selfish and on some deep level, she had wanted Maggie gone. The thought damaged her. And replaying the images of Maggie in that very cold, dark cave and Maggie broken and lost even in Bianca's embrace, further damaged her. Lena knew her penance was unfinished.

She watched Gary's car with fervor, but waited patiently. She would make her move when the moment was exactly right.

"Dear God, get off of me!" Mia whispered fiercely.

Simone tried as best as she could to back away from Mia, but only managed to bump into Sarah. Sarah, claustrophobic as she was, was beginning to see stars in her peripheral vision. Erica had claimed the closed-toilet seat as her throne. Simone looked at her and couldn't suppress her giggle.

"What is so funny?" Erica asked, her chin resting on her fist, her elbow on her knee. It was as picture perfect as Rodan's Thinker.

Simone stifled another round of chuckles and smiled at Erica, whispering, she said, "I just never thought I'd see the Great Erica Kane on the toilet."

Even Sarah laughed as Erica's face flushed with embarrassment. Mia and Simone covered their mouths to further smother any noises they would make. Erica looked behind the shower curtain at the man in the tub. He looked peaceful and still completely unconscious. A slight snore was escaping his mouth and nose.

Erica scowled, "This is ridiculous. Maybe we should just tell Jack what's happening."

"What and risk having him being a target for the mafia? No way." Sarah said.

Erica nodded in agreement, "I suppose you're right, but if he stays here much longer he's going to know all about it anyway."

"Why's that?" Mia asked.

Erica glanced around at the women she was sharing the cramped bathroom with, "Because I'm going to scream if I have to stay in here with you any longer."

"Yeah, like it's a picnic for us." Simone rolled her eyes and tried again to move a few inches from Mia. "You have money, Erica, couldn't you buy your daughter an apartment with a bigger bathroom."

Mia nodded and whispered as well, "Yeah, and maybe a real bedroom."

Erica shot them all a look of disdain, "My daughter can handle her life on her own. She doesn't need her mother's money to get by."

Sarah couldn't help but like Erica Kane. She had style, poise, grace, and a brain to boot. She did, however, wonder if Erica had ulterior motives in not helping Bianca, "I think Erica's right. Besides, Maggie would be homeless if Erica paid for the apartment, wouldn't she Erica?"

Erica shook her head, "You're very wrong, Sarah. You've been spending too much time with Greenlee and Kendall. I'm not that bad, you know. I love Maggie, like I love my own daughters."

"Poor Mags," Mia whispered to Simone.

Simone nodded, "Yeah, if you love Maggie like you love Kendall then definitely poor Mags."

Erica shook her head, "You don't understand Kendall and me. Our relationship is precarious. It's perched on a ledge and it takes very careful balance to keep it together. It hasn't been easy on me."

"Or her," Mia said. She couldn't believe after all the back and forth comments between she and Kendall regarding Aidan that she was defending her, but she was beginning to realize that she really understood Kendall, in a lot of different ways.

"No, you're right. I made a lot of wrong choices along the way where Kendall is concerned, but we're making amends, as a family." Erica defended herself.

"What about the baby?" Simone asked.

Erica nodded and smiled gently, "That baby will save us all."

"I can wait all night if I have to, but I want an explanation of what the four of you are hiding," Jackson stated, his fists resting on his hips.

Greenlee wondered to herself if this was what stern fathers looked like. Maggie shivered next to her. She glanced at Maggie's face and realized that Maggie appeared frightened by Jack's suddenly towering presence. Greenlee looked back up at her father and shook her head.

Jackson looked down at Maggie and realized that she couldn't make eye contact with him. The sight of her smallness left him feeling horrible. He relaxed his arms and sat down again on the coffee table. "Maggie, I didn't mean to…"

Maggie looked up at Jackson, suddenly sick of everyone apologizing to her all the time. She bit her tongue knowing that lashing out at Jackson was the last thing she wanted to do. Instead, she shook her head. Her tone was even, too calm, "No problem. I get scared, it's not your fault."

Bianca watched her love frown and then close her eyes, leaning back into Greenlee. Suddenly Kendall shot up from the couch and turned in circle while waving her hands in the air. Bianca's face scrunched into an expression of puzzlement as she tried to figure out what Kendall was doing. Greenlee and Maggie looked up at the curly-haired woman with shocked faces. Jackson chuckled at her sudden crazy dance.

Kendall had everyone's attention, "Okay, okay, okay. I can't hold it in any longer…you want to know what we're hiding, I'll tell you."

She strutted into the dive bar like Atlanta on a sweltering summer day. Hot. The bartender fell over himself trying to fix her the Tom Collins she had ordered right away. She licked her lips and sipped from the glass. Her dress was bright red, and leather. The v-neck was more like v-stomach.

"Got a light?" Her voice was thick with a Southern accent reminiscent of Scarlet O'Hara. She looked the part, with raven hair and bright blue eyes. Her red lipstick was perfectly in place and not a strand of hair was mislaid.

The bartender found her sultry voice soothing, so he quickly lit her cigarette, hoping she would say more. But she only nodded and looked nervously around her. Her long legs crossed over one another and her eyes glimmered in the dimly lit roadhouse. She spotted the pay phone on the wall in the corner and moved toward it. The bartender likened her walk to melted butter.

She picked up the receiver oblivious to the grime that shellacked it. She slipped a quarter from her tiny purse and slipped it into the coin slot. After dialing a number and talking for a few minutes, she hung up the phone and returned to her seat at the bar. She released a long troubled sigh.

The bartender smiled at her again, "Ma'am, everything okay?"

She simply looked at him and then went back to her Tom Collins. The bartender started to walk away but the woman grabbed his arm, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude. It's been a long day and I'm not really sure who I can trust, you know?"

The bartender nodded, not really having any idea what she was talking about but also not caring. She was the most beautiful woman he had seen in a long time and he'd say anything to make her his girl. She smiled softly and the bartender thought he would faint from the brilliant image.

"What sort of trouble are you having?" he asked her.

She dropped her chin into her hand stared up at him, "Seems as though my soon-to-be ex-husband is looking for me right here in this little town of yours, and I have no idea how to get away from him."

"What's your name?" He just wanted to hear her talk.

She extended a graceful, slim hand and he took it with pride, "My name is Sarah, Sarah Stone."

"Okay! Enough," Erica hissed as Simone and Mia continued to claw their way around one another. "Stop moving or I will end this all right here and now."

Mia and Simone quieted down. Erica wondered silently how the two women ever made it through elementary school, much less to help run a successful company. She turned her brown eyes to Sarah who was now sitting quietly on the floor, her legs drawn to her chest, her head on her knees. Erica knew she was beginning to lose control.

"Sarah, why don't you splash some cold water on your face?" Erica suggested.

Sarah looked up and realized that Erica was talking to her, "What?"

"Water, put some on your face, it might help," Erica repeated.

"Kendall! Are you out of your freaking mind?" Greenlee said as she nodded toward Jack.

Jack smiled, "Honey, I'm right here. I can see you nodding in my direction. Go ahead Kendall, confess."

Kendall nodded and in a rushed voice began to tell her story, "So today Sarah and I went to Grantham, got arrested, got mixed up in the mob and now we're all hiding a mafia spy hostage in the bathroom with Erica, Sarah, Simone and Mia."

Bianca, Maggie and Greenlee looked at Kendall incredulously. Jackson studied Kendall's wide green eyes carefully.

Jackson cleared his throat, "So you're telling me that Erica Kane is in a bathroom with Mia, Simone, Sarah, and some mafia guy?"

Kendall nodded and swallowed hard. After a few seconds of looking from Kendall to the hallway leading to the bathroom and back again, Jackson smiled. "Yeah, right. Funny, Kendall, very funny."

He looked at Greenlee, "The truth, anyone?"

Bianca finally stepped forward and patted Kendall on the shoulder. Her sister was staring at Jack in disbelief. Bianca smiled, "Uncle Jack, the truth is that Kendall, Greenlee and myself are trying to talk to Maggie."

Bianca looked at Maggie, and Maggie nodded, "Yeah, um…I really need them, and I know we're not all close or anything, but their different perspectives help me."

"Yeah, and no offense, dad, but you're kind of stomping on our girl talk here," Greenlee took Jack by the arm and ushered him toward the door.

Jack blushed, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize, although I should have. My apologies. Oh but wait, before I go, the reason I came here was to tell you that the shooting of Maxwell Cambias was ruled justifiable, and that means the case is closed. You can rest easy now Maggie."

"If only it were that easy," Maggie thought to herself before nodding to Jackson.

Jackson hugged Bianca and Greenlee goodbye. Before leaving the apartment, he playfully and gently punched Kendall on the arm, "Mafia spy guy…good one kid."

And with that, Jackson exited the apartment. Bianca, Greenlee and Maggie breathed sighs of relief while Kendall looked at the door dumbfounded.

"Kendall?" Bianca got her sister's attention.

Kendall shook her head and pointed at the door where Jackson had just left, "Can you believe that?" Her voice was soft and wavering.

"Believe what?" Greenlee asked still standing.

Kendall pointed again at the door, "That! He didn't believe me and I was telling the truth."

"You tell a lie better than you tell the truth. That's sad, Swamp Girl." Greenlee said as she sat back down on the couch.

Bianca was already sitting next to Maggie, Greenlee sat next to Bianca and Kendall sat next to Greenlee. The four of them focused on the television where Emeril was cooking up something spicy and delicious in appearance.

Greenlee laughed, "I love this guy."

"Me too," Maggie said quietly. "I especially like it when he just yells out, 'BAM!'" Her voice gave the word the enthusiasm that it deserved which in turn made her couch buddies smile.

Sarah turned the water on in the sink. The cold water touched her hands and felt good against her hot skin. She quickly bent toward the sink and splashed some of the water on her face. She didn't realize that as she was splashing the water up onto her face, she was also throwing some behind her. Simone took a hit of the water.

"Hey! Watch it," She whispered.

Sarah stood up straight again, and looked back at Simone, "Sorry. Hooker."

Sarah wasn't surprised when Simone smiled and then moved toward the sink. They danced around each other as Simone started to spatter water in Sarah's direction. Sarah moved and Erica was hit in the eyes with a handful of cold water.

"Oh! Oops," Simone said as she backed away from the sink.

Erica stood up from her seat on the porcelain throne and pulled back the shower curtain. Their hostage was still asleep. Erica grabbed the hand held water sprayer from the shower and turned on the water full blast. She pointed it at a very surprised looking Simone and Sarah. They looked at Erica long enough to know that the Queen of Enchantment was not kidding before the water drenched their faces, hair and shirts.

Mia made a grab for the sprayer only to get drenched in the process. They were all surprised by Erica's ferocity. As they continued to get soaked, they struggled for control of the sprayer. Bumping into one another in the process proved detrimental to their cause as they slipped and slid on the tile floor. Before too long they slid to the floor in a pile of bodies.

Erica screamed as the water soaked through her own clothing as finally Simone got control of the weapon.

"What was that?" Kendall asked.

Bianca's mouth fell open as she immediately sprinted from the couch to the bathroom, "We forgot to tell them Jack left."

Greenlee, Kendall, Maggie, and Bianca reached the bathroom door, terrified to see why Erica was screaming. Bianca gently pushed the door open, being careful not to hit anyone on the other side with it. They all peered into the bathroom and were shocked to see that the floor and its occupants were drenched. And finally their hostage had regained consciousness and looked more confused than anyone.

"What in the hell happened?" Bianca asked as she looked down on the women, including her mother.

Sarah, who was somewhere beneath Simone and Erica, but above Mia, looked up at them and smiled, "Could you close the door, we're almost done in here."

"Yeah, hope everything comes out alright," Bianca said as a worried look remained on her face. She silently pulled the door closed and looked at her sister, Greenlee and Maggie. They were all shocked to hear the sounds of laughter coming from the other side of the door.

"Well, at least they're having fun," Maggie said as she went into the kitchen.

William and Jones walked across the street and took the back stairs to the second floor of the building. They were quiet in their approach. Jones knew their mission was to extract Gary from the grip of the group of girls in the apartment, but for some unknown reason, he knew that was a task easier said than done.

Standing outside the door they heard massive amounts of laughter. Jones looked at William, "Sir, it really does sound like it's just a lot of girls having a slumber party."

"Do you believe everything you hear, Jones?" William asked as he leaned against the doorframe.

Jones nodded, "Most of the time I do, William."

William raised his eyebrows at Jones, impressed with the man for showing some strength of character. William nodded, "So you say we leave Gary to his own defenses?"

"What I suggest," Jones whispered, "Is that we let the girls think they have the upper hand. Let them send us a message through Gary, whatever that message may be, and then we go from there."

William thought on the suggestion for a moment. He placed his hand firmly but soundlessly on the door. He could feel Sarah and Maggie's presence, the way most people can tell when their children are near. He nodded, and following Jones, left them alone for the time being.

Bianca watched Maggie vigilantly as Maggie poured herself a glass of wine from the one of their own bottles they had stored. Maggie gulped the Blackberry Merlot, which made Bianca worry. Then Bianca remembered her own drunken night when she confessed all of her fears, and nightmares to Maggie. Everything in its due time, Bianca decided, as she redirected her attention to the group of women coming out of the bathroom still laughing.

Erica was the first to stop and offer an apology, "I'm so sorry for the mess. Really I am. Bianca honey, you really should get that sprayer looked at. It attacked us. But on a good note, I think the water helped to rouse our sleeping ugly in there."

Bianca smiled at her mother, pleasantly surprised at her humor. Maggie even chuckled at the appearance of Erica soaked to the bone. Simone, Mia and Sarah shrugged as their hair and clothes dripped water onto the floor.

"Okay, we'll deal with Gary in a minute. But first, who's going to clean that mess up?" Kendall asked as she pointed to the water on the floor of the bathroom.

Simone and Mia both grabbed towels and while Sarah and Greenlee stood guard making sure the large man in the tub didn't try to move, they scrubbed the floor dry. Then each of the four water-fighters received towels to dry themselves.

Sufficiently damp, but no longer dripping, they helped carry the man back into the living room. He had yet to say a word, although his mouth was not hindered in any way.

"You forgot the bright light," Maggie said from her place in the kitchen, near the wine bottle.

Bianca looked confused, "Bright light?"

Maggie nodded as she came around the corner and re-entered the living room, holding a refilled glass of wine, "Yeah, like the cops do it."

Greenlee smirked, "Tell you what. I'll start with the questions."

"Why do you get to start, this was our plan," Kendall asked slightly whining.

Greenlee rolled her eyes and stepped aside, "Fine, you brat, you ask the questions. I'll just whack him upside the head every time he doesn't answer."

To prove her point, Greenlee grabbed a baseball bat that the girls kept in the corner of the apartment. She tapped it into her palm a few times, "See?"

Gary nodded and looked at Kendall, "What do you want to know?"

"Why does William Stone have you watching this apartment?" Kendall's voice was strong and steady despite the deep fatigue she was feeling.

Gary swallowed and licked his dry lips, "Because he wants to be sure that Maggie is okay, after what happened to her and all."

Maggie shook her head, "Does the whole damn world know?"

Bianca flinched at the bitterness in her girlfriend's voice. She flinched even harder as Maggie once again drank an entire glass of wine in one swig.

"My apologies ma'am," Gary said looking at Maggie, "I know it's not my place to say anything, but if I had been there I'd have killed the bastard for you."

The words affected Maggie deeply and Bianca could see that it did. Everyone else was too focused on the man in the chair to notice that Maggie was slowly slinking toward the door. But Bianca noticed. As Maggie bolted and everyone turned in the direction of the door swinging open, Bianca called after her. She grabbed both of their coats and ran after Maggie, leaving Kendall to deal with Gary, Erica and the girls of Fusion.

Sarah Stone part two was tired of being someone else. She missed her old personality. She missed her old house in Savannah. Nothing had been right or even close to fine since she met and married William Stone. She hated everything he did, but mostly she hated him for the things he didn't do, like pay her enough attention or love her for whom she really was.

She paid her tab and with a wink to the forlorn bartender, she exited. She walked to the trans-am parked nearby and got in adjusting the mirror so she could reapply her lipstick. She knew where his daughters were. She was ready to tell them everything she knew.

Chapter Twenty-Six

Maggie stopped running when she got to the front door of their apartment building. Through the double glass doors she saw the immense darkness beyond. She felt beads of perspiration gather on her forehead and her breathing became shallow. She reached her hand out and placed it solidly on the handle. It was cold to the touch.

Maggie peered into the night from the safe confines of the indoors. She could hear footsteps behind her but did not turn around, already sure that it was Bianca. She felt the soft touch of her angel's hand on her arm. She shivered as the cold floor made it's way through her socks.

"Bianca," Maggie whispered, "I want to run, but I…I can't even open the door."

Bianca turned Maggie to face her. The brunette's eyes were serious and somewhat annoyed, "Good."

Maggie looked surprised, but her voice remained a whisper, "Good? I can't go outside, and you say good?"

Bianca nodded slightly and cupped Maggie's chin in her palm, "Good, because I don't want you to run, Maggie. That's not who you are, and you know it."

Maggie looked away from Bianca and hesitantly pulled herself away from Bianca's touch. Bianca felt momentarily disappointed, but refused to give up. She and Maggie had come too far for backsliding. Bianca handed Maggie her coat. Maggie looked at the object as though she had never seen anything like it. When she looked to Bianca with questioning eyes, Bianca smiled.

"Trust me," She said with a glint of knowledge in her brown eyes.

Maggie slipped the coat on with ease, despite her cast and bandaged stomach. Bianca realized that the coat swallowed her whole. Bianca wondered briefly why Maggie had bought a coat that was two sizes too large for her. She then remembered how often Maggie had taken naps at the student union and used the coat as a cover. Bianca took Maggie's good hand and led her to the door.

She could feel Maggie tense next to her. Bianca simply opened the door allowing them both to be surrounded by the cold air that drifted from the outside. Maggie looked at Bianca and shook her head. Bianca nodded, and again asked Maggie to trust her. Maggie followed Bianca through the threshold. Together they stood on the stoop of the apartment building and looked up at the bright stars in the sky.

Bianca sat on the steps and gently pulled Maggie down next to her. Maggie sat close taking comfort in Bianca's warm presence. Her comfort was wrapped up in mixed emotions. The biggest emotion was fear. Fear of the black night.

"Are you scared?" Bianca asked, already knowing the answer to the question.

Maggie nodded, "Yes. Very."

"Of what?" Bianca pushed.

Maggie shook her head, "I have no idea. I'm scared that he'll come back. I'm scared that I won't ever be okay, and that I'll lose you. I'm scared of this." She pointed to their surroundings.

"This? The building? The street?" Bianca wanted Maggie to explain her fears. Bianca had been where Maggie was and she knew better than anyone that Maggie needed to speak for herself.

"No. The dark. I'm afraid of the dark. Whether it's inside or outside, I'm afraid." Maggie shivered again and leaned against Bianca. Bianca happily supported the added weight. She could feel the smaller girl trembling next to her.

"What about the dark frightens you?"

Maggie looked up at Bianca, "When did you get your psych degree?"

Bianca shook her head, "No, don't do that. Don't try to get out of talking about you by being a smart ass. I'm not going to allow it."

Maggie bit her lip lightly, indicating she was mulling over Bianca's words. Bianca thought she might come back with another sarcastic comment, but instead, Maggie sighed in defeat, "I fear it, Bianca, because when it's dark, he comes."

Bianca nodded, "I won't let him. Isn't that what you told me once? That you wouldn't let him?"

Maggie shrugged, "Yeah, I said that, but it didn't help, did it? He still came to you in your nightmares."

"True. Very true. But only time will heal that, Mags. You didn't let him hurt me any more in the waking world, did you?"

"I don't know," Maggie said not sure where Bianca was going with the conversation.

Bianca remained intense, "No, you didn't. Remember after mom and Jack's almost wedding, how he came after me."

"I should have killed him then," Maggie murmured.

Bianca ignored the statement and continued, "You were so brave that day Maggie. The way you got him away from me and then held a knife on him. You were so amazingly strong."

Maggie rolled her eyes, "A lot of good that move did. He had the knife from me in like 2 seconds."

"Not the point." Bianca said frowning.

Maggie looked directly into her eyes, "Then what is the point?"

Bianca put her arm around Maggie's shoulders, "The point is that you are still that person. This fear, this insecurity, it will fade and you will see that although things will change and become different, at your innermost core, you're still Mary Margaret Stone, the most pigheaded, defiant, stubborn person I've ever met in my entire life."

Maggie smiled at Bianca's description, "Gee, thanks Binx."

"You know what I mean," Bianca said giving Maggie's shoulders a squeeze.

Maggie nodded, "Yeah, I do. And thank you."

"Does that mean you aren't going to run away?" Bianca asked, a flash of uncertainty running through her eyes.

Maggie frowned, "Bianca? Are you afraid that I'm going to leave you?"

Bianca shrugged, feeling a little embarrassed by her need to be reassured, "Yeah."

"Guess we all have our fears, huh?" Maggie asked as she tucked a strand of Bianca's hair behind the brunette's ear. "Bianca, I'm not going to leave you. I may want to claw my way out of my own body right now, but I'm not about to leave you. I need you too much. And I need you to need me too. Does that make any sense?"

Bianca nodded, "Yeah. You know, that's one of the reasons I know that the powers that be want us together."

"What reason is that?" Maggie asked feeling the cold seeping through her socks and into her blood.

Bianca smiled, "Because even when you speak in Maggie-ese I still understand you."

Maggie let out a sullen laugh, "Maggie-ese?"

"Yeah," Bianca nodded. She was glad that throughout anything she and Maggie could still find their smiled, but she knew there was still so much to be said. Bianca swallowed a lump in her throat and pulled Maggie's hand to her stomach. The baby was kicking and it made Maggie smile wider.

"I can't believe how strong she is." Maggie said keeping her hand on Bianca's stomach.

Bianca nodded, "You're like her, you know?"

"How so?" Maggie wasn't following.

"Because right now, she's in the dark and although it may be scary for her, she can hear all the outside voices and she knows how loved she is." Bianca drove her point home as she leaned close to Maggie's ear, "Listen to the outside voice Maggie, listen to my voice, hold on to me. I'm not going to let you fall."

Maggie buried herself in Bianca's arms; "I'll hold on to you forever."

"Alright big boy. Why don't you start talking? You've already upset the kid, and that makes me angry," Greenlee said with a snarl and a fake New York accent. She slapped the bat against her palm for good measure, only succeeding in making her hand red.

"And you won't like her when she's angry," Kendall added. The room had been quiet after Maggie had sprinted out of the room with Bianca close behind. Sarah also followed suit, leaving Erica, Kendall, Greenlee, Simone and Mia to handle their hostage.

Simone grabbed the man by the collar, "Alright Gary, if that is your real name, spill it, what's the real reason you're here?"

Gary was beginning to sweat, "I told you lady, I came to keep an eye on Miss Stone. It was her father's orders, I swear."

Erica smirked at the man, "It's apparent that her father knows about what happened to her, Gary, or else you wouldn't know. So tell me, Gary, what exactly is it that you're supposed to be doing from your car out there to protect Maggie, and why would she need protection? The monster who hurt her is already dead."

Gary swallowed hard trying to decide if he should talk or take a beating instead. One more slap of the bat against Greenlee's palm convinced him he wasn't ready to get bruised, "I'll talk, I'll talk, just keep that crazy bitch away from me."

Kendall laughed as Greenlee gasped, "Careful mister, she'll hit you for calling her that."

Gary frowned, "Sorry. Sorry."

"Just talk already," Mia was growing tired of the whole thing.

"Okay, so Mr. Stone, he sent me here to look after his daughter because there's a woman out there who might want to hurt her." Gary

"A woman?" Erica asked.

Gary nodded, "Yes, a woman by the name of…"

"Sarah Stone," Kendall finished for him, "Yeah we got that already. She's his wife, William Stone's, and she has the same name as Stone's other daughter."

Gary looked somewhat relieved, "Oh, good, then I'm not telling you anything you don't already know. Can't get shot for that. Good."

Greenlee shook her head, "Missing the point here Gary. You're only good to us if you tell us what you know that we don't."

Gary stared thoughtfully at the baseball bat, "She has a trans-am, Mrs. Stone. She's a brunette. She's probably in town right now, which is why he wanted me here watching over this place."

Erica shook her head, "Oh, Gary, admit it, you aren't here to protect them from Mr. Stone's wife, you're here to make sure that his wife doesn't tell them anything that could incriminate Mr. Stone, aren't you?"

Gary looked as though he was about to cry, "Yes ma'am. That'd be the truth of it all as far as I know it."

Kendall looked proudly at her mother, "Where'd you learn that whole sweet-talking technique?"

"Oh, lawyers use it all the time in court," Erica said winking.

Simone brought them back to the situation at hand, "Okay, so we really don't have to worry about Sarah Stone Sr. hurting Maggie or Bianca, or any of us, but will William Stone come after us now?"

Gary shook his head, "No. As far as I know he only has it out for two people right now, his soon-to-be ex-wife, and Lena Kundera. She's this foreign broad who apparently let that Cambias creep hurt the kid. Anyway, so he's got a hit out on them, but that's all I know. Really."

The women exchanged glances as they took in the news that an assassination plot was going to be carried out against Lena. Greenlee was the first one to voice her opinion on the matter, "I don't know about all of you, but I don't want to see Lena dead. I know she's made her share of mistakes and then some, but she's good at heart. Just mixed up with all the wrong people."

Simone nodded, "Yeah, I mean, I don't think anyone would want that."

"I sure wouldn't," Mia said.

"Me either. Look, we have to get rid of this guy and then we can see what we can do to protect Lena and this other Sarah." Kendall suggested.

"What do you think we should do?" Erica asked her daughter knowing that somewhere behind those bright eyes a plan was already forming.

"I'm going to go back to Mr. Stone with Gary," Kendall said matter-of-factly.

"What? There's no way I'm going to let you do that," Erica insisted.

Kendall held up her hands, "Look, I'm going to do this. I love Maggie as much as anyone and she needs time to heal. Lots of time, and with all of this crap, she's not going to be able to do that, so I'm going to bargain with William Stone."

No one made any further protests, knowing that the best thing in the world would be to talk with William Stone regardless of how dangerous he could be. Erica suggested taking protection with her. Before Kendall could say no, Erica was pulled a small revolver from her black leather purse.

"Here, take mine," she said as she handed it to a wide-eyed Kendall.

Simone blanched at the gun, "Erica, what are you doing with that gun?"

"Is that the same gun you used to kill Michael Cambias?" Greenlee asked.

"I wish," Erica answered honestly.

Kendall began untying Gary, "We'll go out the back way. Take his wallet from him and that way if anything happens to me, you'll have some sort of lead."

Mia slipped Gary's wallet from his back pocket, "Got it."

"What do I tell Bianca if you turn up dead?" Erica asked trying to guilt Kendall into changing her mind.

Kendall smiled, "Tell her that I'll come back to haunt her if she doesn't name the baby after me."

Kendall pointed the gun toward Gary and they started toward the door. Greenlee stopped them, "Wait. Kendall. If you must go you aren't going alone. I'm going with you."

"Oh great, now Jackson's going to hate me," Erica said as she realized the daughter of the man she loved was going to risk her life as well.

"We'll live," Greenlee said confidently.

Before they closed the door behind them, Kendall ducked her head back in, "Don't tell Maggie, Sarah and Bianca where we are. We'll tell them everything when we get back."

Erica could only nod as Kendall closed the door. Simone and Mia looked at one another and not knowing how to comfort Erica, they simply began to clean up the mess they had made throughout the evening.

The raven-haired Sarah Stone watched and listened to the two girls sitting on the stoop. She was approaching the building when they appeared at the door. Before she could be seen, she ducked into some bushes nearby. Her heart had broken as she listened to the smaller of the two girls confess her fears. She quickly realized who it was. She looked just like her father. Before she could make her presence known, the door opened again this time revealing a blonde girl, strikingly similar to Mary Margaret.

She listened as the taller blonde spoke to the duo on the steps, "Are you okay?"

They only nodded in response. Sarah smiled, "It's getting colder by the minute, huh?"

"Yeah," Bianca agreed wondering if she should leave Maggie and Sarah alone so that they could talk. Maggie's grip on her hand told her that leaving would be the wrong thing to do.

Sarah studied Maggie's face, "You don't trust me, do you?"

Maggie couldn't bring her brown eyes to meet Sarah's blue hazels, "I don't know. I'm not sure of much of anything anymore."

"I can buy that. What changed since the last time we really got to talk?" Sarah remembered holding her little sister in the hospital after she the rape kit had been conclusive.

Bianca looked at Maggie wondering again if she should exit, but Maggie shook her head slightly and gripped Bianca's hand again. Bianca sighed and remained seated next to Maggie.

"Mags?" Sarah pressed.

Maggie looked up at her sister, "I had a dream. A nightmare about what happened when he sent you away."

"A dream? A dream is making you not trust me? Maggie, look, I know we don't know each other, not really. But in your deepest heart of hearts, what do you feel about me being here?"

Maggie looked at the ground searching her soul for the answer. She looked again at Sarah, "Love."

"What? You love me being here?" Sarah asked.

Maggie shook her head, "No, that's what I feel when you're around. Love. Look, Sarah, the dream I had, it wasn't just a dream. It was a memory. I can remember that night."

Sarah frowned and shivered in the breeze. Her jeans had holes in the knees and her long sleeve t-shirt was no protection from the icy cold breeze. "You can't remember that night. You were only five."

"I remember, Sarah," Maggie stated.

Sarah shrugged, "So, what do you remember?"

"It wasn't William. He wasn't the one who hurt Frankie. He didn't come in until it was all over. After you had already…" Maggie stopped, the need to cry overwhelming her. She shook her head trying to regain her composure.

Mrs. Stone continued to watch the girls with renewed interest as Sarah crouched next to Bianca and Maggie. "After I had already what, Mags?"

"Killed that man," Maggie said her eyes darkening with the memory.

Sarah was slack jawed as she absorbed her words. She blinked and looked as though she too were tying to remember more clearly. She then shook her head, "No. No, I didn't kill anyone. I tried to kill our dad, but I didn't. I didn't kill anyone."

"Yes, you did Sarah, I remember," Maggie said, her voice rising slightly. She explained to her sister about the memory she had during her sleeping hours. After she finished retelling the details, Sarah stared at her momentarily before nodding.

"Maybe it is a memory. I was young too, I can't say for certain that everything I remember is right. But, Maggie, if he isn't the monster I think he is and it really did happen that way, then why did I lose nearly ten years of my life in that hell hole psych ward?"

Maggie let go of Bianca's hand with her useable one and wiped a tear from Sarah's cheek. She whispered, "I don't know Sarah. I really don't know. The only one who can tell us anything for sure is William Stone."

Sarah nodded, knowing Maggie's words were the truth. She gazed into the night. After staring at the bushes, she whispered something into Maggie and Bianca's ears. The two girls turned immediately in Mrs. Stone's direction.

"Who are you?" Bianca asked standing up and stepping in front of Maggie protectively. Maggie remained seated, unfazed by the new arrival. Sarah also stood completing the barrier between Mrs. Stone and Maggie.

Mrs. Stone slowly stood up from the bushes with her hands raised, "Don't shoot, I'm not armed."

It was technically a lie considering she had a Glock 9mm gun in her purse, but she knew that what they didn't know wouldn't hurt her. She shimmied out of the bushes and moved toward the three girls slowly. Her hands were still raised in the air. She studied the shortest one's face for a few minutes before she realized they were asking her a question.

"What? I didn't hear you. I'm sorry," She looked at Maggie and frowned, "I didn't mean to stare, you just look so much like him," her southern accent drew their attention.

"Like my father?" Maggie asked already knowing who this woman was.

Mrs. Stone smiled, "Yes."

Sarah stepped forward, "Are you our stepmother?"

Mrs. Stone flinched, her young face curling into a sneer, "Never really thought about it that way, but I guess I am."

"Great," Sarah said throwing her hands into the air and looking up at the stars, "Come on God, what else do you want to throw into the mix here?"

"Sarah, don't," Maggie whispered as she finally pulled herself to her feet. "Come upstairs Mrs. Stone. We'll get it all out now."

Simone studied the picture more closely, "What the hell is this thing about?"

"Well, that one's playing the guitar, and the other one is…I don't know, primping maybe?" Mia suggested.

Erica sighed as she flipped through a magazine, her mind on Kendall's departure. She glanced at Mia and Simone staring intently at the picture on the wall, "That's something Bianca got Maggie so that she'd feel better. She also got her that." Erica pointed to the guitar in the corner.

Simone smiled softly, "Cool, I didn't know Maggie played."

"I don't, not well anyway, but I try," Maggie was standing at the door flanked by Bianca, Sarah and the other Sarah. Simone and Mia looked relieved to see them.

They entered the apartment and Maggie nodded, "I'm fine. I'm sorry I bolted on you guys but I…" Maggie stopped talking as she looked around the room and noticed that three people were missing. "Okay, where's the big mob guy and Kendall and Greenlee."

Erica, Simone and Mia exchanged looks and then Erica elected herself as spokesperson, "Well, they're escorting Gary home."

"Mom, please tell me Kendall and Greenlee aren't going to try to reason with William Stone," Bianca's eyes were growing wide with panic.

Erica subtly flipped her hair and shook her head at Bianca offering her reassurance, "Honey, they'll do no such thing."

The southern accent floated across the room, "It's okay if she does. William wouldn't hurt them. Not really."

Erica eyed the woman suspiciously, "And who are you?"

"Stepmother meet Erica Kane, Erica Kane, this is our stepmother, also a Sarah Stone" Sarah said nonchalantly.

Mrs. Stone reached her hand out to shake Erica's hand, but Erica didn't meet the gesture. Instead she looked Mrs. Stone up and down and then frowned, "A little young to be involved with William Stone aren't you?"

"I'm old enough," she replied with no venom in her voice.

Simone stepped forward, "Hi, I'm Simone and I'm in no way related to any one here so I'm going to take this as my cue to leave."

Mia nodded, "Yeah, ditto that. But if you guys want to kidnap any more mob guys, call us."

Simone hugged Maggie after putting on her coat, "You call me, for anything any time, got it?"

Maggie smiled her thanks and let Mia and Simone leave without any further farewell. She returned her attention to the remaining occupants of the apartment. Bianca, looking very exhausted, sat down on the couch with Erica. Sarah sat on Bianca's couch-bed. Mrs. Stone took her place in the chair that Gary had occupied earlier. Maggie hesitated before sitting next to Sarah. She needed to feel close to her family, her blood family.

"So," Maggie started, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Mrs. Stone sighed, "Well, your father, my soon to be ex husband, is the head of a major crime syndication right here in Pennsylvania."

She looked around the room seeing four unimpressed faces, "Did you hear me? William Stone is a mafia boss."

"Yeah, we heard you lady, but we already know that, so there's no big shock, if that's what you're looking for." Sarah bit her fingernail looking completely bored, wondering what Kendall and Greenlee were getting into.

"Oh," Mrs. Stone frowned, "Well, he's a thief, a counterfeiter, a thug in fancy clothes."

Maggie closed her eyes and shook her head, "Again, things we already know." Although they hadn't known what his crimes were nor did Maggie want to.

Erica looked at Mrs. Stone, "Look, why don't you leave. It's obvious you have nothing to bring to the table."

She looked away from Erica and straight at Sarah, "I have answers about that night. I know who the man was that you killed."

Sarah gazed straight into the woman's ice blue eyes and felt her heart skip a beat. Maggie's hand closed around Sarah's wrist holding her in place. Sarah inhaled deeply before trying to respond. "I killed someone?" she finally asked.

Mrs. Stone nodded, "Yes. You did. I don't blame you. I didn't have the courage to do so, but you did."

"Who was he?" Bianca asked.

"My father," the young Mrs. Stone said as she smiled at Sarah.

Sarah paled as a flood of memories came to her. The raven-haired, blue-eyed woman standing before them was someone she had known in the past. She knew her as a girl of fifteen.

"I remember you." Sarah whispered.

Maggie looked at Sarah and Sarah nodded, "I do, I remember her. She was his daughter. We used to play together when we were little. Riker, right? Molly Riker."

"Sarah, you killed my father." Molly aka Mrs. Stone, bore a hole through Sarah as she stood up and quickly pulled the gun from her purse. Maggie immediately tensed. Sarah moved in front of Maggie and Erica and Bianca stood up and backed away from the woman.

Sarah held up her hands, "Look, Molly, it's just between you and me, these people didn't' do anything, okay? So let them go and then you and I can talk. Just the two of us. I'll tell you why I did it."

"I know why you did it, Sarah. He was coming into their room like he always came into mine," Molly's expression didn't vary as she spoke calmly.

Sarah nodded and just as calmly said, "That's right. He came into their room. I caught him in the act, Molly. He was attacking my five year old little sister."

"She looks fine now," Molly said as she looked at Maggie. Maggie frowned and looked at Sarah.

"This isn't the sister he hurt, it was her twin, Frankie. Remember Frankie? It was her. And she wasn't fine. She grew up taking drugs, getting involved with some real scum, and I blame your father for it. So if you want to go psycho on me that's fine, but they don't have anything to do with this."

Molly looked at the door and then back at the women. She shook her head, and looked honestly apologetic, "I'm sorry. I can't do that. What's to say that one these girls here wouldn't run straight to the police or something? Then where would I be?'

Maggie was clinging to both Bianca and Sarah's hands. Sarah knew Maggie wouldn't go anywhere without her anyway. The thought pleased Sarah but it also terrified her because she knew if they had the opportunity to escape, Maggie wouldn't go.

Molly sat down in the chair again while Erica, Bianca, Sarah and Maggie sat together on Bianca's couch-bed. Molly smiled at them with her brilliant white teeth, "It's going to be a long night, huh ladies?"

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Kendall shifted nervously from one sneakered-foot to another. She and Greenlee had been escorted by Gary the Goon to the Pine Valley Inn and then up the elevator to William Stone's penthouse suite. Although Kendall had the gun tucked safely in the band of her jeans, covered by her sweater, she didn't feel comforted by that fact. Greenlee also fidgeted standing next to her. Kendall nodded her head slightly at Greenlee as the door to the penthouse opened and a man appeared.

"Gary tells us that you're here to see Mr. Stone?" The man asked, his voice soft and soothing.

Kendall nodded, but offered no smile as she took in the sight of the man. He was tall and lean, with dark, dark hair and unmistakable brown eyes. Kendall felt familiar with the man and yet she was reasonably sure she had never met the man before.

Kendall was barely holding on to her composure and could tell that Greenlee was struggling with hers as well, "I'm Kendall Hart and this is my business partner, Greenlee DuPres. Is Mr. Stone available?"

The man, in his late fifties, stepped aside and ushered the girls in. Kendall immediately saw the man standing at the window of the room. He was surrounded by a cloud of thick smoke. The scent revealed that it was a cigar causing the carcinogens. Greenlee coughed slightly bringing the man's attention to them. Kendall took one look at the man and knew without doubt that he was William Stone. His resemblance to Maggie was amazing.

"Mr. Stone?" Kendall nodded toward the man. The man moved to the center of the room, extinguishing his cigar in the marble ashtray on the coffee table.

William took in the sight of the women, faces he knew from magazines and from keeping an eye on his daughters. "Come in. Please. Would you like a drink? We have tea, coffee…"

"Got Scotch?" Greenlee asked, feeling the nervousness finally wreaking havoc on her self-possession.

William Stone cracked a smile, "My kind of girl. Jones, you heard the lady, a Scotch please."

"Jones? What is he? Like your butler or something?" Greenlee couldn't stop herself from being Greenlee.

William shook his head, "Jones is no butler. He's only the most loyal, trustworthy partner any good business man could ask for."

It was Greenlee who spoke again, "Partner? So are you two like an item?"

Kendall almost spit out the water she had just taken a sip of, "Greenlee!" She hissed at her friend trying to reign her in.

"What? Just wondering if that sort of thing runs in the family or what," Greenlee shrugged. Kendall smiled on the inside because it was apparent that Greenlee's question had gotten the best of William Stone.

"Ms. Hart, Ms. DuPres, what can I do for you?" William asked trying to speed the meeting along.

Kendall cleared her throat, "We want you to stop the hit on Lena Kundera."

William smirked, but Jones dropped the notebooks he had been carrying. Greenlee helped him pick his things up off the floor while Kendall looked defiantly at Stone. William chuckled slightly but then nodded his head.

"So, you want me to just let Lena fly the coup without retribution."

"Pretty much what I said wasn't it?" Kendall said, finding some of her gusto.

William shook his head, "I can't do that."

"Why not?" Kendall asked.

"Because she's a liability, isn't she Jones?" William stared coldheartedly at his friend.

Jones shook his head, "Mr. Stone, you know where I stand on this issue."

William had a smug look of satisfaction on his face, "Yes, I do, Jones." He turned to Kendall and Greenlee, "What's in all of this for you?"

"The satisfaction of knowing that our friend will live," Greenlee answered.

"Your friend? From everything I know she could have prevented Mary Margaret's attack…what kind of friend is that?" William asked sternly.

Kendall frowned, "Well, since you brought her up…Maggie wouldn't want this either. She and Lena don't see eye to eye and they may be in love with the same person, but Maggie would never want to see Lena hurt, much less killed."

"Yeah, and for that matter, if that's the way your revenge works then kill yourself, because if it hadn't been for you the Cambias brothers would never have come to Pine Valley." Greenlee added.

William sat down on the couch, "Michael would have been here, without a doubt. But perhaps you're right, perhaps what happened to Mary Margaret is my fault as well."

"Maggie," Kendall stated.

"Excuse me?" William asked still intrigued enough by the two plucky women not to throw them out.

Kendall sighed, "Maggie. Her name is Maggie, she doesn't like to be called Mary Margaret, she says it reminds her too much of her drunken mother. Oh, I'm sorry, did you not know that they were raised by an alcoholic mother?"

William paled at the information. He hadn't seen Gwen Stone in fifteen years. He only knew his daughters' whereabouts, not their well-being. He looked at Jones and Jones simply shrugged. William took a sip from his own scotch on the rocks sitting on the coffee table.

"Look…it's this simple, Ms. Hart," William eyed her unkindly, "You and your mouthy friend here are going to high-tail it out of here, before I put you on a hit list."

Kendall planted her feet firmly on the ground, "Tell you what, why don't I call Maggie right now and let her tell you what she wants you to do."

Kendall pulled her cell phone from her back pocket. William made no move to stop her. She dialed the number for the apartment and waited as she kept her eyes on William and Jones. The phone continued to ring. Kendall grew worried, knowing that someone should be at the apartment.

"Okay, let me get that, please," Bianca, who had instinctively reached for the cordless phone, looked at Molly Riker as the raven-haired vixen waved the gun at her. "It's Kendall. It says so on the caller ID. If we don't answer then she's going to get suspicious. You don't want that do you?"

Molly nodded, "Go ahead. The last thing I want is to let William know where I am."

She grabbed Maggie up from the couch and held her from behind, pointing the gun to her temple, "I'm just going to hold on to this one for reassurance."

The phone rang for the fourth time. Bianca picked it up, "Kendall, hey."

Kendall could hear the slight hesitation in Bianca's tone, "Bianca, what's going on? What took you so long to answer the phone?"

"Oh, you know, I was just in the kitchen baking and I had my hands full when the phone started ringing and then I couldn't find the phone."

Kendall knew it was a message, "You don't cook Binx. Are you in trouble?"

"Yes, we're fine."

"Man or woman?" Kendall asked as she glanced at a concerned Greenlee.

"Oh girl, that's fine, don't worry about it. I can just pick it up tomorrow."

Kendall mentally noted the clue and knew immediately who was there, "Is it the other Sarah?"

"Yup, uh huh."

Kendall nodded at William, Jones and Greenlee who all looked worried, "Okay, so you're in trouble and she's there, does that mean she has a weapon? Does she have a gun?"

"Okay, yeah, Kendall, I have to go now, but I'll see you soon, right?"

Kendall's heart stopped as she finally heard just a hint of desperation in her little sister's voice. "Yes, we're on our way, Bianca. Just…stay alive, okay."

"You too, Kendall, you too."

And then their connection was broken. Kendall slid the phone back into her pocket and looked at William Stone, "Your wife is holding my sister and your daughters with a gun, Mr. Stone. You really have no option but to help me here, do you?"

William nodded and looked expectantly at Jones. Jones got their coats from the hanger near the door and together the four of them left.

"Oh come on, come back out of there," Lena looked up at Bianca and Maggie's apartment. She had been watching it since she had been asked to leave earlier in the night. She had seen William and Barrett Jones entering the building only to leave less than ten minutes later. She had thought twice about following them, but decided to stay put. Particularly when she saw Molly Riker aka Sarah Stone arrive.

Lena had watched as Bianca had comforted Maggie on the stoop of the building. She had felt that pang of jealousy, but suppressed it knowing that anything that was done was because of her doing. She looked up again and was about to get out of the car when another vehicle pulled to the curb in front of the building. She ducked down in her seat, but was still able to see four people piling out of the car in a big hurry.

Her heart stammered at the sight of Kendall and Greenlee with William and Barrett. Barrett glanced her way but made no indications that he saw her. Lena was grateful. She really did love the man, even if their relationship was an unstable one.

When they had disappeared into the apartments, Lena got out of her car and quickly crossed the street. She heard footsteps going up the stairwell. She decided to wait a few seconds before following suit. As she waited she realized that if Kendall and Greenlee were teaming up with Stone and Jones then there was trouble brewing with Molly Riker in the apartment.

Lena took a deep breath and then started up the stairs, intent on unraveling the entire mess.

As soon as Bianca had hung up the phone, Molly had let Maggie go. Bianca and Maggie both had returned to their seats between Erica and Sarah. Sarah looked for any opportunity to make a move but Molly kept the gun pointed at them and her back to the door.

Bianca prayed that Kendall would bring the cavalry, but as the clock ticked the minutes by, she realized that it might be that no amount of cavalry would help the situation.

"Molly, look, please let them go, please," Sarah was pleading again. Erica remained silent wishing she would have kept her gun for herself instead of giving it to Kendall.

Molly rolled her eyes, her perfect hair looking not-so-perfect, "God! Are you going to start that again?"

Molly stepped a little closer to the four women and pointed the gun at Maggie's head. "Shut up, or she gets it."

"Go ahead and shoot me," Maggie said quietly. Bianca's mouth fell open as Maggie stood up and moved closer to Molly.

Molly pointed with the gun to the couch, "Sit back down little one."

"No, you know what, the next person to call me little one will die. I'm tired of having everyone telling me what to do, so if you don't back off and put that gun down you'll regret it." Maggie looked taller than her five feet.

"Is that so," Molly asked unaffected by Maggie's stance.

Maggie nodded, "Yeah. If you don't back out of here right now I'll…"

Maggie didn't have time to finish the threat before the door burst open in a splinter of wood. Maggie jumped back in shock as William Stone and Barrett Jones came barreling in. William quickly knocked the gun away from Molly before picking it up himself. Kendall and Greenlee rushed in soon after. Erica and Bianca opened their arms to Kendall who graciously accepted the gesture. But Bianca broke away from them and moved quickly to Maggie.

"It's over," Bianca whispered to the blonde.

Maggie shook her head, "No, not until we find out exactly what happened that night."

William looked at his youngest daughter with tears in his eyes. Despite his surly behavior and cruel instincts, he loved her. He loved them both. He looked to Sarah and realized that it was time. It was time for them to know everything and deal with the fallout.

Molly was struggling against Jones, who was holding her effortlessly at bay. William reached out and pulled Molly from Jones, shoving her to the chair in the living room. "Okay, we're going to talk this out, together, as a family."

Greenlee looked at Erica, Kendall, and Bianca, "Okay, does that mean we're excused?"

"Greenlee!" Erica shushed.

"Sorry, but I don't want to have anything to do with the mob, my family ties are bad enough as it is," she said with a shrug.

William gestured for all of them to sit. Jones stood with his gun pointed at Molly Riker. Erica, Bianca, Greenlee and Kendall were sitting on Bianca's bed so that they were out of the way of the main discussion. Sarah and Maggie sat on Maggie's couch while William took his place on the coffee table. Once everyone was comfortable, William began.

He related to them the events of the night that Molly's father had died at the hands of Sarah. He recounted the details exactly as he remembered them. Maggie nodded in concurrence. The way William told the story was exactly the way she had remembered it as well.

"After it was all over and I brought you and Frankie downstairs and locked Sarah in her room, I called Barrett here," William said looking at his colleague, his friend. "Together we disposed of the body."

Sarah finally found her voice and asked the question that had been burning into her mind, "So, why did you have me committed if it wasn't you?"

William saddened at the look in Sarah's eyes, "Because we couldn't just leave it like it was. Maggie and Frankie had seen too much, and you, you were so confused afterwards. You had confused me with him. So in order to protect you, and to keep you from the authorities, I convinced your mother that you were lying and insane."

"Didn't your mother notice any change in Frankie's behavior after what happened to her?" Erica asked wondering how anyone could ruin his daughter's life so easily. She then glanced at Kendall and knew that she had been on the verge many times of destroying her eldest. She gently picked up Kendall's hand and squeezed it.

Maggie's voice was almost normal as she looked in awe from her father to Sarah, "Mom wouldn't have noticed anything. She was always drunk. Even before any of that happened."

William frowned, "You were so young, how do you remember any of this?"

Maggie shrugged, "Not something that's easily forgotten. Besides, everything that happens to us is stored somewhere inside, right?"

"Right," William agreed.

"Oh please, if you guys got any more saccharine I'd hurl. Hello! Wake up girls, your father is the mafia," Molly rolled her eyes.

William eyed her and with a sly grin and gruff voice directed his words at her, "Molly, sweetheart, don't you fear. I have plans for you."

Molly swallowed and looked at the group around her, "You aren't going to let him kill me, are you?"

Sarah looked at Molly and then at William, not sure what she wanted. Maggie shook her head, "No. We're not. What William is going to do, is put you where Sarah was. You need help Molly. It's obvious that Frankie wasn't the only person your father hurt. So why don't you take care of yourself, huh?"

Maggie's voice was not condescending at all. Her eyes were caring and sincere. In some strange ways she felt as though she and Molly were kindred. Looking into Sarah's unsure gaze, she knew that her sister felt the same as well. William looked at Jones, who had lowered his gun. Molly looked defeated, quiet.

William tried to smile at Maggie and Sarah, but knew that he didn't deserve their respect or gratitude, neither of which he was going to receive, "Ms. Hart, Jones no fears. Your request is granted, I won't harm Lena."

The group was surprised to hear Jones breathe a sigh of relief. Molly took the opportunity that she saw in Jones' distraction to make her move. She was going to kill Sarah if it was the last thing she did. When Molly quickly jumped from the couch and barreled into Jones she managed to get control of his gun. In that time, Maggie and Sarah both stood up form the couch and turned to face Molly. Milliseconds passed in slow motion as Lena ran into the room past Molly and the gun and dove in front of the Stones just as the gun went off.

Barrett Jones screamed as Lena took the bullet intended for another.

Silence followed.

Two weeks had passed in a bittersweet mix of hellos and goodbyes, healing and new wounds. William Stone promised Sarah and Maggie that he would not ever contact them again unless he needed to warn them of impending danger, but he left his contact information so that Maggie and Sarah could contact them anytime. Molly Riker was placed in an institution for the criminally insane. And then as quickly as they had appeared into their lives, William Stone and Barrett Jones disappeared.

Sarah and Kendall had moved into their new apartment, and Greenlee, Mia, Simone, and Kendall had managed to wrangle Fusion away from Ryan in a coup that would have impressed even the most conniving dictator. The Fusion girls felt their friendship strengthening through the troubled days after Maggie's kidnapping.

Kendall and Erica resolved to work through all of their differences, no matter how long it would take. Bianca's pregnancy was the least of the estranged mother-daughter duo's worries as they realized how much they were alike. Bianca and Erica had also managed to forgive and forget the harsh words that had been exchanged at Christmas.

And then there was Maggie. Always resilient, always strong Maggie. Her bullet wound in the stomach from Maxwell Cambias was ninety-percent healed. But she was finding it hard to get past the emotionally draining events of the previous three weeks. From kidnapping to the apartment shootout. She wondered if Lena would ever forgive her for what happened.

The weather was unseasonably bright and warm as she walked into the grass-filled cemetery. Her hands were wrapped around a bouquet of white roses, her own personal favorite. Bianca had told Maggie that flowers were never necessary for Lena, but Maggie felt otherwise.

She made her way through the tombstones and finally found her way to the bench in front of the grave where she knew she would find Lena. She stared down at the engraved cement and couldn't help but shudder at the significance of the moment. She wondered briefly if Bianca should be there for the event. But as she tried to find words to express her gratitude to Lena, she stumbled over her tears.

"Lena, I'm so sorry it happened this way. I still can't believe you took a bullet for us."

"Geez, don't cry, Maggie, how many times are you going to apologize? It was barely even a flesh wound," Lena stated as she turned on the bench to face Maggie.

Maggie wiped away a tear. She and Lena had made plans to meet at Maxwell Cambias' grave. They were going to spit on it together. Maggie wasn't sure why it was important that she do this with and for Lena, but she knew she had to.

"Yeah, but Lena, you could have been seriously injured, or even dead." Maggie said.

Lena noted that Maggie always looked serious these days and she wondered if Maggie were talking to anyone about the really important things. She wanted to make Maggie laugh again, if not for Maggie's sake then for Bianca's, "The only thing seriously injured was my pride, Maggie."

"Your pride?" Maggie frowned.

Lena nodded with a bright smile, "Yes. My pride. I got shot in the behind, remember?"

Maggie felt the laughter rise up inside and bubble its way to the surface. She didn't want to laugh at Lena's misfortune, but the image of Lena that night came floating back to her.

"I'm so sorry for laughing Lena," Maggie tried to speak between delighted squeals, "But you grabbing your butt that night, unmistakably hilarious."

"What's even more funny was Erica trying to apply pressure to the wound." Lena laughed with Maggie. They laughed until it hurt and then they quieted as the wind picked up around them. Maggie thought back to the morning she had been sitting on the park bench trying to figure out a way to tell Bianca how much she loved her.

"Maggie, how are you? Really?" Lena's voice was serious and the turn in the discussion made Maggie uncomfortable.

Maggie shrugged, "I think it's just going to take time, you know."

Lena nodded, "Do you miss your father?"

Maggie shrugged again, "I don't know, do you?"

Lena smiled thinking of Barrett Jones, "I'll be seeing him again soon."

"He's coming back?" Maggie asked.

Lena shook her head, "No, he and I are going on vacation together. We need some talking time. And he wants to see my mother again. We'll be gone for a few months."

Maggie actually felt sad at the thought of Lena leaving, "Oddly, Lena, and I didn't think I'd ever say this, but, I'm going to miss you."

"Ditto," Lena smiled. She then turned her attention to the flowers, "Are those for me?"

Maggie bit her bottom lip, "Well, they were, but would it be okay if I gave them to Bianca instead. She's kind of been feeling a lot shut out lately, and I think it's time for her and I to do some serious talking."

Lena envied Maggie for her time with Bianca, but she did not let those feelings be known. Instead she smiled and nodded. "So, are we ready to do this?"

Maggie nodded as she and Lena stood over Maxwell's grave ready to follow Lena's tradition of spitting on the grave.

The day had grown into dawn, and Maggie made it back to the apartment just as the sun was setting. She was still afraid to be out alone at night, but seeing it no longer made her paralyzed with fear. She was about to call out for Bianca when she saw the brunette bundled up in a blanket on the couch.

She watched her for a moment, seeing the swell of her stomach beneath the cover. Maggie marveled at Bianca's beauty and suddenly her heart felt as though it would burst. She realized that it was the first moment of true happiness she had experienced in three weeks. The storm had come and gone and they were still there together.

She and Bianca had picked a name for the baby, together. Actually, the name had been Maggie's idea and Bianca had instantly fallen in love with it. It was their secret until the baby was born. Maggie smiled inwardly as she remembered hugging Bianca earlier that morning. Bianca had kissed her gently on the cheek and although Maggie knew Bianca wanted more, Bianca didn't press her and that made Maggie feel even safer in her newly insane world.

She stepped closer ad quietly to Bianca, not wanting to disturb her. She looked at her guitar in the corner, and at the painting on the wall. She had never felt so intensely about anyone, and although her fears were still holding her back, she knew with Bianca's love and help, they would overcome anything.

Maggie moved to Bianca's side and kneeled down gently stroking her hair. She whispered as she laid the flowers on the coffee table, "I love you."

224


End file.
